Misplaced Love
by Lolicoaster
Summary: REVAMPED: Itachi leaves Sasuke for drugs. Sasuke finds love in his cousin Sai until he leaves after Itachis return. Then Narutos in love with Sasuke also! How can Sasuke juggle all these men! SaiItaNaruXSasu. yaoi graphic sex rape incest READ PROLOGUE
1. Prologue

**_UPDATE_ So I revamped the story. I know where it's going and what I'm planning on doing and I can't squeeze everything in that little paragraph XD Here's a brief prologue:**

**Uchiha Itachi has become addicted to drugs. He leaves his family without an utterance to pursue his life in the dark side. Meanwhile Sasuke tries to live his lie without the most important person to him. He mops around for weeks ignoring his friends, including his best friend Naruto who is gradually building up a crush on him, until his cousin Sai comes in for his annual summer visit. Sai seduces Sasuke and eventually the two form a sexual and emotional relationship reminiscent of the one Sasuke had with Itachi. They continue on until Sasuke feels guilty for almost forgetting his long lost lover and Sai reveals to him the whereabouts of Itachi. The brothers met and reform their relationship forcing Sasuke to forget about his cousin until he leaves. Naruto, able to hold back his emotions reveals to Sasuke that he is in love with him and forces himself upon his best friend, while Itachi continues to use drugs behind his brothers' back. Sasuke becomes a mangled mess of emotions as he's unsure who to trust and what relationship he should strive for leading him down a dark path, and a horrific event that changes the lives of the Uchiha family forever.**

**All Warnings still apply. **

**_Lots of graphic sex scenes as well as mild ones, incest, rape and drug usage._**

**Mature audiences only**

**Enjoy :)**


	2. Depression

**Hey everyone I'm back with another fic...This is a trial run of an idea I have...review and let me know if you guys want me to continue with it...**

**UPDATE Something errored with the system up here and the drop down menu for my new chapter wouldn't show up..sorry to anyone who subscribed and lost hte story.**

_Uchiha Sasuke pulled up his shorts as fast as he could, knowing his parents would be home any moment from their date night. He fastened the button and zipped the zipper with lightening speed, so fast that his finger had gotten caught inside of it causing him the whelp out in pain._

_"Ouch, fuck!" He screamed._

_"Shh! Hurry and clean." They boys folded blankets and slowly snuck the sake back into the alcohol cabinet. Sasuke threw all the pillows back onto the couch and tried to reorganize them the way his mother did so she could not detect that they were moved. Moments after the last pillow had been positioned in its right place the front door could be heard sliding open. The boys flopped onto opposite sides of the couch, turned on the television and pretended to watch it. Uchiha Fugaku stepped inside the doorway, looking unusually happy. Apparently Sasuke's parents had had a good date._

_"You boys alright?" He asked._

_"Yeah." They replied not looking up to him._

_"We're going to head to bed early." Uchiha Mikoto said as she hugged the side of her husband affectionately, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder._

_"Ok." The boys replied again. Mikoto and Fugaku left the room quickly leaving the boys to stare after them to make sure the coast was clear._

_"That was close."_

_"Yeah, we should have started earlier." Sasuke replied when his father stepped back into the door._

_"Itachi, remember to put the trash out in the morning." He said._

_"Alright." Sasuke's older brother replied. Their father departed once more and the two stared at each other again._

_"Itachi we're gonna get caught." Sasuke said nervously as he darted his eyes back and forth, afraid his father had heard him._

_"Shh shh." Itachi replied to him as he pulled his little brother nearer. "Don't fret. We'll just be more careful." He placed a hand gently on Sasuke cheek and kissed him affectionately. His tongue gently invaded Sasuke's mouth briefly causing his little brother to drift off into bliss. Itachi pulled away from him slowly to gaze at his baby brother's pouty lips and closed eyes. His face was so angelic; similar to the way he looked when he was asleep. "Goodnight." Itachi said calmly, as he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to watch him leave sadly._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted annoyingly from outside of Sasuke's window. "You coming or what?" The blonde asked with a demanding voice as if there were no other option anyway. Sasuke sat up from his bed and came out of his daydream to look out of the window.

"Going where dobe?" He asked.

"We're supposed to go to the movies today, duh! We're gonna miss the bus hurry up!" Sasuke sighed and closed his curtains. He didn't feel like going out today, but he knew he had made that promise to Naruto that they would go out today so he stood up, slipped on his sneakers and made his way out of the house.

"God finally." Naruto said aggravated. He folded his arms and pouted at Sasuke who gave him a curious look back.

"What are you talking about? It took me two minutes to get down here?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that, you've been giving me the cold shoulder lately. I know you're depressed and all but-"

"I'm not the depressed." Sasuke interrupted and paused slightly. "Shut up." He said quietly looking on the ground below him. Naruto sympathized with his friend and let the subject drop quickly.

"So do you want to see that new funny movie? Or that new scary movie?" He asked.

"I'm ambiguous." Sasuke said as he set off walking down the bust street.

"You're amwhaty?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"I don't care." Sasuke replied a little frustrated. Naruto frowned and looked away from Sasuke as the two walked side by side. He knew Sasuke was upset, but he didn't have to be mean or rude. Naruto was just trying to be there for him and cheer him up. He shoved his fists into his jeans pockets and began to become very interested in everything in the windows of the stores they were passing. Sasuke glanced at Naruto feeling guilty. He knew he was hurting him and those weren't his intentions but Sasuke found each day that was passing to get harder and harder. He had never been alone and doing so now was killing him. But of course he couldn't tell Naruto that he felt alone, he'd take it as an insult, that Naruto wasn't important enough to him to get rid of his loneliness. Sadly this was true. Despite being very close and the best of friends Naruto, just wasn't enough. Sasuke decided that for the sake of their friendship, for today, he'd pretend to be happy. Then maybe he could get more time alone to grieve. He playfully punched Naruto in the shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Considering cross dressing?" He asked, noticing that Naruto was being quite inquisitive about the dresses in the store windows. Naruto smiled back at him, feeling relieved that Sasuke was coming into better moods. He shoved him lightly and returned the smile.

"No. Maybe I have a girlfriend now, you stay in the house so often you wouldn't know either way." He joked.

"I'd bet my house and everything inside it you don't." Sasuke joked backed.

"Fuck you." Naruto replied as he laughed off Sasuke's remark. He looked ahead of himself and pointed. "Shit the bus is leaving!" He shouted as he began to dash off in its direction. The boys ran towards the bus catching up to the back of it and began banging on the sides to get the drivers attention. It stopped and allowed Naruto and Sasuke entry.

"That was close." Naruto said angrily so that the bus driver could hear him clearly as he put in some coins.

"He only stopped because I asked him to. Where are you guys going?" Came the sweet voice of Haruno Sakura.

"Just to the movies." Sasuke replied as he sat across from her in the front of the bus followed by Naruto.

"Thanks for inviting me." Sakura replied bitterly as she crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"You're welcome." Naruto said cheerfully, making Sakura hmph out loudly. "I'm just kidding. I called you. You weren't home."

"I was downtown and what happened to cell phones?"

"You lose your cell so damn often that I can never keep track of your number. I'm sure you don't have it on you anyway." Naruto replied. Sakura rolled her eyes and silenced herself. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged amused glances, trying not to laugh out loud. Sakura always got huffy when she felt excluded from something, so the two had made it a point to always invite her at the last moment. Naruto stood up and switched seats over to her side of the bus to next to her. She glared at him, clearly not in the mood for Sasuke and Naruto games today.

"Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto said affectionately as he rubbed his face against her shoulder. "I'm just messing with you. Are you going to come with us?"

"Probably not." She replied, using her palm to push Naruto's head back. "You guys obviously don't want me there anyway." Naruto sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine." Naruto replied. He went back to his sit next to Sasuke and ignored Sakura's surprised expression. She eyed them back and forth as they both became oblivious to her presence until their stop came up and the two stood up to leave. Naruto exited the bus followed by Sasuke who spoke to Sakura just as his foot hit the first step.

"Come on crybaby." He said and exited also. Sakura jolted out of her seat and trailed the boys predictably.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Itachi played with a loose string on his blue and white plaid pajama bottoms. For the first time in his life he was actually beginning to get nervous. He fiddled with his scissors waiting for his friend to pass him the long thin straw. The couch was damp and the room was dark with a wretched musty smell from old dog and people piss. Every hour or so Itachi would walk into the bedroom he shared with Sasori to make sure none of his clothes were stolen again. He was down to three t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, some cargo pants, the pair of PJ pants he had on and two collared shirts. Itachi had been finding it hard to decipher day from night he hadn't left the apartment in over a week and all the windows were either boarded up or spray-painted so it was hard to tell the time. He scratched at his nose and gave a small twitch that alerted Deidara to his presence. He smiled at him weakly from the other side of the couch as his head began to droop down. He was falling asleep. Every time his forehead met his knee he would jolt awake. Itachi surveyed him, curled into a sitting fetal position in the corner of the other side of the couch. Deidara awoke again and noticed Itachi staring at him.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"Give me the straw." Itachi replied. Deidara leaned over and hand him the neon pink straw that he had tucked behind his ear, and then laid on his side, not willing to make the effort to get back over to his spot. He rested his head practically on Itachi's butt and fell asleep again. Itachi slid off the couch to sit on the floor in front of the cardboard box they were using for a table at the moment. He bumped Hidan with his foot making him twinge harshly and glare at Itachi.

"Sorry." Itachi responded.

"Why are you touching me? Are you trying to take my money?" Hidan asked quickly. He was paranoid, he always got paranoid and thought the world was after him. Itachi ignored him and used his scissors to cut pieces of the straw. He placed the scissors down next to him slowly and folded his legs Indian style so that he could get close to the cardboard box. Sasori looked at him as he continued to cut into the dust with his tiny razor.

"Alright. I'm done." He said as he placed the plate that was previously in his lap on the box. Using the razor he made four long lines of the dust.

"What about Deidara?" Itachi asked. The woman sitting to his left turned around to look at the sleeping man.

"He's good." The woman they called Blue replied. Sasori took one of the straws Itachi had cut and placed it to his nose and then the plate he inhaled all of his line of coke in and raised his head to the ceiling to keep his nose from dripping. He gave out a deep sigh of relief and passed the plate to Blue who snatched it from him greedily.

"Don't spill it fucker!" Hidan hissed at her. She mockingly stuck her tongue out at him making him growl in anger and then mimicked Sasori in her actions. She sniffed in every last grain of her line and ever tried to get a couple from the neighboring line. "Bitch! You always try to hit off of someone else!" Hidan yelled as he snatched the plate away from her. He picked up a straw and sniffed his line up violently, making himself cough and wheeze as he sat the plate back down. Once done, he stood up and quickly left the living room area to go into the kitchen. Itachi was last and he hesitated as he stared down at his line.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked.

"If you don't want it. I'll take it." Blue said.

"I want it." Itachi replied, knowing that if he waited any longer Blue would attempt to steal his again and end up getting it successfully or spilling it like last time. He snorted in slowly and instantly began to feel a little woozy. He rested his back against the couch and slid down slowly to get more comfortable while the drugs worked their magic on him. Sasori lay on his side while blue got to her knees and crawled her way closer to Itachi. When she reached him she rested her butt on her feet and grazed his chin gently from one side to the other. She brought her face close to his and whispered into his ear.

"I got good shit this time didn't I kitten?" She asked mischievously.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Itachi said blandly as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her. She giggled and laid on her side, resting her head on his lap and rubbing his stomach. Itachi was too tired to force of her advances and the more he got high and drunk the more he didn't care. He thought on a couple of occasions if he should put her out of her misery and fuck her, but his senses kept telling him not to.

"You're such a fag." She said abruptly, shocking Itachi's eyes open.

"What?" He asked confused. Blue sat up from laying on him.

"I heard about you and you're little brother. You pedo-fag." She said playfully, clearly trying to get a rise out of Itachi. Which she was doing successfully. Itachi didn't care about anything anymore. Not himself, his appearance, his family, money. Life didn't even matter to him. The only thing in the world he could still feel was Sasuke. He never wanted to see that beautiful face of his again and his dreams taunted him with it every night. He stilled loved his baby brother and he always would, so even if he did have to abandon him he wouldn't let anyone talk ill of him or their relationship.

"You don't know what you're talking about you whore." He sneered at her.

"Yeah?" She replied lightly, the breath escaping from her lungs quickly like she was finding it her to breath.

"You have no idea if what I am." Itachi's voice began to get deeper and he found himself getting to his knees and closer to Blue.

"Yeah?" She said again panting and smiling as she backed away from him. Slowly she began to lower herself and Itachi finally began to catch on. She was agitating him on purpose, just another pathetic attempt at seducing him. He paused, making her frown. He gave her a squinted frown and the two sat still for a moment. Blue finally grabbed hold on Itachi's shirt and pulled him on top of her. She forced her lips to his and invaded his mouth with her tongue passionately. Itachi pried his mouth from her and pushed her onto the floor cruelly. He looked at her, disgusted. So mad, so annoyed and so alone is what he was and he decided that if she wanted to be the brunt of malice then so be it. He grabbed her hair, yanked her back up to his level and kissed her again. Making her smile. She pulled of his shirt and started unbuttoning the baby blue cotton button up shirt she was wearing. She always walked around in t-shirts. Itachi knew he'd regret what he was about to do and he apologized to his brother in his mind for it. 'I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm already this fair into hell.'


	3. Memories

"What a shitty movie! Don't you think Neji?" Naruto asked the dark haired boy next to him.

"It was bad, yes." Hyuuga Neji replied. The trio had become much larger. Upon entering the movie theater Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ran into Neji and Tenten sitting in the far back corner, to Neji's dismay.

"Naruto you're so fun to watch movies with." Tenten beamed. "We should do this more often." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed by the compliment by still welcoming it with open arms, until Neji shot him a glare that felt like daggers. What was his problem?

"Ne-Neji?" Naruto stammered.

"What?" Was all the Hyuuga replied.

"What's your deal the movie wasn't that bad." Naruto stated stupidly, forcing Sakura to wrap her arm around his neck and drag him forwards in what looked like a playful act.

"Naruto?! Don't be so stupid, we interrupted them on a date you idiot!" Sakura whispered to him, then went on to laughing loudly. "Haha! Yeah, that part was so pointless." Sasuke smirked at the scene as he folded his arms and soaked in the nostalgic feeling he was getting. He really did miss being around these guys. Tenten ran up to Sakura and Naruto to continue a discussion they weren't having, allowing Sasuke and Neji to chat.

"So?" Neji asked plainly, slightly glancing towards Sasuke, but not fully turning his head.

"So what?" Sasuke replied, moving his hands to his pockets.

"How has everything been? Have you guys heard from him yet? My mother said yours doesn't come over to chat anymore."

The Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's were close-knit, upscale families. The boys came up in similar homes and were often around each other through out their whole lives because of their family's closeness.

"She not upset or anything, she's just still finding it hard to deal with." Sasuke said quietly, not wanting to attract any attention from their friends up ahead.

"And you?" Neji asked.

"You know how close I was with my brother. I just wish I knew he was alright."

"So he hasn't even called?" Neji let the words slip before he could think twice. "I mean, I'm sure he's fine, it's just-"

"He's not fine. No one just picks up and leaves without any explanation. I feel like something happened to him and he didn't want the family to get involved. Or just me." Sasuke felt more comfortable sharing this information with Neji. He was more mature than both Naruto and Sakura and didn't bother trying to fake interest or give empty regrets. He just listened.

"Hmm." Neji said predictably. "Well all you can do is wait and hope. Itachi is not an idiot. He can survive on his own, wherever he may be. He'll come home, eventually." He said quietly, finally looking at Sasuke who was nodding silently. "Besides," Neji added, "There's no point in being miserable about it, when he comes back, you'll be too emo to handle, then he'll just leave again." Neji smirked at his own joke, and so did Sasuke.

"You're a dick." Sasuke said with closed eyes.

"Hmm." Neji responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Sasuke! See you later." Sakura shouted to him at his driveway as he walked up it.

"Sasuke! See you tomorrow! We'll do something, like, like, like. " Naruto fished for something to do so that Sasuke wouldn't be tempted to stay inside the house again tomorrow. "Like, I don't know I'll talk it over with Sakura! So be ready to go!" Sasuke let out a tiny sigh of amusement and walked up to his front door, as soon as he placed a finger on the knob Naruto appeared at his side. "And bring your car this time. I'm tired of the bus."

"I hate brining my car into the city, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, 'because vandals like to vandalize nice things'" They said together in harmony. "We won't go into the city then, just come pick me up at 2? Ok?" Naruto's eyes looked pleading and he mustered the most pathetic looking chibi face he could.

"Yeah, fine." Sasuke said, pushing up his front door. Naruto grinned and let out small sounds of happiness. He hugged Sasuke's back, kicked him in the leg and ran after Sakura, Neji and Tenten who had already began walking.

Sasuke entered the foyer of his house and smelled delicious roasted tomatoes in the oven. He sniffed heavily and glanced at the family portrait on the wall next to him. Looking at Itachi made him lose his appetite and when his mother's smiling face appeared from the kitchen to the side of him asking if he was ready for dinner, he turned down her offer and sulked up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Once the door had shut he rested his back against it and slowly slid to the floor in misery. Depressions ugly face had arrived at his door again and Sasuke was unable to ignore it. Sasuke curled into fetal positions and hugged his legs tightly, wishing so badly to be consoled by no one but his brother. Hot tears escaped from his eye sockets and feeling pitiful as he was, Sasuke allowed them to fall down his cheeks or soak themselves in his jeans.

"Why Itachi?" He moaned, somewhat loudly, half hoping for him to respond. "Why didn't you take me with you?" Sasuke allowed himself to cry for a few minutes then carried himself to his body. His head swam from crying, he had a pounding headache and a stuffy nose. His eyes were burning and his face was salty, but he avoided going to clean it, knowing that he'd probably run into his parents and they'd question his blood shot eyes. Sasuke took the micro foam coke can pillow Itachi had given him for ha-ha's. They were 5 years younger and 11 yr old Sasuke was at the local fair whining for a soda.

_"Brother I'm thirrrrsty." Sasuke moaned. "Just buy me a soda, please?"_

"No, Suke. Soda's loaded with calories and sugar." Itachi said parentally. He took a moment to glance back at Sasuke and grin. He loved to tease his younger brother. Sasuke pouted and folded his arms.

_"Since when are you so worried about being healthy?" He grumbled. "You're always eating dango." Itachi gave a tiny, airy laugh then turned around to face his little brother. They stared at each other soundlessly and Itachi glanced over at a stand near by behind Sasuke._

_"Hmm you want a soda?" He asked._

_"Yes, brother." Sasuke said somewhat impatiently._

_"Fine, wait here." Itachi walked off into some booth leaving Sasuke to glare at passers by stubbornly. When Itachi had finally returned he carried whatever he was holding behind his back. He had the softest expression when he looked at Sasuke and at that point in his life, Sasuke could never understand why. Itachi was always nice to him, no matter how big of a brat he was being. Sasuke couldn't recount a single occurrence where Itachi yelled at him or had gotten anything more than slightly annoyed with Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his brother inquisitively. _

_"Do you have my soda behind your back?" He asked, peering behind Itachi._

_"Yes I do." Itachi replied._

_"Well! Let me have it." Itachi then produced an enormous soda can shaped pillow and handed it to Sasuke, with the tiniest smile his facial muscles could muster. Sasuke grabbed the pillow and growled._

_"Brother! I can't drink this!" Itachi grinned at Sasuke once more, his enraged little brother amusing him to no end. He beckoned to him like he normally did when Sasuke had become angry with him and Sasuke came close quickly as his forehead was prodded with two of Itachi's fingers._

_"Forgive me Sasuke. I just don't want you to get fat." Sasuke rubbed his forehead._

_"I'm getting too old for this you know?" He half asked, half informed._

_"Never." Itachi pushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face then pulled a small orange juice from his pocket and handed it to him. "Let's go home now. It's getting late."_

Sasuke rubbed his forehead with his left hand, while he squeezed the pillow with his right and laid on it. A few unhappy moments later a knock came at Sasuke's door.

"What is it?" He called

"Are you sure you don't want any dinner? I can bring some up to you?" His mother offered.

"No. If I get hungry I'll come down and make something later." He replied.

"Alright." Mikoto agreed. She did not speak again, but Sasuke could tell she was hovering by the door.

"Anything else?" He added, wanting her to leave.

"The family is coming over tomorrow." She said calmly, hoping the news might cheer Sasuke up.

"The family?" Sasuke asked, unsure of whom she was referring to. "Can you be more specific?"

"Sai is going to be spending the rest of the summer here." She said with the same tone as before. With this piece of information Sasuke jolted up. Unlike in his mother's mind, Sai and Sasuke did not get along. Itachi didn't even get along with Sai when he came around. And now Sasuke would have to endure him alone for two months.

"Why mother? Tell him to stay home. I don't want any company."

"Sasuke don't be like that!" She replied aghast. "Sai is your cousin and he's always welcomed here. Besides his parents and him have already left and will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"So auntie and uncle are staying also?" This made Sasuke calm down. With his parents around Sai wouldn't be as annoying.

"No, they're staying just for this weekend, your birthday, then they need to get back to work." Sasuke swore under his breath. "It'll be fun. You, Sai and...Well, you guy's always have a good time." His mother trailed off momentarily, but her unwillingness to say Itachi's name only brought Sasuke's mood down more. What was wrong with mentioning him? Was his name supposed to be taboo or something? The more Sasuke thought about it, every time he tried to confide in his parents about Itachi they would change to subject and tell him to not worry about it. The situation was starting to make Sasuke paranoid. Did they know more than he did about his older brother? If so, why hide it from him? He was about to be 18 years old. He could handle anything they could throw at him. Was a little solace too much to ask for? Sasuke began to get angry and when his mom began to babble about how him and Sai would have a good time together he cut her off.

"Alright mother. I know. I'll have fun with Sai this summer." He said it so mechanically he couldn't image it not hurting his mother's feelings.

"Oh, ok Sasuke-kun. Goodnight. Sleep well." She said softly.

"You too." He replied, feeling slightly remorseful but not enough to dwell upon it.

After a few moments thought of how he would handle Sai over the summer, Sasuke had a terrible flashback about the first time him and his older brother had became intimate. The day Sai had walked in on them.


	4. Unwelcome Back

**Well here's what you guys have been waiting for!. Warning. Major lemon coming up. Remember if you guys are enjoying let me know!**

Itachi had finally woken up from his romp with Blue. His head ached and he felt weak. He looked up to see Deidara lying on his stomach on the couch with his left arm dangling off of it. He was so still, so silent. Itachi wondered if he was alive, but found himself not caring either way. He stared at Deidara lethargically and after a few moments, the blonde stirred and sucked up saliva that was making its way out of his mouth. The movement brought Itachi back to his senses and he realized that his pants were around his ankles and the buttons on his boxers were open. His flaccid penis lay on the outside of them; he tucked it in hastily and pulled up his pants. Another glance to the side of him produced a horrid vision. A nude Blue lay sleeping on her side using Itachi's white T-shirt that he was formerly wearing as a tiny pillow beneath her head. Without much pause or thought he snatched it from her and stood up to put it on. She roused quite confounded and Itachi hoped she hadn't remembered their experience. Unfortunately, as she stretched and began to raise herself to a sitting position she gleamed at him and chuckled softly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked, more angered with her from coming on to him in an intoxicated state than he was at himself for being so easily caught in her grasps.

"Oh nothing, you were better than I expected. Would you like to have another go?" Despite the vague taunting smile on her face that screamed victory, her voice was flat and emotionless. Having already gotten what she desired from Itachi, she became uninterested in him, causing her regular attitude to arise.

"How about we don't? How about we not even remember this encounter?" Itachi asked, mocking her hazy tone.

"Fine by me." She replied, no different than before. Her demeanor confused Itachi. Expecting her to be all over him at the moment she had risen, this personality was surprising and yet, unsatisfying.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi couldn't help himself from asking. Blue pulled on her blue, button up, collared shirt and grabbed the pack of cigarettes left on the cardboard box behind Itachi, seemingly ignoring him. When five second turned into thirty seconds and Blue had lit and smoked her cig, Itachi decided he'd ask the question again, this time because he just didn't like to be ignored.

"I said-" He began, but Blue cut in.

"Nothing. I'm always like this. You just wouldn't know because I've only met you last week and I wanted to have sex with you. I have so I'm satisfied. From the fight you put up, I expected you wouldn't protest?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Of course I don't. I just didn't understand." Itachi had finished talking. He gazed at the blue haired woman holding her cigarette in her left hand while her left elbow rested on her left knee. Her right leg lay underneath the left that was propped up. She looked like she was posing. The bitch, who did she think she was? Why was she trying to look so cool? Itachi turned around and walked towards the kitchen area. He sat on the old wooden stool that was in front of the refrigerator door and faced it, making sure he had his back to the lusty woman that could see him in the living room behind the kitchen counter top. She was getting to him and Itachi wondered if he was missing the attention form her, subconsciously enjoying all of her advances all this time. He pushed the thought out of his head and another one replaced it: Sasuke, his baby brother. He hadn't been with anyone in four years, since his sexual emotions for Sasuke began to arise. What would he think if he knew Itachi had had sex with this slut? Itachi knew he'd be disappointed ever since that night Sasuke put a claim on Itachi. He was his and his only; at least he thought he was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! They're here! Come downstairs to greet them." Fugaku yelled to his son from their living room below. Sasuke sighed as he buttoned the last button on his black collared silk shirt. Sasuke glanced into the mirror behind his dresser. His hair was perfect, messy with long bangs in the front. His face was clear of all blemishes; he really did have great skin. Sasuke knew he was attractive, but it never really mattered to him. At the moment all he could see was a younger form of the person he loved most in the world. The thought made him feel terribly vain. He shook his head and sat on the bed behind him. He almost lay back again getting lost in thought when the sound of closing car doors echoed to his ears. He propped up on his bed and caught Sai getting out of his families car. The boy looked a lot like Sasuke and Itachi. If Sai were to live with them he would easily fit in as a brother of the two. Sai stood in front of the car, adjusting his leather jacket as if he was walking up to the Uchiha house for a date. Sasuke was staring at him, bad memories coming from every region of his mind, when strangely Sai turned his head slowly to Sasuke's bedroom window. He jumped back and wondered if he had been seen, then decided he didn't care and looked back out. Sai was gone, entered the house. Sasuke rested his butt on his legs and sat with an empty mind for a few seconds.

"He's so fucking weird sometimes." He said out loud.

"Talking about me?" A smiling Sai stood at Sasuke's bedroom doorway and entered slowly to sit on Sasuke's bed next to him.

"Don't just walk into my room! Don't you know how to knock?" Sasuke blared

"I guess not." Sai smiled and removed his jacket, placing it on Sasuke's pillow to the left of himself. "Haven't you missed me cousin? It's been a whole year since I was last here. You never write." Sai said happily.

"Shut up." Sasuke got up from his bed and closed his bedroom door then stood in front of it and crossed his arms. He glared and Sai as he smiled back.

"Where's Itachi?" Sai asked with a fake astonishment.

"Don't piss me off while you're here, or I swear Sai I'll-"

"Kiss me?" The words cut threw Sasuke like a knife. Sai was still holding on to what happened last summer. The most fearful summer Sasuke had ever had.

_"Itachi, take your shirt off." Sasuke demanded pushing Itachi up and further away from him._

_"Why brother? It's not that hot in here."_

_"I know. I just…want you to take it off." Sasuke said beginning his plot. The two had been making out for around twenty minutes and they still had two hours until their parents and Sai returned from shopping for a birthday present for Sai's parents. They had found a way out of going with them and took every moment they could to embrace and be passionate with one another._

_"Alright, but does this mean you'll be taking yours off also?" Itachi asked with a burning desire to lick his little brother's chest._

_"You take it off of me." Sasuke asked, somewhat breathlessly. Whatever was running through his mind was getting him hot. Itachi smirked at the raven haired sixteen year old, knowing what kind of game he wanted to play today._

_"You want me to take charge, I'm guessing?"_

_"You're older; it should be your position." Itachi leaned down pecked Sasuke's lips gently, licking his bottom lip before he parted once more. Following Sasuke's previous requests Itachi pulled off his grey T-shirt. Sasuke rubbed his hands over his brother's well-toned abs, trying to feel the indent of each one. Itachi looked at him lovingly as he started to lift Sasuke's shirt up; slowly prying the younger's hands away from his body. Sasuke lifted up to allow the shirt to be removed, trembling slightly in anticipation. Itachi gaped at Sasuke, loving every bare inch of skin beneath him. He looked so innocent, pure. Itachi mimicked Sasuke's actions and caressed Sasuke's stomach affectionately. He took time to circle around his belly button and leant down to lick inside of it, causing Sasuke to quiver and readjust beneath him._

_"Are you uncomfortable?" Itachi asked quietly. "Wrap your legs around me." Sasuke obeyed, enjoying the friction their groins made inside of their boxers. Itachi dug into Sasuke more, making small involuntary thrusts occasionally. He grazed the back of his hands against Sasuke's face, pushing his hair out of the way so that he could see his brother's perfection. Sasuke responded to his actions, gentling grinding up into his brother in rhythm with his thrusts. Itachi kissed Sasuke, gently licking the roof of his mouth and sucking his bottom lip, which loved to do. He parted from his brother once again admiring the saliva he left on his lower lip. It pouted out unwillingly as Sasuke panted beneath him._

_"Why do you keep stopping?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Before Itachi could answer Sasuke started pulling at his boxers, trying to expose his privates._

_"Sasuke?" Itachi asked taken aback. "What are you doing?" Sasuke looked at him frustrated._

_"Brother. I want you to fuck me tonight." He said demandingly. Itachi grimaced at him, hearing his brother talk so foully, slightly upset him, but he couldn't deny that it was arousing._

_"I thought you wanted me to be in charge?" Itachi asked, trying to sway his brother away from this subject._

_"I've changed my mind." Sasuke said seriously. "Since we started this many months ago, all we've ever done is make-out and barely touch each other…down there. I want more."_

_"Sasuke, I don't think we should." With this statement Sasuke sat up irritated._

_"Why? What's wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing, nothing Sasuke." Itachi replied hurriedly. "I just don't think your first time should be with me." He said, somewhat sadly._

_"Why?" Sasuke blared. "I love you brother. I'll never love anyone else like I love you. I want my first time to be with you."_

_"No, you will love someone else. A girl, the girl you'll marry." Itachi replied._

_"I won't marry a girl. Brother, stop this act. You know you want this also." Sasuke's eyes pleaded for Itachi to agree._

_"I do Sasuke but-"_

_"Then do it." Sasuke cut in, not allowing Itachi to make excuses. He lay back down and pulled out his own hard penis, rubbing against Itachi's stomach, tantalizing him, taunting him. Itachi looked down at it and rubbed the head with his index finger cautiously, afraid to violate his younger brother._

_"Are you sure about this?" He asked, still fiddling with Sasuke's cock._

_"I've never been so sure about anything else."_

_"Then turn around." Itachi gave in and Sasuke complied. He jumped up and onto his knees, resting his head in the same spot as before. Itachi placed his hands on his brothers firm, small bottom, rubbing it and sliding apart his cheeks to see his hole._

_"Stop playing with it. I've been waiting too long for this, go in." Sasuke demanded once more. Itachi shushed him._

_"Relax brother, I can't just ram into you. It's a process." Sasuke bent to looked up at Itachi._

_"And how do you know that?" Itachi ignored him and licked at Sasuke's entry, probing it with his tongue every few moments. The sensation consumed Sasuke; he moaned and groaned with every tiny movement, loving this new adventure into the world of sex._

_"Brother your ass tastes delicious." Itachi mused. Sasuke laughed._

_"Like strawberries and cream?" He asked, commenting on their long time inside joke._

_"Definitely." Itachi used Sasuke's distracted moment to slip a finger inside of him. Sasuke lurked his back straight and cooed._

_"Oh that's good." He sighed. "I want more."_

_"So greedy." Itachi commented. Obliging to his brothers request he pulled out his single finger and reemerged with two. "Better?"_

_"Much." Sasuke found himself shoving in motion with Itachi's fingers, forcing himself to be fucked harder. He was so horny, desiring his brother in this way for too long. He groaned louder and louder with passing time and Itachi could ignore him no longer. His erection was rock stiff and the pressure in the head of his cock with driving him insane. He got up onto his knees and placed his cock at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke became silent with expectancy as he felt a warm and instantly cooled drop of saliva on his asshole. Itachi pushed the head in and groaned in succession with Sasuke. He rocked back and forth opening his little brother ever so gently. Sasuke clutched the sheets beneath him, excited by the pain that was quickly turning to pleasure._

_"Am I going to hard?" Itachi asked nervously._

_"No. I'd like it if you sped up." Sasuke replied through grunted moans._

_"Patience, Sasuke." Itachi repositioned himself and took a firmer hold around Sasuke's waist he pushed in a little deeper to soothe his eager brother's horniness. Sasuke sighed out Itachi's name._

_"Ah brother, come closer to me. I want to feel your body heat." Sasuke begged._

_"Then kneel more and bring your thighs to your chest." Sasuke obeyed and Itachi rubbed his hands up his younger brother's back and eventually around to his chest, lying tiny kisses on his back as he did so. A few moments passed and Itachi had gotten most of himself inside of Sasuke. He was pounding into him now, no longer able to control his reactions. The two panted and moaned as their bodies became moist with sweat. Sasuke found it hard to stay in his kneeling position and quickly reverted back to having his face on the bed and his ass up in the air. Itachi would occasionally twist Sasuke into an uncomfortable position to kiss him and constantly rubbed his hands through his silken raven hair._

_"Brother, are you fully inside of me?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth._

_"No, I have about two inches left."_

_"Push them in."_

_"Sasuke-"_

_"Push them in! I want all of you tonight brother. Don't hold back from me." Reluctantly, Itachi obliged. As easily as he could he forced the remainder of his shaft inwards, causing Sasuke to yell out passionately. The sound sent Itachi dizzy with lust. He returned to ramming into Sasuke, his balls slapping against Sasuke's loudly. They forced each other to their limits and with a few minutes Itachi blew his load inside of his little brother, resulting in Sasuke cumming all over Itachi's bed. His body went limp and he fell down on top of his cum as Itachi's body went on top of his. Sasuke, mustered up some energy to turn around and face his brother, with Itachi's weight against him, making it hard to maneuver. They smiled at each other. Sasuke kissed his big brother and his ran his fingers threw his hair, adoring the sight of the exhausted and sweat moistened man. They lip locked sloppily, worn out from their adventure and a mere few seconds later they could hear the sound of clapping._

_"Good show cousins. Good show." Sai said, smiling from Itachi's bedroom door behind them. He walked in and closed it. "Hmm you two have some explaining to do."_


	5. Ride Em'

**Took a little while for this new chapter. Sorry about that, the online and personal reviews have been great so I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm a bit nervous about it -shudders-**

"Naruto, Do you really think Sasuke's going to want to come to the park today? He's not really a football type of guy." Sakura questioned Naruto over the phone. Naruto pinned his cordless house phone between his head and shoulder as he tried to convince Sakura of his ideas and dress at the same time.

"Sakura-chan, trust me. He's going to have fun today. I- fuck- I dropped the phone. I know him better than you do. I just want him to stay active and keep his mind off of Itachi." Sakura sighed loudly into the phone.

"Maybe he needs more time."

"More time! It's been a month Sakura! He's acting like he lost his girlfriend or something. I'm sure his brother's fine. He's old enough to go out and do what he wants."

"But just to leave without saying a word Naruto? Think for a second how you would feel. Sasuke and his family have no idea if Itachi is even," Sakura hesitated and Naruto held his breath hoping she wouldn't say what he had been thinking all along. "alive." The two remained silent as Naruto continued to dress, feeling somber but still determined to go and retrieve Sasuke. "Naruto." Sakura began again. "I think you're being, selfish." She stammered, obviously saying something that had been on her mind for a while.

"I don't want to hear this, you don't know what you're talking about Sakura." Naruto replied quietly, preparing to hang up on her.

"No Naruto, you don't! You want Sasuke to just be happy because it disturbs your routine when he's not, not because you know he's hurting. If you're really supposed to be his best friend why not think about him for a change and not how his mood benefits you. And if you ask me, I think deep down inside you're happy that Itachi is gone because now he can't take away any of your precious Sasuke time." Sakura hung up on Naruto, leaving him to ponder her words angrily. Sakura was an idiot. Who was she to tell Naruto what his motives were and how to treat his situation with Sasuke? Every since they were little all she ever did was take Sasuke's side anyway. Naruto decided to ignore Sakura and put her words out of his mind so he could go and get Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke burn holes into his older cousin with his eyes, hoping to intimidate him enough to get him out of his bedroom. It didn't work and Sai just sat next to Sasuke on his bed, happily.

"So cousin?" Sai asked Sasuke as he sat up and propped his back against the wall. "What do you want to do today?" Sasuke snorted.

"With you? Nothing." He sat up on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands, already becoming terribly frustrated. Sai chuckled and started rubbing his stomach as if he were hungry.

"Ok then so let's pretend I'm Itachi." Sasuke dug his fingernails into his own face. "What should we do then? You want to suck me off or something?" Sai said with the same annoyingly pleasant voice he always had. Sasuke looked back at him, disgusted that they were related, that he and Itachi could share blood with someone so horrible.

"Get out of my room." Sasuke said sternly. "Now."

"Little cousin?" Sai asked surprised. "What happened to being hospitable?" Sai mused. Sasuke stood up, pointed at his door and started to blare as his cousin.

"Sai get out of my room or I'll-"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku blared three times louder than his son. "Stop being rude to your cousin!" Sasuke's head dropped sadly. He felt defeated and once again depression started to creep in.

"Sorry, father." Fugaku looked at his son with a disappointed expression than began to talk again."

"We're going out for lunch. Do you want to go anywhere in particular?"

"I don't want to go out for lunch." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke." His father said threateningly, to inform that the subject was not up for debate.

"Father, I've made plans with my friends. I haven't seen them in so long and I didn't know Auntie and Uncle were going to be here today." Fugaku looked as if he were thinking the situation over when Sai jumped in.

"I don't want to go to lunch either." He said quickly. Looking from Sasuke to his uncle. "I'm not hungry." Fugaku made a grunting noise and spoke once more.

"Fine. Sasuke take your cousin with you where ever you're going, but be home for dinner."

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed as Sai grinned. Fugaku's eyes widened at Sasuke's opposition. "Ah, never mind." Sasuke said quietly and his father walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him. "Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone Sai? What's your problem?" Sai appeared to be thinking the question over.

"Ahh. I…um, really want a blowjob?" He teased once more.

"Tch. Fuck you." Sasuke replied.

"Sure!" Sai replied in a delighted fashion.

"CUT IT OUT!" Sasuke yelled, then looked at the door fearfully and quieted himself. He sat back on his bed and decided he didn't want to fight with Sai anymore. Distressed once again Sasuke sighed out and came to a conclusion. "I'm not going out today. I'm going to sit in here and stare at the wall right in front of me. You can watch me if you want." He said in a low monotone voice. Sai chuckled softly.

"You're so emo." He gazed at his younger cousin as he did just as he said he was planning to do. Getting bored moments afterwards he crept over behind Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sai didn't answer but sat behind Sasuke and slowly moved up. Eventually Sai's legs were on either said of Sasuke's body and Sai was running his fingers through Sasuke's silken hair. Sasuke's eyes squinted, feeling uncomfortable and annoyed. "Stop it Sai."

"Why? Don't you like this kind of stuff?" He replied in a husky voice. Sasuke slapped his hand away, not intending on playing anymore-childish games. Sai sighed loudly. He slide back from Sasuke and rested his back on the window behind him, still with the bottom of his legs and feet on either side of Sasuke's body. A few minutes passed when Sai spoke again. "I'm going to start calling you coconut. Do you like it?" He asked, playing with his thumbs.

"No. Why?"

"Because you're just like a coconut. Tough to break open, and yet.." Sai decided to move back to Sasuke's body. He placed his mouth by his ear and whispered the end of the sentence. "so full of sweet milky goodness, just waiting to get out." Sasuke stiffened instantly. Was Sai still messing with his mind, like he used to last year? Or did he really mean what he was saying? Before Sasuke could make any type of response. The front door of the house was heard slamming shut as Sai and Sasuke's parents left for lunch. Sai's heart was moving with the rapid rhythm of anticipation. The time was here and now, and no one would get in his way. Do he dare take the next step? Why not, you only live once. Sai nuzzled his face next to his younger cousins, and while he was distracted by the sound of their parents exiting, he kissed him on the cheek quickly and as he pulled away from any impending wrath, licked the ear he whispered into gently. Sasuke sat stunned, appalled and a tiny bit aroused. What was this? Why was Sai acting this way? What was the trick? Sasuke stood up, wiping his ear and staring at his blushing, but still pleasant looking cousin. He half wanted to walk out of the room. Call Naruto and pretend nothing happened, but he couldn't do it. The curious side of him was winning and he wanted to know just exactly was running through Sai's mind.

"What?" Sai asked, looking for some inclination that he could continue, or not.

"What's your deal?" Sasuke asked aghast, not able to find any other words at the moment.

"You do it with Itachi." Was all Sai responded.

"So? I lo-" Sasuke broke off from admitting to Sai that he was in love with his older brother. He didn't think Sai needed to know. Never the less, Sai caught on to where he was going.

"So what if you love him. I'm not asking you for that. I just want to….play around." Sai said, looking serious for the first time since his arrival. Sasuke noticed this and with all the under handed things Sai had done during the course of their time together since they were children, Sasuke half expected Sai had some kind of camera rolling waiting to get Sasuke to agree, as blackmail.

"No. I'll never be with anyone but Itachi." This statement of loyalty angered Sai, more than Sasuke has expected. The older boy snorted and gave a nasty expression as if he were being turned down for someone of a lesser class.

"Are you really spewing that faithful garbage at me? Like you're in a real relationship with your brother. Are you stupid? Itachi left, I'm sure he's out banging chicks as we speak. You act as if he'll come home and marry you. Get real." Sasuke fumed, mostly because Sai was speaking all of the doubts that had been running through Sasuke's mind, even before Itachi had departed. He didn't need Sai to be condescending in this matter and he wasn't about to accept it.

"Kiss my ass Sai. You don't know anything. You're just as ignorant to our relationship as everyone else." Sai snorted and smiled disbelievingly. He looked away from Sasuke and crossed his arms, not knowing what to say next. "Later." Sasuke said abruptly and moved for his bedroom door.

"No!" Sai yelled after him, not wanting the younger cousin to leave. He caught hold of Sasuke's arm and pulled him back towards the center of the room. Sasuke stopped himself from hitting Sai, not wanting to brawl in his bedroom, but he shoved him off harshly and gave him a defiant look. "Listen." Sai pleaded once Sasuke had stopped moving and jerking away from him. "I'm sorry. Can you believe it? I'm apologizing. Just don't leave." Sai looked desperate to keep Sasuke in the room, which confused the younger even further.

"What the hell are you planning?" Sasuke asked, unable to keep himself from looking around the room. Sai grunted in frustration.

"Nothing!" He yelled making Sasuke widen his eyes, unimpressed. Sai had had enough. There was no talking to Sasuke and if he wanted to get anything done. He'd just have to do it. Just like before. Sai dropped to his knees and looked up into his younger cousins eyes, waiting to see his expression. It didn't change and if anything he looked more worried. Sai moved to Sasuke's pants to unfasten them but he lurched away from his grasps.

"No! Fuck, what don't you understand about what I said?" Sai ignored him and punched Sasuke in the gut with great speed. When he hunched over in pain Sai grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and tied their mouths together, savoring the flavor of his salvia. Sai pulled back mere seconds later, not giving Sasuke anytime to respond he pushed his little cousin on to the floor and pinned his hands above his head, using his to knees to pin down Sasuke's lower half.

"What about I don't care?" Sai said, regaining his annoyingly pleasant demeanor. He stuck his tongue inside of Sasuke's once more, this time having to pry it open. Sasuke fidgeted beneath him, but couldn't over power his older cousin enough to get away. Sai stopped kissing Sasuke and took a moment to gaze at the panting teenager beneath him, wanting to see more of his skin. He took the risk. Sai let one of his hands loose from its grip around Sasuke to attempt pulling open his shirt. The bad judgment sent him hurtling backwards as Sasuke used his newfound freedom to launch Sai's body off of his own. He looked livid. How dare Sai try to take advantage of him? He breathed heavily staring at the elder not knowing which way he wanted to hurt him most. Sai looked worried, but quickly smiled back at Sasuke, taunting him, welcoming any attack Sasuke would throw at him. Frustration, longing, desire welled up into Sasuke and he found himself unable to decipher his emotions. Sai was confusing him and he hated this feeling. He wanted to tear him apart and yet, he wanted more. What should he do? Sai was still looking back at him, waiting, wanting Sasuke to launch himself at him, maybe already thinking of a way to pin him down again. Sasuke's head swam, he thought of Itachi, and all the times the spent making love to each other. How he longed for Itachi to caress his body. But this was another feeling, different but still sexual. Sasuke, took his chance, and pushed the doubts and anxieties out of his mind. He indeed launched himself at Sai but only to grab onto his hair and pull him into another sloppy, passionate kiss. Sasuke couldn't help himself, he was exhilarated by the rough, intense make out session. He was excited by how Sai pulled his hair and slipped his hands up his shirt just to claw at his back. It hurt, but it hurt so well. These things that Sai did, these feelings that he invoked, Itachi never would. His baby brother was just too delicate for this, but really he wasn't. The boys half wrestled, half tongued each other for a few minutes until neither could contain or hold off what was coming next. Sai pushed Sasuke onto his back and straddled him. He ripped open the expensive black collared shirt he was wearing carelessly and rubbed his hands up Sasuke's chest, only to dig his nails into it and pull them back down. Sai tried to catch his breath; he was wild with lust and had so many fantasies running through his mind. He bent over and sucked on Sasuke's pointed nipples, emitting moans and groans from the younger. Sai licked up to Sasuke's neck, taking some time to suck and leave a hickey there, to Sasuke's dismay.

"No! You can't leave marks, my mother will ask about them." Sai shushed him and eventually put his hand over Sasuke's mouth to keep him from protesting any longer. He sucked at his neck even more now that Sasuke didn't want him to, leaving a few odd shaped hickeys on the left side of Sasuke's neck. He moved his hand from Sasuke's mouth and the boy did not say a word, he only glared up at his older cousin annoyed; yet still aroused powerfully. Sai had decided to make a fantasy a reality. He moved down from his current spot and positioned himself in between Sasuke's legs, pulling them up so Sasuke's feet were flat against the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sai did not respond. He unfastened Sasuke's pants and pulled them up past his knees then down to his ankles. Sasuke attempted to kick them off but Sai's body between his legs was making it hard. The elder couldn't wait. Sasuke's semi hard organ was in front of him and he placed a hand on it lovingly, a euphoric expression taking over his face. Sai stroked it, played with it and kissed it for a few moments as Sasuke ran his hands threw Sai's hair. Before long Sai got a greedy look in his eyes and his enthused lust crept back into play. He started stroking Sasuke, harder and faster. Staring at his cousin avidly, biting his lower lip. He licked at the head of Sasuke's cock in tune with his stokes making precum ooze outside of it.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to come already?" Sai joked. Sasuke responded by lunging himself forward to push inside of Sai's mouth. Sai gave a muffled chuckled and proceeded to suck Sasuke correctly. For a few moments he slurped, suck and lick Sasuke's penis until he grew tired of it and wanted to move on. He got onto his knees and sat up to look at Sasuke, who was half expecting him to start sucking again. "What are you used to?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Top or bottom?"

"Um, bottom. Why?" Sasuke answered as if it were obvious. Sai looked at him perplexed.

"You've never been on top?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"No."

"You never penetrated Itachi?" Sai asked, thinking perhaps he needed to reword it.

"No! I'm not stupid I know what you mean." Sai looked confused now also. He looked away from Sasuke and put his finger to his lip, obviously thinking something over. Finally he made his move. He threw his shirt over his head and across the room and then unfastened his own pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers and moved into a doggy position.

"Fuck me." He said bluntly, pointing his ass at Sasuke.

"Wha-what?" Sasuke stammered, clearly not expecting this current change in plans.

"You're deaf? Fuck me, I'm sure you know how it's done." Sai said impatiently, looking back at Sasuke.

"I-I, don't really know how to go about it." Sasuke said embarrassed. He always relied on Itachi to pull the strings in the bedroom, never once complaining or wanting any change in plans.

"It's simple, you get behind me." Sai said, getting up slightly to pull Sasuke close to his backside. "Then you push your dick, in my ass." He bent down again and used his hands to pull apart his ass cheeks, revealing his hole. Sasuke stared at it, almost fearing it. He felt like a virgin.

"Don't we need some kind of lube?" He asked, buying for time.

"No, for you probably, I'm worn in." Sai's statement did not turn Sasuke on, but rather made him more nervous as he worried about his own performance. "Besides, you're slicked up pretty good from that blow job. If you'd hurry up before it all dried up." Sasuke decided it was now or never, Sai seemed to be losing patience and would eventually give up on Sasuke's virgin like behavior. He mustered up some courage and pushed himself deep inside of his older cousin. He was hot and his asshole hugged Sasuke's dick pleasantly. Just being inside him was enjoyable, let alone doing anything more. Sasuke savored this moment for a while until their heat melted together. "Well?" Sai asked, waiting for something more. "Pump it." He added, before Sasuke could respond dumbly again. Sasuke pulled out of Sai slowly and pushed back with the same speeds, taking in the many sensations running through his mind, he drifted off as he humped Sai incredibly slow, feeling every nook and cranny his ass had to offer. "Good." Sai moaned out. "Go faster, give it to me. Like you mean it." Sasuke obliged and sped up instantly, making tiny patting noises between the two of them when their bodies came together. Sasuke rubbed his hands over Sai's ass, enjoy its firm roundness and slapping it gently. Sai made a small-amused noise. "So gentle. What happened to that anger? Do I have to bring up Itachi again? I'm sure he's fucking someone a lot harder than you are I. She's probably moaning his name so loud, we'll hear her if we open the window." Sai's clever taunting worked it's magic. Sasuke had nasty images float through his mind of Itachi with some woman, panting beneath him, loving him, loving _his_ brother. Sasuke sped up again, getting rougher with every stroke. He grabbed on to Sai's hair and rode him properly, finally forcing some cries of pleasure from the elder. Sai moaned and laughed at the same time, enjoying what he forced to happen. As Sasuke fucked him faster and harder he pushed his ass against him in tune with the thrust, creating a louder slapping noise between them. Sasuke was deep inside Sai but wanted to get deeper, to have every centimeter of himself invade his older cousin. He pushed his Sai's head down to the floor and his ass higher up so that the entire length of his cock could have free entrance. Sasuke placed a foot on the floor to steady himself and pounded Sai's ass red, grower madder and hornier with each passing second. Moments that seemed like hours passed and Sasuke felt he at his limits.

"I'm gonna cum." He panted, more surprised sounding than anything else.

"Go for it." Sai responded, shocking Sasuke. He hadn't expected Sai to let him cum inside his ass. The approval sent Sasuke over the edge and he blew his load inside of Sai's ass, groaning so loud that if people were outside they'd have surely heard him. He became instantly tired and understood why Itachi became limp and rested on top of him after they had sex every time. He remained inside of Sai as his dick became smaller and fell on top of him, unable to hold himself up anymore. Sai laughed breathlessly. "That was pretty good for your first time on top. It'll get more fun with time." He said.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied as he fell asleep on Sai.

**A/N So what do you think? Too much sex? To unbelievable? Keep it up? Let's check on Neji next time...**


	6. New Buddies, Old Foes

**A bit of an emotional chapter, but hey it can't all be sex!!! A bit of character introduction and some drama. I'm setting up from the major plot twist wink Review if you love me.**

Naruto pounded on the Uchiha family front door as hard as he could.

"Why isn't Sasuke answering?" Naruto growled out in angry. He felt like Sasuke could hear him and was just trying to avoid leaving the house again. Naruto banged on the door a few more times, and then he pulled out his cell phone in frustration. Before Naruto could select Sasuke in his address book, he appeared at the door in front of him. His face was red and his eyes darted away from Naruto oddly. He looked a bit frazzled and Naruto couldn't hide his concern

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked gapping at the handsome boy in the doorway.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. He had an unbelievable air of unknowing around him. It drifted from his voice gently, daintily and so very feminine. Despite having just previously been having sex with his older cousin and being the general 'man' of the situation, Sasuke still felt frail. Before Naruto had arrived at his door he was asleep on the floor naked, next to his also naked cousin, clutching his body for warmth. When he had risen Sai had also fallen asleep and still was so. Sasuke regrettably wanted to stay with his older cousin and cling to their moment, that was so similar to those Itachi and him had shared. This feeling that had become foreign to Sasuke began to rebirth itself quickly and Sasuke was saddened and appalled that it was Sai bring them to light. Sasuke looked at Naruto briefly, not wanting to keep eye contact with the blonde. Why didn't he show up earlier to prevent Sasuke from making this mistake? He wanted to blame Naruto so badly, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't even blame Sai for their encounter, he caved, and he wanted it. What would Itachi think?

"Sasuke?" Naruto brought Sasuke's senses back to reality. The blonde was slouching, trying to look into Sasuke's face as he was unconsciously drooping his head.

"Naruto, I'm not feeling well today. I just want to stay inside the house." Naruto held back a deep sigh, determined not to be beaten so easily.

"Fine. I'll hang out with you here. Maybe I'll go to the store to get you some soup or something." Sasuke tried to break in to protest, but Naruto shoved his way past him and headed for the stairs leading to Sasuke's bedroom in front of him.

"No! You can't come in!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto, feeling terrified that he'd walk into Sasuke's room to find his cousin lying on the floor stark naked. Naruto stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. The hurt expression on his face felt like billions of microscopic needles in Sasuke's chest. "It's not that I don't want you here, it's just that I have-" Before Sasuke could finish Sai slowly began to creep down the stairs behind Naruto. He worn out and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Naruto looked at him, taking a moment to remember his face.

"Hey, isn't your name Sai? You were here last summer."

"Yeah, Naruto that's my cousin Sai." Sasuke said, happy that Sai hadn't walked downstairs undressed. Naruto gazed at Sai, thinking about all the bad memories flooding his mind about their prior encounter. Sai really knew how to rub people the wrong way. Naruto finally looked away from the boy and back to Sasuke.

"Are we going or are you really sick?" He asked boldly. Sasuke was taken aback by the demanding tone of Naruto's voice. He obviously didn't want to be near his cousin for much longer.

"Ahhhh." Sasuke managed to procrastinate his decision, as he looked at his cousin and Naruto, unsure of what to do. Sasuke took Naruto by the under arm and dragged him over to the kitchen just outside of Sai's hearing. "Listen, if we go out he's got to come." Naruto looked incredulous. "Don't look at me like that it's my dad's orders." Naruto's expression softened. He seemed more at ease with being forced to be around Sai than doing so by choice. He thought it over and decided that having Sasuke around was worth taking Sai also.

"Fine, but if he starts his shit I'm gonna lay one right in his eye Sasuke." Naruto said angrily, holding up his fist in a threatening manner.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke responded and went past Naruto, back towards Sai. "I'm grabbing my wallet." He added back to Naruto as he dragged Sai up the stairs with him. He shoved Sai in his bedroom and closed the door behind him, only to have Sai lunge at his mouth and lock them together in a tongue kiss. Sasuke allowed himself to drift away for a moment then shoved Sai away. "Listen, relax around Naruto." Sai nodded in response, giving a grunt of approval before kissing Sasuke again. He pushed Sai off once more, with a bit more force. "I'm serious! No funny business in front of him and don't be a dick to him either. He's my best friend." Sai rolled his eyes and turned around to take his wallet out of the leather coat on Sasuke's bed.

"Fine. But don't blame me if I get sarcastic. That Naruto kid annoys me."

"He annoys everyone." Sasuke said opening the door. "You grow to like it, in some weird way."

An hour later the trio sat together in a pizza parlor at a circle table with high chairs, waiting for their pie.

"So how long are you staying here?" Naruto asked grudgingly, as he shook the crushed pepper container in boredom.

"The whole summer again." Sai replied happily, as he touched Sasuke's knee under the table.

"Oh, great." Naruto replied lowly, in a sarcastic tone making Sai raise his eyebrow, ready to pounce. Sasuke caught on quickly and grabbed the hand Sai was caressing him with to stop him from talking.

"So where the fuck is this pizza?" He asked no one in particular, wishing they had something to distract them from each other. Naruto continued to fiddle with the spices on their tables until he knocked the pepper on to the ground below, getting the attention of a couple on the other side of the room. Embarrassed, Naruto slipped out of his seat and under the table to grab the peppershaker. Sasuke's heart did a back flip as he jolted his body away from Sai so Naruto wouldn't notice Sai's hand on his thigh. The movement shocked Naruto making him slam his head on the table as he came back up. Sai pretended to try to hold back laughter.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I got an itch." Sasuke lied as he glared at the sniggering Sai. What was he doing? Sasuke couldn't help but become saddened at his increasingly surreal situation. He wondered where Itachi was and what he was up to as the waitress finally sat down their pizza and drinks and Naruto pretended he had mistakenly knocked over Sai's drink.

Miles away in a desolate alleyway Itachi simultaneously pondered the location and well being of his younger brother. He sat in on an up turned garbage can, waiting for a customer who told Sasori he'd be here. Itachi twiddled his thumbs anxiously. He had been waiting for over 10 minutes and didn't like it when the customers took too long to come and get their stuff. When he felt near to leaving a figure appeared at the entry of the alley. He was tall and had spiky hair. He walked quickly and when Itachi could get a glimpse of his face he noticed that he had a large malicious grin on it.

"Hey. You Itachi?" The man spoke.

"Yeah. You got the money?" Itachi said plainly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Yeah. You got the stuff?" The man asked in return. Itachi produced two half dollars bags of pure cocaine from his sweatshirt pocket. The man's faces brightened even more. "Lovely." He said looking at the powder greedily. "Here's the cash, it's all there. You can trust me." He said with mock sarcasm. Itachi eyed him as he flipped through the bills.

"Sure." Itachi said calmly. The man opened up one of the bags and dipped a finger in it to taste the powder.

"Good stuff." The man said happily.

"Yeah, Blue's got some good supplier." Itachi said as he continued to count his bounty.

"Blue?" The man asked confused. "You mean Konan?" Itachi looked at him blankly.

"A woman about ya high with blue hair. She's a whore." He said bluntly. The man laughed at his statement.

"Yeah that's her. Pein's chick."

"Pein?" Itachi couldn't help but wonder who this Pein was.

"Yeah, Blue's supplier, they're close." Itachi gave a small snort. The taller man looked down at him amused. He had a question he wanted to ask but never got the chance. Another figure appeared in front of the alley, a police officer.

"Hey, what are you doing back there? Put your hands up!" Itachi stuffed his wad of cash into his pants and turned away for the cop quickly, followed by the taller man. The alley was blocked by a large fence, which the two of them climbed and jumped over quickly. The cop ran after the two, trying to keep up with the younger in shape criminals, but his older slightly pudgy self was no match. By the time he had gotten over the fence he could see the two dashing yards in front of him and turning a corner. He gave up, nothing but some dope fiends anyway.

Itachi and his customer ran for a few minutes to make sure the cop didn't have any back up waiting around. They reached an old abandoned building similar to the one Itachi lived it. They entered it threw a broken and uncovered window and stepped into a large graffiti strewn room. There were boxes and an old dusty couch in what appeared to have been an ancient studio apartment. Itachi rested on the arm of the couch to catch his breath while his accomplice put his back to the wall and slid down it to rest on the floor.

"That was fun. Do you do this everyday?" He asked through batted breaths.

"No. I've just started this dealing thing." Itachi responded.

"Ah." The man said. "That's why I've never seen you. I wondered what happened to Zetsu."

"Him?" Itachi asked, recognizing the name. "He left a few weeks ago, went to another city with some woman."

"Hmm." The man said as he patted himself, making sure he still had his product.

"What's your name?" Itachi decided to ask.

"Kisame. No jokes." He added the last part in seriously.

"I'm not a joking type of person." Itachi said lethargically.

"Good then we'll get along." Kisame replied, his bright, somewhat malicious looking smile returning.

A couple of hours later the two had returned to Itachi's shared living quarters and intoxicate themselves.

"So you stay here. It's better than my place. No trains." Kisame said, taking another shot of his coke.

"Mmm." Itachi replied, spacing out and staring off into the distance.

"So you fucked Konan right there." Kisame pointed to a spot on the floor.

"Stop reminding me." Itachi said coldly, making Kisame laugh.

"Why are you so upset about it, she's pretty hot."

"It's hard to explain."

"Hmm." Kisame said. He felt antsy and wanted to do something, to move around. He couldn't sit there and space out like Itachi. "You're the only person I've ever met who doesn't have any character change when they get high. Are you sure you're really taking the stuff?"

"It makes me think."

"That sounds like an excuse you use in court."

"Not productively. Just about everything. Sometimes I hear people and I just listen to them." Kisame stared at Itachi.

"You're a little nuts. Did you kill your family?"

"No. I just left them." Itachi said as a knock came at the front door. It was gentle and barely audible. Itachi stood up as if he was anticipating the guest, and he was. He opened the door and looked slightly more relieved. A boy walked in and he glared at Itachi staring closely into his eyes only an inch or some from his face.

"You're wasted. Pathetic." The boy said.

"No one followed you here right."

"No, Itachi."

"Good. How is everything?" Itachi asked apprehensively.

"As good as they could be. Not that you really care of anything." The boy said reproachfully.

"You said you wouldn't act like this. No guilt trips."

"Fine, but I'm not staying for long."

"You don't have to, just stay in contact."

"Why can't you just do this yourself?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Itachi replied more heatedly. The boy quieted himself and observed Kisame who was taking no interest in their conversation.

"You disappoint the hell out of me." The boy said sadly.

"I disappoint myself." The boy looked at Itachi disconsolately and glanced at Kisame. He turned back towards the door, deciding to leave sooner than expected.

"I'll come back another time. When you're alone, then we can talk." He opened the door and left without another word. Itachi stared after the door remorsefully until Kisame spoke to him.

"Did I just ruin something?" He asked stupidly and Itachi sat on the couch next to him and curled himself into his sweatshirt.

Day had turned to night and Sasuke had just dropped off Naruto at his house that was only a few blocks away from his, after they had been out all day talking and visiting random places. Sasuke drove up to his house, parked his car in the garage. His parents, aunt and uncle still hadn't returned. He turned on the light for the stairwell and walked up to his bedroom to see his cousin lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, with the TV on.

"Still not feeling well?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I'm not." Sai replied. "It was that crappy pizza." Sasuke sat next to his cousin on the side of the bed and stared at him, as he continued to watch the ceiling.

"Did it take long to get back here?"

"Not long at all. I feel asleep, but I woke up when I heard you driving in."

"You seem weird." Sasuke said. Sai stopped staring at eh ceiling and returned his younger cousins gaze. He was a beautiful sight, with his dark piercing eyes and unmanageable bed head.

"Lie down with me." Sai requested. Sasuke hesitated, thinking that if he obliged, Sai would indeed request sex within a few moments and their parents couldn't be far from returning home. "I don't want to do anything." Sai added, reading Sasuke's expressions. "I just want you to lie next to me." Slowly Sasuke lowered himself and slipped into the sheets next to his older cousin. He didn't know what he feared more, the possible sex or cuddling with Sai.

"Why do you act like this now? After all of these years." Sasuke asked as Sai caressed the overgrown bangs on Sasuke's face.

"I need to now." Sai replied lightly.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused as he closed, getting sleepy from this comfortable setting.

"Itachi's gone. I figured you didn't need to me to be an asshole to you now."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke said quietly, as his energy drained away from him.

"Yeah, I always loved you as a cousin."

"Itachi too?"

"To a lesser extent." Sai said honestly. Sasuke wiggled his body closer to Sai's feeling his heat radiate onto his skin made him more tired than he had been before. Sasuke felt vulnerable and wanted to confide in someone, anyway. He took his chance.

"I miss him, so much." He said, his voice cracking.

"I know, but I'm here now." Sai said affectionately, allowing Sasuke to cover his face in his shoulder.

Naruto Uzumaki ran through the dark streets impatiently. He wanted to reach his location quickly so that he could return home and get in bed. So when he reached his best friends house and found no lights on downstairs he didn't hesitate to check if the front door was open. It was, people in these suburban neighborhoods never locked their doors. He crept into Sasuke's house and up the stairs, which thankfully didn't creak like you always saw in the movies. He reached Sasuke's door and decided against knocking, fearing that he'd wake up Sasuke's parents. Naruto wished Sasuke had just answered his cell phone, and then he wouldn't have had to run over to his house to make sure that he didn't leave his wallet somewhere downtown and it was definitely in Sasuke's car, but the guy just had to make things hard for him. Naruto put his ear to Sasuke's door and heard the TV on faintly. Sasuke must be asleep. No one could watch TV that low. He turned the doorknob to see if Sasuke would have left it unlocked and miraculously he did. Naruto pushed the door open slowly, so not to startle Sasuke if he was awake. He had it fully open now and was creeping into Sasuke room. Naruto looked up to see in the light of the television Sasuke snuggled up with someone else. Naruto couldn't make him out so he moved in closer, getting more curious with each step. This couldn't be a girl, Sasuke didn't have any girlfriends and he certainly didn't get one in the hour or so that Naruto had left him. As Naruto got closer and closer to Sasuke's bed a vision that would confuse and horrify Naruto for the next few weeks unraveled in front of him. Sasuke was snuggled up in a very compromising position with his elder cousin Sai. His hand was up the back of Sai's shirt and they seemed to have fallen asleep hugging each other affectionately. Naruto clasped his hands over is mouth to keep any sounds from coming out of it. Naruto quickly backed out of Sasuke's room and out of his house, not caring about his wallet anymore.

**A/N Surprised at all? Did anyone think Naruto would find out? Just wait for what I have in store. double wink**


	7. Relationships

Neji Hyuuga awoke with a start, the kind of transition from sleeping to awake you have when you know you've over slept. He was cold and shivering and within a few minutes, he noticed he was naked. He sat up running his fingers through his silky long hair looking around the unfamiliar bedroom. It looked so different in the morning, much more beautiful. The bed he had awoken from sat against a wall opposite of another wall made entirely of glass. The room wasn't as big as Neji's but the architecture made up for it ten fold. It was perfectly positioned in the house so that as the sun rose from the right of the room it showed a beautiful bright blue sky, instead of blinding sunlight. Neji stood, walking to the window for a better view. The house he was in being positioned on a hill left an outstanding image of their town in front of him, far out you could see the busy city that wasn't that far of a drive away. Neji even noticed that if he peered over towards the sun more he could see his and Sasuke's houses. Neji stood in front of the window, allowing the warmth of the sun to envelop his body, warming his skin, wanting to walk out onto the deck in front of the glass wall, but hesitated, knowing that he was nude. Before he could make any actions to dress himself he heard the sweet voice of an older woman calling from the bedroom door behind him.

"Tenten? Are you awake? It's time for breakfast, please come downstairs." Neji froze in fear as he looked back at the bed he emerged from. He slept with Tenten, it was amazing and yet he was confused that he could wake up and completely forget about it. He tried to ponder and reflect upon their experience, little bits and pieces of it flooding into his mind, making a small smile appear onto his face, but he couldn't let his memories go into detail. Fear had struck once again, as Tenten's mother knocked on the door a little harder, she jiggled the doorknob lightly, so to open it and awaken her daughter. Neji panicked and thought of nothing more he could do other than run into Tenten's closet. It was a walk in closet, thankfully and Neji opened and shut the door behind him with lightening speed. As he did so Tenten's mother pushed open her bedroom door. Neji cursed himself and his snoozing lover for not taking a moment to lock the door in the heat of their passion. Neji placed a hand on the closet doorknob and peeked out to see his girlfriend's mother shaking her awake. He looked around the closet, noticing only now that a light was on and another door was on the adjoining wall to the first. He crept over to it and opened it, it led to Tenten's bathroom, making Neji feel more relieved, at least he could dodge her mother if worst came to worst.

Tenten felt differently, she was having remarkable dreams of being with the boy she loved the most, feeling tender in his arms as they joined together, never to be separated again. Dreams of the pain, that soon turned to pleasure as he entered her and they became one. Tenten felt her mother shaking her a bit harder, she finally came out of the euphoria and unlocked her eyes. Her mother gazed at her aghast and Tenten realized that she was nude. Quickly she covered herself with her bed sheets and jumped out of bed.

"Why are you sleeping like that?" Her mother exclaimed. Tenten yammered caught off guard by her mother and the memories recuperating, the dreams that weren't dreams at all.

"Um, well it was very hot last night. So I just went to sleep like this? What's the big deal?" Tenten hoped this would save her from any further prosecution. She looked around her room nervously. Where was he? Instead of finding Neji she did find his clothes, on the floor next to her bed on the side outside of her mothers view. She darted towards their location, picking up things and placing them on the bed as she scooped his clothes in her foot and kicked them under her bed, quite conspicuously. Her mother eyeballed her daughter's movements, unsure of how to take in her actions. She gawked as Tenten moved quickly from one place to another while holding the light pink sheet over her bosom.

"Are you sure you're all right?" She asked again, this time looking around the room as her daughter was. "Is someone in here?" She added. Tenten looked petrified.

"No! Of course not mother! I'm looking for a fly that was in here last night. It kept buzzing around my face and waking me up." Giving Tenten one last look, her mother shook off her daughter's weird actions and made to leave the bedroom.

"Breakfast is ready. Please come down and eat after you've dressed." She said, as she left and closed Tenten's door behind her. Tenten paused, waiting until her mother was out of range, then she ran to the door to make sure that she was definitely gone. Once secure, Tenten locked her bedroom door and crept around her bedroom looking for traces of Neji.

"Neji?" She whispered almost inaudibly. The dark haired boy didn't miss his cue, he pushed open the closet door slowly to reveal himself. They smiled at each other and embraced once more in an enthusiastic kiss. Neji gently removed Tenten's arm forcing the pink sheet to fall to the floor and took every moment he could to rub his hands over her silken skin, across her buttocks and back. She moved away from him and began to dress herself in lounging clothes. Neji didn't follow suit, but watched her lovingly before she skipped back up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll bring you some breakfast." She said and quickly left the bedroom, leaving Neji to look at the door happily.

In another house not far from Neji a blonde boy sat at the breakfast table with his guardian.

"So, they were holding each other? What's wrong with that?"

"Ahh Kakashi you don't get it! You had to see it. It looked like, like they were in love or something." Hatake Kakashi stared lazily at his adopted child. He always got so worked up over small things. He sighed and took another bite of toast before answering Naruto again.

"I don't see the problem. They're cousins, shouldn't they love each other?" He said with a full mouth. Naruto had never been so frustrated. How could Kakashi talk about what he had seen like it was normal?

"No, not love as in a family love, love like making out, having sex type of love!" Naruto screeched.

"How could you get all that from them hugging each other?" Kakashi asked just as lazily as before, as he took a bite of bacon.

"Because it was how they were positioned, they were completely entwined and they had their faces right on top of each other, like the fell asleep kissing or something. Sai had his hands up the back of Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke had his hand resting near, near, Sai's butt." Naruto choked out the last part lowly. Kakashi turned his gaze away from Naruto to read the morning paper as he stood up, preparing to leave for work.

"Why do you have to be such a homophobe?" He asked Naruto while he pushed in his chair.

"What?! I'm not a homophobe. That's incest! Are you insane!" Naruto shouted, jumping from his seat and forcing his chair to fly to the ground behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. I'm off to work." Kakashi replied as he grabbed his workbag and opened the front door. "Wash the dishes before I come home. I think we'll have pizza tonight or something of that nature.

"You're just ok with all of this because of what you do with Iruka! Don't think I'm deaf!" Naruto shouted more after his guardian. Kakashi waved him off and left leaving Naruto to fume alone in the kitchen. He grabbed and a piece of bacon and gnawed on it as if it were jerky. "I need to have a talk with Sasuke."

Sasuke was in his own head, oblivious to Naruto's late night appearance. He sat at the breakfast table with his aunt, uncle, father, mother and of course his lover/cousin. Unlike Sasuke, Sai woke up with a smile on his face and he thanked his aunt for the meal she placed in front of him.

"This is delicious Auntie Mikoto." He said happily as he glanced at his sour faced younger cousin. The equally sour faced Fugaku look at his lone child also, as if examining him. When Sasuke had realized his father was staring at him he started to eat once more, though he felt nauseous.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up from his oatmeal to look at his father. He felt that he looked guilty, about numerous things, but mostly about the new relationship he formed with Sai. Sasuke glanced at his father then quickly back into his bowl.

"Sasuke, I want you to clean out Itachi's room today." Sasuke nearly drowned in a milky maple favor. He coughed and sputtered at his father's blatant words.

"Fugaku…" Mikoto called out desperately, but he held up a hand to silence her. Once Sasuke had caught his breath he stared shocked at his father.

"What? Why father?" He tried to stop himself from yelling.

"Sai's going to stay in there for the summer." Sasuke shot a glare at Sai. This was too soon, Sai, no one could just come and take over Itachi's space. Sasuke would not clean out his brother's room.

"But, he can just sleep in there, why do I have to clean it out?" Sasuke asked, not able to hold down his volume. Fugaku closed his eyes and crossed his arms, it was apparent that this day was going to be harder than he had anticipated. He took a breath and said the words Sasuke's whole family dreaded hearing.

"Because Itachi isn't coming back. It's been over a month now. He had been planning this for a while. Wherever he is, he's settled in. I'm actually expecting him to return to get things, eventually." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never in his life had he harbored so much hatred for his father.

"You don't know that!" Sasuke was fully yelling now. "He could come back at any time, we don't even know what happened to him, if someone took him." Sasuke had stood up from the table and was point a finger at his father. "You've given up hope, but I haven't! I know he's going to come back!" Sasuke tried to hold back the emotion in his voice unsuccessfully, everyone at the table seemed to be avoiding his gaze, he half wondered why he wasn't being scolded. Before anyone could do anything about his outburst he stormed away from the breakfast table and back into his room. Everyone sat silently, not knowing whether or not to continue eating.

"I thought you said you'd give it just another month Fugaku." Mikoto asked gently.

"You know he's not coming back, the boy doesn't know all of the facts."

"But still-"

"But still nothing. He growing up, going to be 17 soon. It's time he learned how to be a man. He was too dependent of Itachi anyway." Mikoto quieted herself, acknowledging and silently agreeing with her husband, she picked up her fork and continued to eat, giving the rest the signal to do so also. Sai looked at his parents and his aunt and uncle, unsure of how to take the situation. No one spoke to him nor seem to know he was there, so he stood up, picked up Sasuke's oatmeal bowl and left the table.

Once he had reached Sasuke's bedroom door he knocked, not sure of whether or not it would be ok to just enter.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked coldly. Sai turned the knob and eased himself in the door way slowly.

"It's me, I brought you your oatmeal." He said holding up the still full bowl so Sasuke could see. The raven-haired boy lay with his head on the foot of the bed, feet planted flat against the covers. He watched the television on the opposite of the room and didn't look very welcoming.

"Whatever. I'm not hungry." Sasuke replied, no longer looking at his older cousin. Sai sighed and sat the oatmeal on the dresser next to him, before he entered and closed Sasuke's door behind him.  
"Listen Sasuke. I know you're pissed off but I want to tell you something, don't be mad at me, but-"

"I don't care!" Sasuke shouted, he didn't want to hear Sai's crap. He didn't even want to cry. His family had forgotten about his brother, his parents first born child. He was so upset that they weren't even worried about Itachi, that they were so easily forgetting him. Sasuke wondered if someone were to kidnap him if his parents would give him more than a month to return before someone else hauled up in his bedroom. "My parent's are assholes." He said quietly.

"You don't really understand." Sai replied as he kneeled on the floor next to Sasuke's bed to get at eye level with him.

"And you do?" Sasuke asked angrily, looking at his cousin again. Sai avoided his eyes, they pierced through anyone who was pissing Sasuke off at the moment. He and his brother had always had those eyes, possibly inherited from their father, eyes that could be cold and hot with fury, eyes that made you a little bit more nervous than you would normally be. Sai let a few moments pass before he spoke again.

"Why are you so angry with_ me_. It's not like I planned to stay in Itachi's room. I'd rather stay in here with you."

"Maybe they saw us." Sasuke said lowly.

"What?" Sai asked confused.

"My parents, maybe they saw us sleeping the way we were and decided it'd be better if you didn't sleep in my room."

"That's stupid Sasuke, if they saw us, we'd know."

"Hmm, I don't know….It felt like someone was here last night."

Hours passed and the cousins spent their entire day watching television in Sasuke's bedroom, Sasuke avoiding the task of cleaning out Itachi's bedroom. They had barely spoken to each other and whenever Sai tried to be affectionate with his cousin he was denied. Sasuke has also officially decided against eating, Sai wondered if he were staging this protest to get out of cleaning Itachi's room. Eventually Sasuke had fallen asleep and Sai sat on the floor with his back against the bed looking at him and rubbing his hair.

"Sasuke?" He called, waiting to see if the boy would stir.

"Sasuke?" He asked again, but still there was nothing, Sai continued to pet Sasuke affectionately until he spoke one last time.

"Sasuke, you should forget about Itachi. He's all fucked up." Sai leaned in a kissed Sasuke on the forehead before climbing in bed next to him and falling asleep himself, this time, not cuddling his little cousin.


	8. Time For Change

**Ok, this chapter has alot of Itachi in it so appreciate his return! But really I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I poured alot of emotion into it. Review if you want speedy updates!**

"Itachi! Don't sample the shit man! If we don't get every dime for this stuff Pein's gonna have our asses!" Kisame yelled at his partner. Itachi sat in the back of their black van attempting to bag cocaine in various shaped and colored plastic Baggies for the ten bricks of cocaine that had been given to him and Kisame to distribute to clients. Kisame drove as slowly as possible without getting any attention from the public they were driving around. Occasionally though, he'd hit a bump or take a hard turn and Itachi would spill powder on to the van's floor. He'd wet his finger and scoop it up just as quickly as it fell and this angered Kisame.

"You act as if a few grains will go noticed." Itachi rebutted.

"You don't know Pein, you've never met him." Kisame replied lightly. "Besides, you'll have your chance to get your own stuff later tonight, after we make these deliveries." Itachi's face-hardened with Kisame's last words. He stopped working and became lost in thought as he burned holes into the van's floor with his eyes. Kisame caught a glimpse of him in the rear view mirror and double took a few times before he spoke to Itachi again. "What's wrong?" was all he could manage to ask.

"I'm rethinking doing this." Itachi said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Why? You said you were ok with this kind of stuff."

"Yes, but not like this. It's different, don't pretend you don't understand that." Kisame became lost for words. It was indeed a totally different matter, but their current condition required Itachi's aid.

"Listen, we need money. This shit here isn't going to cut it."

"Then why don't you-"

"I'm not into that, you know that." Kisame cut in, not allowing Itachi to finish his request. "I'm going to do this, you're going to do that. That was the plan man!" Kisame said getting nervous and frustrated.

"Yeah, right" Itachi said. He was feeling more lost than ever now, crossing boundaries he never imagined he'd have cross before. Itachi had made an agreement with Kisame for their own well being, but he felt his part in their scheme required much more than Kisame's. He'd gladly take driving around dangerous, cop-ridden streets delivering cocaine over his deal. Itachi looked at Kisame, who was glancing at him often now in the rear view mirror, almost like he expected Itachi to jump out of the back door of the van or something. When they shared glances once more Kisame brought his eyes back to the road and instantly began to look somber. He sighed out loudly and spoke again.

"You don't have to." He said, causing Itachi to sit up more alert.

"What?" Itachi asked, wanting clarity in Kisame's words.

"You don't have to do it, we can find another way for you to make money." Itachi looked at the back of Kisame's head and remembered why he had left his dank boarded up apartment to stay with Kisame in his car. He felt gratitude for the other man and really considered him a friend. Itachi relaxed himself once more and continued to work bagging their dope. He thought about Sasuke again but pushed the lonely desperation to hold his brother down. He knew Sasuke was being taken care of and that was enough for him at this moment. Minutes passed and Itachi had come to a mental decision.

"Kisame, I'll go along with this." He said, in almost a business like tone. Kisame had just pulled over into an expensive area in the city. He parked in front of an apartment building and turned to look at Itachi.

"I said you didn't have to. Why are you changing your mind?" Itachi finished bagging their product and started handing portions to Kisame.

"Because we need the money and I'm feeling kind of lonely anyway." Kisame pocketed the stash as he looked at Itachi and a wide familiar grin spread across his face.

"You're definitely a weird one." He said humorously as he slipped out of the van. "Be right back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Itachi had prepared and sat in the nice living room of a man from the upper city. It had a beautiful view of the entire city and the river that that separated it from the suburbs, from his brother. Itachi spaced out as Kisame and the man who owned the apartment spoke with each other in a dimly lit corner of the room. He allowed his body to drag him off of the silken beige sofa and towards the massive window. He wanted to see far ahead of him, directly into his brother's room to watch his sleeping body. He went to press a hand against the window when the man called after him, terror stricken.

"Please! Don't touch the glass." He said fearfully. When Itachi had backed away from the man's precious windows he relaxed his body and beckoned Itachi over to himself and Kisame with a wave of his hand. Itachi sat next to them in the adjoining dinning room. He looked at the handsome dark haired man and then the chandelier above himself. The gentle orange glow from the chandelier and various crystal lighting pieces set a relaxing, but unnerving glow around the room. It could have possibly been more enjoyable had Itachi not been anticipating the next moves that were about to be made.

"So one thousand right?" Kisame asked the man, obviously getting to the point now that Itachi had made his appearance.

"Yes, half now half later. I'll pay more afterwards, if it's good." The man said casually. Kisame shot a glance at Itachi. He didn't return his gaze, but continued to stare up into the chandeliers ominous glow.

"Alright sir, I'll be taking my leave now then." Kisame said, standing up and turning heel.

"Oh call me Takashi." The man said happily standing up politely as Kisame left.

"See you in the morning, sharp." Kisame said as he reached the front door. He turned around to look at Itachi who was still staring at the ceiling. "Itachi?" He called after him, getting his attention. They looked at each other and Kisame gave Itachi a reassuring nod and then left.

"So Itachi, is it?" Takashi said sitting back down across from Itachi. Itachi's eyes danced down to the man's who smiled back at him. Itachi did not return the smile, but stared into Takashi's eyes intensely. "That's an interesting name."

"Do you really like small talk?" Itachi said, still staring at his customer.

"Excuse me?" Takashi asked, a bit taken back.

"Or would you rather we just start having sex? I don't need to be buttered up." Itachi said bluntly. Takashi smiled, feeling reassured once more with his transaction.

"Whatever you want, follow me." Takashi led Itachi into his bedroom, which too was laden with dim orange light. The tops of the walls were laced with ceiling lights that gave the room a closed in feeling. It was very simple, and had the same ceiling to floor windows as the living room parallel to it. Itachi watched as Takashi sat on his beige silk bed sheets atop his boxed in bed. Itachi hated those beds frames; they looked more suited for waterbeds than regular ones. Takashi looked at Itachi as he unfastened his expensive leather beat that wrap around his tweed pin striped pants. Itachi wondered if this would be less bearable if Takashi had been a poor fat man they met on a corner. He wanted to sit and ponder the many ways this situation could be worse for him, but his customer was calling and after his outburst, not willing to wait. Itachi walked up to Takashi, thinking if he should imagine Sasuke instead of the man in front of him. They locked lips as Itachi straddled the man and Itachi realized that there was no possibility of numbing himself to the situation. He decided to treat it was it was, a profession. He remembered Takashi's statement of paying more if the sex was good the next time and made note to take the man for a ride. He pushed Takashi down and started immediately removing his jacket and shirt as he unclothed himself also.

"You don't waste time do you?" Takashi asked excitedly. Itachi didn't respond, he disrobed Takashi and licked at his nipples, emanating a loud moan from the man beneath him. Itachi knew his actions alone weren't the culprit for the pleasure, and took solace in that fact as he groped and kissed this stranger. They entwined in each other for long periods, until Itachi slid down from Takashi and brought the tweed pants with him, then the baby blue boxer briefs. Takashi was already so hard, there wasn't any need in sucking him off, but to not do so would mean a bad show, bad reviews. Itachi took Takashi's cock in his mouth and sucked it gently, sending a shiver through the man's body. He took it in his hand and licked all around it, slicking it up for his next move. Takashi wrapped both sets of fingers in Itachi's hair, releasing the strands from the prison of his hair tie. He caressed his scalp and guided Itachi's head up and down his dick as it made an entrance into Itachi's mouth once more. Takashi moaned and groaned and tried to stop himself from thrusting into Itachi's throat when Itachi removed his cock and spoke to him in the sexiest husky voice he had ever heard.

"Yes, do that. You can fuck my throat." Takashi complied gleefully and he slowly pushed himself into Itachi's mouth until he felt his throat against his cock's head. He hesitated, unsure of how far he could actually go, and not wanting to ruin the perfection this experience already was. Before he could make any moves Itachi finished the job for him, he pushed himself onto Takashi's cock more, allowing it to slip down his throat. Takashi moaned and held back an instant orgasm as he clenched Itachi's hair in his hands.

"Oh fuck, you're amazing." He rocked his hips loving the sensations of Itachi's wet bumpy throat against his cock's head. He could cum, he could have came right then and ended it all, but Itachi removed his dick and stood up. He turned around and Takashi watched his wonderfully nude body walk out of the room confused, a few seconds later Itachi had returned with a bottle in his hands. He crawled onto the bed past Takashi and squeezed some of the lube in the bottle he had retrieve on to his fingers. Takashi watched him, almost unsure of what he was doing, until Itachi took his fingers to his asshole and lube it up. He bent down onto his knees and waited for Takashi to take charge. The man stood up and crawled onto the bed behind Itachi, positioning himself at his entrance. He licked his fingers and rubbed them on the head of his cock and this pushed into Itachi.

"You're so tight. You can't have done this much." He grunted out.

"You're right, I haven't." Itachi replied, his voice losing composure and moaning gently. He braced himself against the bed, feeling Takashi getting rougher with his thrusts. Takashi grabbed hold of Itachi's hips, and rammed them into himself, in tune with his thrusts, he bellowed cries of passion and traced his hand up Itachi's back to his head, pushing the upper half of his body down so that his cheek lay against the sheets of the bed and his ass was lifted high into the air. Takashi pounded Itachi's asshole endlessly and Itachi couldn't restrain himself from moaning and grunting though he had drifted away mentally. The world around seemed to stand still and even Takashi's grunts and the sounds of their skin slapping together faded away. Itachi wondered if he could really have become so numb to not feel this, so soon. Takashi could be heard again, yelling "I'm gonna cum!" in Itachi's ear as he bent over and wrapped his arms around his waist. He panted requests as he pulled Itachi back up onto his hands. "Can I cum inside of you?" He asked and Itachi nodded gently. A few more thrusts later Itachi could feel the sticky hot seed of this stranger man inside of him and they fell to the bed, exhausted. Takashi chuckled, as he turned over onto his back, apparently having enjoyed the ride. Itachi lay on his right side with his back facing Takashi. He could feel the man running his fingers through his hair again and eventually turning over to kiss his shoulders. The affection unnerved Itachi, though he didn't let it show and two eventually feel asleep sweaty and in Itachi's case a bit sticky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke was awake. Hooray another day of avoiding his father so that he wouldn't have to clean out Itachi's room. Two weeks had passed and Sai's parents had said their farewells and left their son to the aid of his aunt and uncle for the entire summer. Sasuke was pleased that he didn't have to deal with annoying Sai this summer but had taken up the act of ignoring him as much as he had his father one week ago, upset with Sai for openly offering Sasuke a hand in cleaning Itachi's room in front of his parents. No matter how many times Sai had said "I'm sorry," or "I was only saying that to calm your parent's down," Sasuke still refused to talk to or have sex with his cousin. The petition finally growing on him though, Sasuke had allowed Sai to sleep in his room late last night. The boy had crept in after his aunt and uncle had fallen asleep, whispering apologies and pleas for some affection. Sasuke couldn't refuse. He has spent two weeks in his house doing a number of chores and cleaning out his own room, basement and attic to avoid going near Itachi's space. Even Naruto seemed to have disappeared and he craved someone to talk to after so long.

This morning, Sasuke awoke to Sai hugging his waist and resting his head on his chest and couldn't help but feel a strong attachment to him, he pat his head gently and when Sai stirred and woke up to smile at Sasuke, he returned it.

"A smile? Does this mean you're no longer mad at me?" Sai asked happily.

"Nope." Sasuke replied bluntly as he slide out of bed and away from Sai. The older boy frowned at him, confused. Sasuke stood up and stretched his arms above his head, giving Sai a brief glimpse of the belly he loved to lick.

"So you're not going to forgive me?" Sai asked a bit more seriously, sitting up on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke looked at his cousin and smirked gently. He moved towards him and cupped Sai's chin in his left hand, then laid a tiny kiss against his lips.

"No, I'll never forgive you." Sasuke replied and walked out of his bedroom towards the upstairs bathroom. Sai smiled and licked his lips. He laid back down and rested his head behind his hands, somewhat glad Itachi wasn't around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening as Sasuke and Sai watched a movie on what quickly had become the same date night Sasuke's parents shared, they heard a knock at the front door. Worried that Sasuke's parents had returned early and possibly left a key of some sort, they rushed to clean up the cleaning room and replace pillows on the couch, putting away Fugaku's sake. Sai finished up and Sasuke crept to the door. He looked to Sai with a pang of guilty, this same setting, these same feelings. All of these things Sasuke used to do with Itachi he was now doing with Sai and he regretted and hated how he himself was beginning to replace his brother.

"Sasuke open the door!" Sai whispered to him urgently, getting Sasuke's attention. He complied and slowly creaked the front door open, expecting to see his impatient father on the other side, but he did not. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's door looking terribly serious.

"Oh it's you." Sasuke said a little relieved. Naruto did not respond, but continued to look at Sasuke intensely, he looked like a man on a mission. Sasuke eyeballed him and when Naruto's gazed turned to Sai's and the expression worsen Sasuke became panicked. He pushed Naruto forward as he walked onto his porch and closed the front door behind himself.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked dumbly.

"Don't ask me that stupid question. Why are you doing it?" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke gulped, his heart raced and he felt slightly woozy. Naruto couldn't know about him and Sai, there was no way.

"Doing what? I don't understand. I haven't seen you in two weeks." Sasuke stammered.

"Because you've been in your house with him!" Naruto yelled, "Doing horrible things." Sasuke's eyes widened, he looked to his left and saw his neighbor in his front yard with his wife on this swinging love seat, staring at them with the utmost interest. Sasuke opened his front door again, he couldn't let Naruto scream these things outside for the neighborhood. He pulled the blonde into his foyer and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What do you know?" He asked fiercely, his face close to Naruto's.

"That you have some kind of sick relationship with your cousin, Sasuke." Naruto replied quietly. Sai had caught his words though and instantly went on the defense. He hated Naruto now, the brat was going to ruin everything himself and Sasuke were sharing.

"You're wrong." Sasuke replied backing away from Naruto slightly.

"Am I?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "I came in here one day to get my wallet, that I never got. I snuck up to your room and I see you in there with him." Naruto pointed at Sai and spoke of him as if he were filth. "With him, entwined like lovers half naked. I've come here a few times afterwards. I have seen you, without shirts on in the attic making out. Early one morning kissing under the tree in your backyard." Naruto said more upset than ever. His voice seemed to crack as he recalled various moments of treachery upon Sasuke. He sounded disappointed and hurt and the emotion from his voice made Sasuke feel more guilty than he had ever remembered feeling. Sasuke felt defeated and with all the evidence against him, he didn't bother to deny it any longer. He looked at Naruto and pressed himself against the wall for support, waiting for the barrage of insults, but they didn't come.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Naruto asked, confused, wondering why he was left out of this secret for who knows how long.

"I'm, not really gay. More like bisexual." Sasuke replied.

"I've never seen you with a girl." Naruto said, disbelieving Sasuke's words now.

"Does it matter? I still like some girls Naruto."

"Then why this!" Naruto yelled again, pointing to Sai. "Why couldn't find some girl or ANY other guy than him. That's sick man!" Sasuke bowed his head shamefully, he wanted to give Naruto an answer but he couldn't. "What would Itachi think?" Naruto added in. Sasuke's attention jolted back to Naruto's eyes and before he could make any statements Sai decided to butt in.

"He would say, "Sai started as he approached them. "why are you cheating on me Sasuke?"

"Sai!" Sasuke yelled furious with him.

"Who cares now Sasuke! Itachi's gone, Naruto knows. He might as well know everything." Naruto's eyes turned into slits.

"You did this with him to then? Oh man this is too much." Naruto sighed out, holding his face in his hands and turning away from Sasuke.

"Why do you care?" Sai asked, as Sasuke put his back against the wall and slide down it to sit on the floor and cover his face in his hands also, his world crumbling once more. "It doesn't effect you in anyway what he does."

"Are you joking?! He's my best friend, we've been best friends since we were little. I don't want to see in involved with sickness!"

"Involved? You act like he was dragged into this kind of stuff. He wanted it, he's not a victim, you idiot." Naruto moved closer to Sai, clearly ready to hit him, when Sasuke yelled out for them to stop. He looked at them as they moved away from each other once more then buried his face in his hands again. He wanted to cry, but now was not the time. He stood up and tried to push his emotions downwards into his gut.

"Naruto come upstairs with me. Let's talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we're not friends anymore now, I assume." Sasuke said, sitting back on his bed with his back against the wall.

"I never said I wanted that Sasuke and I don't." Naruto replied to him, sitting close by with one leg on the bed wrapped underneath the leg that was dangling off of the bed. "Are you going to stop this with Sai?" He dared to ask.

"No. I need him." Sasuke said, staring at his bed sheets.

"For what?" Naruto asked offended. "I've always been here to help you. You spit on my offers every time."

"You help me in a different way."

"So you just want to replace Itachi. I see."

"No! That's not what I want. You just don't understand. After Itachi left, I felt so alone. The space in my life that he filled was left unoccupied. Sai helps fill that space, but it'll never be in the way my brother did. He and I both know that."

"So what, are you going to marry your cousin Sasuke? Would you think for a moment about what you're doing!" Sasuke froze, he had thought about that situation, many times. Even with Itachi, Sasuke wondered how life would be when they were in their 30's. Of course they couldn't stay in their relationship at that time, but he always found it hard not to live in the moment.

"I'll worry about that when it comes. I'm sure I'll find a girl or guy that I'll want to be with for the long run, and cut things off with Sai, for now, I won't stop." Naruto looked at Sasuke. He seemed so lost and came off terribly in consistent. He wanted to slap Sasuke around, beat him into thought and at the same time hug him and ease his problems away, but eventually after over an hour or talking, Naruto conceded to defeat.

"Alright, fine. But don't expect me to cover for you if anything were to come up regarding this."

"I won't." Sasuke replied to his friend, getting off of his bed and standing up to stretch.

"And Sasuke?" Naruto called after him before he could open his bedroom door. Sasuke turned around and walked back to Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled the raven-haired boy down to him, locking them in a hug, then talked into his ear.

"I love you."

**A/N So how was that? I liked ended it with an emotional cliffhanger :D...the next chapter is the pinnacle of the entire story, so if you want it, you know what to do? Thanks to all you guys that do review and let me know how you feel, it helps alot and I appreciate it more than you know!**


	9. Secrets

**Hey people...here it is...I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's pretty long...Tell me if you think I should cut them downm just so many things to deal with... enjoy...OH! and just a warning LOTS of sceen skips in this chapter, try not to get confused, it all goes in order with time but I jump back and forth from different people randomly. ---- indicates a scene skip.**

Another week passed since Naruto had found out Sasuke's secret. It was the 1st of July and the weather showed it. Sasuke walked around his home shirtless in boxers due to the intense heat and was often in a lethargic mood. In the early afternoon, at the peak of the heat, Sai had decided to finally approach his younger lover.

"Sasuke, let's mess around." Sai asked timidly, already expecting a bad reaction.

"Are you joking? My parents are home and on top of that the central air is busted. It's so fucking hot in here, I don't even want to touch myself." Sasuke replied, as he dipped his face cloth into his bucket of ice water and lay it on his face again. Sai observed Sasuke pitifully. Ever since Naruto had found out about them Sasuke had seemed to forget about their relationship. Sai often wondered what kind of conversation they had had up in Sasuke's room that day, if Sasuke agreed to cut things off with him. Sasuke would never tell him the details of the conversation and instantly became angry if ever questioned about it. The two sat in Sasuke's backyard on his deck, covered from the sunlight. Sasuke found that it was cooler in this area than anywhere in the house at this time. The place felt like a sauna.

"So when are they fixing the central air?" Sai asked, trying to make conversation.

"My father said tomorrow, they better come early." Sasuke replied from under the facecloth. They sat in silence once more, until Sai built up courage again. He stood up from the deck chair he was sitting in and walked towards Sasuke who was lying on a reclining version of the same chair. He sat on the end of it gently, the metal bars holding the twos weight easily and preventing it from moving. Sai gazed at Sasuke's half naked body and the tiny hole in his boxers that he wanted to stick his hand in. He hovered his hand cautiously over his peaceful lover's abdomen, afraid of what he might do. Taking the risk, Sai lowered his hand slowly and only got a brief hand to stomach friction before Sasuke had jolted up moved it away. Alarmed and confused, Sasuke stood up to flee his cousin's advances.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sasuke said in a muffled anger, peering into the house to be sure his parents weren't around. "You know my parents are home!" Sai frowned; tired of Sasuke's excuses he confronted him.

"We've made out before when your parents were home."

"In my room." Sasuke cut in.

"We've done more than that even." Sai continued. "Why are you acting like this? Ever since that kid came over here to confront you you've been blowing me off. Do you want to stop this?" Sai asked, terrified of Sasuke's answer, but determined to know. Sasuke stared in his cousin's eyes blankly before his parents emerged momentarily from inside the house.

"We're going to the store to look at furniture to redecorate the den. We'll be back in a few hours." Mikoto said, grabbing her purse and her husband's hand as they walked out of the front door, out of site. Sai waited until he heard the closing of the door to grab onto a reluctant Sasuke's hand and drag him up to his bedroom. Once inside the doorway, Sai shoved Sasuke in and closed the door behind him. He instantly fell to his knees and attempted to pull down Sasuke's boxers.

"No! Stop!" Sasuke shouted, pushing back his cousin by the forehead. Sai became somber as quickly as he had attempted to suck Sasuke off. He dropped his head and avoided his cousins embarrassed expression as he sat on his bed.

"Listen, Sai. I realized something when I was talking to Naruto up here and it's not what you're thinking." Sasuke said at the slight change of Sai's expression. "I realized that I really am trying to replace Itachi with you and I don't want to do that. Regardless of what the rest of you might think. I know he'll come back to me and when he does I don't want him to see me with you. I started feeling attached to you and if this continues I might start getting comfortable with Itachi being gone. I'll hate myself for that." Sasuke concluded. He hoped Sai would understand his emotions and not down grade them like the Sai he had become used to after so many years. Sasuke wanted to stay in this temporary relationship with his cousin, but it wasn't fair to him or Itachi.

"So that's that." Sai said lightly, still looking at the floor and not his younger cousin. "That's your conclusion." He continued, apparently trying to soak in this new information.

"Yes, I don't even know if Itachi will forgive for sleeping with you." Sasuke said, becoming increasingly upset.

"Oh really?" Sai asked, looking up at his cousin with an odd expression.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied to him with a slight frown, unsure of Sai's expression.

"Well, he'd be one huge hypocrite if he didn't"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto it's cold in here. Open a window or something." Sakura requested of her friend. Naruto went over to his bedroom window and slide it open letting a nice gush of hot air drift inside the room.

"So anyway." Sakura continued. "Are you sure Sasuke's ok? I haven't seen him in so long. This job my parents made me get sucks so much."

"Eh you aren't missing anything." Naruto lied. He thought about the last time he had seen his best friend, when he told him he loved him. Naruto had kicked himself day after day afterwards, not knowing why he had said something so stupid. He wanted to express his caring of their friendship, but not in such a weird way. He thought of how confused Sasuke's face looked as he blushed at him. The way he stammered as he told Naruto that he'd talk to him later. It was certainly one of their more awkward moments. Naruto continued to think about Sasuke's current activities, wondering if he was still sleeping with his cousin, possibly at this moment. The thought sickened him, a gentle rage burned in his stomach forcing his face to twist into an odd expression.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked, looking livid.

"Ah yeah." Naruto replied, shaking his head to wake himself up to the present. "I'm just out of it today Sakura-chan don't mind me." Sakura gave Naruto an inquisitive look, unsure of his odd behavior and disposition.

"Let's go to Sasuke's house. I don't care if his rude cousin is there." Sakura said, standing up from Naruto's bed.

"No, he told me not to come over today." Naruto lied, "Some family business going on." He lied further. In fact Naruto didn't want to be anywhere near Sasuke, he felt embarrassed whenever they looked at each other and conversation was stiff and claustrophobic. He had only gone to visit Sasuke once since their awkward moment and thought he was better off letting his emotions relax before seeing the dark haired boy again.

"Fine then I'm going to go see what Tenten's up to, if she's not with Neji, which she will be." Sakura opened Naruto's bedroom door and waited for him at it. "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh? No, I think I should take a nap or something." He responded, lying down on his bed in a mock tiredness.

"Um fine then, see you later." Sakura said and closed Naruto's door behind her. Naruto lay as he still thought about Sasuke for almost an hour before his adoptive father returned home with a guest.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called from downstairs, beckoning his son. Naruto traveled down the curved stairway to see his father laying out styrofoam containers of Chinese food on the table. He sighed as his let each one of his legs fall heavily down each step, he reached the middle section of the stairs where it leveled out and turned in another direction and could see his father's guest in the living room on the couch. Iruka waved at Naruto happily and sat with one leg on the other patiently. Naruto gave Iruka a short smile and walked up to his father to scorn him.

"You're late coming home and you bring me Chinese food. I could have just ate ramen!" Naruto said angrily as he poked and prodded all the different dishes on the table.

"Why's it so cold in here? Turn the temperature up, it feels like it's going to snow." Kakashi responded, going to throw away the many brown paper bags. Naruto ignored his father and looked on the table to see another untouched brown bag, he opened it to see a bottle of champagne inside and looked up at Kakashi's back sternly as he saw him grabbing glasses from the counter then filling a bucket with ice. Naruto read the bottle for a moment and tried to pry the top open unsuccessfully until Kakashi returned and snatched it out of his hand.

"Not for you." Kakashi said, semi distracted.

"Yeah I get garbage." Naruto said sarcastically. Kakashi nodded to Iruka who stood up and took the items from him and into a room on the side of the stairwell.

"Naruto, I'll be in my room if you need me." Kakashi said as he grabbed some containers from the fridgerator, stuffed them under his arm and tussled Naruto's hair affectionately. He reached his bedroom door and spoke again. "And Naruto, don't need me." He said and closed his door behind him.

"Geez, he cares more about screwing than feeding me properly." Naruto said to no one in particular as he grabbed a few containers and went to eat his dinner in the living room, with a very loud television.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you had sex!" Sasuke yelled at Sai through gritted teeth.

"I was never supposed to tell you. Itachi made me promise him, but I don't see how that matters now." Sai responded to his heated cousin. He remained on his knees before a towering Sasuke, holding his wrists to keep from getting into a fight.

"And you decide to tell me now? You could have told me this ages ago but now you want to tell me because I'm breaking up with you?" Sasuke screamed once more. Sai's guilty expression didn't slip. He remained in his position looking up into Sasuke's eyes with the deepest remorse his face how muster. It was working on Sasuke and soon enough the dark haired boy plopped back onto his bed and sighed out loudly.

"How?" Sasuke asked, unsure of where to go next.

"It was a quick thing. No one was home that summer and I picked Itachi's bedroom door to surprise him. You know just piss him off. I definitely startled him. When I throw open the door he was at his computer, the noise jolted him and he was trying to close on screens as I came in. He wasn't quick enough and I saw a plethora of gay porn pages. I'm actually not sure how or why he'd be watching so many videos at one time. I mean you only need to focus on one,"

"Just continue!"

"Right…Well I picked on him for a few minutes until he literally started pushing me out of his room. I wanted to stay inside so I asked him how many guys had he fucked and if you knew that he was gay. He said he wasn't gay and I wasn't to tell you that he was bisexual. After that I eased my way back in and well conversation got heavy. I asked him if he'd kiss me and he did. It was all really fast. Clothes started coming off and then it was history. He fucked me, barely had any foreplay, he was ready to go. Then you came in, when we were still getting dressed. Didn't even hear you come in the house." Sai concluded his story. Sasuke had been looking at his cousin during the duration of the story, but after hearing the details he couldn't bare to do so anymore. He shook his arms to get Sai to release his wrist but he held onto his grip. "No, Sasuke. Don't shut me out, please. I felt like we were getting really close. I don't want to lose that." Sasuke didn't want to hear Sai. He attempted to stand up and push his way past his older cousin unsuccessfully again. Sai pushed his weight onto Sasuke and forced him to sit down. His hands moved quickly from Sasuke's wrists to the band of his boxers as he tugged at them.

"Oh fuck you Sai, you have the worst timing in the world. Just leave me alone for awhile!" Sai refused and yanked at Sasuke's boxers. More successful than before, he managed to get them down to Sasuke's knees. Sasuke tried to pull them back up, but Sai had moved his body in between Sasuke's legs and was pinning him with his weight. He figured that sex would lighten their situation. Sasuke always seemed more at ease once they had screwed each other and Sai was determined to make things work between them.

"Sasuke stop fighting me." Sai pleaded, as he tried to push his cousins chest back so he could reach his penis.

"Stop raping me, asshole." Sasuke grunted, curling himself up.

"Raping you?" Sai asked. The statement froze him and he slowly backed away a few inches from his cousin. The bewildered and hurt expression exhausted Sasuke even further. "Why would you say something like that?" Sai asked.

"Because I don't want to have sex and you're forcing me! That's rape, look it up." Sasuke regretted his words almost as quickly as he had said them. The defeated look on Sai's face wore on him. "Ahh, sorry. I just want to be left alone Sai."

"No you don't. If I leave you alone we'll be over."

"I need us to be over."

"For what?!" Sai's emotions began to get the best of him. "So you can sulk in your room and cry for Itachi? These past few weeks have been fun. Why would you want to stop that? I'm not trying to be Itachi. I wouldn't want to be. I just don't want to go back to the way we used to be." Sai crawled back up to his cousin and rest his head in his lap. Sasuke seemed to be pondering his words, knowing the sense that they made. They were having fun, it was better than crying for Itachi to come home every night. Sasuke rubbed Sai's hair affectionately, lost for words and tired of thinking. They remained in their position for a few minutes until Sai tested the waters again. Sasuke still hadn't fully pulled up his boxers and Sai grabbed a hold of his cock and stroked it gently.

"Sai…" Sasuke said breathlessly, but didn't prod him to stop. Instead, he sat up more straight then lowered his back closer to the back to give Sai more room to work. Sai straightened himself out also and looked at his lovers face as his stroked him faster. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip. The picture turned Sai on, he bent over and put Sasuke's cocks head in his mouth, not wanting the younger cousin to change his mind expectantly. He moaned deeply and spread his legs out so Sai could get in closer to him. Sai licked up the shaft of Sasuke's dick wetting it with his salvia. He tongued the hole at the top and stroked it firmly, causing precum to bubble out in tiny beads. Sai sucked them up getting Sasuke to lurch and push his cock into Sai's mouth inadvertently.

"You wanna do that?" Sai asked after removing Sasuke's cock. "Then stand up." Sasuke did so quickly. As Sai guided Sasuke's dick back into his mouth, Sasuke placed his hands on the sides of his head. He waited for Sai to give him the ok. When he heard a muffled grunt of approval Sasuke started to thrust his hips back and further slightly, pushing his cock into Sai's throat. The older cousin gurgled, but stayed in place, not foreign to deep throating. Sasuke sped up and eventually full on fucked Sai's throat. Occasionally he would stop and guide Sai's head back and forth on his dick while Sai wrap his arms around his younger cousin and teased his asshole. Sasuke moaned out and started doing long thrusts into Sai's mouth, leaving his cock deep inside his throat for a few moments so that he could hear him gag and feel his throat eventually close on his penis. Sai would choke and pull away from Sasuke, giving him a glimpse of his glistening mouth covered in saliva. Then Sasuke would pull them back together and repeat. He loved the feeling of Sai's dripping mouth all over his cock and push in deeper and to set of his saliva glands. Eventually Sasuke could contain himself no longer.

"I'm gonna cum." He moaned out and Sai gave him a small nod, indicating that Sasuke didn't have to remove himself from inside of Sai. The approval set off the final turn on and Sasuke shot his load into Sai's mouth, moaning and bending over as he thrust into Sai's mouth a few more times. Sasuke leaned over and Sai removed his cock, suck the head and kissing it affectionately a few times as Sasuke wrap his arms around Sai's head and kissed the top of it. Tired he plopped back on to his bed behind him, then falling to his side, not bothering to pull up the boxers around his ankles. Sasuke stared at Sai who didn't return his gaze. Instead he licked the inside of his mouth and wiped the outside of it as well. He sat back on his feet and looked strangely innocent as he stared at the floor to the side of him, lost in thought. The display made Sasuke feel guilty. He wondered if Sai did the kinky things he did for him because he liked to or if he thought they would make Sasuke stick around. Sasuke started to feel uncomfortable. He kicked the boxers off his ankles and brought his legs and feet up to the bed to be level with the rest of his body.

"Sai?" He called, getting the older boys attention. "Take your shorts off and come lay with me." He requested, feeling that if they exchanged some affection Sai's mood would left, but the older boy didn't move. They looked at each other momentarily until Sai spoke.

"You want Itachi to be here." He stated.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke couldn't lie. "What does that matter though? Come over here." Sai seemed out of it. Instead of going to Sasuke he nodded his head up and down slowly, apparently still lost in thought.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go out tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah so this guys offering a ton of money for you Itachi. You're building some kind of name for yourself." Kisame said amused.

"So how much is he offering?" Itachi asked as he slapped on his forearm, preparing it. He positioned a needle full of heroin at one of his veins and pushed the fluid inside slowly, clenching and unclenching his fist as he went.

"Five fucking thousand. Just to screw you, it's amazing. How much money do these bastards have? If you were a girl I'd say marry one of them and I shoot the gun." Kisame laughed maniacally at his own joke. Itachi gave a small amused noise but nothing more.

"We're meeting him tonight?" Itachi asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yup." Kisame replied with a mouth full of chicken breast. "At ten. At this gay bar." Itachi nodded and glanced out of his window. He watched the quickly fading sunlight as the red and amber waves in the sky turned dark blue and purple. He looked back and Kisame who's high and full of chicken self sprawled out on one of the two beds in the room. The room became darker and darker as the sun said its goodbyes. The only light came from the dim glowing television that neither was watching. Itachi played with a needle on the table he sat at, spinning it around in circles, feeling drowsy. He stood up and walked to Kisame's bed. The man had looked back at him but they didn't exchange words, instead Itachi sat down on the floor in front of the bed and rested his back against it, deciding to stare at the nearly mute TV screen.

Hours flew by in seconds as Itachi felt himself being shaken awake by his partner in crime.

"Wake up!" Kisame shouted. "Oh man are you dead!" He said alarmed as he began to slap at Itachi's face.

"I'm here. Stop…hitting me!" Itachi said forcefully as he pushed Kisame off of him and stood. His eyes were baggy and he was sweating a little bit.

"God, go clean up, we need to be there in an hour." Itachi complied, he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He flipped on the switch and was blinded by the bright lights. The bathroom was nice, covered in a white marble and the only thing out of placed were the few needles, empty bags of coke and weed and various pills here and there. Itachi went to the sink and stared at his reflection. He felt fairly disgusted with himself usually but this time felt nothing. His reflection was so unrecognizable that he couldn't hate it; he didn't know it. Itachi ran the cold water and let it soak into one of the facecloths from the counter top. Letting it sit on his face for a moment woke him up and brought done some of it's puffiness. Afterwards he jumped into the shower, his customer would definitely want him clean before their romp. He quickly washed and let the hot water trickle down his decaying body. Itachi glanced at his stomach. He had bruises from the last guy he had sex with. A lot of the muscle tone he had built up from years of martial arts training was faded and he looked incredibly thin to himself. Itachi realized that this was the first time in many weeks that he actually was looking and observing his body and he wondered why men were so attracted to him. Kisame started to pound at the bathroom door.

"Hey come on! We can't be late." Came his muffled yells. Itachi turned off the shower, dried himself and dressed in clothes he had left in the bathroom previously. When he emerged Kisame was at the door holding it open, very much ready to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sai. This is stupid. I don't feel like dancing tonight, in fact I don't feel like even out. Why couldn't we stay home?" Sasuke asked as he looked coldly at the other people in line in front of the inner city nightclub.

"I told you this is important, just bare with me." Sai said to his sour cousin he grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him to the front of the line. The bouncer gave him a small nod and opened the velvet rope for them, allowing them entrance. The crowd behind them moaned loudly with a few shouts of unfairness as they entered the scene. A lavish display of lights with chrome and blood red walls appeared in front of them. The place was smoky and Sasuke wafted the air in front of him. "It's not cigarette smoke it a fog machine. Though people probably are smoking in here." Sai guided Sasuke to the back of the club past and through the dance floor as the found the bar and sat on the stools in front of it.

"Sai how do you even get in here if they serve alcohol?!" Sasuke asked defiantly. Sai hushed him and put his hand over his cousin's mouth.

"Shut up! I know people ok?" Sai said nervously as he looked around to see that no one of importance heard Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. He was upset that he wasn't home, wanting nothing but to be away from Sai and in his bedroom alone.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke asked. Sai looked at his cousin tenderly making Sasuke feel like he was about to be kissed.

"Because I need to tell you something."

"Here?!" Sasuke yelled. "This is stupid let's just go home. I wanted to be in my room with you tonight. I told you we can stay together already, what is this?"

"I know, but you said you wanted Itachi there, that still bothers me." Sasuke nodded his head in disagreement.

"Why? You know I'll always miss my brother Sai."

"But can you let go of him?"

"No!" Sasuke was feeling so frustrated, he had to shout just to be heard due to all the loud music. The commotion was maddening and he couldn't think of a worse place to be right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Itachi Sat with Kisame in a booth, waiting for Itachi's next customer.

"I could have showered for longer. He's 15 minutes late." Itachi said annoyed.

"There he is now." Kisame pointed ahead of the two as a light skinned man with long black hair approached them. He wore a white suit and Itachi thought he was a tad over dressed. When Kisame had gestured him to their location the man beamed at Itachi. His smile was incredibly unnerving. He looked as if he had been waiting for Itachi his entire life and couldn't believe his prize was in front of him. When he sat down he continued to admire Itachi and would barely take his eyes off of him. Itachi did not feel threatened though, he returned the stare blankly and they continued their contest as Kisame spoke numbers.

"So it'll work just like everyone else, half now half in the morning. Itachi's into most stuff but he'll tell you if he's not into something. If you want any special shit it's extra, otherwise it's a straight fuck as many times as you can go before times up." Kisame said with an air of professionalism.

"That's all just fine. I have no special requests. I just hope he can take my roughness." The man had a calm and professional voice with a tiny hint of malice. It was almost hard to believe that he was talking about sex.

"I fine with that." Itachi replied, blankly staring at the man before him. He wasn't attractive, but not unattractive either. Rather plain, fairly tall. Itachi figured the most important part about him was outside his vision and oddly he felt anxious to go. "I'm about ready to get out of here." He said.

"Hmm?" Kisame replied, not used to Itachi being so antsy, usually he would stick by the other man until there was no time left and he had to go.

"Well," The man added in, "I just have to wait for my partner to arrive with the money. Then we can go, Itachi was it?"

"Yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey can I buy you a drink?" A 30-year-old looking man with glasses and acne asked Sasuke at the bar.

"Ah, no thanks." Sasuke replied almost fearfully. When the man disappeared reluctantly Sasuke frowned at Sai. "I hate this place I want to go home."

"Listen will you relax! I just want to talk to you about Itachi…then…then we can leave." Sai stammered.

"What else do I need to know Sai? Why are you so on this Itachi subject tonight it's bothering me." Sasuke asked. The question sent a pang of hurt in his chest as he started to think about his. Sai looked regretful. He thought if he had been making the right decision, but figured it was too late to turn back now. He glanced around the club to give Sasuke a moment to regain composure. The time was now, what the hell was Sai thinking?

"Sasuke you should know you weren't Itachi's first." He blurted out.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused at the sudden burst of information

"His first was with his old school friend Kabuto. We had a whole conversation about it, in the days after we had sex. Then that girl came into play, older chick Anko. I think she was in college." Sasuke looked up startled.

"He was with a girl?" Sasuke asked startled. Sai felt so dimwitted.

"Oh god. Then yes he was with a girl also. Itachi's had sex a few fucking times Sasuke that's why I'm asking you if you can let him go. I know you care about him as a brother." Sasuke had turned away from Sai, a hurt expression taking over his face. Sasuke had always felt that his brother was completely gay. Knowing that he wasn't made him feel uneasy in some odd way. Sai felt Sasuke slipping back into his hole and he couldn't let him do so, not now. He grabbed onto his little cousin's shoulders, turned him to face him and shook him a little. "I know it feels terrible to hear this but you have to understand. You have to let him go do you understand. He'll just keep hurting you. He doesn't know any better." Sasuke nodded in disagreement and looked away from Sai.

"I don't want to hear this. Please take me home." Sasuke said in the frailest sounding voice Sai could ever image emitting from within his cousin. He let go of him, feeling defeated anyway he decided to ask Sasuke, his important question one more time. He glanced to the other side of the room and back at Sasuke who slumped before him.

"Sasuke, can you give up on Itachi?" Sasuke looked back into his cousin's eyes. His glistening orbs full of conviction, Sasuke spoke with the utmost integrity when he answered.

"I will never do that." Sai looked back and him and back to the other side of the room.

"Then go." He replied.

"Go where?" Sasuke asked annoyed with the stupid order, he had no idea how to get home.

"Go to him." Sasuke looked bemused. Sai was still messed with him. When he saw his cousin nod in a direction behind him, he knew that if he looked back there that there would be no 'him'. When he glanced in that direction and saw a man with black grayish hair sitting at a booth with two tall men, he knew it couldn't be his love. Sasuke stood and the pressure of his anxiety pulled him into this mans direction. He felt weightless and everything around him seemed to become silent, as if all the club goers knew the importance of this moment. Sasuke stepped through the crowd and became closer to the man with the black grayish hair. He was sitting on the inside of the booth near the wall, he barely moved. Why couldn't he glance another way, so Sasuke could prove to Sai that his tricks would not work tonight? Sasuke was feet away from the man, those bangs so like his own, that side profile, so familiar. Sasuke's chest was so tight. HE gripped at his shirt to give him some oxygen. His heart was racing and he felt like he'd faint before he'd reach this mystery man, but he didn't. One step after another, over and over again, tiny inch by tiny inch. Sasuke came closer to his hearts desire. He could see his face so empty and void of emotion this couldn't be his brother, this was some soulless clone, put here just to tease Sasuke. Tears trickled down his eyes as he stood before the booth. Kisame caught a glance at Sasuke and gave him a funny look. He sneered and nudged Itachi.

"I think this kid wants to dance with me." He joked unknowingly. Itachi continued to stare at his customer, but some cosmic feeling was yanking his head in the other direction, slowly he turned and met eyes the raven haired boy he knew too damn well. It took him a moment to take in the site before him. Could his drug abuse be catching up to him this quickly? Itachi's heart sank and the color faded from him as the shock took over. There he was, his beautiful younger brother, staring at him, tears streaming down his face.

"Itachi?" He called out to him. Itachi closed his eyes and hoped he was dreaming.

**A/N So how'd it go? I hope it didn't come off cheesy, that's the last thing I want...let me know what you think guys, our boys finally made it together! Next chapter their reunion.**


	10. Promises

**I meant ot have this up a whole day ago but I kept forgetting to preview it. Here's their meeting, more of an emotional chapter but we'll get back to the drama soon :)**

The sun was beaming in Itachi's eyes as it appeared through the cracked curtains. He had woken up in the most comfortable setting he could possible remember, half naked with his younger brother in his bed. Itachi looked at Sasuke's sleeping body and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. That angelic sleeping face he loved to watch early Saturday mornings, when the rest of the house slept in. He placed his hand on Sasuke's head and played with his silky strands of wild hair. Sasuke stirred and slowly fluttered his eyes open to look at his older brother that, to his relief, was still in his bedroom. They had decided to sneak Itachi in last night and not disturb their parents until the morning. Nor would Itachi talk about his whereabouts our company over the past two months until the morning also. Sasuke placed his hand on his brothers as Itachi continued to rub his head. He rubbed his hand up and down his older brother's arm affectionately until he spoke.

"You know that I can't stay here." Itachi said calmly, keeping gaze with his brother.

"Shut up. You're not going to leave me again Itachi." Sasuke whispered back to him. Itachi bent over and kissed his baby brother on the forehead and then the cheek, the nose, his eyelids, until he met his lips where he slipped his tongue inside and embraced Sasuke tightly. Sasuke followed his brother's actions and massaged his tongue into the other's. He rubbed his hands through Itachi's hair, pulling down and removing the hair tie that was always in it. They kissed passionately until Sasuke could feel himself become more and more hard with each graze of their tongues. His loins burned to be touched and stroke and his hands wanted to feel every inch of his brothers missed skin, but his chest felt cramped and his sensibility pulled him away from Itachi who looked at his little brother confused. Sasuke sat up and moved to sit towards the bottom of the bed, farther from Itachi so he would not be tempted to continue.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, figuring that they would at least have gotten to third base before having to stop.

"You need to tell me why you left. I know you, if I don't get it out of you now you'll always avoid me." Itachi closed his eyes and turned his head away from Sasuke, clearly dreading this question since last night.

"You don't want to know Sasuke." Was all he responded. Sasuke shook his head frustrated.

"No! Don't do that to me. I deserve an answer." Sasuke choked out feeling pained that his brother was not willing to at least share whatever experience he had had. Itachi sighed out loudly and searched the bed for his hair tie so that he could tie it back up. Sasuke watched him intently, waiting for a replying, knowing that occasionally Itachi would take a few minutes to respond. When he had finally tied his hair back again and seemed like he was about to talk a tiny jingle was heard playing lightly and muffled. Itachi bent over the bed and grabbed his jeans that were on the floor, removing the cell phone from within. He glanced at it and canceled the call. "Where did you get that cell phone from? That's not the same one you had before. How would you even pay for it? You have a job?"  
"No a friend bought it for me." Milliseconds after Itachi had spoken Sasuke's bedroom door had open violently and Sai emerged from the other side to rest his back against the wall near the door. He folded his arms and glared at Itachi.

"Don't lie to him." He said angrily.

"What?" Itachi asked, startled by his entry.

"I said don't lie to him. Why don't you just tell him the truth you act like he'll never find out. You know how you got that phone and you know how you make money. He'll know eventually."

"He would have never known and he should have ever known. Why did you do this Sai? Did you think it would benefit him?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Sasuke exclaimed, tired of being spoken about as if he wasn't in the room. Before either could answer Mikoto had appeared at the door, concerned about the noise Sasuke was making. She walked into the door and dropped her toothbrush and toothpaste container on the floor.

"Itachi!" She gasped as she ran up to her eldest son to embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she repeatedly said, "Oh my God." She pushed his bangs out of his face to get a better look at him, shocked and staring into his eyes as if he had reappeared from the dead.

"Mother.." Itachi said, trying to get her attention so that she would stop kissing at his forehead and hugging his head at the same time.

"You're so thin. You look like you haven't eaten since you left, oh my God." She spoke breathlessly as she placed her hands on both of his cheeks to stare at his shallow, sunken face. Itachi grabbed her hands and moved them away and she replaced them time after time, eventually kneeling so that she could properly hug her son. Itachi held his arms out, hesitant and taken aback by the affection. Eventually, he returned his mother's embrace and let his face nuzzle into her shoulder.

"Ohh." Mikoto managed to let out loudly as she squeezed her son. When she had seemingly got her fill of hugging and kissing him she stood up to talk. "How did you get here Itachi?" Her face looked pained and concerned.

"Sasuke found me in the city and brought me back." He said as he shot glare at Sai who was still at the door.

"Stand up, stand up." Mikoto demanded, wanting to confirm her son's thinness. "Oh, look at you." She said sadly. Itachi felt offended, he felt that he didn't look that thin. "Where are your clothes anyway? Why are you in your boxers?" She asked. Sasuke flushed to the side of her outside her view as Itachi calmly made up an excuse.

"They're dirty. Sasuke was going to wash them for me." Mikoto gave her son another pained expression and grabbed him again, this time putting her face in the nap of his neck.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice seeming to crack slightly. "Are you all better?" She asked with a painful gentleness, whispering as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her. She moved her arms from around his waist to around his neck.

"No mother," Itachi said soundlessly, "I'm not all better." Mikoto seemed to tremble in her son's arms and quickly departed from him, sniffling and rubbing her nose. She caught her breath and regained composure.

"Ah, well. You're father should be getting up at any moment." She looked to Sasuke for the first time. "I need to start breakfast." She kept gaze with Itachi for a moment longer then left. Sasuke was floored. His mother's extreme display of caring for the son who's room he was demanded to clean out was completely unexpected.

"That was weird." He said plainly, clearly still out of the loop.

"Not really." Sai responded from his same position. His eyes were closed and his face pointed to the floor. "Not all parents know how to react to their crack head children that show up in their house out of no where." Sai blurted out. He had enough of Itachi's stalling and forced the truth to come out.

"Sai!" Itachi said, raising his voice for one of the very few times Sasuke could ever remember.

"What is going on!?" Sasuke yelled, "Crack head? Itachi? What?" He looked to his brother with the similar pained expression that he mother had just previously been giving him. He wanted to flee the situation so badly. Never could Itachi remember ever feeling so guilty.

"Sasuke." Sai called out almost inaudibly. "I'm sorry I lied to you about not knowing where Itachi was. I should have told you sooner. But Itachi needs to tell you what he's been up to." Sai remained in his position as Sasuke stared at his brother, waiting for a reply. Before he could confirm his actions and fess up to his young lover of his dive into the wrong path their father was heard shouting from another room.

"WHAT?!" He blared louder than any of the three boys could possibly remember. They all twitched nervously and Itachi sat down to brace himself for whatever was about to come. Fugaku's heavy foot steps announced his arrival as he stormed into the room followed by a frightened looking Mikoto.

"I want you out of here! Now!" He yelled at Itachi while pointing a finger in his direction.

"Fine."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled also. "Father?" He questioned, not expecting the exact opposite reaction his mother had just given. Itachi stood up, grabbed his clothes on the floor and walked past his father, the two bumped shoulders violent and he disappeared out of the room. "Why are you making him leave? What's wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled at his father who followed the typical family trait of closing his eyes and looking away. Sasuke ran after Itachi who was at the bottom of the stairs and had thrown on his clothes with lightening speed. He walked out of view and to the front door, opened it and left. Sasuke yelled after him as he nearly fell down the stairs trying to catch his brother, afraid that after he had walked out of the door he would simply disappear. He met Itachi on their front porch and he beckoned him.

"Please come back brother!" Itachi froze, his back to Sasuke. He turned, dreading his little brother's expression.

"I can't stay here Sasuke." He said calmly, "It'll always be like this."

"No please don't go." Sasuke begged walking closer to his brother timidly. "I'll help it'll be fine, just don't leave again Itachi!" Sasuke grabbed on to his brothers wrist, pulled him in closer and pulled Itachi into probably his millionth embrace of the morning. He returned it quickly and looked to his left and right to see wide eyed neighbors staring at them. He pried Sasuke off of him and pulled him back into the house and then down the stairs into their den. He closed the door behind himself as he pushed Sasuke in, then grabbed his little brother and yanked him into a kiss and in a desperate need for their passion.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked confused when the two had finally parted. They could hear Fugaku yelling high above them, not wanting to hear his wife's pleas. Itachi guided Sasuke to the huge sectional couch that they had there and instinctively Sasuke pulled his brother on top of him. They kissed as if they would never kiss again and Sasuke wrap his legs around his brother as he dug his fingers into his upper arms. Itachi pulled away, gasping for air and sat himself besides Sasuke in an Indian fashion on their family's large golden beige sectional.

"Fuck, this is too much for me." Itachi said, putting his hand on the side of his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Tell me what happened? Tell me everything Itachi." Sasuke demanded. Itachi looked at Sasuke and shook his head. He frowned and looked away from the boy who moved and turned so that he could look into his brother's eyes. He grabbed Itachi's wrists and forced him to stay still. "Tell me!" He demanded once more. Itachi sighed and braced himself.

"Sai's not lying. I left home because I got addicted to drugs Sasuke. I've been living with friends of mine that are like me, in the city. Mother and father have known for months. It started over a year ago and got out of control. They caught me using probably six months ago and tried to help me to stop but couldn't. I left because I never wanted you to find out. I've done pretty much every drug out there but I mostly shot up heroine. I've done horrible things. I've been selling drugs with my best friend and my partner now. This guy named Kisame. Aside from that I've done ghastly things for money Sasuke. I don't think you'd want me to go into details, but there were….a good deal of men." Sasuke look at his brother for what seemed like the first time. He found it surprising that his words instantly were perceived as the truth. It all made sense and Sasuke found himself recounting various moments in which he should have caught on. He released Itachi's wrists and stared down on the cushion in between them. "I know you hate me for this." Itachi said sadly.

"Of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you for something like this. But, " Sasuke's face had turned to anger as he looked back up at a shocked Itachi. "why, why didn't you tell me. I could have helped you!"

"No one could have helped me Sasuke."

"Yes I could have and I still could! I'm not a child anymore Itachi stop trying to shield me from things! I love you more than I'll ever love anyone else in this world. I would do anything to help you and I won't stop until you're better. I won't let you do this to yourself and if you try to leave I'll just find you." Sasuke gripped the cushions below him as he spoke, emotions he couldn't understand fully welling up inside him. He dripped tears on to the sofa as he hung low so that Itachi couldn't see his face.

"Sasuke.." Itachi called out to him gently, moved by his brother's determination.

"You won't do this anymore," Sasuke sniffled. "even if I have to beat sense into you. Do you hear me?!" Sasuke shouted at his brother, revealing his tear streaked face. Itachi looked at his aghast. Something had changed within Sasuke during their short time apart; he had a new sense of integrity that Itachi had never seen before. He looked at his brother and smiled gently.

"I hear you." He took both of his hands and wiped Sasuke's tears away with his thumbs, after moving in to place another kiss on his younger brother's lips. They had momentarily swiped saliva when the den door busted open. The two jumped up and moved away from each other only to find that Sai was entering and closing the door behind him.

"You're parents finally settled down arguing. I think your mom's winning." Sasuke smiled to himself and plopped back on the bed. Sai noticed this and looked back to Itachi. "Did you tell him?" Itachi nodded silently and sat next to his brother, embracing and kissing him once more to Sai's disgust.

"How rude." he said as he sat on the piece of the couch that turned the other way, forming an L shape. He watched the two brothers continue to make out as the knot in his chest slowly stopped his breathing. "Are you done?" He asked when they parted for a few moments. Sasuke seemed to be woken up to his surroundings by Sai's voice and he stood up and walked to a different side of the room, so that he wasn't near either of his lovers.

"Let's stay down here." He said, "Until the dust clears."

Hours passed and Sasuke and Itachi's parents reached a decision. Mikoto won and Itachi was staying home, but the house had turned into a huge game of avoidance. The family sat down at what was the last real dinner they had and ate quietly, never speaking to each other until every person had finished their meal and went to their respective areas. Over a week after Itachi's homecoming things had not gotten anymore comfortable. Sai had taken up staying in the den almost every day after that. He curled himself into a comfortable position in a corner of the sectional and watched the big screen TV for hours on end. There was a small kitchen in the den also so he went upstairs one night to take food down to it so that he wouldn't have to interact with any of the rest of his family members. Sasuke and Itachi hauled up in either's room and Sasuke only came downstairs to get food. Mikoto and Fugaku had remained either in their bedroom or in the living room watching television. Occasionally there were days that required actually movement around the house. Sometimes, while looking for a book or some other random items Fugaku would quietly come into the den and speak to Sai, first asking if Itachi or Sasuke was around. The house was in a quiet chaos and Sai had never felt more like an outsider in his life. Not only did he not have anyone to team up with the game of avoidance but he practically was stuck in the den because he wanted to avoid Fugaku's constant complaints and both Itachi and Sasuke.

Since his first day home Itachi caused problems for Sai. He felt more and more depressed in his lower level prison and regretted ever coming to stay here. The more time passed the more Sai became angry with Sasuke. Not only were he and Itachi fucking anywhere and every time they got the chance, but Sasuke had not even seemed to acknowledge Sai's existence since Itachi had returned. Sai called his parent's to request coming home unsuccessfully, they were on a cruise and his next chance to get in contact with them would be in another week when they returned. Sai made mental notes to try and call at the exact right time so they didn't have any chance of leaving on yet another adventure. Every summer Sai's parents would ship him off to stay at his cousin's house. They got a month of vacation time in the summer and instead of spending it with their only child they wanted to have romantic time alone. Sai cursed his parents and continued to watch television for a few hours until Sasuke emerged at the den's door.

"Hey, my parents finally left so I came downstairs."

"Shouldn't you be getting fucked by Itachi right about now?" Sai asked sarcastically, not bothering to look Sasuke's.

"Don't give me the attitude Sai you knew how things were with us."

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to go off and ignore me after he came back!" Sai shouted, losing his patience with his younger cousin easily. Sasuke was taken aback; he didn't realize that his absence would anger Sai this much. "Just leave me alone cousin."

"No." Sasuke responded. He walked over to Sai and sat next to him on the couch. "Sai, I'm sorry. I just miss him. I wanted to spend time with him."

"Well now have all the time in the world." Sasuke diverted his eyes to the floor in front of him, unsure of how to make things right with Sai. He leaned in to kiss his older cousin but was pushed back instantly

"Don't fuck with me."

"I'm not fucking with you! You know I still care about you cousin." Sai didn't respond, he shook his head and stared in front of himself. Sasuke sat next to Sai and eventually pulled his blanket down and rubbed the lowest part of his older cousin's stomach, above his penis. Sai closed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly again.

"Now you're being brat, Suke."

"Stop it I hate being called Suke. I'm not 6." Sai chuckled and kept his eyes closed. Sasuke, frustrated climbed on to his cousin and forced him into a kiss. He straddled Sai and held his head in place as they locked lips. They tongued each other violently and Sasuke started to grind his crotch into Sai's, making both of their cocks wake up instantly. The alive feeling Sasuke got when he and Sai fucked each other awoken again. He started to move off of his older cousin so that he could unbutton his pants and fuck him on the couch. He un button the tiny snap buttons on Sai's pajama pants and grabbed his dick to start stroking it. Sai moaned deeply to Sasuke's pleasure and rocked his hips, pushing his dick into his cousin's palm. They locked lips again and Sai found that his hand had moved to Sasuke pajama bottoms also and had already taken out his member to stroke it. He bent over to lick the head of Sasuke's dick then stroked it once more, slicked by his saliva. Sasuke felt to horny to continue their blow/hand job game. He locked lips once more while pulling Sai by the waist so that he could easily make entry into his ass. Sasuke had pulled down Sai's pants completely and was sliding deep inside of him. Sai panted his younger cousin's name and Sasuke kissed him again to silence him when Itachi appeared at the doorway of the den. Sasuke caught his eye and immediately jumped off of his older cousin. Itachi glanced at both boys and stepped back outside the door.

"Come, Sasuke." He said and walked away down the hall. Sasuke looked at Sai as the two shared an awkward moment. He bent down and kissed Sai gently on the lips once more before pulling up his pants, walking out of the den and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke and Itachi had spent the remainder of their day inside of Itachi's bedroom, lying with each other and kissing. They had occasional blowjob and hand job sessions and Itachi never spoke to Sasuke about his compromising position with their cousin and didn't seem to care much at all. Sasuke wondered if during their meetings, Sai and Itachi had talked about the relationship himself and Sai were sharing. The thought bothered him but he managed to keep it to himself, fearing a possible break in his and Itachi's affections. The day passed and it was morning once more. Itachi had awoken early like usual so that he could read the paper before his father had risen. When he reached their front door he heard gentle knocking and was interested at who could possibly be visiting this early in the morning. He opened the door to see a spiky haired blonde boy avoiding his gaze. The boy looked up and down quickly and flushed intensely.

"Listen Sasuke I need to talk to you. I'm sorry I came here so early and I'm glad you opened the door. I've just been having some issues and Kakashi said I need to talk about them with you. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I really miss us talking. But I need to know, do think me telling you I love you was weird?" He talked so fast Itachi barely kept up with him and after apparently spilling his guts to who he assumed was Sasuke the blonde boy looked up at Itachi and jumped back fearfully. "Ah ah ah, you're not Sasuke."

"Obviously." Itachi said condescendingly, he recognized the boy finally as one of Sasuke's friends. "He's in my room do you want me to fetch him?" Naruto stumbled out of the door way and backwards, almost falling on the porch's step.

"No no! I'll call him later." Naruto stammered as he dashed away, leaving Itachi to stare at him jogging back towards his house.

**A/N: So I guess it looks like I'm implying something with this lol. I'm still not sure which one of the two ways I'm going to go with this but I'll left everything flow and whatever seems right I'll go with...Until next time! Thanks for the reviews all of you BTW!!!...they really amp'd me up for the next arc of this chapter...**


	11. Happy Birthday!

**Long chapter coming up as I set up this new arc! the scene changes alot but nothing that needs to be noted...let me know if it was hard to read so I can edit accordingly.**

Another week had passed in the Uchiha family home and things hadn't changed much. Sai was still finding himself ignored and lonely, while the rest of the family members avoided each other affectively. It was the 22nd of July and Sasuke sat on his bed with his back against the wall comfortably, staring at his older brother who sat Indian style and watched the television in front of him. Itachi didn't notice Sasuke staring at him because the younger boy was behind him, so when his cell phone went off for the fifth time that evening Itachi turned around quickly only to be a little startled by Sasuke's bold eyes. He ignored them, grabbed the phone off of the bed and cancelled the incoming call.

"Who keeps calling you?" Sasuke asked.

"A friend."

"Why don't you ever answer?"

"I don't want to talk to them." Sasuke nodded behind Itachi, wanting to know more but deciding to move on to another subject.

"Do you think they planned another party?" He asked, clearly pondering the thought for a while now.

"For your birthday?" Itachi asked again turning around to look at Sasuke. "I don't think so. Are you disappointed?"

"No! You know those things are always just open range for everyone in the family to pile in here. I definitely don't want that this year."

"I agree." Sasuke watched his brother, knowing his reasons for not wanting a party were much more important. The two sat in silence while Itachi fiddled with loose strings on Sasuke's pants. Sasuke curled his legs up to his chest and moved over so that he was directly in front of his brother, then let his legs slide down so they made a barrier around Itachi. He smiled and rested the weight of his body on one of Sasuke's knees.

"So what are you getting me for my birthday?"

"Nothing. All the money I had is with my partner, I'll think of something though." Itachi said quietly, sounding somewhat tired.

"A sexual something?" Sasuke smirked as Itachi seemed to come alive again. He scouted up to his younger brother and pecked kisses on his lips.

"That wouldn't be much of a gift, seeing as I give it to you practically everyday now." Itachi jeered.

"Yes but we can always spice it up?"

"How so?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well." Sasuke hesitated. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Just try me." Sasuke fumbled with his words unable to speak and express the desire he longed for, ever since Itachi had returned home. He sputtered and offered excuses for his desires before even telling them to his brother who looked on patiently waiting to hear what Sasuke wanted of him. After minutes of build up Sasuke had finally summoned up the courage and asked Itachi the unthinkable.

"I want to fuck you." Itachi chuckled lightly.

"You already do that."

"No. _I_ want to fuck _you_." Sasuke repeated, emphasizing choice words. Itachi had finally caught on and his face turned blank with the realization. He sat up right and twiddled his fingers clearly thinking over the request. Sasuke never had felt so nervous with his brother and gulped dry lumps in his throat accordingly.

"That's kind of strange." Itachi finally let out.

"You've never been on the bottom?" Sasuke asked. Itachi darted his eyes his brother's directions, slightly disapproving of his new vocabulary that he accredited to Sai.

"Yes I have." He answered anyway. "But it's different with you." Sasuke felt himself getting defensive.

"Why because I'm younger?" He asked, ready to challenge Itachi's logic.

"Not just younger, but my younger brother. It's hard to explain."

"So what you're the man in this then?" Sasuke stated more than he asked. He folded his arms a reproachful way and looked away from Itachi.

"Suke." Itachi said gently, easing even more closely to Sasuke. "Don't mistake my standoffish behavior for a decline. I'm simply saying that it's something that makes me uneasy." Itachi explained as he turned Sasuke's face back his way.

"Why would I want to do it if you don't?" Sasuke asked when just then their mother came into the bedroom door. They hadn't been so serious about locking themselves in to their rooms because of the avoidance game and didn't expect anyone besides Sai to enter unannounced. Mikoto stared at her sons in their suggestive position and frowned accordingly.

"What are you two doing?" She asked sternly with one of her most confused and disapproving faces.

"Sasuke had an eyelash in his eye I was just blowing it out mother." Itachi said, quick on his feet. Mikoto stood in the doorway as her face went though different phases of questioning then back to normal, obviously seeing that the situation was plausible.

"Anyway." She began. "What have you two done to Sai?"

"What?" Sasuke and Itachi asked in unison.

"He's going home early! I've just received a call from my sister saying they'd be down tomorrow to pick him up and give you a happy birthday present." Sasuke fumed, he didn't know why but Sai deciding to leave without even talking to him really pissed him off. He knew that they hadn't been spending a lot of time together, but Sai was supposed to understand the situation with Itachi. Sasuke was angered that he was acting so childish about the virtual ending of their relationship.

"I'll talk to him." He said as he squeezed past Itachi and jolted past his mother. He jogged down the stairs around the bend and down another flight of stairs only to burst open the den door and slam it behind himself.

"I guess you know I'm going home." Sai said lazily.

"What the hell!?" You didn't even say anything to me Sai!"

"What was there to say? I've made up my mind." Sai replied once again looking to the television in front of him.

"Why? Because of Itachi and I? You know the condition! Why even bring me to him if you were only going to take it badly?" Sasuke yelled. Sai sighed loudly and looked at his cousin painfully.

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy." Sai said gloomily. The declaration and the selflessness took all the fight out of Sasuke quickly. He stared at his cousin as he walked towards him to sit beside him.

"I don't want you to leave." Sasuke said softly.

"As much as I am concerned about your happiness, I need to give myself some also." Sai said, taking Sasuke's hand into his own. "And it's not just you. It's this whole family, this situation is depressing and sitting here alone in this jail cell of a den doesn't help much. I think I did what I was meant to do here and it's time to go."

"What were you meant to do here?" Sasuke asked, staring at the floor in front of him.  
"Huh? I don't know." Sai said dumbly, forgetting his own words instantly. "Maybe Itachi would have died or something had I not run into him that day when I first came here."

"I meant to ask you, did your parent's see him too?"

"Nope. They were in a store asking for directions. They wanted to find something to buy for your parents before we showed up, didn't want to look rude. We went into the city, got lost in a bad section. I got out of the car out of boredom and there he was. I chatted with him, not as calmly as you could guess and made plans to meet up to talk again. He ducked away before my parents came back out." Sasuke nodded, hearing this story before.

"Sai?"

"Yes?"

"Just think about it." Sasuke said and he kissed his cousin quickly before leaving.

The next day came much faster than Sasuke had liked. He wished he could be more excited about turning seventeen but all the bad things the day was going to bring unfolded themselves ominously before his eyes as their family met together in the same room for the first time in days. Sai and Mikoto were talking in the living room in hushed voices as Fugaku talked loudly to a man on the phone that apparently was going deaf.

"No it's not a wedding cake you moron! It's a birthday cake, vanilla!" He boomed. Sasuke sighed and sat next to his brother who looked to be in a state of emptiness as he stared ahead of himself silently.

"Looks like there's going to be a party today." He said to Itachi who only nodded slowly in response.

"Oh my eggs!" Mikoto screamed as she dashed into the kitchen behind Sasuke and Itachi on their love seat to only moments later call them into the dinning room for breakfast. She laid out platters of food in front of them all. Sasuke wondered how early his mother had woken up to start breakfast because the variety was vast. He knew this was because of his birthday and attempted to have some of everything in front of him. Mikoto sat a plate of bacon on the table from behind Sasuke then wrapped her arms around him from the back happily as she kissed him on the side of his forehead.

"Happy birthday Suke!" She beamed. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Her happiness radiated to him. His mother had always been a pleasant woman and he enjoyed seeing her enjoying the day, which hadn't been happening much in the past few weeks. Mikoto released Sasuke and moved to Itachi on her left, giving him an identical kiss to not leave him out. Sasuke saw her bend down and heard her whisper into Itachi's ear.

"Please see me after breakfast." He nodded and she dashed off to her side of the table to sit next to Fugaku who was still on the phone trying to find out where Sasuke's birthday cake was.

Breakfast went by rather pleasantly and Fugaku even spoke to Itachi without any contempt in his voice. Sasuke's birthday had been a turning point for their family and the dust finally seemed to start settling. By early afternoon caterers and the Sasuke's cake had already arrived and early comers also. Sasuke and Itachi's grandparents had made their arrival and their grandmother hugged and kissed Sasuke when he opened the door for them, setting down his presents in the sitting room behind the garage that was rarely used. Itachi sat in the living room amongst the commotion and was so silent and still he almost blended in with the furniture. Sasuke had been forced to be busy deciding where he wanted things placed and how he wanted the cooks to cook certain foods that weren't made before hand. No matter how often he'd say he didn't care either way they demanded an answer from him and once it was given he was pulled off into another direction. He almost felt as if he was planning someone else's birthday.

Sasuke and Itachi's grandparents finally noticed their eldest grandson sitting on the sofa in the living room and became visibly tense. They looked at him and when he finally returned their gaze their grandmother gave a warm smiled and waddled over to him.

"Oh my it's nice to see that you're alright, but look how thin you are." She said as she hugged him then pushed him away to examine him. Sasuke noticed Itachi's eyes dart away irritated as he gave an expression of annoyance that only Sasuke could decipher. He also had seen that none of their family members that had continued to arrive seemed surprised that Itachi was there. Word had spread quickly about his leaving, so Sasuke assumed that it had spread just as quickly that he was back. He felt sorry for his older brother who seemed to be trapped in his own tiny hell and forced his way past people to get to him.

"Hey come upstairs." He said and motioned for Itachi to follow him. When they had reached Sasuke's bedroom he closed the door and kissed his older brother forcefully. They enveloped into each other and Sasuke nudged Itachi on to the bed so that he could straddle him. They kissed, invaded each other mouths sucking on each others bottom lips. Sasuke stood up from his brother and immediately tried to unfasten his pants, but Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke we're in a house that slowly being filled to the brim with people and children who could walk in on us at any moment."

"Itachi I locked the door." Sasuke said not understanding how his brother could have over looked this simple solution.

"Still.." Itachi faded off. Sasuke looked at his face and wondered what was wrong with his brother.

"Are you upset because of all these people? Who cares Itachi we'll stay up here or something."

"No I want you to enjoy your birthday brother."

"I can't unless you are also. Besides, I haven't gotten my birthday present yet." Sasuke smirked. Itachi looked up at him seriously then let a small smile grace his face.

"That's later tonight. I made you something anyway though. Earlier today, Mom was in my way though so I couldn't bring up to you before you woke up. Hold on." Itachi said and he disappeared from the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with something behind his back.

"Oh that better not be a can of coke." Sasuke teased.

"No, it's better." Itachi produced his present to Sasuke happily and he handed him the biggest cupcake he had ever seen. It had a creamy pale yellow frosted that was caked on in a thick layer that swirled around the top of the cupcake delicately and placed perfectly on top of it were chucks of strawberries and a dollop of whipped cream. Sasuke laughed hard silently until he caught his breath.

"Strawberries and cream." He said amused.

"I know you don't like sweets, but I went to the store a few days ago to see if I could come up with anything with the couple of dollars I had. I seen this ridiculously large cupcake tin and came up with the idea. I bought it and made the icing myself, I hid it in the back of the fridge. Everything else was here." Itachi concluded as he handed the cupcake to Sasuke who looked at it happily and sat on his bed.

"This is probably the best present I'll get today."

"Don't lie Suke."

"Really it is." He said taking his finger to rub off some of the icing and lick it. "I love you brother." Itachi sat next to Sasuke and looked at his cupcake art.

"I wonder if Mom and Dad still do it." He asked.

"Oh gross don't bring it up!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I wonder." Itachi continued anyway. "If they still use whipped cream and strawberries when they have sex. I'll never lose that image."

"Of a package of strawberries on the bed next to Mom as she was about to blow Dad's whipped cream top organ." Sasuke said staring ahead of him, laughing in a dazed sort of way. "That was horrible. And then dad goes." The brothers spoke in unison.

"How's it taste? And then mom goes like whipped cream and strawberries genius." Sasuke fell back on his bed and laughed as Itachi chuckled and shook his head next to him. Moments passed and Sasuke spoke to his brother after the laughter dyed down.

"Itachi. Let's do it."

"Sasuke, your party's about to start."

"Quickie." Sasuke said. He sat his cupcake on his headboard and turned to Itachi to kiss him, quickly returning to their former position with Sasuke straddling his brother. They hadn't gotten the chance to even remove any clothing when Sai spoke behind them.

"Déjà vu." He said at the doorway. "Come downstairs, please try not to fuck each other on the way down." He added then walked away.

"Itachi do you have some thing against locks?" Sasuke asked, annoyed and amused.

Sasuke's party commenced and to his surprise it turned out nicely. His parent had gone to the trouble of finding and inviting his closest friends and they all showed up to enjoy one of the rare evenings they got to spend with him. Itachi's mood lifted slightly and the rest of the family seemed uninterested in gossiping about him any longer. Sai's parents had shown up and Sasuke's night continue to go by happily even after the singing of Happy Birthday. Sasuke thought the day would come to an end on a good note. Even Sai seemed to be more cheerful as he flirted in the corner with Sakura, which confused Sasuke slightly. Then things for Sasuke started back down hill. He was in the kitchen bagging plastic cups to set aside for the garbage and beginning to clean up from the party as it was ending and people were leaving or about to leave, when he heard Sai's parents talking to him.

"Do you still want to leave?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I'll leave with you tonight." Sai responded. "I'm already packed."

"Fine, go and get your things and bring them to the car so we don't have to wait around once it's time to go." His father demanded. Sai complied and left the room without another word. Sasuke stormed after him and abandoned the plastic cups on the table. Sai hadn't noticed his younger cousin and before he knew it he was shoved into the den violently.

"You still want to leave!? I thought things were fine again." He yelled

"They are fine Sasuke." Sai said lethargically.

"Then explain to me why you are leaving."

"Let's take a walk Suke."

They walked for a good fifteen minutes towards the beach near Sasuke's house and eventually kicked off their sneakers and socks to walk barefoot along the water. Sasuke wondered why they had never come here before, it was so beautiful at night and peaceful.

"I don't understand." He said to his cousin.

"It's simple Sasuke. I need to leave. I understand your relationship with Itachi and that I don't match up to him." Sasuke stopped walking and kicked up sand.

"Why is it always, always a contest with you?" He asked. "It's not that you don't match up to Itachi or he's better than you. Itachi is special to me, unique and now you are also. I can't compare the two of you, it's apples and oranges. I have a bond with you Itachi and I could never have and vice versa."

"But you told me that I couldn't fill that void that he left."

"And you can't! Just like he can't fill the void you'll leave if you go. I liked how we were, but I couldn't forget about Itachi. Not because you weren't doing something for me because it's just wrong if I did. He's my brother and I have more connections to him other than this _thing_ that we do. He's been there for me my whole life and I couldn't live with myself if I just up and forgot all of that. Don't you understand?" Sasuke asked, more like pleaded to be understood.

"I do." Sai nodded. "I understand that completely." They become silent and Sasuke didn't want to speak anymore anyway. He grabbed his cousin's chin and pulled his face to his, kissing him and holding his head in place. Sai pried away a few inches.

"Sasuke we're outside." He reminded him cousin.

"So what? No one can see us from their houses, the slope's too high." Sasuke continued to kiss his cousin fervently, taking his hands away only to slip them up his shirt. Sai followed his actions and dug his hands into Sasuke pants to feel his ass, accidentally pushing them down and revealing his boxers. When Sai apologized and moved away Sasuke pulled him back and yanked off his pants on his own, his boxers along with them.

"Sasuke!?" Sai exclaimed at his half naked cousin. Sasuke ignored him and started to pull off Sai's shirt, pulling over it his head. Sai, nervous though he was at being caught fucking his cousin on the beach, allowed himself to be disrobed and took off Sasuke's shirt in response.

"Sit down." Sasuke commanded and Sai did so without question. He laid his shirt on the sand and sat on it, the water occasionally hitting up to his knees with each passing wave. Sasuke got down on his knees and crawled on top of Sai sitting in his lap. He pushed his cousin's chest forcing him to lie down as he positioned himself on top of him. Sai expected to feel Sasuke sliding into him but on the contrary he felt himself sliding into Sasuke as his younger cousin sat slowly on his dick. Sai looked up and moaned loudly, grabbing on to Sasuke's forearms as Sasuke placed his hands on his Sai's chest for balance. He bounced up and down Sai's dick rather quickly and he huffed and puffed as he sped up even more. Sasuke rode Sai for awhile until Sai couldn't contain himself any longer he thrust himself upwards in motion with Sasuke's bounces to intensify their contact, feeling his cock deep inside Sasuke's ass briefly with each bounce and thrust. Sasuke's gentle moans were music to Sai and panted yes with each tiny one that emitted from his lover. The water came in further now and soon Sai felt it up to waist. The new wetness made it so that even more noise came from their actions as Sasuke would plop down and loud wet noises would emerge that enticed Sai even more. His groans got louder along with Sasuke's and he sat up to become face to face with his younger cousin.

"I really care about you Sai." Sasuke said. "I love you." He groaned out as he came closer to reaching his climax. Sai kissed his cousin and muffled his moans as he placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and guided them, helping him to easier rock back and forth and grind into his crotch. When Sasuke had screamed out that he was going to cum Sai lent back and balanced his weight on his elbow, so he could use his other hand to jerk Sasuke's dick until he came on Sai's chest. He continued to bounce up and down on his cousin, again kissing each other as if for the last time and Sai came in Sasuke, his moans muffled by their kissing.

Sasuke slide off of Sai and sat next to him. Sai immediately stood up and started to dress to Sasuke's amazement.

"You don't want to sit here for awhile?" He asked.

"We shouldn't, we've been gone awhile, someone's bond to come looking for us." Sai explained. The two shared more glances and Sai bent over and kissed Sasuke once more, who was still sitting naked on the sand. "I love you cousin." He said and walked away. Sasuke let the water hit him, it was warm and therapeutic. He half wanted to stay the remainder of the night there, naked, with warm water occasionally splashing him, but he knew he couldn't. He dressed and trekked back to his house to conclude his party. When he returned most of the guests had gone and he noticed his aunt and uncle's car was gone also. He went to his backyard to talk to his mother.

"Auntie and Uncle left huh?" He asked.

"Yes, she replied. They didn't get to say bye, but they left your presents. Sai said that he left yours in your bedroom." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?! Sai left too!?"

"Yes." Mikoto responded confused. "You know he was leaving." Sasuke never felt more of a stab in the back. After their conversation after they moments ago fucked on the beach Sai had still left. He ran up to his room to find a note from his older cousin that was scribbled quickly on a ripped piece of paper on a small box on his bed.

"Sasuke, please don't be angry with me for leaving. I made this choice because it's best for both of us. I know you love both Itachi and I but I'm too selfish to share you with him. You need to focus on getting him off the dope and not how you can juggle us. I still love you and I always will. I hope you like your present. See you at Christmas.

P.S. Itachi's been using behind your back."

Sasuke's heart sunk low into his stomach and he couldn't help but feel betrayed in more than one way and not only by Sai. Sai, who often made it a point to drag others in the mud with him, was probably telling the truth and his brother, who's lethargic mood seemed more obvious now was still using. How, Sasuke didn't know. All he did know was that he needed someone to talk to that wasn't using drugs behind his back. He left Sai's unopened gift and ran down the stairs to get Naruto who had been surprisingly quiet and distant during the entire party. Sasuke spotted him in the backyard rummaging through empty soda bottles looking for something left over and ran to him.

"Naruto come with me." Sasuke demanded and he took hold of Naruto's under arm and dragged him to the den. He told Naruto everything he didn't want to know about Itachi and even how he had just previously had sex with Sai on a beach to Naruto's dismay. Sasuke spilled his guts to Naruto who listened quietly and barely interrupted until he had nothing left to say. He looked to Naruto for advice but the blonde remained quiet.

"Naruto, please don't tell me I said all of that for nothing." He said.

"You didn't." Naruto said quietly. "But you know I don't approve of these relationships you have Sasuke. You said you wouldn't involve me." Sasuke sighed with a painful and pitiful moan that hurt Naruto's chest.

"Don't do this to me right now Uzumaki! I need someone to be there for me right now and you're doing a shitty job of it." Sasuke continued to tell Naruto how he was supposed to be his best friend and that he wasn't helping his situation. Naruto looked at the raven haired boy vacantly and his words brushed by in almost whisper form. Naruto could feel his heart racing in his ears and he gripped Sasuke's forearm absent-mindedly.

"What are you doing?" Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was planting a kiss on him and slipping his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Stunned he allowed himself to be kissed and eventually kissed Naruto back. Sasuke wondered in the back of his mind while all his stresses kept being solved with making out but he quickly forgot what he was thinking as Naruto crawled on top of him. They made out, like Sasuke never made out before with a fire that came off of Naruto like he had never imagined. The blonde seemed intoxicated with him and it was exciting. Naruto rubbed his hands over Sasuke's chest and back, never parting their lips. It felt like he had wanted to do this to Sasuke for ages but only now could he let his passion loose and the feeling was right. Naruto never felt so alive and exhilarated, but yet at peace at the same time. He loved the way Sasuke's mouth tasted, he loved that small aroma that came from the dark haired boy that he had held on to ever since they had hugged. He let his fingers graze every crevasse of every muscle in Sasuke's abs and treasured every moment of it. They kissed and kissed some more for what felt like hours until Kakashi called for Naruto, looking for him so that they could return home. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and they stared at each other. He never spoke to him and he eased himself out of the den's door silently. Sasuke watched him leave and stared at the door after he left, unsure of what had just happened and dreading his new obstacle.

**A/N Told you it was long:D Did you guys enjoy that? Some of you seen it coming, congrats. :)**


	12. Absence of a Protector

**HUGE DISCLAIMER! This chapter ends pretty seriously so don't get offended. It all is for the grand plot. Don't hate me for this chapter guys. It'll work.**

Sasuke clung to the huge overstuffed pillow on his bed as he waited for his brother to return from his shower. He flipped through the television stations uninterested in any of the early Saturday programming. It was only two in the afternoon and he already heard his mother calling out to him for the third time today.

"Sasuke! You're little blonde friend is on the phone again. Would you please just answer his calls?" She asked, feeling remorseful for Naruto who was being ignored.

"No! I told you to tell him I'm sick! Just ask him to stop calling!" Sasuke yelled back at her. He could hear her suck her teeth and sigh before muffled apologies for Sasuke not being available could be heard.

"Sasuke! I'm heading to the grocery store. I need to buy something for dinner." Mikoto yelled up to her son after hanging up with Naruto. Sasuke heard her grab her car keys and exit the front door, then only moments later drive off down the street. He sighed out in relief and continued to flick channels. Itachi had finally appeared wrapped in a towel from his shower and walked by Sasuke's door without a passing glance.

"Brother!" Sasuke called getting Itachi to back track to his door. "You can dress in here. Mother left to the store and father shouldn't be home for another two hours or so." Sasuke said happily. Itachi hovered in the door way then walked into Sasuke's room. He sat on the bed and stared blankly at the television as Sasuke did.

"That Naruto kid's still is calling. Why are you ignoring him?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"He's annoying me. I don't want to be bothered."

"You could simply tell him that and not leave our mother with the burden. It's been two weeks of his constant calling." Itachi noted getting Sasuke to look in his direction questioningly.

"Are you scolding me?" He asked defensively.

"Of course I'm not." Itachi stood up and removed his towel so that he could dry himself as Sasuke stared at his naked bother absent-mindedly. He half wanted to remind him that he had never received the other part of his birthday present but decided against it. He merely stretched out his hand in an attempt to grab Itachi's member. Itachi's eyes squinted when he noticed the action, then instantly soften at the adorableness of Sasuke's appearance. He grabbed his little brother's hand and started to pull him off of his bed.

"Woah, I'm going to fall Itachi!" Sasuke shrieked as he did just that and slide off his bed on to the floor with a loud thud. Sasuke didn't have a chance to glare at Itachi who already fell to his knees to meet his younger brother on the floor. He looked at Sasuke who was flat on his back, with his head towards him and lying angrily in his spot then kiss his lips upside down, taking time to rub Sasuke's stomach and crotch. Sasuke sat up and spun around to face his brother who also sat up to sit Indian style. He crawled over to him and into his lap, wrapping his legs around Itachi and setting his butt on the floor in the small circle his legs created. Sasuke stroked Itachi's dick that already stood at attention. It was so close to his own that it almost seemed like he was stroking his. Itachi loosened the grip on his legs so Sasuke could push his butt back further and get more room. With his newfound space Sasuke bent over and licked the head of Itachi's cock in tune with his jerks issuing small purrs from the older sibling. Sasuke continued to lick Itachi's dick until it was no longer comfortable and got up to get on his knees and into a better position. He lay on his stomach and rested his top half on Itachi's crotch area so he could comfortably suck his brother's dick and stroke it. Itachi's back hit the floor and his fingertips grazed Sasuke's cranium as his breaths became rapid and he found himself unable to stop his waist from thrusting in the air and his cock into Sasuke's throat, making him gag and cough occasionally. Sasuke sat up after a violent gagging session only to have Itachi's tongue in his mouth once more. They kissed as Itachi pushed his weight on to Sasuke, putting him on his back, and started pulling off his shorts. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's also hard cock and stroked it as he stared at his baby brothers puffy and glistening lips, accompanied by his innocent expression. He pushed Sasuke's legs up and his chest, unable to contain himself anymore and pushed into Sasuke slowly with a delightful groan from his younger brother and the familiar way he grabbed on to Itachi's arms when they first started having sex. Itachi barely worked himself into Sasuke when a ringing phone went off again, this time Itachi's cell. The beeping noise indicating he had received a text message. Itachi pulled out of Sasuke resentfully and gave a small peck to his sour faced brother before he stood up to retrieve his phone from the top of Sasuke's headboard. He looked it and seemed to stare lifelessly.

"Well? Who is it that's so important?" Sasuke asked, Itachi ignored him, or simply didn't hear his brother. He clicked a few buttons and made a phone call. He put he phone to his ear and walked out of Sasuke's room holding up a finger to him to indicate that he needed a moment of privacy. Sasuke stood up and pulled on his shorts once more. He stood awkwardly and scratched the back of his head with a growing impatience. Five minutes had passed since Itachi had left the room and Sasuke wondered why he still hadn't returned from his phone call. Curiousness overcame Sasuke and he found himself creeping out of his bedroom and to Itachi's bedroom door to listen in on his brother.

"I just can't come back…..But…..I don't know what to say….You can keep the money….What have you done with it?…..This is your problem now. I can try to help you but it can never be the same…..What?….Why?……No there's no point in doing that…...No…No….Because I'm home again…..I do….Ugh….Fine, fine. I will, but expect nothing." Itachi's phone made a loud click as he folded it back together and Sasuke scurried off back to his room. Itachi followed only seconds later and eyeballed a suspiciously looking Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke prepared himself mentally for any questions, but they never came. Itachi merely stood before him briefly then sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"Want to continue?" Sasuke asked. Itachi opened his mouth to speak when the house phone went off ringing again. He stood up to answer it knowing Sasuke wouldn't. He grabbed the cordless black phone on the dresser and uttered hello almost inaudibly.

"No, Sasuke's not available Naruto. No I don't know when he will be and you shouldn't call again today. Our father will be home soon and you wouldn't want to annoy him. Try tomorrow." Itachi said then hung up the phone.

"See, he's annoying." Sasuke said.

"No, he seems desperate to talk to you. He never called like this before." Sasuke looked away from his brother and the sound of their mother approaching from outside concluded any sexual activity for their day.

"Sasuke I need to do something tonight alone. This gives you an opportunity to meet your blonde friend." Itachi said quietly. This time Sasuke did the eyeballing. He hadn't confronted him on Sai's note yet and didn't intend to. Rather, he had kept an eye on his brother waiting for any proof of his drug usage.

"Can't I come with you?" He asked.

"No."

"Why?" Sasuke asked again almost instantly expecting to be denied approval to come. He started to breath heavily. He never had taken this role with his brother before and wasn't exactly sure how he should go about it. Itachi was in fact, _his_ older brother and Sasuke didn't see how he could have any ruling over him. He wished the fire when he had first found out about Itachi's addictions would return. Itachi looked at his brother curiously at first then gave a small smile.

"I'm not going to do that Sasuke. In fact, I'm going to end that chapter of my life completely. This calls for a little trust." Itachi said calmly. Sasuke was hesitant to agree. He wanted to keep tabs on his brother, feeling that if he was around so much that Itachi never got the chance to use drugs they would be out of his system completely after being denied them for so long.

"I don't know." Sasuke finally spit out.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"You did in fact leave me without any sort of goodbye and started all of this drug use behind my back. So I don't know if I should." Sasuke expected Itachi to become angry with him, but when he finally looked back at his brother who hadn't responded he saw nothing more than a somber, disgraced expression. "Brother, I'm-"

"No, you're right. Still, I need to do this Sasuke." Sasuke nodded granting Itachi his time alone which he decided to take at that very moment. He stood up from the floor and walked past Sasuke out of the bedroom, grabbing his towel before he went. "You should call your friend." He stated and walked down the hall towards his own room. Sasuke kicked himself for being so coarse. He too left his room but went in the opposite direction. He walked downstairs and out the front door determined to be outside of the house.

Sasuke hadn't walked far to reach his destination. He walked up to Hyuuga family's house and the cement path that was encrusted with various rocks. He walked up to the double doors and rung the doorbell. Almost immediately Hizashi Hyuuga appeared in the doorway looking bothered in paint stained overalls.

"Yes?"

"Eh, is Neji home?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Sasuke that's you. I couldn't see you through these goggles. Come in, watch your step I'm painting the foyer." Sasuke walked into the Hyuuga's massive marble foyer to see sheets upon sheets of plastic on the floor below him, only half of one wall was painted and Sasuke wondered if someone had been having fun throwing paint around rather than painting. The Hyuugas liked to live more lavishly that the Uchihas so their house was much bigger and well decorated. Fugaku Uchiha had never liked spending much money on frivolous things and Sasuke and Neji often wondered how their families got along. Neji had often said that bank account wise there was no difference between them and their families had "old money" so they liked to be around each other after decades of doing just that. Hizashi pointed towards the large circular marble staircase giving Sasuke the OK to seek out Neji. "He's up there with his girlfriend." He said. 'Girlfriend?' Sasuke thought. He crept up the vast staircase as a young brown haired girl ran from one room to another followed by a similar looking older girl Sasuke's age. She looked up at him and waved happily as she blushed slightly. Sasuke waved back to Hinata and continued back on his way to Neji's room. He reached the top of the stairs and made a right turn then a left at the banister as he glanced down at the living room below. He reached Neji's bedroom and pushed it open slowly so not to shock him. When he entered he saw Tenten sitting in Neji's lap kissing him affectionately on his bed. Sasuke cleared his throat to alert them to his presence and Tenten jumped up and squealed accordingly. Neji smiled in her direction and looked to Sasuke confused with his appearance.

"Hey, I just came to talk." Sasuke said and Neji nodded him in. Tenten took her cue to leave and she walked past Sasuke, smiling at him sweetly and giving tiny kissing movements with her lips towards Neji. Sasuke somewhat detested Neji for his fortune. He had a good looking girl who he obviously cared a lot for whom he could make out with in his bedroom without being bothered or worried about his parents pushing open his door to catch him. He wished he could live in this normalcy, but alas all his relationships happened to be with his family members. Sasuke started to feel visibly nauseous and he swayed by Neji making him jump up in fear that Sasuke would fall. Neji pushed Sasuke down on his bed forcing him to sit down.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Sasuke hesitated to answer, but before he knew it, he spilled his guts. For the first time in his life he picked up all his baggage, unlocked it and dumped it right on someone else. He babbled and came close to tears a few times. He told Neji about Itachi, their relationship and the drugs. Then he told him about Sai and Sai and Itachi and eventually about Naruto also. Neji sat next to Sasuke in near silence for over an hour, only once getting up to kiss Tenten goodbye, denying her a day out to console Sasuke. Finally it came to an end and Neji found it was his turn to talk, for real.

"So this has been going on for awhile I see." Sasuke nodded. Neji had no idea where he should go with this newfound information. He was surprised that he wasn't disgusted by Sasuke's incestuous ways. More than ever he wanted to help his old friend. "Why don't you just stop? You can be close to your brother without having sex with him Sasuke."

"I know that, but, I don't know. I'm in love with him." Sasuke truly seemed disturbed at this moment. Neji tried to reason with him.

"But you're only confusing brotherly love for the love man and woman share. You've taken it a step further from being gay. Gay is at least acceptable Sasuke." Neji decided not to sugar coat the situation. Sasuke shuddered, he hadn't wanted Neji to go there but he assumed he would. Sasuke avoided Naruto knowing that if he allowed his friend to continue to pursue him he'd probably let him in and shut out Itachi, only because it would be 'acceptable'. Sasuke felt himself close to tears for about the millionth time in the past two weeks, since he had taken up secretly crying over the absence of Sai.

"I don't know how Itachi would take just stopping our relationship." Sasuke sputtered.

"If he's any kind of brother he won't object. And neither would Sai, it's a good thing he's gone now." Sasuke wanted to object. Surely cousins weren't quite the same as siblings, but he never got the chance. The doorbell rang through out the house once more and Hizashi called for Neji.

"Oh I forgot." Neji said. "Naruto's here." Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he almost punched Neji when he yelled to his father to allow Naruto entry.

"What are you doing?! I don't want to see him."

"Relax Sasuke, he just wanted to ask me something. He'll be gone in no time." Neji stared in the direction of the door and Sasuke couldn't help but feel he was being setup until his blonde bombshell stepped in the doorway and looked at him shocked.

"Sa-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto stammered. Sasuke looked away from his best friend.

"Just talking to Neji." He managed to chirp out.

"Naruto." Neji stepped in. "You wanted to ask me something?" Naruto wanted to answer but he found it hard to stop staring in Sasuke's direction. So the Uchiha had been avoiding him and wasn't sick at all. Naruto felt a pang of rejection.

"Yeah." Naruto said, still staring at Sasuke. "I wanted to go out. Guys night out."

Naruto effectively convinced his comrades to join him in a guy's night out and in the spirit of showing Sasuke that life wasn't over without him Naruto had brought the trio into the city and to one of the more 'fancy' strip clubs.

"Naruto, this is rather crude." Neji said as a tall bleach blonde Barbie looking woman bent over to expose her goods to him. Crude as it was Neji's eyes never seemed to wander.

"Eh my dad's pervy boss brought me here before, Jiraiya. He loves these places. He might show up." Naruto sat in a great big comfy armchair with his legs spread wide apart and a darkly tanned blacked haired woman in between them. Occasionally he spanked her ass and asked her to bend over or do other perverted things for his pleasure and rarely did he speak to Sasuke. Sasuke who sat on the right of Neji who was to the right of Naruto barely spoke to either boy anyway. He let the strawberry blonde girl who was assigned to him dance and rub her breast against him with little effect. Sasuke wondered if this was because she was getting paid to do these things or if he was really completely gay. Many times during the night he found himself drifting off into long sections of thought. Sometimes Sasuke and Naruto would exchanges glances and Naruto would immediately look away with a sour hurt expression and get even more interested in the various dancers around him, while Sasuke stared at him somewhat sadly. He never wanted to hurt Naruto feelings, but Sasuke felt that trying to explain his situation would be even more difficult than just ignoring it. Naruto knew everything Sasuke was going through and alot of Sasuke resented Naruto for taking advantage of his vulnerability.

"How are we here?" Sasuke asked after one of his thought sessions that got interrupted but a nipple grazing his face.

"Hmm?" Neji said barely hearing Sasuke since he was perplexed by how graceful the women in front of him where on their poles. "What?"

"Neji you have a girlfriend why are you here?" Sasuke asked, upset that he was caving into this scene.

"Sasuke you're scolding me?" Déjà vu. "I don't love these women, but this is terribly interesting. Can you spin around upside down?" He concluded no longer speaking to Sasuke.

"Neji answer me?" Sasuke pleaded.

"About what? How we're in here? I'm 18 and Naruto apparently knows a person who's a regular here and brings him often. You got in somewhat on entourage status." Sasuke nodded and placed his hands on the new red headed woman's waist in front of him as she sat on him and danced, better yet grinded. He stared at her intensely she was rather attractive. Sasuke had half a mind to kiss her, but then he remembered what she was and thought against it. She smiled at him and spoke, but her words were dulled by the music and pounded in Sasuke's ears. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek and Sasuke was saddened by the fact that he felt nothing at all stirring inside him for her. Even a stripper was more 'acceptable' than his own brother.

Hours passed and the boys rarely talked to each other. They had become enamored by liquor, Naruto at least and thoroughly intoxicated before the night was up. The strippers waved and blew kisses at the young blonde cutie as he made his leave and asked for his return to be soon. Naruto stammered out of the club followed by Neji who often stopped him from falling on his face.

"That was fun. Right Sasuke?" Naruto asked, slurring slightly but still somewhat there.

"Yeah if you call being around whores fun." Sasuke teased, not expecting Naruto to get offended.

"Whatever, you don't like to be with anyone. Just at home alone with your _family_." Naruto huffed, being careful to emphasize family. "You don't care about anyone."

"That's not true Naruto." Sasuke said, not willing to fight his best friend half drunk outside of a club, he started to walk away.

"Yeah that's right just walk away." Naruto said trying to follow Sasuke but Neji held his arm. "Just walk away like you always do because you don't give a shit Sasuke. Maybe if I shoot some crack up my ass you'll come out here and give two shits about me for a little while." Sasuke froze anger rising inside of him; he wanted to hit Naruto because he knew that even despite being drunk Naruto meant every word he was saying.

"Naruto." Sasuke started as he doubled back to come face to face with Naruto. Neji pulled Naruto behind him, fearing Sasuke would hit him and Naruto, drunk, wouldn't be able to defend himself properly.

"Sasuke he's drunk just relax." He pleaded.

"Naruto, we've been best friends for years and never once did I expect that you would take advantage of me when I was down." Neji and Naruto seemed to lose tension out of confusion.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I was torn about Sai leaving me, I had Itachi's addiction on my shoulders not to mention all that I do with him on my back and you take the opportunity to try to have sex with me?"

"What?! I didn't I just kissed you!" Naruto yelled.

"You would have, if we were down there longer you would have tried to have sex with me." Naruto looked away from Sasuke in silence, confirming his words.

"I wasn't trying to take advantage of you. I just, I didn't know how to handle it. I love you Sasuke." Naruto uttered.

"Everyone who ever says that always finds a way to make my life that much more unbearable." Sasuke replied, his disgusted tone in his voice making Naruto scrunch his face like he was about to cry. Sasuke walked away from the two boys, not caring if Naruto did indeed cry.

"Sasuke wait!" Neji called out. "How will you get home?"

"I'll find a way."

Sasuke walked along the city streets with his hands in his pockets wanting to curl up and become a hobo for the night. He didn't want to go anywhere and he felt he had nowhere to go anyway. He didn't want to see Itachi, who lied about drug usage and was the person who it was least acceptable to have a relationship with. He didn't want to hide out at Naruto's who he could have a relationship with, but the blonde was so selfish that he had taken advantage of Sasuke in his time of need. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him at that moment. Finally, Neji was of no use, he had a girlfriend who latched on to him like a cancer, there was no room for him there. Sasuke felt the streets were his best option, until like irony, like it often likes to do, unfolded itself a block ahead of Sasuke as he ran into his brother with the same man he had seen him with when he had brought Itachi home. They seemed to be having an argument, but it died down quickly. The man walked into a pub leaving Itachi outside and Sasuke saw his brother turn around to start walking away.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out getting him to stop walking. Itachi froze hearing his brother's voice and sighed when he saw him running in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked in a demanding voice.

"Just walking." Sasuke replied taken aback by Itachi's harsh tone. "I didn't follow you or anything I was walking around."

"Down here?" Itachi didn't seem convinced.

"YES. Down here. Why would I lie?" Sasuke made a tch noise with his mouth and walked past his brother.

"Where are you going Suke? This is a rough neighborhood."

"I'll manage."

"Seriously. Walk with me home."

"I'm not a child don't order me. I'll go home when I want to." Sasuke sped up and turned a corner to the other side of the pub. He expected Itachi to be behind him but when he looked and stood waiting for him, he never came. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"So, it's little Sasuke again." Came a deep voice to the side of Sasuke. Itachi's friend had appeared from a side door of the pub and he gave a wide toothy grin. His teeth were pointed and sharp looking and he was not handsome in the least. He nodded Sasuke into the pub and laughed when he didn't come immediately.

"Whatcha scared of? I was just talking to Itachi, he's inside." Sasuke followed the tall man inside the pub and choke slightly due to the smoke. None of the few men inside seemed to care about Sasuke's entrance and when he looked at then they didn't look back. Kisame was on the other side of the room at a stairwell and he motioned to Sasuke again for him to follow. When Sasuke had reached the badly lit staircase Kisame was already up the first set and turning to go up the other side. Sasuke tripped trying to keep up in the darkness and every time he'd reach the bottom of the another set of stairs going one way Kisame was on top of it and turning to go on to another set. Sasuke walked up four stories of the tight stairwell passing a few doors until they reached the top. A long hallway light with yellow dim light had a door open at the end of it and Sasuke walked down it. He passed a door that had a woman on the other side of it moaning in what sounded like sexual activity and finally reached the room he assumed he should go in. It was dark, with an old television that had bunny antennas on it. Candles added to the yellow eerie glow that were placed randomly as well as a few pots filled with water from a leaky roof. Sasuke stepped in further to see the bed in front of him it had an old ratty canopy with moth holes in it and looked filthy, especially in the yellow orange lighting.

"Horribly ugly ain't it?" Kisame asked appearing from behind Sasuke and closing the door behind him. "But it's all I can afford without your brother."

"Without my brother?" Sasuke asked, unsure of how Itachi would make any difference.

"Oh yeah he raked in thousands a night fucking those men." Sasuke didn't believe the man, that wasn't fathomable. "I don't have any of it left, I gamble."

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked, feeling uneasy.

"Oh he's not here."

"What?" Sasuke's heart dropped, Itachi really left him.

"Yeah I've got a bone to pick with you." Kisame started in closer to Sasuke making him get nervous and back away. Kisame was much bigger than him

"Me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah you. See thanks to you, showing up when you did. I'm broke and living in places like this again. You fucked everything up for me. I ask Itachi to come back to our lifestyle. We got along real well, but he says no. His kid brother wants him to stay and he's going to sober up for him. What bullshit."

"That's not my fault."

"Yes it is."

"I'm leaving." Sasuke made an attempt at the door by Kisame grabbed him by his throat and flung him backwards on to the bed. Sasuke feared the man would kill him, crazed by drugs, but it was much worse. Kisame tugged at Sasuke's black jeans pulling them off as Sasuke kicked and punched at the bigger man unsuccessfully. Kisame pinned him down then picked him up again by pulling at his shirt, ripping it and dragging their faces together.

"I'm going to show you what your brother used to do to get us money."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled. Kisame's face curled into something evil and he slugged Sasuke in his hard almost knocking him out. Sasuke fell to the floor knocking his head hard across the wood. He lie their hoping the man would stop, thinking he was unconscious, but it didn't work. Kisame picked him up by the collar and slapped across his face.

"I want you awake for this!" Sasuke didn't open his eyes but tiny droplets of tears fell from the cracked lids. "You're awake." Kisame grumbled. He pushed Sasuke on to the bed on his stomach and pulled down his pants and boxers the rest of the way. Sasuke began to struggle again, not willing to give up without a fight, but Kisame, after being arrested so many times, knew how to pin Sasuke down and put his hands behind his back. He spread apart Sasuke's legs with his knee and the boy couldn't stop himself from crying. He was helpless and wanted to yell out for his brother, but he knew he wouldn't come and didn't want the man to enjoy this anymore than he would. Sasuke felt Kisame tearing into his backside and he bit down on the dirty comforter below as it soaked up his tears. Kisame's loud grunts made Sasuke gag and he felt that he was about to throw up. The man let go of Sasuke's hands but put a large palm on his head, pushing it into the mattress for so long Sasuke thought he was die of asphyxiation. Over half and hour that seemed like days went by then man had had his fill and came inside of Sasuke. He released him and stood up woozy and apparently regretting what he had done. "Ah fuck!" He yelled and paced the room briefly before he stormed out of it, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke let his body slide to the floor and rested his butt on his knees as he curled next to the bed crying more loudly than he ever had in his entire life. His tears streamed as he coughed and choked through his dry throat and dirty mouth. Slowly he pulled up his pants, but the button on them was broken and the zipper popped off on side so he held up his pants as he trekked down the stairs into the pub that was completely empty. Sasuke left out the front door, that Itachi moments ago was in front of and started back home dazed and beaten.

A taxi driver had noticed Sasuke walking by and tried to bring him to the hospital or police station, but he declined and got the man to take him back to his home. After begging him to seek medical attention because he appeared to be badly beaten up Sasuke still declined and thanked the man for driving him home. He tried to pay him but he wouldn't accept. Sasuke shuffled into his house, not wanting to wake up his parents at the late hour and walked slowly up the stairs to his room. Itachi wasn't inside it. He let his pants fall and kicked them off so he could sit on his bed. Sasuke started to cry again but he held back the moans in a painful suffocated way as he gripped his stomach. He looked to his headboard at the little box Sai had left for him. He had never opened his birthday present. Sasuke picked it up and pulled off he top to reveal a small white gold treasure chest. He opened it and a little note was inside.

"Hey, this is for that little treasure chest you loved so much when we were kids that I pretty much melted. I can't melt this one.

Sai-"

Sasuke looked at the bottom of the treasure that had the words 'I'll always be with you' written on the bottom and he began to cry once even harder, for even more reasons than before.

"Where are you now cousin?"

**A/N I'm sorry about that guys but it had to happen. All I have to say is I've got my armor ready! Now review will ya?!?! Or I may have to start killing off characters next angry face**


	13. Broken Barriers and Severed Ties

**Woo hoo! Glad this chapters out of the way. Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys! I probably would have quit writing this if it wasn't for them. This chapter took about a week longer than expected...heh heh vacation :(**

Time went by as time normally does and dim morning light filled Sasuke's bedroom with a transparent blue glow, announcing the arrival of the dawn. Sasuke sat up his back and joints crunching from their awkward positioning during the night. The raven-haired boy had settled himself into the corner of his bed, in between the wall and headboard. He stretched his neck slowly, working out the kink when he accidentally knocked his cheek on his headboards wooden frame. Pain shot through the side of his face sending a horrific tingle through his left eye socket. Sasuke hissed in agony as the previous nights occurrences flooded him once more. He continued to rise from his uncomfortable slumber undoing all of his stuck positions. Slowly again, he undid his palm revealing the tiny white gold treasure chest inside of it laced with the indentions from gripping it tightly in his sleep.

Sasuke sat his present on top of his headboard and scouted off of his bed to go into the bathroom he and Itachi shared. He flicked on the light and immediately was shocked by the bruising and swelling the left side of his face had endured during the night. Dumbfounded, he walked to the huge bathroom mirror, gently grazing the sides of his once handsome face. There was a good size gash by his eye and dry coagulated blood had trickled down his face during the night. Sasuke gently removed his torn shirt, being careful not to agitate his wounded face. He then began to notice the other bruises across his back, neck and forearms. Trembling slightly, Sasuke moved to the toilet, setting the lid down so he could sit and gather his thoughts in the bright light of the bathroom. Instantaneously, agonizing pain shot up Sasuke's backside. He leapt from the lid as quickly as he had touched it, the hard surface hurting the cuts and irritated skin at his opening. Sasuke swore angrily, holding back his volume the best his could. Emotions welling up inside him once more, Sasuke paced the bathroom with thoughts consuming his well being. He wanted to flee his house, run outside the front door and not come back for months like his brother did. More so, he wanted to flee from his house, buy a bus ticket and arrive at his elder cousins front door to tell him the horrible mistake he had made by choosing his brother. Repeatedly, Sasuke paced, thought and tried to sit on hard surfaces unsuccessfully only to become aggravated beyond contempt and toss the soap dish into the wall, soap included. He huffed and breathed heavily, determined not to cry, until Itachi's concerned face peered into the doorway. This time Sasuke had forgotten to lock. Their eyes met and Itachi's instantly widened at the disfigurement of his younger brother.

"Sasuke?! What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke didn't want to hear his brother. Itachi came closer and closer forcing Sasuke to back away from him holding out his arm until he came against the bathtub that threatened to aid in knocking him in. Itachi tried to grab hold of his younger brother he fought against him, grabbing his wrist to stop him from falling in the bathtub, only to hear pain filled whimpers as he grabbed on to Sasuke's bruises.

"Leave me alone brother!" Sasuke finally boomed out. He pushed past Itachi and back into his bedroom whose door he tried to close behind him, unsuccessfully. His stronger brother pushed his way in looking utterly thunderstruck at his brothers attitude towards him, coupled with his physical state.

"Suke, please tell me what happen to you?" Itachi pleaded, closing Sasuke's bedroom door to muffle their voices. "Did you get into a fight?"

"No!"

"Did you….fall?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Itachi tried to embrace his infuriated sibling unsuccessfully as he fought against him violently.

"Just get out of my room and leave me alone!" Sasuke tried to maintain his forceful voice but it started to crack under pressure. He sat quickly on his bed, too quickly for his wounds and he shot up again with a quick hiss of pain. Sasuke went to the wall and placed his forehead on it, throwing a punch into the inanimate object defeated like. Then it all seemed to dawn on Itachi. Like a ton of bricks he realized what had happened to his precious little brother and why he was covered in bruises and his face was slightly bloody and beaten.

"Who?" Itachi asked with a dead seriousness.

"What?" Sasuke asked back, looking away from the wall. He became slightly nervous at the gravely stern expression his brother was throwing at him. "Who what?" He asked, unsure if and how Itachi would have come to the right conclusion so quickly.

"Do you know him? Do you remember what he looks like?" Sasuke shook his head. No, he didn't want his brother to fight any battles, especially battles that could have been avoided had Itachi been there when he needed him and not left him in the middle of the city.

"Just don't bother ok?!" Sasuke yelled at his older sibling, moving to his bed to sit down, this time slowly. Itachi clenched his fists watching the object of his affection in so much pain. His chest constricted excruciatingly tight when saw Sasuke flinch and twinge and place a hand on his face gently. Itachi moved to his younger brother who instantly became ridged and backed away from him. The older brother fell to his knees and placed his palms in Sasuke's lap.

"Sasuke, was it that blonde kid?"

"No!" Sasuke said pushing Itachi's hands away annoyed.

"Then someone you don't know?"

"No!…Ah! Shut up Itachi!" A bit of information. Now Itachi knew Sasuke knew his attacker.

"Suke." Itachi began standing up and crouching low so that he could attempt to hug his brother who kicked and flailed against him. Itachi pinned his arms to his side after much tussle between the boys, then eventually managed to get his arms around his little brother. "If you just tell me, I'll make it better." That was it, Sasuke's breaking point. He tried to tug away from his brother but he was too strong, determined to hold Sasuke down in his affection. Hot tears streaked the sides of Sasuke's cheeks as he let out more cries in the nook of his brothers neck.

"You don't care! You just left me there!" Itachi couldn't stop himself from clutching the skin on Sasuke's lower back. He tried to stop from squeezing his brother, fearful of doing more damage to his body and ultimately he released the boy who scooted back to the corner of the bed he had risen from. Itachi sorrowfully looked at his heated brother who glared back at him.

"Sasuke, that's not true." Sasuke began to shake his head; not wanting to hear his brothers lies. "I never left you. You turned the corner and I waited for you to calm down before I followed. When I did you were gone. I went down that street and I searched for you Suke. The only thing I found was a taxi leaving in the other direction, I assumed you were in it. I'm only just getting home."

"Liar!" Sasuke blared. "You left me there with him! What did he pay drugs for me or something Itachi?! You wanted me to take your spot?" Itachi's face became blank. He looked as if his brain was taking in too many facts at the moment and needed time to register them all. Finally he uttered.

"Kisame." He looked at his little brother who had curled into a ball in an attempt to get away from him. "Kisame?" Again Sasuke did not reply. Itachi nodded in a somewhat dazed way, looking as if he had appeared in an unfamiliar place. He crawled on to Sasuke's bed and up to his brother; kissing him lightly on the forehead even though it was obvious Sasuke wasn't accepting it; he scrunched his face and looked away. "I love you Sasuke. I always will, even if you don't love me back." Itachi slid off the bed, and then darted out of Sasuke's bedroom door without another word, seconds later Sasuke heard the front door slam below and he let out a deep sigh of relief, never looking out of his window to see where his brother was heading.

Not more than a minute later Fugaku blared at his sons.

"Sasuke, Itachi! What's with the noise?!" He came storming into Sasuke's bedroom only to fall still at the doorway. "Son?" He asked, as if he couldn't recognize him or it was impossible for Sasuke to have been beaten up so badly. "Wh-What happened to you?" His shocked expression only enforced Sasuke's silent tears. Moments later Mikoto appeared and screamed at the doorway.  
"How did this happen to your face?!" She squealed. "Did you get into a fight last night?" Sasuke's mother looked close to fainting and she helped him off of his bed and examined his and body. Sasuke glanced at his father as his mother danced around him, looking at every inch of his body within her vision. Fugaku's eye's were slit, but not in the normal annoyed way they usually were. He breathed heavily and avoided Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke wondered if his father was really that worried about him, or if Sasuke did indeed looked that bad.

Under his mother's orders, Sasuke's parents rushed him to the hospital.

"I'm positive that cut needs stitches." She said, eyeballing him from the front seat of the car. Neither of his parents had asked more than once what had happened to Sasuke. He wondered, in the back seat of the car as he slid to the other side and rested the side of his face that wasn't bruised on the window, if they too found it obvious that he had been raped. Hoping against, Sasuke closed his eyes and let the gentle bumping of the car rock him into a momentary sleep. The kind of sleep where you don't hear conversations going on around you, but where you occasionally wake up and recognize your surroundings only to drift off to sleep once more.

They reached the hospital and the receptionist gasped at the look of Sasuke's face.

"Oh my! Bad fight?" She asked, but he only darted his eyes away from her, giving his mother the chance to chime in and request being seen ASAP. The nurse took their information and despite having about ten previously waiting people, Sasuke was called into the back within five minutes.

A different, attractive nurse guided him to the back where Sasuke only seen people walking by hurriedly, filling out paper work or patients sitting in rooms that all had the front wall missing and was replaced by curtains that could be heard whooshing occasionally as nurses and doctors met with and left patients. The nurse seemed to easily notice that Sasuke would twinge every so often when he walked and after guiding him to one of the rooms and asking him to take a seat on the hospital bed she asked if his parents would please wait for a moment in a sitting area down the hall. They complied reluctantly and eventually left Sasuke with his nurse.

"A doctor will be in soon. We're going to need to clean up your face and it looks like you need stitches by your eye. Just relax and change into this hospital gown." Sasuke nodded and the nurse gave him another pity filled up and down glance before she closed the curtain and walked away.

Ten minutes later Sasuke had changed, folded his clothes neatly, placing them on a chair in a corner and managed to get back onto the high hospital bed that he was grateful was so cushioned. He sat and twiddled his thumbs, unsure of if the doctor would need to know what really happened to him. Sasuke shuffled around feeling the pain in his anus and thought that it was best to be honest at least with his doctor, in case he had some damage down there that needed medical attention. Sasuke's thoughts became interrupted by a loud annoying voice that came from the room across from his.

"Ah don't tell me what to do I just want to look around. I'm bored; we've been here since last night. I need to move around before I fall dead asleep on this floor and bash the other side of my head." He sounded way too familiar.

"If you would just wait a moment the doctor will release us soon. Besides you still need you pain medicine? Once the alcohol runs out of your system you're going to start feeling that sprain in your wrist!" He sounded familiar also. Sasuke heard the boy suck his teeth and his footsteps grow nearer. The sound of curtains whooshing back and forth from around Sasuke made him tense. It was getting closer and closer and he knew this boy was trying to entertain himself by poking around the hospital. Finally Sasuke's curtain flew open and he came face to face with his blonde bombshell.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto nearly shouted. "Holy crap what happened to your face!?" Sasuke started to feel like he could really grow tired of hearing that question. Naruto inched his way closer to his best friend, making sure to close the curtain behind him. He stared at Sasuke's puffy eye area as if he had never seen anyone who had gotten beaten up. Sasuke tried to turn away from him, but Naruto urged him not to. His lower torso met Sasuke's knees as he came as close as possible to his crush. Naruto placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's waist as he gawked, making Sasuke uncomfortable with their closeness. "Geez, what sumo wrestler super jabbed you Sasuke?" Sasuke tried to push back further from his friend, determined to avoid his piercing blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke mumbled, trying to change their conversation. Naruto, expecting a rebuttal, softened to Sasuke's timid and frail behavior. He studied him more, then noticing the bruising around his forearms and neck and started to get even more suspicious and concerned.

"Well," Naruto began. "After you had left, Neji drove me home. It's pretty stupid." Naruto began to chuckle. "He parked in front of my house and since I was drunk, still a little buzzed now, I put my foot on the ground between the car and the sidewalk, went to walk and slammed my face into Neji's car door and wrist into the ground as I fell. See the little wrist brace?" Naruto shook his braced wrist in front of Sasuke. "I'm still not feeling it much yet. I told Neji I was fine, walked into the house and passed out on the couch, only to have Kakashi shaking me awake and asking me why my head was bleeding." Sasuke nodded silently, looking somber towards the floor, alerting Naruto that Sasuke had been through something bad, something more than a fight.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called in his light husky voice. Without thinking about it Sasuke looked into his friends bright blue eyes. Naruto placed his undamaged hand on Sasuke's unharmed cheek. "What happened? You can tell me." Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto and shut his eyes, nodding his head in disagreement. "Was it bad?" Sasuke nodded his head to agree biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying in front of Naruto. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. He slid the hands that were at Sasuke's sides up his back and pushed his torso into a hug, careful to lay his face next the Sasuke's uninjured side. Sasuke clenched his jaw but was unable to stop himself from hyperventilating and crying in Naruto's arms. He nuzzled his face in Naruto's neck and wrapped his arms around him feebly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Sasuke." Naruto croaked, coming close to crying himself in his sorrow for his friend.

"Naruto…I" Sasuke began but his nurse had pulled open the curtain and appeared from behind Naruto and Sasuke with a tall dark haired woman who did not appeared to be a doctor; she was dressed normally. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke slowly and Sasuke quickly tried to brush away his tears.

"Oh don't cry." The nurse said affectionately, pulling some napkins from her pocket to dab Sasuke's swollen eye. "It'll just make your eye crust up. It's actually already very crusted and bloody. Come with me now so I can clean you up, then the doctor will see you and stitch your cut. Afterwards, Detective Barcelona here would like to speak with you."

"Detective?" Naruto asked, although a detective being around confirmed Naruto's suspicions.

"And what are you doing in here Mr. Uzumaki?! Your father has already gotten your medication, you can go home."

"Eh, I know. Its just that Sasuke's my friend and I ran into him." Naruto said nervously.

"Well you two can speak later. Come on Sasuke." Sasuke gently slid off of the hospital bed, unhappy about being watched by so many people at the moment. The detective smiled and nodded him off and Naruto gave him a small wave before he was whisked away.

After having his face carefully cleaned by the nurse Sasuke met with a doctor who he had the painstakingly hard task of reliving his rape to. The doctor inspected Sasuke's behind and concluded that aside from some tears and irritation there was no major damage done and he would heal up. The doctor stitched and bandaged his eye, then prescribed him some pain medicine and informed him to take laxatives to ease the pain of his excretions and prevent more tearing. Sasuke had been in the hospital for hours now and felt relieved when he saw the time was coming for him to leave, only to be downtrodden again by the sight of the detective he had met before. She waited for him in the room he was originally in and asked to speak with him briefly.

"So, Sasuke" She began. "You're doctor says that you've told them you were raped last night?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk about that for a moment?"

"Just a moment."

"Ok well, do you know by who?"

"No." Sasuke lied.

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"No." Sasuke lied again.

"Have you done a rape kit? It'll help us with any evidence to find the man that did this to you." She spoke in a very understanding tone and had a mild easy to listen to voice, but Sasuke did not want to hear her.

"I didn't want to do a rape kit." Sasuke said bluntly. "I just want to go home."

"Sasuke. I understand that you want to get this all behind you, but we need to find who did this to you so we can put them in jail and prevent them from ever doing this to another person. He may have left evidence in or on you that we can us to prosecute him." Sasuke nodded his head violently.

"No! There's no evidence there's nothing to find out. I don't know who it was or remember his face, it was too dark and he used a condom. There's nothing you can do, just leave me alone please." The detective gave Sasuke a sad look and held on to his shoulder.

"We'll talk another time Sasuke." She said and walked out of the room. Sasuke dressed quickly after she left, wanting to leave the hospital as soon as possible. When he left his room Naruto called out behind him.

"Hey Sasuke I waited for you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, wondering if Naruto had been listening to the conversation he was having with the detective. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. So we can talk. My dad left, your parents said I can ride home with you guys?" Naruto said questioningly, not wanting to intrude.

"You waited all this time for me to get released, so you could ride home with me?" Sasuke asked, feeling appreciative of Naruto's attempts.

"Yeah, here, I've got your ice pack."

Sasuke's family and Naruto drove home in complete silence until they were almost near their neighborhood.

"Naruto, do you want to come over?" Mikoto asked, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked from his mother to Naruto and nodded to agree to Naruto's invite.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, the both of you can relax and I'll make breakfast, or lunch. Wow, it's already noon."

"Yeah I think my whole sleeping pattern is going to be thrown off now." Naruto laughed. Mikoto smiled at him and glanced at her son.

"Sasuke is your face hurting?" She asked.

"Only when I touch it, or move it, or look at things." He said with a harsh sarcasm that he regretted instantly. His mother frowned sadly, making him feel guilty. She didn't cause any of his pain. "I'm sorry." He added.

"Well, the doctor said that it's mostly bruising. You bruise pretty easily. It's going to get worse, but then the swelling will go down and if we're lucky you'll only have a scar by your eye. Nothing major." Sasuke nodded, upset that it seemed like his mother was more concerned with his looks than his mental scars. From his father's silenced and the hushed voices he occasionally heard from doctors and nurses speaking with his parents, he came to the conclusion that they in fact knew he was raped.

The group had finally reached the Uchiha family home and Naruto and Sasuke made their way up to Sasuke's bedroom upon entry. Sasuke sat on his bed holding the ice pack to his eye and trying to push himself back at the same time.

"Do you want me to hold that for you?" Naruto asked.

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Here you should just sit it on the pillow and then lay down." Naruto suggested, helping Sasuke get into a comfortable position so that he wouldn't have to hold the ice pack to his face. They found that if Sasuke moved his pillow to the edge of the bed and curved his torso to lay on his side, his upper half would be towards the head of the bed and his legs against the wall so that he could comfortably watch television and also allow room for Naruto sit or lay.

The boys had done just that until Sasuke had fallen asleep. When he had risen again it was late into the day and the sky outside was orange and pink with the setting sun. Naruto had his head in Sasuke's lap area and was sprawled out on the bed humorously, his bandaged hand near Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled at his sleeping friend who snored gently, and started to rub his injured wrist. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he tumbled around to lie on his stomach and face Sasuke.

"I've got a headache, oh, damn booze. I need to take some of my medicine, my wrists starting to ache. Shit! It's not here."

"Take an aspirin."

"Eh, later, I don't feel like getting up. How are you?"

"Better." Sasuke responded. He sat up and started to play with Naruto's crazy blonde locks. "Did some of the swelling go down yet?" He asked.

"Ye-Yeah." Naruto stuttered, alarmed by Sasuke's touches. "It looks a little better." Naruto followed suit and sat up also. He scouted closer to Sasuke to examine his face closer and then they fell into an awkward silence. Sasuke started to feel the butterflies he had felt the day he and Itachi had had their first kiss and the day he had Sai had first had sex. He looked at Naruto's flushed cheeks and realized how there was nothing taboo about their relationship. If he were to kiss Naruto and his parents walked in his father would probably be disappointed, but it wouldn't cause a fiasco. Everything about having a relationship with Naruto was so normal, compared to what he was used to and instead of seeming like the worst taboo the thought looked playful and airy. The thought excited Sasuke and his heart began to race in his chest.

Naruto also was breathing heavily and becoming nervous. Sasuke was showing him so much affection, but he was so damn confusing. One minute they're making out like Naruto had never dreamed and the next Sasuke's yelling about how Naruto tried to take advantage of him. But he wanted to hold Sasuke and make him feel better even if this crazy Uchiha yelled at him about it later. The question was, would Sasuke let Naruto in? Naruto pondered the question and became so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Sasuke inching towards him. Naruto missed the gleam in Sasuke's eyes as his face came closer to Naruto's. Naruto only just barely realized what was happening when Sasuke grabbed his chin and brought their lips together. Startled, Naruto stayed in place, unsure of what he was allowed to do, until he let himself go and shut his eyes. First they pecked at each others lips, slightly tearing down the barrier between them. Then Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, letting it slide over Naruto's playfully until Naruto pushed back and forced entry into Sasuke's mouth as well. They tongue wrestled as they both inched nearer to each other. Naruto raised his hand, determined to make at least one of the first moves, and inched it towards Sasuke's chest. He came close enough to grab his shirt until a small knock at the door startled the two and they moved away from each other. Mikoto slowly creaked the door open and peered her head in.

"Oh good you're both awake. I've got dinner." She used her hips to push open the door as she removed the plate she was holding on her forearm. Naruto jumped up to help her with the plates of food and he sat them on the bed and thanked her for them accordingly. "Naruto, after you eat your father wants you to come home. He called and says you need to take your medicine and rest up."

"Ok." Naruto replied happily adding, "Too bad I've been asleep all day already." when Mikoto had vanished. Naruto sat back on the bed next to Sasuke who was already eating. He picked up his fork oddly and fumbled with a piece of roasted potato he was having a hard time picking up.

"Damnit! Why'd I have to sprain my right wrist? My whole left arm is completely useless." Sasuke chuckled and stabbed Naruto's potato then brought it to his mouth to feed him. "Sasuke?" Naruto called between chewing. "Will you tell me who did it to you? It wasn't Itachi was it?" He asked, afraid to look at Sasuke's face.

"No, it wasn't. I'll tell you, another time. I don't want to think about it right now. I'm thinking about you." He said lowly. Naruto blushed even more.

"What's happening between us?" Naruto asked, sincerely not understanding where their relationship stood.

"I'm not sure."

"Whatever it is, I like it." Naruto voiced barely over a whisper. Sasuke chuckled again and bent over to kiss Naruto.

They finished eating and eventually continued with their kissing after Naruto had brought down their plates. Sasuke and Naruto lay on their sides hugging and kissing each other while gently caressing the others back and sides.

"Sasuke are you sure you're not putting too my pressure on your face?" Naruto said, pulling away from their kissing.

"No it's fine. I'm resting my head's weight on my arm here. See?" He asked jiggling his elbow to show Naruto his curled up arm. Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips and then sat up and looked at him, an upset expression on his face. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"I feel guilty." Naruto murmured.

"Huh? Why?"

"If I didn't start that fight with you, you wouldn't have left off walking and had that happen to you. It's all my fault." Naruto frowned and looked down at Sasuke's bed, fiddling with his sheets.

"I don't blame you. Stop worrying about it and kiss me." Sasuke said, giving Naruto a small smile. Naruto returned it and nudged Sasuke onto his back. He opened his legs slightly and squeezed in between them so that he could lie on Sasuke. Sasuke allowed the motion, taking his hands and sliding them up Naruto's shirt to rub his back and strong shoulders. They began to kiss more passionately, unconsciously rubbing against each other, until Naruto's hand moved itself on Sasuke's lower abdomen. Naruto turned over slightly so his hand could rub against Sasuke's crotch and the Uchiha flinched violently making Naruto jump off of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out then turned to a whisper so not to alert Sasuke's mother. Sasuke shook his head and sat up.

"No, no, it's fine….I just….need some time." He fumbled with his words. Naruto nodded to agree then sat in his place to give Sasuke room. "But I still want to kiss." Sasuke added, noticing that Naruto was prepared to discontinue their session.

"Oh!" Naruto beamed and he leaned in to kiss his Uchiha once more.

They continued to make out until Mikoto called up again to tell Naruto his father had called once more and wanted him home. Naruto groaned and obliged swearing he'd never speak to Sasuke again if he yelled at him about their making out tomorrow. Sasuke laughed and pushed Naruto away, saying goodbye to his best friend. A few more hours had passed and it was getting later into the night. Sasuke had decided that his room was getting too stuffy and went down to the den to watch television on the big comfy sectional. He hadn't been there for more than twenty minutes when Itachi came into the den quickly and quietly.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Sasuke. What are you doing done here?" Sasuke had never seen Itachi look so nervous. He could see his brother's eyes blinking violently in the violent glow of the huge television. Itachi darted away from Sasuke not giving him anytime to respond. He went into the den's bathroom and started running water and pulling towels out of the built in wall storage. Concerned, Sasuke crept into the bathroom to find a gruesome scene. Itachi was disrobing himself down to nothing, every layer of his clothes were covered in blood. Even his bare torso had smears of apparently fresh blood on them. Frightened for his well being, Sasuke started to survey Itachi's body, stopping him from scrubbing his bloody hands in the sink, but there wasn't a scratch on him. Wide eyed and terrified, Sasuke started to shout at his brother.

"What did you do!?"

"It doesn't matter." Itachi spoke calmly but moved frantically. Sasuke realized that it wasn't nerves that were guiding his brother's speed. He was trying to clean off evidence.

"Itachi what the fuck did you do!?" Sasuke whined. Itachi spun around and held on to the side of Sasuke's face, unaware that he was hurting his bruises.

"Shut up, Sasuke, before you wake up our parents." He said sternly. He looked crazed and Sasuke silenced himself fearfully. Itachi turned around and started scrubbing his hands again, then grabbed up his clothes into pile. He fell to his knees and searched under the sink to find a bag to throw them in and Sasuke started to cry. He moved away from his brother into the bathroom further and pressed his back against the wall, letting it guide him as he slid down to the floor, not trying to hold back his cries. Itachi tied the bag up with all his clothes except his boxers in it. He looked at Sasuke crying in front of him then crawled over to him. Itachi tried to pry Sasuke's hands from his face unsuccessfully.

"Sasuke!, Sasuke stop crying! You're going to wake them up."

"Just tell me what you did. Please." Sasuke moaned, removing his hands to meet his brother's eyes.

"I took care of it." Sasuke moaned and looked away. "Listen to me." Itachi pleaded, crawling between Sasuke's legs to get as close as possible to him. "Don't worry about it. I took care of it." He said, making him sound even more insane. He kissed Sasuke's cheeks, lips and forehead continuing to say that he took care of it. "Because I love you." Sasuke pushed him away and became so frustrated that he started to hit him.

"Fuck! Just tell me and shut up! Tell me what you did!" Itachi became silent and sat up on his knees only to give Sasuke the most robotic answer he had ever heard.

"I stabbed him….a few times." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears he gawked at the person who he had been in love with for so long and seen exactly how badly he was falling apart in front of him. Itachi was gone and Sasuke didn't know if it was because of the drugs or if he had just snapped.

"Where Itachi? Where did you stab him?"

"In the throat."

**A/N: Yeah I know it's a teaser. But everyone likes a little bit of teasing here and there! Next chapter real soon, maybe we'll talk to Sai! ;)**


	14. The Plan, or lack there of

**PHEW! Long chapter. I hope this makes up for the two weeks that I have posted anything. Here's the plan...**

"Sasuke, tell me you still love me." Itachi demanded from in between his brother's legs. Sasuke hadn't been able to move ever since Itachi had confessed his attempted murder of his once friend Kisame. He sat on the floor of the bathroom stunned that his brother would take things this far. "Sasuke?" Itachi called again, when he hadn't received an answer the first time. Sasuke slowly moved his eyes to meet Itachi's. The eyes he had once felt so connected to seemed foreign to him, as if he were just meeting their gaze.

"Why do you want me to say that Itachi?" Sasuke asked exasperated, as if all his energy seemed to have been drained from him.

"Because it makes me happy. You're the only thing that makes me happy. I live for you."

"For me?"

"Because of you." Sasuke didn't know how to respond. He loved Itachi, but he didn't love his actions and the person he had apparently become. He loved the brother that he had known since his first day of life, but this wasn't the person in front of him.

"I feel like I don't know you enough to love you." Sasuke allowed himself to say. Itachi immediately scrunched his face into a painfully depressing frown that made Sasuke's stomach churn.

"Suke please, I only want to protect you. Don't push me away. Don't throw us away." Itachi pulled Sasuke forward slightly and wrapped his arms around his little brother's neck. Sasuke allowed himself to be hugged, but refrained from hugging Itachi back. Instead he let more ears stream down the side of his face silently. He wanted to believe in Itachi as much as Itachi requested it, but more than ever Itachi was letting him down. Sasuke knew the time would come when he'd have to lie for Itachi. He knew Itachi stabbing Kisame, especially in such a vital spot, probably killed him and he didn't know whether it would be best if Kisame had died or survived.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called, getting the older brother to pull away from him. "I do love you. I love you more than I'd like to right now. But…..I think we need to….stop what we're doing for awhile." Itachi began to nod his head to signify that he did not agree, but Sasuke continued on anyway. "This is more than a seventeen year old high school boy should take. I need a break from this. Itachi…..you probably killed him." Sasuke's glistening eyes sent daggers through Itachi.

"He raped you."

"I know! But you didn't need to take the law into your own hands, especially not to this extent."

"I couldn't think Sasuke! I did not intend on going over there and killing him!" Sasuke silenced himself, now knowing that Itachi had successfully killed Kisame.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Itachi sighed and took Sasuke's hands into his own.

"Yes. I was there for around an hour after he died."The news upset Sasuke more than he had expected, perhaps because Itachi had actually stayed with his friend's dead body for a long period of time. Sasuke squirmed and tried to pull his hands out of Itachi's grip but he brother would not allow it. He held on to Sasuke, more tightly than he normally would, not wanting his brother to fade away from him.

"I thought you said you'd be here for me Suke?" Itachi asked, using the weight of his body to keep Sasuke from standing up. He pushed Sasuke's arms to his sides so that he hands were flat on the floor next to his butt and rested his chest against his brothers, speaking into his right ear. "Why are you abandoning me now? I only did what I thought was right. Did you really think this would be so easy?" Sasuke froze.

"What do you mean _this_?" He asked apprehensively.

"Us. Did you think I would just come here and never do drugs again because you don't want me to? Did you think Sai or your little blonde friend wouldn't get in the way once we were back on?" Sasuke found himself getting more nervous, how had Itachi known there had been something between himself and Naruto? "Look at me!" Itachi blared making Sasuke jump fearfully. He looked at his brother's angry and hurt face, not sure whether or not he should feel guilty of worried. "I'm falling apart and your throwing me away when all I want to do is protect you and love you Suke. Did you honestly think I wouldn't go after him?"

"I didn't think you'd kill him." Sasuke said quickly, but Itachi ignored him.

"Do you think the cops would have helped much? Even if there was evidence Kisame would of left town. He seemed to be on his way when I saw him, plus he knows a lot of dirty cops. He would have gotten away with it."

"I would have preferred he gotten away with it than you going to prison Itachi." Sasuke let himself start cry once more. Itachi surveyed him as a small smile graced his face.

"I'm not going to prison. There's no way they'll find his body, or better yet, know he's missing. He lives in the under belly of society and has no family. He won't be missed."

"Why are you speaking like this?! You sound crazy!" Itachi's smile faded and he released his younger brother who to his surprise didn't flee.

"Just don't worry about this. I have it all under control." Itachi bent in to kiss Sasuke's lips. When they touched, Sasuke started to push his brother back. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrists and forcefully pushed them away. "Don't. Don't push me away anymore. You're _my_ younger brother. I love you and you love me. Nothing will ever change that." Itachi leaned in to kiss Sasuke once more. He slipped his tongue into his younger brother's mouth and this time he did not fight back. Itachi ran his hands up and down Sasuke's lower back and after much prodding; he eventually started to kiss Itachi back. As Sasuke kissed his brother he continued to ponder his words, unsure of what they really meant and unhappy about how it seemed as if he was being spoken about as an object that belonged to Itachi. Nevertheless, Sasuke continued to kiss his older brother on the bathroom floor. He loved Itachi more than anyone else he could never deny that. He loved being wrapped up in his arms feeling safe and trusting his brother with everything. But, the more he seen this side of his brother the less safe he began to feel and he couldn't even trust him not to use drugs. Sasuke knew Itachi had to be high on something. Never would the brother he had lived with for his seventeen years of life handle him so violently, nor force him down to the floor in a kiss. Sadly, Sasuke began to remember some of his last encounters with Sai, over and over again replaying his words before he had met with Itachi again "He'll just keep hurting you. He doesn't know any better." The more he thought about it the more he kicked himself for not being more cognizant of Sai's emotions, knowing now that Sai was probably the only one who could save him from Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Neji that tickles!" Tenten squealed in delight as her boyfriend rubbed body moisturizer on her lower stomach.

"Oh you say that to everything." Neji mused. "Turn around and bend over a little bit." Tenten gasped. "Come on, I've seen you in many a position Tenten." Tenten seemed to think over Neji's words then agree mentally to his reasoning. She bent over and rested her chest and one side of her face against the shower wall. Neji squeezed some more of the body wash into his hands and began to rub them over her ass, watching the bubbles pop up and disappear quickly with the flowing water. He slide her fingers in between her cheeks and down her crack until he met her pussy then fondled it for awhile, enthralled by the tiny moans coming from his lover.

Neji continued to tease his girlfriend as he washed her until she couldn't stand it any longer. Eventually Tenten fell down to her knees, the water running through her long brown hair making Neji's cock stand at attention because of the beauty of it. She grabbed on to his member and started to stroke and lick it, occasionally giggling.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"It's like I'm drinking shower water this way." Neji nodded and got down to his knees also. He and Tenten shared a passionate water drenched kiss as his hands found her ass once more and hers crawled up his back. Neji squeezed and pulled her ass cheeks apart more times then he could stand it. He then sat on the bathtubs floor and placed his back against the wall furthest from the showerhead. Tenten took her queue and crawled up to him. Neji watched as his girlfriend started to gently stroke his already massive erection. The beads of water falling from her face and down her body, slowly dripping from the tips of her nipples as she shielding him from the showers down pour. Tenten leaned over and started to suck at Neji's dick making him moan out in pleasure and rub his hands through her wet hair.

"Ah Tenten! Just get on it." Tenten looked up, surprised that Neji wanted her to just begin so quickly. She crawled into his lap and started to slowly push his cock into her, moaning all the way. Neji placed his hands on her hips helping her to stay balanced as she started to grind into him, eventually no longer needed his help. Neji rubbed and sucked her nipples as Tenten speedily rode him, going up and down fast and hard. Neji clenched her waist, finally sitting up in his passion. He was about to cum and so was she. He kissed Tenten as he wrapped his arms around her, locking his eyes shut so the water could not enter them. He felt her muscles tighten as she came and then came inside of her, instantly feeling worn out. "That's the third time today. I think I'm done" Tenten giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Let's at least finish properly showering?" Neji nodded smiling and kissing her back.

Half an hour had gone by and Neji found himself in his bed with his lovely girlfriend like he usually ended up. He grinned at her sleeping adorableness, gently rubbing her cheeks as she lay next to him. Neji sat back, never feeling more content with the progress of his life, until thoughts of Sasuke started to come to him. He frowned. Naruto had called him and told about what had happened to Sasuke the night Neji had last seen him, fearful that Neji would show up and prod Sasuke with questions. The Hyuuga promised Naruto that he would be sensitive to Sasuke's situation, not like he wouldn't anyway, but Neji found he needing to see Sasuke. He needed to see if he was really as bad as he seemed. As Neji lay on his bed, looking at the ease of his life he wondered how Sasuke's could possibly be going so badly and felt remorse for his oldest friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Sasuke had continued to kiss and it seemed Itachi's libido was growing as he rubbed over his young lover's back and began to grope his crotch. Sasuke, still not mentally ready after being raped, moved Itachi's hands away and pleaded with his brother to stop.

"Brother, please. I'm not ready." Sasuke moaned to a seemingly oblivious Itachi. Sasuke started to get even more nervous. He wondered if a part two was in store for him. With Itachi being so out of it on drugs, Sasuke wasn't sure if his brother would stop.

"Hey what's taking you so long?" Itachi froze in his actions and Sasuke jumped at the voice from the den. He looked out of the bathroom and saw a medium height blonde guy with a high messed up ponytail and blood stained cotton, white collared shirt. He looked at Itachi and raised an eyebrow, then to Sasuke and smiled. "Oh is this him? He's cute." He said happily and in a way that Sasuke couldn't tell was sarcastic or not. Itachi stood up, fixing his boxers so that his semi erect penis would show less. The blonde man giggled. "God, he's cute but can't you contain yourself enough to finish this plan we have here?" Itachi glared at the man and continued what he apparently had come to the house to do. He grabbed his box of bloody clothes and walked past the blonde man out of the room.

Sasuke stared at him perplexed, wondering what exactly he was talking about and if he helped Itachi murder Kisame, also wondering how he too was so nonchalant to the situation.

"Hello, Sasuke is it?" The blonde man said. Sasuke nodded and returned to his feet. The man smiled at him and sat on the couch in the den, patting the space next to him, inviting Sasuke for a seat in his own house.

"Yes, it's Sasuke." Sasuke said, moving to the man and sitting near him as he silently requested.

"Hm, I'm Deidara. You ever heard of me?"

"No." The man laughed.

"Fuck, Kisame really beat the shit out of you." Deidara said, as if noticing Sasuke bruised side for the first time.

"Yeah." Sasuke uttered.

"Hm, well Itachi took care of it." Sasuke was getting tired of that phrase.

"Yeah and now what?" Sasuke asked more rudely than he had meant to, but Deidara continued to smile at him.

"Now he's a bunch of chopped up pieces soon to be scattered through out the city or fed to wild animals. No one will know he's missing. I hated that guy, pretty low thing to do, what he did to you." For one moment Deidara seemed to look serious, but quickly turned back to his confusingly cheerful self. Sasuke nodded to his responses waiting for Itachi to return once more, freaked out by Deidara's bold statement and odd disposition, when Deidara moved in to exam his face more clearly. "Yeah, it could have been worse though. Does it hurt?"

"Only when I touch it now, otherwise I just have a headache."

"Hmm." Deidara leaned in slowly and to Sasuke's utter bewilderment kissed the bruised side of his face next to his eye.

"What are you doing?!" Itachi couldn't stop himself from blaring out. Deidara looked at Itachi guiltily.

"He looks so much like you, you know. I thought a kiss would make some of his pain go away." Deidara jeered.

"Cut it out." Itachi demanded. Now fully dressed and clothed in a black hoodie, Itachi seemed ready to drift off into the night. "Let's go Dara."

"Right." Deidara replied happily, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Suke." Itachi called moving to his brother once more. "I'll be back soon. There's still more I need to do." Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead and looked at him, waiting for Sasuke to say something to him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke began, not sure of where to go. He wanted to tell his brother to stop what he was doing, confess his crimes, blame them on drugs and enter a mental facility where they would take care of him better than Sasuke could ever, but he didn't. He closed his eyes and kissed his brother again, hopefully that he could find a way to help him, but deciding against agitating him when he was on the verge of doing something important. "I love you brother." Sasuke said sadly.

"And I you." Itachi replied as he pecked another kiss on Sasuke's lips. "It'll work out, with or without me." Itachi then stood up and dashed to the door, leading the way as Deidara looked back at Sasuke.

"See you around kid." He said and dashed right after Itachi. Sasuke stared at the empty doorway with nothing more to do than hope whatever they had in store would work flawlessly and wonder what Itachi could possibly have meant by "With or without me." Sasuke looked around his den, which appeared much more dismal than it has previously. He peered into the bathroom only to notice the mess Itachi had left: blood droplets, dirty towels, dirt from his shoes and a few toiletries that he had knocked down in his hunt for trash bags. Sasuke sighed, turned the big screen television up higher, to mask any noise, and dragged himself into the bathroom, ready to spend a good amount of the rest of his night cleaning it.

The morning came once again. The beautiful songs of birds chirping came, readying themselves for another day as the bright orange sun said its hello's welcoming every and all possibilities. Naruto Uzumaki sat up from his slumber so quickly he gave himself a small dizzying headache. He clamped his hand on to the side of his head and walked into the bathroom to begin getting dressed. As he had just finished lacing up his sneakers the smell of food wafted up to him and he went downstairs into his kitchen to actually see a hot breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and even hash browns.

"Ah! What's this occasion Kakashi?" Naruto beamed.

"Where's my respect. I cook you dinner and I don't even get a father or dad."

"But I like calling you Kakashi, it's different, since well we're different."

"I can understand that." Kakashi smiled.

"So is Iruka here or what?" Naruto asked, feeling certain that Kakashi would only make breakfast if his lover were around.

"Nope, this is for you. I woke up early this morning and decided I'd make breakfast, nothing special." Naruto eyeballed his adoptive father as he shoveled food on to a plate. He knew Kakashi was lying; he sympathized with Naruto for his situation with Sasuke.

"So how was yesterday, with Sasuke? I suspect he would have been very closed?" Kakashi asked, helping himself to some toast.

"No. He kissed me!" Naruto blared, spitting out pieces of eggs.

"Really now? He sounds like such a confused boy." Kakashi said in his same monotone, bored like voice.

"No, _dad_, he likes me. Maybe he'll finally stop the weirdness with his brother."

"I don't think that's so easy. The relationship they have is something that's been going on for years. They're abnormally close and to just separate out of no where would be out of the question."

"Sasuke said they hadn't been having sex that long."

"Possibly, but even if he isn't lying, they more than likely wanted to have sex with each other way before that. I'm sure as children they must have experimented with each other. That's how these relationships form, or so Iruka says."

"WHAT?!" Naruto jumped up from the table stunned. "You told Iruka! I told you that you can't let it get out or people will never look at Sasuke the same! He trusted me!"

"Relax Naruto, I brought up a hypothetical situation. I didn't give him any details. At most he might think I'm having sex with you." Kakashi laughed heartily.

"I'm not even related to you really." Naruto grumbled to himself. "Anyway!" He said loudly so to get Kakashi to stop laughing. "I'm going back over there. Don't call me home, you interrupted us last night."

"Naruto, don't get too into this. The kid's already over his head with stress give him some time. How about actually being his _friend_ before you try to be his lover. And I mean by letting things settle down before you start trying to move too fast with him. He had a horrific experience not even two days ago; I'm sure he doesn't have sex on the mind and only resorted to kissing you, as it's the only way he knows how to show affection. Such a confused child."

"Yap, yap, yadda, yadda. I know these things. Sheesh. I've got to go meet Neji. I'll be home for lunch." Naruto said, standing up and heading to the door.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun." Kakashi drawled out. Naruto waved and closed the front door behind him, leaving Kakashi in a messy kitchen. "I should call Iruka."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji hurry up!" Naruto ordered impatiently.

"Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke isn't skipping town. Relax." Neji said annoyed, as he finished cleaning up his bedroom and placing more things in cardboard boxes.

"Man you're really going off to college. I'm going to miss you." Naruto said sadly. Neji looked up from his sitting position on his bed. He sat down another book in the cardboard box in front of him and smiled awkwardly to Naruto.

"All of my friends are gay." He said quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"All of my friends are gay and act very much like gay people." Naruto stared at Neji for a moment until a smile cracked open on his face.

"Asshole!" He shouted running up behind Neji to tackle him to the ground and away from his box. Naruto started taking things out of Neji's boxes, disrupting his packing. "Now you don't get to go to college.

"Ah! Stop Naruto I need these things in order!" Neji and Naruto playfully fought around Neji's bedroom until they both called it quits. "But really." Neji said as he started to place his things back inside of the box. "I'll be back on weekends."

"What's Tenten say?"

"She's not happy. She applied too late and now can't even attempt to get into the university until next semester. She's afraid I'll go astray. She's insane." Naruto laughed.

"Why because she's so paranoid about it?"

"No because she would actually entertain the thought that another woman could possibly do what she does for me." Naruto looked shocked by Neji's answer.

"Wow."

"I love her, more than I ever imagined I could ever love anyone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! Where are you!?" Mikoto called for her son in the early morning hours. Sasuke slowly pushed himself up on the golden beige sectional, unaware of when he had fallen asleep there. Mikoto open the den door in a successful search for her son.

"Oh down here!" She called up the stairs to someone. Sasuke heard footsteps approaching and within seconds saw Naruto and Neji entering the den. "You have visitors Sasuke and you didn't come down for breakfast when I called you. We assumed you we just tired and wanted to rest. There's still some up there for you." Mikoto said cheerfully as she exited.

Naruto and Neji took seats on either side of Sasuke.

"Hey, what do you guys want?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his temple.

"Nothing." Naruto replied quickly. "Just to talk." Sasuke, suspicious by Naruto's inability to be inconspicuous, looked from Neji to Naruto and back a few more times.

"He told you." Sasuke said to Neji knowingly.

"What?! No!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah he did." Neji replied.

"I knew it." Sasuke said.

"What?! NEJI?!"

"He's not stupid Naruto." Naruto sucked his teeth, crossed his arms and looked away from the both of them. "Sasuke." Neji began again. "How are you dealing with it? Do you want some time alone?"

"I'm ok. I'm over it, compared to what my brother's doing and did."

"What?" Naruto and Neji both asked. Sasuke shook his head, unsure if it was safe to share.

"I don't know if I should say." Sasuke's voice began to crack and Naruto moved closer to him so that he could wrap his arm around his back.

"You don't have to say anything." Naruto said. Sasuke let out a deep sigh and brought his face to his knees, after regaining composure he sat up and told his two best friends of his previous night's grim tale.

"Sasuke, wha-what is Itachi going to do? Won't they find out! Do you're parents know?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Neji and Sasuke said together.

"They won't know if you stop yelling!" Sasuke said quietly. "Whatever he's done it's in the past. They way they spoke of it I'm starting to believe that they won't get caught, but you guys have to promise me you won't tell anyone. More chances of it getting out means my brother goes to jail, so please don't! I might even get in trouble. I know. I knew. I could be an accomplice or something. Naruto and Neji nodded.

"I suggest we move on from it. It's on Itachi's back now. If we don't concern ourselves and something goes wrong at least only Itachi will be to blame and we don't risk Sasuke looking to be involved." Neji stated.

"Besides, that cop was asking me so many questions. If they find that guy dead and link him to my brother I'll look guilty. I wasn't exactly helpful when I spoke to her." Sasuke said.

For the rest of the morning the trio seemed to share nothing more than an intense bonding moment. They talked about their futures, their pasts and tried to help Sasuke with his present. Sasuke found himself observing his friends and realizing that he was at least lucky enough to have them. They went on to talk about Neji's going off to college and how Naruto and Sasuke would find it hard to get along without his wise words, only to have Neji taunt them with the obvious fact that they had many technologies in which they could use to communicate. They talked well into the afternoon until for some reason they fell asleep on Sasuke's family's den's huge golden beige section. Napping in their unity.

Naruto was the first to wake up. His eyes darted open, shocked by the loud cracks and rumbles. He stood up and walked to the den's sliding glass doors that led to the stairs that led up to the backyard. The sky was black and rain drenched the cement stairwell. About an inch of it had already filled up the small square outside the den's door and Naruto saw that a few pieces of straw, grass and some leaves were clogging up the drain in the cement. He slid open the glass door and water flooded in. Quickly, Naruto moved away the debris and the water began to empty itself into the drain. He stood for a moment outside and then walked up the stairwell to get a better look at the sky. It was only mid afternoon but it looked close to nightfall due to the storm. Lightening flashed violently across the sky in vibrant shades of blue and lavender. The wind gushed along sending a loud whistle through Naruto's ears as he held his arm up to shield his face from the painful raindrops that whizzed by quickly. He was in awe; they hadn't had a storm like this in a long time. Naruto looked at Sasuke's backyard to see most of his lawn furniture blowing around or turned over. The tree he had caught Sasuke kissing his brother under was being ravaged. Many of its smaller branches broke off and littered the backyard.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing! Get in here!" Sasuke yelled from the den's door, barely audible over the storm. Naruto finally broke out of his captivated gaze and ran back down the stairs and into the den. "Fuck look at you you're soaked. You idiot! What are you trying to do get hit with a flying mailbox!?" Sasuke yelled enraged by Naruto's lack of common sense. Naruto let out an amused humph.

"Well at least you're worried about me." Sasuke stared at his friend still angered by his actions when he abruptly pulled Naruto into a kiss. They entwined and frenched, Naruto's wet clothes soaking Sasuke's as well.

"Oh please stop that." Neji moaned, awoken by Sasuke's yelling.

"Sasuke where is your brother? There are alerts all over the news channels, this storm is going to get worse!" Mikoto's fearful voice called at the door. She stopped and looked at her son and his friend shocked. "Oh..um…I'll." She fumbled with her words unsure of what to say. Naruto and Sasuke departed from each other and everyone in the room, except for Neji, seemed unable to look into each others faces. "I…will….Go make you all some snacks." Mikoto sputtered out and left the room quickly, blushing all the way. Sasuke slapped his hand to his face, whelped in pain and then closed his eyes frustrated.

"Why is it, that I spend months in a relationship with my brother and_ then_ cousin only to have my mother walk in on me kissing you for what was it, our third kiss?" He asked Naruto. Naruto's face became even redder.

"Uh, because we're meant to be?" He asked cutely. Neji chuckled, unable to refrain from laughing at the situation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah fuck! Right there!" Deidara panted. "Damn you really are good at this." He gasped amused.

"Shut up you're too loud!" Itachi hissed. He placed his hand over Deidara's mouth to muffle his moans. Deidara grinned, grazing his hands under Itachi's hoodie and across his chest. He started to lick the Uchiha's hand forcing him to move it away. Deidara laughed and made kissing motions with his mouth. Itachi slid his hand off of Deidara's chest and onto his throat as he pinned the blonde down on the van's floor.

"You like it rough eh?" Deidara mused. He pulled his knees closer to his chest so that it was easier and more comfortable for Itachi to pound into him on the hard surface of the van's floor. Itachi noticed the motion and used his free hand to push one of Deidara's legs firmly into his chest. "I can barely breath. You want to kill me too or something?" Deidara choked out, getting Itachi to remove his hand from his throat, only to move it onto his other leg, pinning him down even more as he steadily fucked Deidara. The blonde gasped and panted in tune with Itachi's thrusts, occasionally moving his hands up to grasps Itachi's forearms. "It smells horrible in here. You know, like a dead guy." Deidara said cheerfully.

"I don't care." Itachi grumbled. He pulled out of Deidara and instantly moved to flip the blonde around on to his stomach. Deidara made a move to get on his hands and knees, but Itachi stopped him, pushing his torso down violently and knocking his head into the wall of the van with a thud. Deidara chuckled.

"Ouch." He muttered. Itachi pinned him down once more, not allowing the blonde to move except to stick his ass out. Itachi fucked him rougher with each passing second, feeling more angry with each thrust and closer to cumming. "This is lovely and all." Deidara stammered out, trying to form the sentence through his grunts. "But what about your little brother?" Itachi froze and then pulled out of Deidara again. He turned the blonde around slowly, with some difficulty as Deidara stretched his leg high to get it around Itachi. Deidara sat up and looked into a vacant Itachi's eyes. "Chi?" Itachi grabbed the back of Deidara's neck then a hand full of his blonde hair that had been freed of its ponytail. He yanked Deidara's head to his own and whispered in his ear.

"Don't talk about him." He said sternly, right before he moved his hand back to the front of Deidara's neck and pushed him into the wall of the van with a loud metallic thud comparable to the thunder outside of the van created by the storm. Deidara coughed and before he knew it his legs were up again and Itachi was sliding into him. They hadn't began to get the rhythm up again before loud knocks were heard at the van's door, followed immediately by a police officer creaking open the door, gun in hand.

"Put your hands up!" The two complied. "I drove by and saw this van shaking like crazy what the hell are you kids doing?" The thirty something year old officer peered into the van to see Itachi and Deidara, dressed with their pants down, Itachi still inside of the other. The officer laughed. "Get out of the van you little fags." Itachi pulled out of his accomplice and zipped up his black pants. The two crawled outside of the van into the pouring rain. "Now what were you two doing?" The officer asked, still holding them at gunpoint.

"I believe that's obvious." Itachi replied.

"Don't back talk me!" The officer yelled. "Now, I saw the both of you over by that quarry. I followed you, lost you in some traffic but here you are again. Same van, same phony license plate." Deidara gulped. "It stinks in that van too. Like meat."

"Well it's a meat van. " Itachi said coolly.

"Oh a meat van?"

"Yeah. My father owns a local corner store. We were, uh, moving some of the goods around but the meat stayed in there too long. Left a smell, that was yesterday." Deidara replied.

"Really now?" The officer asked sarcastically. "And I bet you dumped all that sour meat into the quarry right? There are a lot of wild animals running around down there." Itachi and Deidara stayed quiet. "You two are full of shit. I think I'm gonna haul you in for questioning." Itachi sighed.

"Can't we work something out?" Itachi asked calmly. The officer gave him an inquisitive look then smiled maliciously.

"Oh is that why you're in this part of the neighborhood? One of those candy boys walking around now?" Deidara looked to Itachi, finding it hard to make out his facial features in the rain.

"Do you want me to be? Officer?" The officer looked Itachi over, gently walking towards him to get a better look at his face. He hmphed then motioned Itachi to his squad car that was parked behind their van. "Get in." He said grimly. "And you." He added to Deidara. "Don't move from your spot or I'm taking him in."

"Can I at least sit in the van?"

"No!" Deidara frowned and watched Itachi and the police officer slide into the back seat of his squad car. "It's very uncomfortable back here, but you you'll manage." The officer stated as he pulled his already semi hard cock out. "Get to work." Itachi scouted over on to his side and then bent over to start sucking the officer's cock. The loud grumbles emitting form him disgusted Itachi and he had to fight off all his desires to bite down on his dick. What seemed like hours passed and the officer finally came, forcing Itachi to swallow his cum as he ran his fingers through Itachi's wet hair. He groaned out loudly then started to chuckle to himself. Itachi sat up and immediately left the car to go to Deidara's side, followed closely by the officer.

"I think I'm going to get pneumonia and die out here." Deidara stated through shivers.

"Ah stop bitching. I'm out here." The officer said happily.

"In a raincoat, with a hat." Deidara muttered lowly.

"So we can leave?" Itachi said. "You've got your payoff so we're going now." The officer started to laugh again.

"I haven't begun to get my payoff." Itachi and Deidara's eyes opened wide.

"What are you talking about!? You two were at it for 15-20 minutes!" Deidara yelled. The officer laughed harder.

"Oh that? I thought he was being friendly for old times sake. No my payoff would have to be much bigger than that. See, the two of you are in a tough situation. I know you're up to no good and if you don't want to wind up in jail you better have a good chunk of change in your pocket."

"What?!" Deidara screamed.

"How much?" Itachi asked. Surprising both the officer and Deidara.

"Well, let's say five grand. That's cheap hush money."

"Done." Itachi replied making Deidara turn to him quickly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh well since you're so confident. Make it ten." The officer said, getting cocky. Itachi hesitated to answer while Deidara raged next to him.

"Fine. Done. But I'll need two weeks." The officer laughed.

"And I'm supposed to trust you won't disappear? Isn't that what you like to do?" Itachi dug into his pocket, making the officer raise his gun once more.

"Relax. I'm only getting my ID. I still have it. You can take it, this way you know where I live. If you have trouble finding me you can always just say I dropped my wallet running away from you. Plus, I have a cell phone." The officer looked at Itachi's identification, checking it.

"Hmph, still living here? What about blondey?" The officer asked.

"Let's make this between us. He's not involved."

"Itachi?" Deidara called softly, but Itachi only held a hand up to him.

"Ok then, Uchiha Itachi. The balls in your court, I want you here in two weeks exactly at 8 PM. bring blondey." The officer looked at the two one last time then made his way to the squad car. "Oh and if you don't have every penny at that time, you're better off not showing up at all."

"Alright then, officer Sarutobi Asuma." Itachi said coldly. Asuma looked back at Itachi and smiled.

"Give my regards to Fugaku and Mikoto." He said then got into his squad car. He turned it on quickly, blinding Itachi and Deidara with his lights, then drove off down the street.

"What was that? Who are Fugaku and Mikoto?" Deidara asked as Itachi opened the van door.

"My parents." He replied then started to crawl inside the van.

"How does he know them? What the hell is going on that was like some sort of mind fuck. It's like you knew each other."

"We do know each other and don't worry about it. As long as I get him his money he won't say anything."

"You know him?! How? And how exactly are you planning to get ten thousand dollars!!??" Deidara was freaking out at the entrance of the van. Itachi grabbed him by the hoodie he had loaned to him and pulled him into the van, closing the doors behind them.

"Just shut up." Itachi said sternly, going into angry mode again. "I know what I'm doing." Deidara quieted for a moment until he couldn't help but ask.

"Well why did you blow him then? What the hell you could have avoided that." Deidara fumed.

"Don't act like you're my boyfriend." Itachi said, resting his back against the opposite side of the van.

"What?" Deidara asked, doing the same.

"You're not my boyfriend. It doesn't concern you who I fuck or suck." Deidara finally became quiet and the two sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rain, thunder and lightening cracks. Itachi stood up hunched over and made his way to the drivers seat.

"Don't you want to change first?" Deidara asked.

"Into what?"

"Kisame had some clothes back here."

"They won't fit. We're better off borrowing some from Hidan or Sasori until I can go home later and sneak you in."

"Right." Deidara replied. Itachi started the engine and Deidara moved into the front seat to sit next to him. "I thought we were partners." He said once they started driving off.

"We are."

"Then why am I not in on this plan." Itachi sighed.

"There is no plan. I know how to get the money. I just need to do it. No plans."

"Then what are you going to just do."

"I know a guy. I don't even need two weeks."

**A/N: Oh man I bet you know where this is going ;)...Geez Itachi why can't you stay in the light!!...I have so many things running through my mind for the next chapter...if only I had some reviews to guide me into writing it...:( :P**


	15. The New Regime

**Looooong chapter coming up. For thsoe of you that enjoy my sex scenes you're in for a good one, for those of you that don't, then why the heck are you read this?!?!? Oo...Anyway, a couple of cute scenes and a nice surprise at the end...don't you dare scroll down and ruin it for yourself!!!**

A little more than a week had passed. The storm came and went leaving a considerable amount of damage. Haruno Sakura and her best friend Yamanaka Ino walked through the aisles of the huge department store that was in utter chaos. Mothers, fathers and children alike, littered every corner of the store in search for last minute school supplies. Upon entry into the building, Sakura found herself nearly knocked over almost a dozen times by children running up and down clothing racks causing a nuisance while their parents shopped, oblivious to their children's behavior.

"This is madness!" Ino shouted to her friend as some kids ran by her and almost made her slip on a pile of fallen pillows. "Why don't people watch their children!"

"I don't know." Sakura replied, barely listening as she admired an adorable red halter-top. "Do you think I could wear this to school?" Ino looked at the top and grimaced.

"I don't think you can wear that to a strip club. Why are you picking all these overly sexy outfits?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." Sakura smiled and blushed violently. Ino gave a small smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?" She asked, unwilling to beat around the bush. Sakura gave a fake shocked expression.

"Well I just don't know what you're talking about." She giggled.

"You are so lame billboard brow."

"Yeah whatever Ino pig." Sakura joked back but then became still as she looked off into the distance. Ino nearly ran into her as she looked around to see why Sakura had stopped walking so abruptly.

"What? What is it?" She asked when she noticed Sakura staring in the direction of two boys. "Who is that?" Ino walked past Sakura and began to creep towards them, only to be jolted backwards by Sakura grabbing on her arm.

"Don't just run up to them. Come on let's go around and hear what they're saying from the aisle behind them." Ino complied and the two crotched over and dashed out up and down another aisle, receiving many stares from onlookers. Ino and Sakura moved some towels out of the way so they could peer into the next aisle and look at their targets.

"But I like you in blue." Naruto whined. "It goes well with your eyes."

"Naruto I'm not here to shop for clothes. I have enough clothes. I need to grab these towels my mom wanted for the den's bathroom then _we_ need to go get school supplies." Naruto sucked his teeth loudly.

"Just try it on." He asked as he held up the navy blue silk shirt to the side of Sasuke's face.

"No."

"Why!?" Sasuke growled out in a frustrated manner then snatched the shirt from Naruto, only to toss it over the shelf in front of him and on to Sakura's head. Naruto moaned sadly.

"You're really moody today Suke."

"No, I'm frustrated. There are children running amok. I don't want to be out with my face like this-"

"It's not even bad."

"-and as I'm trying to hurry up and get this over with you are rubbing shirts on my face."

"Hey I only rubbed it on your face once! And that was so you could see how nice it felt." Sasuke sighed loudly and rested his forehead on the shelf in front of him, prompting Sakura and Ino to move back quickly then crouched even lower to look at Sasuke's torso on the next shelf.

"Naruto…"

"Alright, alright." Naruto said, letting the subject drop. He moved closer to his best friend and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from the back. Sasuke allowed himself to be hugged for a moment until he finally turned around and slid away from Naruto.

"Enough of that, let's get this stuff done with." More quickly than expected, Sasuke turned and rounded the corner only to bump into Ino and knock her into Sakura, knocking them both on to the floor. Sakura jolted up, even more red than she was before. She laughed nervously as she began to brush herself off.

"Um hey guys! Didn't expect to run into you here!" Naruto peered from behind Sasuke looking confused and Sasuke annoyed.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. Ino stood up next to Sakura finally as the two looked around themselves, searching for an excuse. Sakura looked to her left then grabbed some towels off of the rack, holding them inches from Sasuke's face.

"Getting towels! And um, other things."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, disbelief etching all of his facial features.

"Um yeah!" Ino chimed in. "Just doing some shopping. Hey Sasuke what happened to your face?" Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away. Sakura, just noticing Sasuke's healing bruise moved in closer to stare at him with Ino. Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and stood in front of him, laughing and scratching the back of his head, now being on the nervous side of the four.

"Hey, that's rude guys don't stare." He said, trying to get them away from Sasuke, who seemed to be concentrating on tuning everyone out.

"Sasuke did you get into a fight?" Ino asked, her eyes becoming wider and gleaming with a girlish awe.

"Yeah, yeah that's it!" Naruto said loudly. "Couple of guys thought they could push us around."

"Oh is that why your hand is in a brace?" Sakura asked, now taking more notice to Naruto as well.

"Huh? Oh yeah! This! Yeah, I punched one of them so bad I nearly snapped my hand off. I had the little guy. Sasuke's was much worse! He was a huge fucker, got him right in the eye, but Sasuke took him down! You should have seen it. Right! Left! Then kicked him right in the face! So yeah Sasuke only suffered some bruising and stitches and those are already out." The girls held their hands together as they gleamed and gawked at the Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke sighed then turned away from them.

"I've got things to do." He stated then started to walk away.

"Eh, Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto yelled then dashed up to Sasuke who had already gotten half way up the aisle.

"Did you have to go so overboard?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. Naruto chuckled and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Sorry Suke." Sakura and Ino looked at each other as the two boys walked away from them, and then silently decided that they would follow. They ran up and stood at either boy's side smiling cutely. Sakura took Naruto's braced arm and rubbed it affectionately, making him blush and grin at her.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Nah, I have pain medication, but even without it it's not bad. It's only a small hairline fracture."

"So are you guys going shopping for school supplies also?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be here long." Naruto replied.

"We are also, we'll follow you." Ino said happily.

"Uh, ok." Naruto replied to her again, looking at Sasuke who seemed to be going back to tuning them all out. Naruto frowned slightly, knowing Sasuke didn't want to have any company at the moment, but also not wanting to offend the girls. He figured they'd only be in the store for another ten minutes and that Sasuke could survive that; they already had seen his bruise anyway.

When the foursome had finished their shopping, Ino and Sakura walked Naruto and Sasuke to Sasuke's car.

"Where's your car?" Naruto asked them.

"Umm, we don't have one. Our parents won't let us take our cars out because we were both out really late last night at a party. So, we took the bus here." Sakura said, getting seemingly shyer with the second.

"Oh." Naruto replied, unsure of what to say. At that moment everyone turned to look at Sasuke who had just unlocked and opened the driver's door of his car. He looked back at them all silently and when ten seconds of silence had passed he sighed loudly and threw his bags in the backseat.

"Get in." He said and the girls screeched with happiness as Naruto held the passenger seat forward so they could slide in the back. They drove in near silence, with idle chitchat here and there between them, until they finally came into the neighborhood. "Whose house are you two going to?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, I've been meaning to pick up that book I left over your house. I still haven't finished it." Sasuke stifled a sigh and drove on to Naruto's place not sans company.

The foursome entered Naruto's living room and were greeted by a chipper Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka was going through what seemed to be mail and to Naruto's surprise Kakashi was packing.

"Where the hell are you going?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah, language Naruto." Kakashi said calmly. Naruto grunted and folded his arms. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to change my mind and go somewhere without you." Naruto's eyes seemed to light up instantly.

"Where are we going?" He yelled.

"Well, I've gotten a promotion at my job." Kakashi said happily. "So I wanted to take you for a weekend to that amusement park upstate. You know, the one by the ocean and the boardwalk."

"Really?" Naruto beamed happily, and then became somber once more when he looked to Sasuke. "But what about.."

"Oh I already talked to Sasuke's parents he can go." Naruto grinned at his best friend who smiled back at him slightly. "But Neji is already on his way to his university, he needs to get settled in, so he can't go."

"Yeah I didn't think he could." Naruto said sadly. "Too bad you didn't get your promotion last week."

"Sorry Naru-chan." Iruka called from the table. Naruto nodded and at that moment noticed Sakura and Ino who looked incredibly out of place.

"Oh, you guys um..."

"Oh? More friends?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his suitcase. "Hello Sakura, Ino. I haven't seen you two in awhile."

"Hello Mr. Hatake." The girls said in unison. "Yeah Naruto never comes to see me anymore." Sakura added in.

"Hmm." Kakashi said, seemingly thinking. "Well if you want you two can come also. I'll ask your parents. Schools starting, you might as well have some last minute fun." The small smile that graced Sasuke's face faded as quickly as it came.

"Really?" Ino asked happily. "I love that place I haven't been there since last year. This summers been a drag."

"A drag?" Sakura asked.

"I've been hanging out with Shikamaru."

"Well you all should stop chattering and hurry up and get packed." Kakashi said.

"Why when are we leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, tonight. It's only a four or five hour drive so we should be there by eleven or midnight if we leave soon." Ino and Sakura gasped.

"Oh let's hurry home so we can beg our parents before Naruto's dad can ask them." Ino said to Sakura.

"Right! Ok bye everyone, hopefully we'll see you in a few hours."

"Do you guys want a ride?" Naruto asked.

"No we can jog it. It's good exercise!" Ino said, grabbing on to Sakura's wrist and dragging her out of the door. The room fell silent and Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, each unsure of what to say at the moment.

"Um, you want to come up to my room for awhile?" Naruto asked.

"No, I should go pack as well. I'll see you soon."

"Ok." Naruto and Sasuke stood still for a few moments then moved towards each other awkwardly. They both tried to kiss each other on the cheek unsuccessfully as the dodged back and forth, both going for the cheek on the others opposite side, until they stopped and Sasuke pecked Naruto's mouth quickly and left. Kakashi and Iruka started to giggle.

"What?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Oh nothing, it's just really cute." Iruka said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke finally returned back to his home and greeted his parents who confirmed their agreement to Kakashi's trip idea.

"You should have some fun, with school right around the corner." Mikoto said happily as Fugaku nodded in agreement.

"You need to get out of this house for awhile." He said. Sasuke nodded to his parents then rushed up to his bedroom. Upon opening the door he was startled to find his older brother lying on his bed watching television.

"Oh you're back. That took long. I've been waiting for you." Itachi said lazily. Sasuke closed the door behind him. He groaned and walked up to Itachi.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Cleaning up some loose ends. In about a week this will all be behind us." Sasuke shook his head in disagreement.

"It'll all be behind you. I hope, for your sake."

"It's just me now Suke?" Itachi asked as he started to sit up.

"It's just you who did it. I haven't seen you all week. I've been so worried about you Itachi!" Itachi frowned and looked away from his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Suke, but I had things I needed to do."

"Like get wasted with that blonde guy!"

"And what have you been doing with your blonde guy!" Itachi yelled back at Sasuke, who silenced himself immediately, feeling guilty for his treachery.

"Naruto is my friend."

"You expect me to believe that? I heard our mother conversing with our father about how she thinks you may be gay." Sasuke's eyes widened. "You kissed him. I know that much. What else have you done with him?"

"Nothing! Get out of my room!"

"No." Itachi said standing up and pulling Sasuke close to him. "Suke what's happening to us?" He asked as he held on to the sides of Sasuke's face, grazing his thumbs over the small scar by his eye.

"You're what's happening to us. You've lost it I don't know who you are."

"I'm your big brother. I always will be."

"Yeah." Sasuke said, brushing off Itachi's hands and moving to his dresser to pull out clothes. "But you are no longer going to be my lover." Itachi stared after his young lover as he walked back and forth through his room pulling out various clothing.

"Where are you going?" Itachi finally asked.

"On a trip, to an amusement park with Sakura, Ino and of course Naruto. His father's bringing us." Itachi nodded silently.

"So you've really made your decision? You want him over me?" Sasuke sighed and paused, his back turned to Itachi.

"I want to live normally." He said than began to choose more clothing to bring with him. Itachi stared at Sasuke, as if in awe by his words. He expected Sasuke to be the last person to give up on him. He sat down on Sasuke's floor and rested his back against the bed. He put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his palms, overcome with emotion. Sasuke caught a glimpse of his brother and stopped to look at him. He seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called but it only resulted in the tiniest sniffle he had ever heard. Sasuke's heart began to thump and despite his rushing blood a small chill crept up his shoulders. Was Itachi crying? Crying for their broken relationship? No, Itachi never cried. Not when their father's mother and father died. Not when their old scruffy dog was hit by a car. Not even the many times Itachi had gotten into fights when he was younger before his martial arts training did he cry. So it was impossible for him to be crying now. Sasuke eased his way to his brother. He got on to his knees in front of Itachi and moved his hands out of his face only to see his brother's stoic tear streamed face. Sasuke huffed air out of his nose and moved between Itachi's legs to hug him.

"After all these years I've loved you brother?" Itachi asked.

"Get help Itachi. If you really love me you'd get help."

"It's not about the drugs! You said you wanted to be _normal_. Even if I weren't doing drugs we'd still be nowhere near _normal_." Itachi spoke harshly, as if he hated everything about normalcy. Sasuke didn't know how he could respond; instead he gripped his brother even more tightly.

"I told you, I just needed a break."

"How long?"

"I don't know Itachi!" Sasuke let go of his brother and sat on his feet. "Fuck, I just need to relax from this. It's too much, I told you this before."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Nowhere! I just want you to lay off! I want you to stop focusing on me and focus on getting clean. That's what I want." Itachi nodded.

"And then what?" He asked. Sasuke hesitated to answer.

"And then….we'll see. One thing at a time."

"Ok." Itachi said, sliding his legs down so that he could sit Indian style. He bent in towards Sasuke and kissed his brother's lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed his brother back in the small cute way he kissed Naruto, then pulled away quickly. "One for the road." Itachi added making Sasuke smile in the presence of his brother for the first time in over a week. They shared reassuring glances until Sasuke stood up to continue packing. "When are you coming back?" Itachi asked, still sitting on the floor.

"I think either Sunday night or Monday morning." Sasuke replied

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"You won't sleep with him." Sasuke darted his eyes to Itachi's.

"What?" He asked, even though he heard Itachi clearly.

"Promise me you won't have sex with Naruto." Itachi said more clearly.

"Why do you want me to promise that?" Itachi stared back at his brother in the odd vacant way he often stared at him, making Sasuke sigh and look to the floor. "I promise." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I promise!" Sasuke said loudly resulting in Itachi making one of the small subliminal smiles only Sasuke could notice.

Hours had passed and Sasuke finally finished packing and fitting his things into the one medium sized suitcase his father gave to him. He dragged it downstairs and to the front door then waited upstairs in his bedroom with Itachi for Naruto's arrival, occasionally being reminded of his promise. Sasuke had come to the conclusion that today Itachi was not high. He seemed to act like his normal self and despite having committed murder, seemed fairly nonchalant, but Sasuke was familiar with his stoic guise and seen the tension in Itachi's eyes as he stared at the television screen. Sasuke wondered what loose ends Itachi had to clean up and what he still needed to do that would take him another week, but decided against asking. Instead he allowed his brother to occasionally hug and kiss him as he noticed how worried he was about Sasuke and Naruto's growing relationship. Sasuke also wondered why Itachi never seemed that worried about Sai, even when he walked in them as they about to have sex, whereas Sasuke only kissed Naruto.

As a loveable rusty orange color filled the sky to mark the sun's daily departure Kakashi came driving up to Sasuke's house with a car full of people, blowing the horn.

"Well I'm going now."

"Try to refrain from having too much fun." Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He hugged and kissed his brother then grabbed the tiny treasure chest Sai left for him off of the bed's headboard and shoved it in his pocket. "Why are you taking that?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"Oh, it's important to me. I like it. Why?" Itachi nodded away Sasuke's question then kissed his brother one last time, swirling his tongue inside of his mouth as if to get the flavor of it. Sasuke kissed his brother in return then turned on heel to leave, only pausing to say goodbye to his parents and arguing with Naruto at the door about who should bring his suitcase to the car. Itachi crawled on top of Sasuke's bed and watched as his little brother drove away. He plopped himself on to the bed and pulled out his cell phone.

"He better answer this time." He muttered to himself as the phone rang and rang. When Itachi finally felt he wouldn't get through and moved to cancel the call a man picked up the phone sounding out of breathe.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Ah, Orochimaru how are you?" The man chuckled over the phone.

"Oh Itachi? I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I haven't seen you since you skipped out on our deal. What is it that you want?"

"To continue with our deal." The man laughed even more loudly.

"Really? Well, it's not like I could deny that. When?"

"Soon, possibly even today."

"Ahhh, eager are we?"

"Yes, and I'd like to up the ante, double it actually."

"Hmm? Well you're going to need to do a lot more than we formerly agreed."

"I'll do anything you want me to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke are you sure you don't want me to pull over for a moment?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no I'm fine. I'll get the motions eventually. It's only because I'm getting a headache. Can we open a window?" Instantly everyone hit the buttons and all the windows of the black van started to roll down.

"Sasuke you should sit more towards the front. Here you can come rest your head in my lap and give Naruto a break." Ino said, making a miserable attempt to get Sasuke to sit near her. Sasuke shook his head and buried his face in Naruto's stomach, making the blonde giggle.

"Ah that tickles!" Sasuke cracked a smile no one could see. He turned on his side so he could put his back towards Sakura and Ino and look up to Naruto, his eyes pleading for some alone time. Naruto, for once, got the point. "Ah Ino, Sakura, sit down. My dad's going to get a ticket if the cops see you guys peering over the seat like that with no seatbelts."

"Yes, please girls. Sasuke will be fine. Just warn me if he feels he's going to be sick." Naruto nodded to his father who nodded back through the rearview mirror.

"We should stop soon anyway. I'm thirsty Kakashi. And hungry." Iruka said with the agreement from Sakura and Ino behind him.

"Well I wanted us to eat at the hotel, but now that I think about it the restaurant there will probably be closed, hmm. Well….we could stop at a place and I'll call to let the front desk know we'll be late. What's another hour?" Kakashi pulled over and switched lanes to get out of the nearest exit, which thankfully seemed to be in a lively city. They drove through a busy section and passed a huge shopping mall and many stores and fast food joints until they reached Applebee's. "Oh I love this place." Kakashi said as he missed the turn and started down the street looking for a place to turn around.

"You ok Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in the backseat. "Feeling any better?"

"I'm fine as long as I don't move my head too much." Naruto rubbed his fingers through Sasuke's hair affectionately, trying to soothe his headache. Sasuke looked up at his friend who looked out of the window curiously. He was so adorable.

"Dad! Stop missing the turn! I'm starving." Naruto yelled when Kakashi failed turn soon enough and went into the wrong parking lot. Indeed Naruto was starved, Sasuke could hear his stomach grumbling and he chuckled lightly because of it, eventually, without thinking about, kissing Naruto's stomach softly. Naruto looked down at his friend and smiled, wanting so badly to lie down with him and make out. Naruto pretended to drop something and bent down to kiss Sasuke's forehead quickly, only to have his head slam into the seat in front of him and Sasuke fall out of his lap as Kakashi decided to just drive over the curb and plants separating the two parking lots.

"That can't be legal." Sasuke groaned on the floor as Sakura and Ino laughed.

A few hours later they had finally reached their destination. Kakashi met with the teller and soon enough they were heading up an elevator. The hotel was pretty nice all cream colored with golden etchings and fancy paintings. The elevator was glass and they watched as they drifted up slowly above the main lobby they were just in towards the ceiling. They finally came to their floor and Kakashi handed Sakura and Naruto a keycard.

"I believe the boys are in 16 and the girls 15." He said, only to receive blank stares. "What? You didn't think we'd all be bunking together or that I'd let you four sleep in the same room did you?" None of them responded. "Well goodnight. Iruka and I will be in, what is this? 18." He said with a wave as he followed Iruka into their room.

"Well, that was vague. When are we supposed to wake up?" Ino asked.

"He's weird like that. He'll come wake us up when he's dressed and ready to go. Anyway, seeya." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to their door.

"Wait. Don't you two want to hang around for a bit?"

"Nope, we're tired." Naruto replied, having already opened his door, then pulled Sasuke in and closed the door behind them. As soon as the lock clicked Naruto pushed Sasuke up against the door, planted his palms on the door and bent in to kiss Sasuke, who wrapped his arms around Naruto in response. Instinctively, Sasuke dug his hands into the waist of Naruto's shorts then unbuckled them tugging them so that they could fall to the floor, as he became more and more entranced with Naruto's moaning. Sasuke let go of the shorts, flustered with lust as he slid his fingers up Naruto's back, letting his fingertips tingle with the softened friction he received from his skin. Naruto pulled Sasuke backwards and clumsily fell on the bed. Sasuke laughed and laid on top of Naruto kissing him more and running his fingers through his hair. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke them rolled over so that he was on top of the Uchiha. He sat up, straddling Sasuke, and pulled off his shirt as Sasuke started to unbutton his own. As soon as Naruto saw his slightly toned chest he bent down and began to suck at Sasuke's nipples, making him moan out happily.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked, licking Sasuke's right nipple. Sasuke rubbed his hands on Naruto's lower stomach and over his crotch making Naruto grin and move off of him.

"Really?" He asked, in disbelief.

"No." Sasuke responded with a smirk as he sat up. "But it got you off of me." Naruto frowned and looked away embarrassed. Sasuke stood up and stretched, looking over at his blonde. "I'm going to take a shower." Naruto nodded in response. Sasuke walked over to the bathroom and stood at the door. "You coming?" He asked, smiling again. Naruto looked up and held back a smile, unsure if Sasuke was fooling with him. "I told you I wasn't ready for sex." Sasuke stated as an explanation to why Naruto was turned down. "But, I'm ok with showering." Naruto jumped up and followed Sasuke into the bathroom, nearly tripping at the doorway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't wet the bed Deidara. This comforter is probably expensive."

"Oh, alright." Deidara said timidly, as he began to dry off his wet body before attempting to climb into the bed once more. "Are you sure about this?" He asked nervously.

"I am." Itachi replied, combing his wet hair on the bed. "It's the only way. I need your assistance with this, don't mess it up."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Deidara asked as he rubbed his towel across his back.

"No, I'm not positive, but if I were more unsure than sure we wouldn't be here." Deidara nodded and then once fully dry walked up the three steps that were on either side of the massive bed and sat Indian style on it next to Itachi who was dressed in a black silk robe. "Put something on." Itachi ordered, motioning to the identical robe behind him. Deidara complied, wrapping his robe around him sloppily then crawling back up to Itachi. He stared at the dark haired beauty that looked vacantly ahead of him as he finished combing through his quickly drying sleek hair. Deidara moved his hand up to Itachi's locks and attempted to run his fingers through them, only resulting in a slap from Itachi. "I told you I don't like you playing with my hair." Deidara frowned.

"Sorry." Deidara played with the bed's comforter as he looked around the gigantic bedroom that he could only see through the seer of the mosquito net canopy around him and Itachi. Deidara eased his way over to the front of the bed to slide the curtain open quickly; emitted a loud whoosh from the metal loops holding up the canopy as they glided along the wrought iron frame of the bed. Deidara then noticed how the whole room seemed to be made of that same iron. Despite being warm and comfortable with the summer's soothing gusts of air coming from the open balcony doors, the room looked cold and demanding. A fireplace lay in front of the bed with a white furry rug in front of it. Deidara was still wondering why a fire burned brightly inside the noticed that the warm gushes that he was feeling were from the cool wind sweeping past the flames. Far behind the fireplace that lead to the ceiling was what seemed to be a small library packed with old books and a huge cherry wood reading table accompanied by matching chairs with green leather covered cushioning. Deidara looked to his right to the area where he had just been. A bathroom with half glass walls was planted there; covered with black glittery marble and a stone shower that sat in the middle of the area, the same shower that Deidara had just previously had been in with Itachi. In front of the bathing area was a cherry wood double-decked door that match the furniture in the room. They led to the bedrooms foyer that was also an entrance into the huge walk in closet; the second of two, the other being in the bathing area. The doors to the bedroom were closed and as Deidara admired the antique classy décor and architecture of the room he also feared when the doors would open. "I'm nervous Itachi." Itachi looked up from tying back his hair.

"Why? This is nothing we're foreign to."

"I know, but this is all kind of creepy. Where is he anyway?" Deidara asked, looking at the door fearfully.

"He'll be here soon. Get over your fear. We really don't have any time for it." Itachi said coldly as he sighed, finished tying his hair and then lie down on the bed. Deidara turned to crawl back to him when the lights in the room began to dim themselves. Most of them turned off completely while the ones around the bed dimmed too an orange glow. The bed stairs lit up, tiny lights sprung to life on each stair creating a soft white haze around the bed. Deidara scampered to Itachi's side when the double-decked doors opened and a man dragging what appeared to be cooler came inside. He stopped, closing the doors behind him then made his way to the foot of the bed, dragging the cooler with him. He pulled out a remote from his long dark purple robe and pointed it to the bed. Instantly, Itachi and Deidara heard the sounds of a machine working and eventually two boxes slowly began to rise into their view with a flat widescreen television between them. The man dragged his cooler up to the bed and began putting various containers into the boxers that were identical coolers themselves, hidden in what appeared to be a dresser in front of the bed.

"These are for later. Oops, didn't mean to pop the television up." The man said happily, in a sinister way. He finished placing things inside of the coolers and then walked away, towards his library.

"That's him?" Deidara whisper.

"Obviously."

"He looks strange."

"Do you think so? I think he looks plain." Deidara shot Itachi an incredulous look. The man started to come back towards them, holding up one of his libraries cherry wood armchairs. He sat it towards the front of the bed, near the fireplace so that he could feel its heat, then went back to his cooler and pulled out a bottle of wine. He fumbled with the cabinet below, outside of Itachi and Deidara's vision and brought up some wine glasses, then hit his remote again, sending the television and coolers away and setting the wine and glasses where they once were. He poured out some of the alcohol then grabbed on to the canopy. He yanked the front open so that they got a good glance at him for the first time; making sure to pull if off most of the upper right corner so that he could see the entire bed from his angle. He motioned for them to move forward and take their drinks then sat in the armchair near the fire, crossed his legs and observed them.

Itachi moved first, he got his wine and gulped it down quickly, making the man chuckled darkly. Deidara was more hesitant he sipped at his wine nervously, taking over a minute to drink it completely. Once he was finished the man spoke.

"That should loosen everyone up." He said, taking his last swig himself. He uncrossed then crossed his legs again, staring at Deidara curiously. "So this is your friend Itachi? He's adorable. What is your name?"

"D-Deidara." He stammered.

"Interesting name. Mine's Orochimaru. Don't you think it's equally interesting?" He replied in the same disturbingly amused voice.

"Y-Yeah." Deidara managed to force out as his heart raced inside his chest.

"Hmm." Orochimaru said, looking them both over. "Well, enough of the chatter. Why don't we begin?" Itachi nodded at Orochimaru then untied his robe opening it slightly. Deidara looked at the both of them, unsure of what to do. "You're friend seems shy? That's ok. I like it, you can guide him Itachi." Itachi nodded once more then turned Deidara's body so that he was facing him and had his back to Orochimaru. He slowly untied Deidara's robe and then guided it off him gently, exposing his body fully. Orochimaru cracked a malicious grin. "Kiss him." He ordered. Itachi placed his hands on Deidara's cheeks then connected their lips together, making sure to part them just enough so that Orochimaru could see their tongues dancing together faintly. Itachi removed his hands from Deidara's face then placed them on his shoulders massaging them for a moment until he slid them down his spine, making Deidara quiver slightly. He found the crack of his blonde friend's ass then slipped his finger inside of it, moving up and down loosing up Deidara until he eventually started to caress the Uchiha's body as well. Itachi placed both of his hands on Deidara's ass cheeks and started to spread them apart, revealing his asshole to Orochimaru who grinned quietly at them. "Now let me see one of those famous blowjobs." Orochimaru requested. Itachi continued to kiss Deidara and gradually pushed him on to his back. He started licking and sucking at his neck, moving downwards until he reached his nipples. Deidara moaned out loudly, lurching his back upwards. He inadvertently grabbed on to Itachi's hair and found his hand tangled his silky dark locks, but it seemed Itachi didn't notice or care about this action. The Uchiha licked at his nipples continually then started working his way down Deidara's stomach to his belly button, which he licked inside of, making Deidara giggle. Itachi placed his hands on Deidara's sides and lifted himself up, giving Deidara a serious stare before he crawled in between the blonde's legs. He lowered himself once more and kissed the shaft of Deidara's cock, starting at his balls then moving up to the head. Deidara held his breath and bit his lip anxious for what was coming next. Itachi grabbed on to Deidara's cock and started to stroke it slowly making it stand up right. He toyed with it until beads of Deidara's cum started to ooze out and then he wiped them off with his finger only to look to Orochimaru and lick it off. The action finally caused the pale dark haired man to stir, grinning even more broadly, couple by a gentle snicker. Deidara quivered also as he grazed his fingertips across Itachi's stomach, urging him to return to business. Itachi obeyed and went back to stroking Deidara and soon enough, sucking the head of his cock. He licked Deidara's member until it was completely slicked up and positioned himself for his greatest move. Tenderly, Itachi sucked at Deidara's dick until finally Deidara felt himself sliding into Itachi's throat deeper and deeper until the full length of his cock was buried into Itachi's throat, which was no easy feat, at least, not with Deidara's cock. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Ahh, now we're getting serious." He chuckled. Itachi rocked his head back and forth and pumped Deidara's cock at the same time, drooling and slurping loudly. Finally, Deidara begin to sing out Itachi's name making Orochimaru totter in his seat as he leaned forward. Deidara felt he would cum, he panted as he braced himself for the explosion. "Stop now." Orochimaru commanded and to Deidara's disappointment Itachi obeyed once more. "Come here Itachi." Itachi sat up and removed his robe before sliding by Deidara and walking down the steps to Orochimaru to stand in front of him. The man stared lustfully at Itachi's naked body stopping extra long to admire his erect penis as he licked his lips greedily. "Such a fine specimen." He murmured to himself. He placed his palm against Itachi's lower stomach and started to rub it affectionately. Then he stood up, face to face with Itachi. Orochimaru tilted in kissed Itachi's cheek then sucked at his earlobe only to retreat; giggling madly. He untied his own robe that was much longer than the others and revealed his own whitish, manly toned body then walked back to his cooler that apparently had more surprises inside. Orochimaru pulled out a bottle and shook it in the air.

"Cold oil?" Itachi asked confused.

"Oh no, there's no ice in there." Orochimaru said happily. "Get back on the bed. And you boy, err, Deidara? Go into the bathroom and fetch some towels will you?" Itachi nudged Deidara to get him to move and the blonde scurried away quickly. He walked into the dimly lit bathroom searching for a closet only to find an opening in the wall full of towels. When he had returned to the bed Orochimaru had already began on Itachi, whom obviously was Orochimaru's main interest. Orochimaru rested his butt against his feet as he placed himself in between Itachi's legs and had already slathered the young man's body with scented oil. Orochimaru's face twisted into an eerie sneer as he rubbed every piece of skin in reach. He grabbed Itachi's cock and started stroking it as well, literally shivering anxiously.

"You're so beautiful, I can hardly contain myself." He said to Itachi lowly, but he did not reply. Itachi looked over to Deidara and motioned him nearer. Deidara crawled up to Itachi who grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down into a kiss. "Hmm?" Orochimaru looked at them curiously, stopping his previous actions. "Well, you might as well slick him up as well." He said as he watched Itachi and Deidara begin to kiss more intensely. Itachi pulled Deidara on top of him, distributing some of the oil on his stomach to Deidara's. They made out seemingly oblivious to Orochimaru's presence until Itachi start to rub his hands over Deidara's body, greasing him. Ultimately, Orochimaru poured oil on to Deidara's ass and started to rub at his entry. "I'm ready Itachi, I can't take anymore." Orochimaru groaned.

"Right. Deidara, come here." Itachi gestured to the section of the bed in front of him. The men repositioned and Deidara found himself now resting his buttocks on his feet and Itachi on his knees with his chest against the bed sucking him off while Orochimaru grabbed hold of his hips. Orochimaru oiled up his own dick and prodded at Itachi's asshole playfully; sticking only the head in and pulling it out. He rubbed Itachi's ass cheeks and squeezed them, leaving hand prints then slapped his hand across them only making himself moan loudly in the process. He poked inside of Itachi once more, but instead of pulling out, rammed himself inside of the Uchiha quickly; making Itachi moan out for the first time, muffled by Deidara's cock in his mouth. Orochimaru pumped inside of his prize violently forcing Itachi to grunt and pant outside of his will. Finally Orochimaru came and he shot inside of Itachi's ass leaving his wet hot seed. He pulled out of the Uchiha and sat to the side of him and Deidara.

"Now you, him" He stated. Immediately, Itachi sat up and grabbed Deidara's legs, pushing him on to his back and pinning his thighs against his stomach; very reminiscent of their last sexual encounter. Itachi slid his cock into Deidara and started humping him, occasionally looking to Orochimaru who jerked himself at the scene. Deidara cried out as Itachi fucked him harder than he expected and as he tried to catch his breath with Itachi's weight on him. He looked at the Uchiha whom's face scrunched up as he bit his lower lip and panted loudly with his thrusts.

"Itachi do you really like this?" Deidara moaned, wondering if Itachi got off to this sort of sexual deviancy. Itachi didn't reply, instead he worked himself into Deidara harder as Orochimaru took Deidara's cock and started to stroke it. Not long after Itachi grabbed on to Deidara's waist tightly, signifying that he was reaching his limit.

"Cum on his chest." Orochimaru order and Itachi pulled out of Deidara and scrambled on top of him just as his cum started to shoot out. He blew his load on Deidara and used the head of his cock to rub it into his nipples, which Orochimaru immediately started to suck. Deidara's muscles unclenched as he began to relax, noticing Orochimaru lie next to him. He closed his eyes ready to drift off to sleep when Orochimaru spoke.

"I think I'm ready again." Orochimaru said happily. Deidara's eye's shot open as he looked at Orochimaru who twiddle with the head of his cock. "Come on boy." Orochimaru said.

"Who? Me?" Deidara asked confused.

"Yes you now!" Deidara sat up quickly and straddled Orochimaru. Itachi moved up behind him and helped as he took Orochimaru's cock and positioned it at Deidara's opening. The blonde slid down slowly, guided by Orochimaru hands on his waist. When the man had gotten anxious with desire he pushed Deidara down roughly making the blonde squeal out. "Yes, more like that." Itachi moved his face next to Deidara's and whispered in his ear.

"You better ride him fantastically." He muttered grimly and edged himself next to Orochimaru, bending down to kiss him. Deidara took Itachi's word seriously. He shuddered at the thought of what Itachi would do if he screwed this up. Deidara placed his hands on Orochimaru's chest and start to grind himself on to his cock. First sliding up and down and eventually bouncing up and down on it aggressively, huffing and puffing all the way. The bed began to shake steadily as Deidara worked Orochimaru's cock making the man chuckle in between his groans and lose interest in Itachi.

"Exactly, like this don't stop!" Orochimaru grunted out each word slowly. "Itachi?" Orochimaru called almost knocking Deidara out of his concentration. "Itachi, get the lube in the cooler on the floor." He commanded. Deidara felt himself about ready to come just when Orochimaru stopped him from his humping.

"What is it?" He asked, eager for his turn to finally cum when he felt Itachi inching behind him.

"Deidara?"

"Yes?"

"Brace yourself." Deidara didn't have a chance to ask 'why?' He felt his asshole stretching as Itachi began to slide his cock inside of him with Orochimaru's. Deidara screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Ah, fuck Itachi I can't!" Itachi hushed him affectionately and continued to slide into him until the full length of his cock was inside of the blonde. Orochimaru started to pump his hips and Itachi did also, sending a back and forth friction through Deidara's ass that made tears stream down his face. "This is too much." He muttered/grunted as Orochimaru wrapped his arms around him and chuckled softly.

"No, it's just enough." Itachi and Orochimaru double fucked Deidara's asshole until he could stand it no longer. Deidara came on Orochimaru and himself as he cried out Itachi's name. Itachi pulled out of Deidara who flopped to the side of Orochimaru, snuggling up to him inadvertently. Orochimaru wrapped an arm around Deidara and kissed him, waking him up to his surroundings once more. "Finish me off. Will you lovely?" Deidara looked down and saw Itachi sucking Orochimaru's cock. He eased his way down to his friend and began to lick at it as well, half kissing Itachi, half sucking Orochimaru of. Orochimaru came once more on both of their faces, ordering them to kiss as he watched his cum swirl around in their mouths. Deidara hugged Itachi, wanting nothing more than to be alone with his Uchiha when a towel hit him. "Clean up your faces." Orochimaru ordered. "I'm going to go run some bath water. We can continue the second part in there." Orochimaru said as he slid off of his bed and walked into the other room.

"Second half?" Deidara asked.

"Yes. You didn't expect this to be that easy did you? This will probably last for a few more hours at least."

Itachi's annoying cell phone ring tone played as the ultra violent rays of the sun pierced Deidara's eyes. The blonde sat up and instantly flopped back down.

"I'm so sore." He groaned unhappily as Itachi jumped out of bed to answer his phone. "What a long night. I can't believe a person could cum so many times. God I'm sticky." Deidara said to himself. "Oh I need a shower. Fuck my ass hurts!"

"Shut up." Itachi said as he clicked his phone shut. "Get up and get dressed we need to leave right now."

"What?" Deidara asked astounded. "Why? Can't we take a shower first? I'm sure he won't mind." Deidara begged.

"Where'd he leave the money?" Itachi asked, looking around feverishly.

"On the table in the study." Itachi dashed to grab the huge over stuffed manila envelope. He counted the huge stack of hundreds before dressing himself.

"He gave us a bonus." Itachi said.

"Really?" Deidara asked happily. "How much?"

"Five thousand." He informed calmly

"What?! Are you sure it's not a mistake?"

"No he left a note, asking for us to return again soon. This man is a millionaire. If he were an average white collared person this would be the equivalent of fifty dollars. Get dressed I said." Deidara stood up from the bed, having a violent twinge every now and then.

"Well, it was not unearned." He grumbled. Deidara dressed and walked over to Itachi who handed him a stack of hundreds.

"Your half of the bonus. I'm keeping the rest to give to Asuma." Deidara nodded and started to follow Itachi out of the bedroom.

"I know you want to get this over with Chi, but can't we please take a shower? I have whipped cream and chocolate syrup all in my hair. Oh and a cherry in my belly button? When the hell…"

"No, I need to get home. I just got a call from my parents."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Uchiha Sasuke sat in his glory as he pet the head of his official new lover in the back seat of his father's car.

"I'm glad the two of you found each other." Kakashi said as he peered behind himself briefly followed by shouts from Iruka to watch the road. "But, when are you going to come out in the open? Why are you so afraid of Sakura and Ino finding out? They're your friends."

"And they're also each in love with us." Sasuke stated as he rubbed his blonde lover's stomach tickling him. Naruto chuckled and sat up in Sasuke's lap, kissing him despite Kakashi's complaints about getting a ticket and Iruka's annoying awe's.

"Still," Kakashi started after Naruto had gotten his fill. "It'll be better in the long run."

"Kakashi! Will you just let us enjoy this moment?!" Naruto whined.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Naruto and Sasuke snuggled up with each other in the corner of the middle seat of the van by the window, thinking of their amazing trip and how it officially brought them together. They had spent two wonderful days hand in hand far away from the dramas of their lives enjoying the sun and rides in the biggest amusement park in the state. There were so many people around of different races and sexual orientations that no one cared the few times they couldn't contain themselves and kissed each other nor did it bother anyone to see them holding hands. Naruto and Sasuke had come to enjoy the cat and mouse games Ino and Sakura played as the dodged the two girls so that they could have more time alone in the park, coming up with excuses like 'Naruto got sick on the ride and that's why I'm holding his hand.' Or 'Naruto got scared and hugged me.' Their two dimwitted friends never seemed to catch on to their love affair and the boys almost wished the girls stayed behind to meet with their families that wanted to also spend some last minute fun away from home. Sasuke and Naruto pecked each other on the lips back and forth wanting the long car ride home to be over with so that they could go up to Naruto's bed room and ravage each other. They thought back to their second night on the vacation. What a perfect day it had been. Sasuke never thought he would ever enjoy himself that way again. The boy's reached their hotel room and once again dodged the girls who wanted nothing more than to make out all night. Sasuke had made the first move and before the night was over he found himself inside of his once best friend now boyfriend tearing from the beauty of their moment and the tenderness of their lovemaking. That was it, lovemaking. Sasuke knew what made that night so particularly different from any night he shared with Itachi or Sai. They made love to each other and not the love that he once thought he had for his brother. Not a confused family love, but a real love that he had inside of him for Naruto all this time, but was too blind to see. But still, guiltiness tightened around his heart and he feared the ever nearing encounter he would have to have with his brother and wondered how he would tell him that he was betrayed. That Sasuke had broken his promise and slept with Naruto and as a result was now officially ending his and Itachi's dysfunctional relationship.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and squeezed it as they approached their neighborhood, hoping at this time in the morning Itachi would be elsewhere. Naruto looked at Sasuke, worry etched in all every part of his face.

"Don't worry." He whispered in his ear. "I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave." Sasuke smiled at Naruto, thinking of how only his blonde boyfriend could get him to smile like that.

"Sasuke are you coming over?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke said more urgently than he intended.

"Um ok, well drop off your things first so you don't have to lug them home." Sasuke nodded and soon found himself at his front door kissing Naruto as he inched his way into the foyer.

"Relax Uzumaki, I'll be over soon."

"Are you sure you don't want help unpacking?"

"No. Go unpack your things. I'll be over in less than an hour."

"Ok." Naruto replied as he locked lips with his raven-haired lover again, who pushed him off laughing.

"Get out of here." Sasuke chuckled and closed the door behind him. "Mom! I'm home." He called but no one answered. Sasuke grabbed his bag and dragged it up the stairs. He pushed open his bedroom door and became frozen as the worst possible image fate could ever come up with sat in front of him. He looked at his brother Itachi who sat Indian style on his bed, apparently waiting for him with no one other than his also ex-lover Sai.

"Hey cousin. I was wondering when you'd get home. Guess who's going to college!" Sai beamed as Sasuke dropped his suitcase on his foot.

**A\N: Ok so...who missed Sai ;)? I guess you can guess what college he's going to. This is getting back into fun times :P...Reviewing makes me all happy inside...**


	16. Deception

**This chapter took awhile, sorry...This is the beginning of another arc, basically a setup chapter with a couple of surprises ;)...Hope you enjoy...And Thanks for those reviews last chapter everyone!!!!...Angel Girl Julia mio 4ever rach.x Konan hinata020 Sai430 nellie330 Black Diamond07 tbga 2006 cartoonspazz txgirl123 Chiya-chan Sora Keyblader darkfaith-chan Sora Keyblader Zena007 xKakashiloverx**

Sasuke's jaw loosened causing his mouth to open slightly as his older cousin and brother stared back at him. He pushed his suitcase off of his foot and closed his bedroom door behind him.

"What are you doing here Sai?" He stuttered. Sai frowned instantly. He somewhat glared at his cousin then pushed backwards so that he could rest his back against the window behind him.

"That's not a very fond welcoming Sasuke." He grunted as Itachi sat silently, drilling holes into his brother.

"Well." Sasuke began as he started to fidget nervously. "I'm just surprised."

"Come sit down." Sai patted a space on the bed between him and Itachi mischievously.

"No. I have things I need to do."

"Like what?"

"Unpack."

"Be with his boyfriend." Itachi chimed in with his monotone voice.

"No! Stop it brother!" Sasuke instantaneously shouted much louder than he had meant to. The three fell silent until Sai got to his knees on the bed and turned to look out of the window.

"You know what's cool about your window Sasuke? You can see the whole front yard. And if you come over to this side of the window you get a good view of the front door. Did you know that?" Sasuke stiffened. He could no longer deny his romantic relationship with Naruto. How could he have forgotten that moments ago he kissed his boyfriend at his front door? Sasuke clenched his hands into fists as Itachi and Sai continued to observe him. What was this? Why were they teaming up?

"I don't have time for this. Leave me alone, both of you." Sasuke turned on heel and exited his bedroom, dragging his suitcase along with him.

"Where's he going?" Sai asked Itachi as he sat back on the bed next to him.

"Probably to the bathroom. He usually showers when everyone in the house is frustrating him." Sai nodded silently.

"Are you sure he's dating that blonde kid?"

"Positive."

"Well, we'll fix that. Give him a few minutes to cool off, and then I'll go in for damage control." Sai grinned and Itachi nodded back at him. A few seconds passed and Itachi's cell phone started to go off. He grabbed it quickly and cancelled the call only to have it start ringing again.

"What Deidara?" He asked annoyed.

"Who's Deidara?" Sai asked as he moved in closer to his older cousin to eavesdrop on his call. Itachi bent away from Sai holding his left palm against Sai's forehead to keep him away.

"Itachi?" Deidara yelled frantically through the phone. "Who's with you?"

"My younger cousin." Itachi grunted as he knocked Sai on to his back and stood up.

"Itachi please come over tonight. I don't want to stay here all alone."

"No."

"Can I come over there?"

"No."

"Itachi!" Itachi closed his cell phone and cancelled the call.

"Who was that?" Sai asked with a wide eye.

"My annoying partner."

"Ah yeah, that guy."

Sasuke sat on his toilet seat as the bathroom began to fill with steam. He sat back and sighed, letting the warm calm him. He dipped his hand into the full bathtub and stood up to undress when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, hoping that it was one of his parents.

"It's me." Sai called from the other side. Sasuke groaned and turned his back to the door.

"Go away already Sai." He said lowly, but loud enough for Sai to hear him. A couple of moments passed and Sasuke heard the bathroom door begin to jiggle. He shook his head.

"It's locked." A few clicks were heard and Sasuke's eyes widened; he had forgotten that Sai knew how to pick locks. He dashed towards the door but he was too late. Sai had pushed it open quickly and locked the both of them inside with just as much speed. "Why are you bothering me cousin, just go away." Sai looked remorseful. He sat his lock picking equipment on the counter and moved closer to Sasuke, bolting them in a hug. "What are you doing?" Sasuke exclaimed as he tried to pry his cousin away.

"You never properly welcomed me." Sai responded, eventually letting Sasuke pull away from him. Sasuke looked his cousin over, unsure of his intentions; Sai was crafty.

"You've been properly welcomed. Now can I bathe?" Sai frowned even deeper if possible.

"Such harsh words little cousin. What happened to our love?"

"I still love you, just not like that."

"Really?" Sai asked disbelievingly as he inched closer to Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke breathed out heavily as Sai started to pin him against the counter top. Sai wrapped his arms around Sasuke's lower waist, squeezing his buttocks through the fabric of his cotton boxers. He brought his arms up Sasuke's back and his mouth to Sasuke's neck as he caressed him and sucked his collarbone playfully. "Stop Sai." Sasuke trembled. "Please." Sai licked down to Sasuke's nipple then the middle of his chest until he slowly began to lower himself further. He reached Sasuke's bellybutton and his stuck his tongue inside of it swiftly sending a shiver through out the younger cousin's spine. Sai lowered himself into a squatting position and dug his fingers into the top of Sasuke's boxers. He tugged them, revealing the topmost part of Sasuke's growing erection and kissed it. Sasuke twitched and jolted away from Sai to the other side of the bathroom making Sai smile at him and stand up.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked uncaring.

"I don't want to do this." Sasuke almost pleaded.

"You look like you do." Sai pointed at Sasuke's now completely revealed erection that poked out of his disassembled boxers. Sasuke went to fix his under garments as Sai closed in on him once more. He grabbed at the top button of Sasuke's boxers unsnapping them and making them fall to the floor. Sasuke fought Sai off and backed away from him. He stumbled on his boxers and nearly fell into the bathtub behind him, but Sai grabbed on to his forearm to keep him from falling.

"You almost pushed me in!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sai chuckled.

"No you almost fell in. But since you're so eager to get into the water…" Sai unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down to the floor quickly along with his boxers. He stepped out of their jumbled mess and started to unbutton his moron shirt.

"Sai, no!" Sasuke shouted, frustrated as he held on to Sai's wrists to stop him from undressing.

"I don't really care about this shirt." Sai stated and he pulled his wrists from Sasuke's grasps easily and started to push his little cousin into the water. Sasuke stumbled once more but kept his footing. He grabbed the towel rack on the wall next to him and shoved Sai away. The older cousin only grinned and pulled his shirt open quickly, popping the buttons off. He removed it and grabbed on to Sasuke once more from the waist, locking them into kiss as he invaded his cousin's mouth. Sasuke moaned pitifully as his efforts at avoiding Sai became more futile. He found his tongue wrestling against his cousin's and their cocks grinding against each other passionately. Sai pinned Sasuke's wrists to the wall causing the dark haired boy to have horrific flashbacks of his rape.

"Itachi! Why are you letting him do this to me?" Sasuke yelled, knowing that his brother was only feet away if not right outside of the door. Losing energy, Sasuke let his legs fail him as he started to slide to the floor and into the corner of the bathroom.

"He won't come in." Sai breathed into his ear. "This is for the better cousin." He said as he pushed Sasuke's thighs into his chest and his cock into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke groaned and squeezed Sai's torso with his legs.

"What's 'the better' cousin?" Sasuke whispered into Sai's ear as he started to pound into his ass.

"God, what's taking him so long? Naruto fumed as he stomped towards Sasuke's darkened house. "I wonder if he went out or something." Naruto asked himself as he crept up to Sasuke's front door. He knocked gently and peered into the side windows but could see nothing with the glare from the street lamps. Naruto decided to take his chance. He turned the front door knob slowly and luckily Sasuke had forgotten to lock it. He closed the door behind him even more slowly than before, hating how things always seemed to make more noise at night. He removed his sneakers in the foyer and crept up the dimly lit stairs as he had a horrible déjà vu moment. He reached the middle platform where dim orange light etched out the features of Sasuke's older brother as he sat on the floor in front of Sasuke's bedroom door and the small square section where his own bedroom and adjoining bathroom that he shared with Sasuke was also. Itachi rested his back against the wooden railing with one leg lying flat against the ground and the other curled up to his chest; he seemed to be waiting for something.

"What are you doing in here?" Itachi asked coldly. Naruto froze, he was always a tiny bit freaked out by Sasuke's brother, but he hadn't seen the guy since before finding out that he was a murderer on the loose. Naruto half wanted to call the cops.

"I'm looking for Sasuke." He stuttered violently, though he forced himself up the second half of the stairs.

"My brother is busy. You shouldn't walk into our house unannounced. I won't allow it." Itachi stated as he looked up at Naruto for the first time. His voice was soft and calm though it had every menacing tone that scared Naruto in it.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I wanted to know if Sasuke was alright. That's all."

"Get out of here."

"But.."

"Now."

Sasuke grabbed his cousin's hair feeling sick to his stomach as he allowed Sai to fuck him. They still rested in the corner of the bathroom and Sasuke continued to squeeze his cousin with his legs, begging for answers.

"Stop now Sai." Sasuke said lightly between gasps and moans

"Why? Stop denying that you love this."

"I do love it ok, but I don't want it."

"You will before I'm done." Sai braced himself and plowed into Sasuke's ass harder causing the boy to groan out loudly and alert Naruto outside.

"Was that Sasuke?" He asked as he just turned on heel to leave. Itachi did not reply. Naruto looked from Itachi to the dim orange light coming from the bottom of the closed bathroom door. "Sasuke!" Naruto called, deciding to take the risk.

Sasuke's groans halted as Sai stopped humping. The momentary pause allowed Sasuke enough space to force Sai off of him, pushing his cousin into the wooden doors beneath the sink's countertop roughly. He grabbed his boxers, put them on quickly and darted out of the room before Sai could stop him and met eyes with his blonde lover who stared back at him dumbfounded.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke. What are you doing? Are you ok?" Naruto asked confused as he peered behind Sasuke and at Sai who rubbed the back of his head as he exited the bathroom stark naked. Naruto's mouth fell open. "What's he doing here?" He asked looking back and forth between the two cousins, forgetting Itachi who stayed on the floor. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, tremendous amounts of hurt and confusion enveloping every syllable of his words.

"It's not what you think Naruto." Sai started to chuckle from behind Sasuke. "Shut up Sai!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"I thought you were done with this Sasuke?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I am!" Sasuke yelled as he paced back and forth in his room. Naruto watched him and sat on the bed, unsure of what to say to his newfound lover.

"Then why was he in the bathroom with you naked Sasuke?" Naruto asked, barely above a whisper. Sasuke stopped pacing and looked at Naruto whose sad face returned the tight chest feeling he had grown accustom to.

"Naru-chan….it's not like that. I came home he was here. He forced his way into the bathroom and kind of forced me into some things." Sasuke trailed off. Naruto looked up at him, twirling his thumbs around anxiously.

"Forced you into what kind of things?" Sasuke sighed and fell to his knees. He inched his way up to Naruto and entwined their fingers.

"I don't want him. I want you. They don't want me to be with you." Sasuke croaked out as his throat became drier with worry.

"Why don't they want you with me?" Naruto asked, unable to understand the dilemma.

"I really don't know." Naruto bit his lower lip and looked away from Sasuke.

"So does this mean we can't be together now that Sai's back?"

"No! I don't care what they want. Listen to me." Sasuke tugged Naruto's arms to force him to meet his gaze. "You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too."

"That's why we're going to stay together." Sasuke stood up as he bent in to kiss Naruto, sliding his tongue on the indented spot on Naruto's lip that he was biting on. The blonde stood up as well and wrapped his arms around his lover as they became lost in their temporary bliss. Sasuke ultimately pulled them apart only to have Naruto look down at his still erect penis that had made its way out of the hole in his boxers again. Sasuke tucked it in quickly and his face began to flush. "I need to get out of here."

"What?"

"I can't stay in this house alone with these two."

"Then stay over my house tonight." Sasuke nodded at Naruto and dashed to his closet to dress and pull out clothes take with him. He stuffed them into a book bag then grabbed Naruto's hand to exit his bedroom, taking a breath before opening the door. Outside Sai and Itachi still waited. Sai, now dressed in his jeans from before, sat on the floor next to Itachi and smiled broadly at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said forcefully. "Away from the both of you." He pulled Naruto with him down the stairs, eager to exit his house as quickly as possible.

"I don't think so little cousin." Sai said, not bothering to turn to face Sasuke and Naruto who had reached the middle point of the stairwell.

"You can't order me Sai."

"Aha! That is true." Sai said, pointing to the ceiling in mock enthusiasm. "But, your parents who should be arriving home soon will. My mother and father want to see you again and our family has plans for breakfast out tomorrow before my parents leave me here for good. That is, after they come back from our grandparents house tomorrow

"Leave him here for good?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"He's going to college, Neji's college." Sasuke replied lowly, but still Sai had heard them both.

"Indeed, I intend to be here every weekend so we can spend time together cousin."

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I can come in the morning for breakfast."

"Oh well I don't want you to leave."

"Try and stop me." Sasuke mused as he and Naruto began to descend the last few steps.

"Neither he nor I can stop you." Itachi chimed in. "But our parents can." He revealed his cell phone threateningly, with his back at Sasuke still. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand in frustration.

"Why would they care if I stayed over Naruto's house?" Sasuke shouted.

"Well Sasuke, our parents wanted you to have some relaxation and fun, but you took it to the extreme." Sasuke frowned, confused by his brothers words.

"Yes little cousin." Sai said, standing up and turning to lean on the banister to peer down at Sasuke. "They sent you for fun not to become a fag."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, with your dumb little boyfriend's antics your mother saw you kissing him."

"Don't call me dumb you fuck!" Naruto yelled, not finding Sai fearsome in the least.

"And," Sai continued ignoring Naruto's outburst. "with some clever hinting at I've successfully made your father quite troubled that you may be gay." Sai grinned; the evil calculating grin Sasuke had grown to hate for so many years. Sasuke shook his head up at his cousin.

"What's wrong with you? I thought we'd reach an understanding after all this time Sai. Why are you trying to ruin my life?" Sasuke asked, every bit of anger flooded out of him and washed away, only to be replaced by the deepest hurt he could remember.

"I'm not Sasuke." Sai replied, no longer grinning. "I told you. It's for the better." Sasuke's face smeared with disgust.

"I hate you, both of you. If you think it's going to be the same as it was, you're wrong!" Sasuke dropped his backpack onto the ground and pulled Naruto once more, this time into the stairwell leading down to the basement. Sai remained in his position; face blank.

"Your plan is failing." Itachi said below him.

"Relax." Sai replied, sounding far from relaxed himself. "It'll just take a little more time than expected. He's only pursuing that relationship because he's confused."

"Obviously, but your methods are ineffective. If anything, you're pushing him further away."

"Got a better plan?" Sai asked becoming annoyed.

"Yes. I do."

"I can't stand staying here! Why can't I be on my way to college as well?" Sasuke shouted as he paced his den.

"Just relax, stop pacing and sit down." Naruto ordered, forcing Sasuke on to the couch where he only bounced his knees up and down hurriedly. Naruto sighed and stood next to his lover as he covered his eyes with his palm.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan." Sasuke said contritely.

"No, no I'm not upset with you. I'm just trying to figure out how to help."

"Don't worry yourself."

"Of course I'm going to worry!" Naruto said indignantly. "You're my boyfriend and before that you were my best friend. Worrying about you is not new to me." Sasuke looked up as his cross boyfriend who frowned and covered his eyes once more. He grabbed on to the sides of Naruto's khakis and pulled the blonde closer to him so that he could rest the side of his face on Naruto's lower belly. Naruto removed his hand from over his eyes and rubbed Sasuke's hair lovingly. "Sorry I yelled. I just hate when you try to force me out of your problems. They're my problems too." Sasuke kissed Naruto's stomach and pulled the blonde on top of him.

"Are they now?"

"Of course." Naruto said as he placed either of his legs on the side of Sasuke and sat on in his lap, his knees digging into the arch of the couch.

"Why don't they want me to be happy?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied as he played with Sasuke's bangs. "It seems more like they want you to be happy the way that benefits them the most."

"What, playing tag team with me?"

"Maybe." Sasuke moaned loudly and buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, planting tiny almost inconspicuous kisses on it. "Ever thought about telling your parents?"

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke asked alarmed pulling away from his gentle kissing. "If I tell on them they'll have no reason not to tell on me as well. My father would kick us all out, maybe after he crippled us. My mother would probably never look me in the face again. I'd be an orphan." Sasuke said sadly.

"No, you wouldn't you'd live with me and Kakashi for awhile then we'd move out and get our own place near whatever college we'd be going to. Besides, don't your parents have to be dead for you to be an orphan?"

"I was being dramatic, Uzumaki." Sasuke said with slit eyes. "And that scenario sounds nice but you know it won't happen. How am I going to be able to make any money for us to live without any legs or arms?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You're being dramatic again." Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke's nose, forcing a small smile to appear on the dark haired boy's face.

"Get off of me." Sasuke demanded as he began to push Naruto away. The blonde complied and slid off pf his lover to sit on the couch next to him. Sasuke only stood up in return.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Some where special." Sasuke whispered as he leaned in to kiss Naruto. Their tongues danced until Sasuke could no longer contain himself. He kissed his boyfriend and began to undo his pants quickly shocking Naruto enough to stop their kissing.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelped.

"Now you should relax." Sasuke sniggered, as he pulled out Naruto's cock, surprised that it was already hard. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to Naruto playfully and the blonde blushed, becoming thoroughly embarrassed. Sasuke stroked Naruto's cock a few times, licking and kissing the head, before he unbuckled and removed his own pants. Naruto started to laugh dryly. "What?"

"You've got a psycho brother and an equally psycho cousin upstairs whose only goal is to stop us from being together and you want to do this, right now?"

"Badly." Sasuke exhaled out huskily. Naruto's eye twitched and he motioned for Sasuke to come on top of him. Sasuke didn't waste any time. He crawled on top of Naruto and without a moments thought, started to let the blonde's cock slide into him. Naruto began to pant, becoming aroused by the sheer danger of their lovemaking. Sasuke locked lips with his boyfriend once more and started to plop up and down on his lap. Naruto grabbed on to Sasuke's ass cheeks, rubbing and grabbing handfuls to his delight, as he guided Sasuke up and down the length of his cock. Sasuke parted lips with Naruto and moaned out loudly, loving the thickness of Naruto's cock stretching his asshole. He licked Naruto's neck as the blonde started to pump his waist upwards to increase the intensity of their fucking. Naruto quivered and brought one of his fingers to his mouth, wetting it with his saliva, only to place his finger at the top of Sasuke ass crack then slide it down until he reached his own cock, making Sasuke quiver as well. The boys fucked, forgetting about their current situation and not caring about Sasuke's bitter family members until Naruto stopped his pumping. "What's wrong?"

"I hear someone coming down the stairs." Naruto said nervously, taking a huge gulp.

"Who cares about them?" Sasuke whispered in his lover's ear as he continued to bounce in his lap. Naruto looked up at his dark haired beauty whose forehead was beginning to sweat and pecked one last kiss on his lips.

"SASUKE?!" The horror; the unremarkable terror that flew through Sasuke's body and kept him still as stone on top of his boyfriend gripped his throat as he gulped and wheezed his words.

"Father?" He managed to utter as he sat stock still on top of his boyfriend's cock. Uchiha Fugaku could have very well been paralyzed. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, his fist stiffened at his sides and his mouth lie open, unable to deny entry to any flying insects needing shelter. Fugaku stood, soon followed by his wife, in the doorway of his home that he bought and paid for monthly. He stood and watched as his youngest son slowly removed himself from the neighbor boy's lap, sans pants. Fugaku was so torn with rage and sorrow that he could not decipher which he felt more. The only emotion understandable to him was that of repulsion, as he watched the neighbor boy's cock sliding out of his youngest son's ass.

Naruto stuffed his erection into his pants, cursing Sasuke for moving so damn slow. He buckled his pants and looked at Sasuke who stood next to him fumbling with his pants and boxers as his cock swung violently in the air. Sasuke had finally gotten his pants on and he stood as still as his father, not avoiding his gaze, but returning it as if pleading with his eyes. The dark haired boy's face lit up the most brutal shade of red as his nerves failed him and he started to shake. Naruto shook as well, but instead of staring at Sasuke's father he bumbled loudly not knowing what he could possibly do at the moment. The blonde boy's heart raced so loudly in his ears he half wanted to yell for it to shut up, but he didn't and Naruto found himself inching towards the dens sliding glass doors. A few moments later he found himself jogging up the street back to his home, fearful for his dark haired lover, but positive that his presence was not going to help anything.

"Oh my god Sasuke!" Mikoto seemed to be holding back this statement as she put her mouth over her hands and tiny tear droplets fell from the corner of her eyes. Within seconds those same eyes started to roll back into her head and Sasuke's mother fell to the floor.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku yelled, finally making a move, but to late to catch his fallen wife. He kneeled down on the floor and held his lover in his arms and glared at their son as if he had stricken her and made her fall on his on accord.

Itachi and Sai sat atop the steps leading into the hallway that had the door that lead into the den. They watched as Fugaku patted his wife's face trying to wake her up and Sai smiled grimly as he rested his head on his older cousin's shoulder.

"Wow, good job cousin."

"My way is more effective."

The next day Sasuke found himself awake at the early morning hours and he listened as her heard the faint tinkering of pots and pans as his mother prepared breakfast. Sasuke stood up and stretched then decided to make his way to the kitchen, knowing that this was the only time he would get to speak to his mother privately. He crept into the kitchen that was parallel to the foyer and made his mother gasps loudly when she turned around and saw him.

"Sorry." He said as he leaned in the doorway. Mikoto nodded.

"It's alright Sasuke." She said and looked away from him to continue her cooking. Sasuke sat at the small kitchen table that was only used for cooking and watched as his mother cooked silently, uncertain of where to begin.

"Mother….I apologize for yesterday." Mikoto did not reply. Sasuke hesitated then began again. "I just started dating Naruto, I didn't except anyone to come downstairs and-"

"In the den Sasuke?" Mikoto asked loudly, her voice strained and injured. "Where our family congregates?"

"Mother I did not intend on that happening!" Sasuke tried to plead.

"So you can't contain yourself?" Mikoto asked with wide eyes.

"No! Mother please, I would never do something like that on purpose. It's hard to explain the whole situation." Mikoto silenced herself as she stared at her son, her eyes beginning to glisten. She closed them and turned away from him. Sasuke frowned; pained by the sorrow he was bringing his mother.

"Do you hate me now?"

"I could never hate you."

"Father does."

"He does _not_. We just need some time…to….adjust to this thing." She said quickly.

"Adjust? Things? Mother is it really so wrong that I'm gay?" Mikoto flinched.

"Sasuke don't talk with such vulgarity."

"I'm not! Mom I'm gay, ok? There's no other way to put it. I'm homose-"

"Sasuke stop!" Mikoto yelled, forcing silence between the two. Sasuke rested his forehead on the table in front of him.

"So what now?" He asked dully. "Is dad going to kick me out?"

"I don't know what your father will have to say, but you won't be kicked out that's silly." Mikoto said lowly. Sasuke looked up at his mother who continued to cut and cook. He stood up to approach her and she paused.

"Do you want any help?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto turned to face her son and revealed her slightly pink eyes. Sasuke scrunched his face and embraced his mother who hugged him in return.

"You have so many adorable girl friends." She moaned into his shirt.

"I know, but that's just not me."

Hours passed in which Sasuke aided his mother in cooking breakfast, only to inhale a serving quickly and flee to his bedroom before his father caught sight of him, but not before Itachi and Sai did as they passed each other on the stairwell. Sasuke hulled up in his room and watched television for the majority of the day, wondering why Naruto hadn't called him yet, at least to his cell phone, but still avoiding calling his boyfriend himself. During mid day Sasuke's fears were realized and his father knocked at his bedroom door, ordering him to come downstairs into the living room before Sasuke could answer it.

Sasuke descended the steps and slowly dragged his feet into the living where to his delight only his father was and not the entire family. Sasuke sat opposite Fugaku who clamped his hands together and stared at the carpet as Sasuke entered. Sasuke positioned himself uncomfortably on the loveseat and watched his father as he readied himself to begin.

"Your mother hurt her head pretty badly when she fell last night Sasuke." He said in a low grumbling voice.

"I apologize." Sasuke said timidly.

"You apologize? For disgracing our home!?" Fugaku yelled. Sasuke flinched, hoping that he would have gotten further into the discussion before Fugaku began to scream at him.

"Father I didn't mean for that to happen." Sasuke whined, concerned about raising his voice too loudly.

"Are you telling me that boy was forcing you?" Fugaku sneered.

"No! No Father, Naruto would never do anything like that."

"Naruto…" Fugaku said to himself apparently. "I should have known better than to let my son befriend the kid with two fathers."

"No father…" Sasuke started sorrowfully. "Don't blame Naruto." Fugaku observed Sasuke while he took up the role of staring at the carpet.

"Is it because of what happened to you? Are you confused?" Sasuke looked up only now becoming confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We know what happened Sasuke. The doctors and that detective said to let you come around your own way. Eh she had the nerve to come here one afternoon and suspect your own brother of possibly raping you. We told her she wasn't welcomed here; haven't seen her since." Sasuke looked dazed, he had completely forgotten about that cop.

"I don't know what to say."

"Whoever he was he raped you Sasuke. It's your fault."

"That doesn't make me straight father. I know what I am. I love Naruto." Sasuke had wished he didn't throw in the L word, his father's anger seemed rise once more.

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"That I'm gay, yes. Why does it matter to you? He makes me happy."

"What about our family?" Fugaku shouted, maddened by his son's insolence.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked, taken aback by the question.

"Our roots and continuing them! You are supposed to carry on our name!" Sasuke frowned.

"What about Itachi? He's alive too you know." Fugaku made a loud sighing raspberry sound.

"I've lost all hope in the boy." Sasuke clasped his hands together. He understood for once where his father was coming from, but disagreed with the responsibility placed upon him.

"I'm sorry father, but I'm not going to live a sham of a life just to pass on the Uchiha name." Fugaku watched his son intently, and then seemed to give up. He shook his head looking thwarted.

"I'm disappointed in you." He stated, before exiting the living room to leave Sasuke staring in the place he had been for a very long moment afterwards.

A few days had passed and Sasuke hadn't heard a word from Naruto. His father had taken up the shore of avoiding him once more and Sai and Itachi's oddly, were doing the same. The past few days had been rather uneventful and consisted in Sasuke waking up extra early to have chats with his mother at the only times he knew he'd be able to without interruption. She seemed to be coming around to the fact that her youngest son was indeed homosexual and Sasuke knew that if he could get into her good graces once more things had a chance of going back to normal.

Sasuke drove up to his most familiar setting other than his house and stepped out of his car to hear the laughter and shouts of dozens upon dozens of students, lounging in the front of the newly refurbished three story building and getting reacquainted. Sasuke walked past all of them and only waved to those who called out his name. He walked into the massive glass covered foyer and into the hallway that led to the principal's office. He looked at the huge bulletin board and found where his homeroom would be, all students with the last names S-U were in room 315 on the third floor. Sasuke walked into the pleasantly beige and blue hallways once more and then down a corridor that had wall of glass to reveal the garden outside. Sasuke watched as some freshman poked fun at the grounds keeper, ignored the giggles and blushes made from the girls, made his way to the elevator and let the doors closed as a group of kids came running to get inside. Sasuke chuckled to himself and then got out on the third floor to notice that his homeroom was only a few steps down the hall.

"Perfect." He said to no one in particular, only satisfied in knowing that he wouldn't have to go on a journey every morning to get to homeroom. Sasuke lazily walked into the room to find only two people sitting in there; No one other than his gorgeous blonde boyfriend and a red headed sour faced boy next to him. "Naruto we need to talk."

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said cheerfully. "Sorry I didn't call you, I thought you and your family would need to work things out and me calling and talking to you might just screw everything up." Sasuke halted his frustration with Naruto, completely flabbergasted by this behavior. "Are you upset with me?" Naruto asked cutely.

"Ah no. Who's this?" Sasuke asked, letting go of their topic while others were in their presence.

"Oh!" Naruto said happily. "New kid, He and his family just moved here."

"Ah, hey." Sasuke said to the stranger, who looked utterly shifty.

"Hello, how are you?" The red headed boy drawled out with his deep monotone voice. "Naruto was just telling me about his sexy boyfriend Sasuke. I guess that's you." Sasuke shot Naruto an icy glare, making the blonde giggle and blush.

"Don't worry about it. His brother's gay, he understands."

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, not at all impressed with the new comer.

"My name is Gaara. This looks like it's going to be an interesting year."

**A/N: Lulz, yes I am introducing a new character...Hope you guys like Gaara XD...See you next chapter...**


	17. Rekindling

**OH BABY! I've been slacking. With the loss of my job I've also lost a writing environment that I couldn't mimick, but I pushed through and got this chapter out. So here it goes, I made it extra long to try to make up for all the time with out an update! Forgive me and reply! **

**BTW there are alot of scene skips indicated with ------ thanks guys ;)**

"I hate this stuff so much. Algebra is the most inapplicable form of math there is." Sasuke moaned as he lay on his stomach on Naruto's bed trying to work out advanced algebra. Naruto looked up from his curled up position in his bay window to smile at his boyfriend in all his cuteness. "What's funny?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Nothing." Naruto muttered softly. "Sometimes I just like to look at you." The two exchanged glances until Sasuke found his face becoming hot and looked away with the tiniest smile. "So, are we going to keep hiding out over my house until the fire dies down at yours?"

"There isn't enough water on the planet to kill that fire. I really should just move in." Sasuke said sarcastically, though it still sparked Naruto's interest.

"I wish you would. I'm telling you, it'd be perfect."

"Sure, now just go over to my house and tell that to my crazy family. I'm tired of this." Sasuke slammed his math book shut and sat up. "I'll just get Nara to do it."

"Quitter." Naruto mused. Sasuke stood up, stretched and made his way over to his lover.

"Says the guy who has to read one chapter; 'Understanding Complex Emotions' for his homework." Sasuke teased backed. "Why are you taking this psyche class?" Naruto closed his book and planted his feet on the floor near Sasuke's.

"I'm thinking about being a guidance counselor."

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed as he looked past Naruto and out the window behind him.

"What?" Naruto asked, becoming tense.

"That's really nice. I didn't know you liked to help people so much. I…..admire it." Sasuke said slowly, as if afraid to say the wrong words. A cheesy grin crept on to Naruto's face as he grabbed on to Sasuke's waist and positioned the Uchiha in front of him.

"Really? You like it?" He asked happily and he grazed his palm over Sasuke's belly button.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke smiled down at Naruto and allowed his body to be inched closer to him.

"I'm glad Mr. Uchiha." Naruto's eyes gleamed brightly at the object of his affection as he pulled Sasuke down onto his lap; forcing the Uchiha to straddle him. Naruto licked his lips and connected them with Sasuke's briefly a few dozen times in a matter of seconds. His hands released their grip on Sasuke's waist as they crawled up his back tenderly. Naruto stared at Sasuke entranced by his beauty as the dark haired boy's head titled gently to one side and his attention seemed to falter between Naruto and behind Naruto. "You seem out of it." Naruto whispered as he hovered his lips near Sasuke's and slipped his tongue into and out of the others mouth only stopping briefly to wet Sasuke's lips.

"You do know that there are a lot of people outside and that we're in front of a huge window right?" Sasuke said matter of fact like. Naruto jolted up to look out of his window at the passing neighbors who didn't seem interested in anything going on inside of the house. Sasuke chuckled and sat at the foot of Naruto's bed, resting his weight on his palms. "So what do you want to do besides give the neighbors a peep show?"

"I thought that'd be the highlight of the day." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and walked over to his computer desk.

"Why did you change your room?" Sasuke asked abruptly as let himself flop flatly on Naruto's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I was bored and couldn't come over your house. I like it this way. The bed faces the window so the head of it doesn't get hit with the morning sun light. I like watching TV with my head tilted to the right so the entertainment center is to the right of the window and I can see the entertainment center from here so my computer goes to the left of the widow. Then my dresser just fits on the wall next to the computer and the lamp fits nicely in this corner here."

"You like to watch TV with the head tilted to the right?" Sasuke repeated, dumbfounded by Naruto's words.

"Shut up." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke and back to his computer screen.

"That sounds extremely stupid."

"Anyway, I'm going to help Gaara today are you coming?" Sasuke sat up quickly and eyeballed his boyfriend. "What?"

"Help Gaara do what?"

"Set up his room and unpack after dinner" Sasuke's eyes turned into snake like slits.

"When did you agree to this?"

"Yesterday, at lunch. You came late." Sasuke sighed out loudly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke returned to lying on his back and stared up at the ceiling, hesitating.

"I….don't like you hanging out with that guy. I think he likes you." Naruto looked at Sasuke as he stared at the ceiling then towards the floor letting a small smile appear on his face before he stood up and walked towards his lover. He kicked Sasuke's feet apart so that he could place his knee on the small area of bed between his legs. Naruto bent over Sasuke's body and brought his lips to Sasuke's cheek then whispered into his ear.

"You don't have to be jealous you're the most important person in the world to me." Sasuke smirked and placed his hand on Naruto's stomach so that he could push the blonde up and off of him.

"Window." He said and Naruto sighed, annoyed that he kept forgetting that his entire bedroom was on display to the public then he walked up to his window and pulled down the pale yellow shades that couple with the setting sun left a rusty orange glow around the room. Naruto turned back to Sasuke who sat up slightly, resting his weight on his elbows and pointed a single finger at him.

"You. Remove the pants." Sasuke shook his head in disagreement and stood up. He grabbed Naruto by the under arm and pulled then pushed the blonde on to the bed leaving him in his former position.

"I'm playing seme today." Naruto unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants then slowly started to pull them downwards.

"Ok…Mr. Uchiha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…you look so much like him."

"Yeah, you've said that. Can you back up?" Sai held his head far away from the intoxicated flaxen haired man as he simultaneously came closer. Deidara inched his face closer to Sai's in awe at the cousin's likeness to his lover.

"Deidara. Stop pestering my little cousin." Itachi ordered as he emerged from the motel bathroom to the right of the bed Sai and Deidara were sitting on. Sai let out a relieved breath and scouted to the middle of the bed where he sat Indian style and watched Itachi walk from the bathroom door way, past the bed and to the table sitting in the opposite corner of the room.

"So why'd you call me out here cousin?" Sai asked, still observing the other. Itachi sat down at the table and continued his previous work. He took a small razor and cut into the already fine powder sitting on the table, using it to shape the powder into a line more so than to grind it.

"We have this room for a few more hours. I figured you could tell me about your failures with Sasuke in my few days' absence." Deidara snorted loudly in the chair he had found comfort in that rested in the bathroom door's parallel corner. Sai and Itachi turned to him quickly both showing their most menacing and questioning faces that could only have been a family trait.

"Well, you're so stuck on your brother." Deidara spoke to Itachi. "If he doesn't want you anymore why don't you just…you know…let it go." Deidara muttered, quickly losing steam as Itachi's questioning face turned grimmer by the second. Deidara took in a large breath and tussled with the hair on the back of his head, trying to find a means of escape. He spotted the bundle of money he and Itachi had earned on the table his lover sat at and jolted towards it to grab a few bills then made contact with the exiting doorknob behind Itachi.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"To get something from the vending machine." Deidara said quickly as he exited leaving the cousins in a momentary silence. Soon after his exit Sai began a dry laugh as he shook his head and slithered off of the bed towards Itachi.

"What's your connection with that guy?" Sai asked just as he hopped on to the table Itachi sat at.

"He's blindly loyal and I can trust that he won't rape my brother." Itachi drawled out as he used his razor to cut a white straw with red stripes in halves.

"I'm not to sure about that. He seems to be infatuated with anything resembling you." Sai mused, but Itachi did not respond. Sai watched his older cousin as he lined his straw up with the coke and rushed it into his nose flawlessly. He found himself becoming jittery and anxious as he watched Itachi snort down another line almost immediately. "When did you start this again?" Itachi snorted and sniffed loudly as he tried to stop his nose from dripping.

"I'm not sure. I think a few weeks ago." Sai nodded silently and looked away from his cousin, unable to take in the sight of him any longer.

"So Sasuke strays and you're back on the dope?"

"Sasuke's my rock."

"I'll get him back!" Sai shouted finally meeting Itachi's eyes once more, anger and disappointment etched in all of his features. Itachi stared back at him; he's eyes dead and glowing with a slight hint of fuchsia.

"I know." He responded weakly then set his eyes on his next hit. Sai, enraged by the lackluster state of the cousin he'd grown to love, pushed all of Itachi's drugs and supplies on to the ground and slipped off of the table. He stormed away from Itachi who sat sorrowfully still, seemingly unaffected by his outburst and stopped at the bathroom's door.

"I didn't come here to baby you. I promised you I get Sasuke back, but I won't help you if this is the only way you know how to deal with your problems."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't go." Sasuke pleaded abruptly as he pulled his grey T-shirt back over his head.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking back at his boyfriend who sat on his bed dressing himself. Naruto sat his hair gel back on his dresser and walked up to Sasuke who looked up at him sadly.

"I don't trust that Gaara kid. All week he's been getting on my nerves. I don't care what he says. I think he likes you!" Sasuke somewhat shouted, letting his emotions flood out of him. Surprisingly, Naruto looked down at his boyfriend with what seemed to be more pity than concern.

"I can't believe you'd think that." Naruto uttered slightly above a whisper before turning on heel to grab his cell phone off of his computer desk.

"What?! He always with you, I see him as much as I see you in school!"

"Not that. The fact that you're so threatened by our friendship means that you don't trust me. You think I'd cheat on you. Whatever Sasuke." Naruto's light husky voice trailed off as he made his way for his bedroom door, not wanting to talk with Sasuke any longer. Sasuke jumped to his feet to grab on to Naruto's forearm before he could leave, resulting in Naruto wrenching his arm out of Sasuke's grasps violently. The movement played its role and Sasuke backed off instantly. He looked at his angry boyfriend with the utmost shock and the hard squeezing feeling around his chest started to creep in.

"It's not that Naruto." Sasuke said softly. "I'm just worried, that's all." Naruto shook his head and walked out of his bedroom door. He reached the middle level of his zigzagging stairs and stopped. The memories of his time with Sasuke the past few months started to cloud his mind and he remembered all that his beloved had been through recently. Naruto tightened his fists feeling torn between anger and guilt. Why should he be so upset that Sasuke was afraid of losing him? The Uchiha did have bad luck with his lovers running away on him. Naruto grunted loudly and walked back up his stairs and into his room to see Sasuke sitting on his bed with a somber face almost identical to the one he had the day Naruto had run into him in the hospital; the time he got raped.

"Sasuke.." Naruto moaned as he ran up to embrace his boyfriend who returned the hug quickly. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's stomach and clenched the back of his shirt.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Came Sasuke's muffled words.

"I'm not…Well I am…I don't know! I'm just frustrated. I wanted to be nice to him you know? He reminds me of Neji in a lot of ways. I thought we could all be good friends and with him having a brother who was gay it wasn't like it'd be a problem for him to know about us. Just another person we could be around and not hide ourselves from who would fit in." Naruto tried to plead his case wanting his lover to come to terms with their new setup. Sasuke pulled his head away from Naruto and looked up at him.

"So, you want new friends?" Sasuke asked, almost confused as to why Naruto would want any new friends.

"Kinda. I just want everything to go back to normal. I don't want to hide out at my house all the time. Neji's really busy with college and it's like with us stuck in here we've got nothing to do but reflect about why we're stuck in here." Sasuke nodded his head, finally beginning to understand. He found himself feeling stupid for questioning Naruto, especially when his reasons for wanting a new friend were so valid. Sasuke unclenched his hands from the back of Naruto's shirt and took his boyfriends hands in his own.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. I don't know why I got so emotional." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's forehead before heading to his bedroom door once more.

"Don't worry yourself so much. If psycho incestuous family members couldn't pry me away from you then nothing could."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're leaving? Fine, I'll see you later tonight back at home. I still have a few appointments lined up for today." Itachi said to his cousin as he brushed Deidara's hand off of his crotch. The older Uchiha sat nearly in a lying position with his back against the headboard of the bed and his feet planted flat on it, leaving his knees in the air and Deidara to rest on them. The blonde in his high stupor would make an occasional grab at his partner's groin in a fit of hormonal frustrations. Deidara, with his left armpit fitting nicely in place with Itachi's left knee ogled the gorgeous dark haired man with his back turned to the exiting door that Sai stood at.

"Appointments? Is that what you're calling them now?" Sai said with an air of disgust. Itachi sighed as he pushed away Deidara's fingers tickling at his nut sack.

"I've been through this with you before Sai. You sleep with practically every attractive guy you come across. You're above me now because you just happen to do it for free?" Deidara snorted gently. Sai rolled his eyes and opened the front door.

"Actually, I am cousin. Now I'm going to be late for my date. See you later." Sai turned and exited, not taking a final glance at his cousin and the blonde who was smitten by him. Once the door had closed Deidara began to laughing lightly.

"He's got a date? That's a bit ironic." Itachi reached over to the chair sitting in the corner to his right and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit up one of the sticks and created a poof of smoke before replying to Deidara.

"Be quiet Deidara." Was all he said before letting the cigarette dangle from between his lips loosely to fiddle with his cell phone.

"You look so sexy." Deidara whispered as he remained in his position and started to rub the inside of Itachi's thigh on the leg he rested on. Itachi pressed more buttons on his phone, clearly texting someone.

"Shut up….Deidara." He repeated again, plainly and with the least amount of energy he could possibly muster. Itachi's lack of vigor only enticed Deidara to go on as he knew that Itachi was more open to his advances when he was in this mood. Deidara finally sat up from resting on the Uchiha's knee only to slink his body around that leg and in between both of them. Itachi, seemingly oblivious to Deidara's movements, took his cigarette between his fingers and puffed again. Deidara rested on his knees and placed his palms on the sides of Itachi's lower abdomen then began to make a slow V motion towards Itachi's cock as he licked his lips and eyeballed his desire. Itachi, with more speed than anticipated, grabbed both of Deidara's wrists as they came together on his crotch with his free hand, but that didn't stop Deidara from giving his organ a small squeeze. Deidara grinned innocently, hoping that he hadn't gone too far.

"Well," Deidara began, trying to soften up Itachi. "if you don't want me to talk that must mean that you want to do something else." He said playfully. Itachi took a slow breath and sniffed his nose a few times, looking past Deidara and into a blank corner almost as if he was thinking over the offer.

"I have to meet another customer soon. I need to be rested." He finally stated with unintentional professionalism. Deidara shut his eyes and continued to smile.

"Fine, but, just let me play with it for a while." Itachi finally looked up at Deidara who had simultaneously opened his eyes to glance back at him. He pushed Deidara's hand off of his dick and before the blonde could skulk away in defeat Itachi unbuttoned his black jeans, pulled down the zipper and started to slide down the jeans to unsheathe his organ.

Deidara giggled with delight and wet his tongue and within seconds he licked up the shaft of Itachi's dick until the tip of his tongue found the crease at the head of his cock. Deidara's tongue licked the tiny crease from the left to the right then over the top of the head and past the small hole in the center. Deidara slurped and swirled his saliva on the head of Itachi's cock and then started to bring his mouth down upon it. He felt it slip past his tongue and into his throat and loved every inch that clogged his esophagus. Deidara picked up speed and forced Itachi's cock in and out of his throat as he gurgled and drooled.

Itachi sat back and watched Deidara swallow his cock repeatedly, feeling his heartbeat increasing rapidly. After finally getting into the situation more, Itachi abandoned has cigarette, grabbed hold of Deidara's wild hair and started to move his head up and down forcefully. The blonde started to gag violently as hot tears streaked down the front of his cheeks and dripped on to Itachi's skin. Itachi grabbed the sides of Deidara's head with both of his hands and pulled it upwards quickly making Deidara gasp for air.

"Are you dying?" Itachi asked, with what seemed to be honest concern.

"No." Deidara grinned. "I love this." As the last syllable escaped Deidara's mouth Itachi forced him back on to his cock and continued his same motions, this time adding his hips into it as well. Deidara gurgled and his tears became more frequent as Itachi's moans and small grunts emitted throughout the small motel room until he came with his dick half way in Deidara's mouth. Deidara felt the hot salty liquid flood his oral cavity and he closed his lips around the head of Itachi's dick to stop it from escaping. Itachi moved his hips downwards, back to the bed and saw a stem of his sticky seed come from Deidara's lip to dick. Itachi smiled at the sight and met Deidara's exhausted gaze.

"You smiled." Deidara said awestricken. Itachi's smile faltered slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"You swallowed it. I usually produce large loads." He said, expecting Deidara to spit out his cum. Deidara pushed air out of his nose happily and smiled as well.

"Of course. Why would I let something so precious get away?" He replied as he took a lick at Itachi's still hard dick. "But still," He added. "I made you smile." Itachi placed his palm against Deidara's forehead and pushed the blonde off of him.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah and who are you?" A tall brown haired boy asked with wild hair. He looked as if he had just woken up even though it was late into the evening. Naruto fumbled with the lint in his pocket. The tall brown haired boy and his mean squinted eyes made him feel nervous.

"Um…Gaara asked me to come over and help him with some things." Naruto bumbled. The brown haired boy's eyes squished down even further if possible.

"You're the Naruto boy Gaara's been yapping about?" The boy stepped aside, making room for Naruto to enter the house before he could answer. Naruto took a few steps in the doorway as he replied.

"Yeah we made friends the first day of school. We click pretty well." He said, feeling more at ease once he stepped into the cool house. Naruto walked in to smell of fresh baking cookies as Gaara's brother closed the door behind him. "So you're Kankuro huh?" Kankuro stood a good four inches over Naruto and he crossed his arms and looked over the shorter boy as if studying him. Naruto felt as if he were coming over to pick Gaara up for a date.

"Yeah, that's me." He said, seemingly warming up. "Follow me. Gaara's in his room." Naruto walked further into the house to see a kitchen down the hall in front of him. He heard the giggle of a girl and a guy. Naruto did a double take. The voice sounded familiar to him but he dismissed it. To Naruto's right was a darkened dinning room that had a huge glass dinning table with a curvy metal bottom and six chairs and a bunch of cardboard boxes stacked in it. Kankuro turned to his left and walked into a medium size family room. A corner entertainment center sat in the corner on the right of the entrance while a grey sectional reminiscent of the one in Sasuke's den sat in the opposite corner, with one side of it in front of the bay window Naruto had seen as he approached the house. "Ow! Fuck!" Kankuro shouted as he slammed his shin into the point of the small glass coffee table that was almost a miniature of the dinning room table.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I need to get used to this set up. Gaara is upstairs." Kankuro said as he flopped down on the couch and pointed upwards. "Go up there, to the door all the way at the other end of the hall." Naruto looked at the stairwell opposite to the front bay window then glanced back at Kankuro apologetically. He dashed away, taking the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top on his left was a square indent in the wall that Naruto looked into to notice a door that was side by side with the stairs. He shrugged off the weird architecture and held the banister as he curved around it and dashed down the hallway. He took another left turn and came face to face with a door that could only have been Gaara's. A piece of notebook paper with jagged writing that said 'Knock Bitches' was taped on the outside. Naruto raised his fist to knock only to have the door swing open forcefully. Gaara's shocked light green eyes met Naruto's nervous bright blue ones and the two had an awkward staring contest until Gaara spoke.

"Hey you made it. Thanks."

"No problem." Naruto said, a cute grin spreading across his face. Gaara placed his palm against Naruto's chest and pushed him backwards a few inches. He looked down over the banister and threw over a white plastic bag full of what seemed to be paper.

"Gaara! I told you to stop doing that!" Kankuro yelled from downstairs.

"Tch." Gaara replied lowly and grabbed Naruto's hand to drag him inside of his bedroom before closing the door. Naruto looked around and his eyes widened.

"Woah! Did someone just throw all of your stuff in here?" He asked, taking in the ransacked looking room.

Gaara had seemingly made no progress and if anything made his room worse since moving in. He crookedly taped up various posters for things Naruto never had heard of before. There were boxes upon boxes of random things like soaks pencils and CD's strewn through out the whole room. The only order seemed to be that all of Gaara's clothes were piled near his closest. Gaara had only his blinds up in the light blue painted room and due to the setting sun he had the lights turned on; the single bare light bulb in the center in the ceiling did a great job of at least brightening up the room. Finally Naruto noticed within all the mess that Gaara's room was a lot like his own. Except the bathroom door was on the same wall as the bedroom's door and near the closet.

"Sorry it's such a mess. That's why I needed some help. I'm terrible at organizing."

"I can see that." Naruto said, still shocked at the mess.

"You see, I never actually packed. I just sort of threw all of my things into random boxes. I thought it would make sense once I got here, but…"

"No problem. Hey why do you put your bed against the window, doesn't the sun bother you?"

"No, the angle of my house only has the sun setting from the front. The glare doesn't bother the TV so I put it in front of the bed, though it makes walking by difficult. Good thing I'm always sitting on my bed."

"How did you sleep in here all week?"

"I just threw everything on the floor." Gaara said plainly as a box fell off of his dresser. Naruto stared at his friend who seemed to falter slightly.

"Well let's get this done."

After two and a half hours of sorting and then setting things away Gaara's room had finally become livable. All that remained were countless cardboard boxes that were flattened and lying on the floor. Naruto had to convince Gaara countless times to not throw them over the banister. Gaara lounged on his bed as he watched Naruto trying to balance on his computer chair to his right. The blonde tried to tape up Gaara's poster evenly but had trouble with the large paper and the computer desk in front on him. As soon as he had slapped his hand down and gotten the poster straight he lost his balance and began to fall. Gaara's reaction couldn't have been quicker. He jumped up to catch Naruto only acting as cushion for the boy who fell on top on him as the computer chair toppled over. Naruto rolled over and began to laugh as he kicked the chair off of his foot and disentangled with his red headed friend. The two found their way back to Gaara's bed and sat next to each other.

"Your room is blue." Naruto said as if it was his first time noticing it.

"I like blue a lot." Gaara said as he stared at Naruto. Naruto began to play with the hair on the back of his head and his cheeks flushed pink.

"I never knew you liked it so much." Naruto spoke softly. Gaara inched towards him, bringing their faces closer each second.

"I love blue. That's why I love looking into your eyes, they're so blue." Gaara gulped as he came so close to Naruto that they could feel each others breaths. The boys shut their eyes and Naruto's body began to quiver; the heats from their mouths sending a warming tingle down his spine. Before he knew it Naruto could hear his heart beating in his ears and Gaara came closer. The red head placed a hand on top of Naruto's and squeezed it gently. He came as close as he could to Naruto when suddenly, a jingle came from the blonde's phone. The two separated as Naruto pulled his phone out of his cargo short's side pocket.

"It's a text." He said and Gaara moved in to read it with him.

"Hey Dobe?" He asked confused as to why someone would send Naruto such a rude message. The blonde started to laugh gently.

"It's my boyfriend." He said happily. "It's become a pet name over the years." Gaara nodded gently then stood up and walked to his bedroom door as Naruto clicked away at his cell, responding to Sasuke.

"Let's go get a snack." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice. Naruto stood and followed the red head out of his room. They jogged down the stairs and went into the room on the side of the living room. "Maybe I can give you a short tour."

"Sure."

"Well this is the living room obviously. Over to the right of the house is what looks like a dinning room but my dad is going to move that table over here." Gaara pointed to the room to the side of the living room, a long room that Naruto had to step into to see all of. "Then we're going to take this pool table and put it in the den. If we walk down this room we'll reach the kitchen. I think my sister is in here with her date. Hey Temari." Naruto turned a corner to see the most shocking site he had seen in awhile. A cute blonde girl sat at the kitchen counter top on a stool next to an attractive dark haired boy who was no one other that Sasuke's cousin Sai.

"Hey Gaara, is this your little friend from school?" Temari asked her younger brother as she and he chatted, failing to notice the intense stare down between Naruto and Sai.

"Yeah I'm showing him around."

"Show him your pool. It's by far the best part." Sai said as he glanced up and down at Temari who was in her bikini wearing a long white collared shirt over it. She giggled and stood up to observe Naruto.

"You two have been up in your room for awhile. What have you been up to?" Temari said slyly as if to insinuate a relationship between the boys.

"What?! We were just cleaning up his room." Naruto stammered causing Temari to giggle and take his hand to lead him into the backyard.

Naruto walked around the well lit backyard with Gaara and Temari all the while staring at Sai through their house's many windows. Sai stared back at the blonde, silently laughing to himself; he had finally found a hole in his cousin's relationship with the boy.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Naruto finally blurted out and he dashed into the house so that the siblings couldn't follow him. He walked into the kitchen and glared at Sai. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled.

"What? Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" Sai asked as he placed his elbows on the counter behind him, looking cool.

"Sasuke knows I'm here!"

"Does he?" Sai asked, taking a sip of the milk Temari had left for him.

"Yes! He knows I'm friends with Gaara!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you where the bathroom is down here." Gaara said as he emerged from the backyard followed by his sister, but before Naruto could answer his phone started to ring.

"Hey….yes….I will…see you in a few." Naruto closed his phone and looked up at Gaara remorsefully. "Hey it's been fun, but I'm getting called backed home. I think I can hold it until I run back there."

"Oh ok, I'll see you at school on Monday." Gaara said, seemingly unfazed.

"I should go as well. My uncle wants me to help him with some things early in the morning."  
"Ok." Temari said, a lot more sadly than Gaara. "Call me, we'll hang out next weekend." Sai stood up and kissed Temari gently on the cheek before turning to exit. "I'll see myself out."

"Later Gaara, Temari." Naruto said as he followed Sai.

"Bye." The siblings said in unison. As soon as the front door closed behind him Naruto began to jog towards his house only to be followed by Sai.

"That was my cousin calling you wasn't it? Spending the night over your house again?" Naruto ignored Sai. "Mind if I tag along." Naruto stopped walking becoming annoyed more easily than expected.

"Listen it wasn't Sasuke it was my Dad. Just leave me alone." He said coldly before he started to run towards his house once more. This time Sai didn't follow. Instead he pulled out his cell phone and stood smirking in the light of the street lamp.

"Hey Itachi? Come home soon. I've finally got some good news."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finally reached his front door that unsurprisingly wasn't locked. The living room was pitch black and Naruto ran into the kitchen to find the familiar bags of Chinese food waiting for him with a note from Kakashi that read 'I brought some food for you but you weren't home, I'm staying over Iruka's tonight'.

"Why didn't he get pizza, ugh." Naruto grumbled. He jogged up his stairs and to his bedroom only to find it littered with candles. He stepped in to see Sasuke, naked sitting Indian style on his bed with a picnic basket in front of him and an ice bucket with what looked to be champagne inside of it. "How'd you score the booze?" Naruto asked playfully, closing his bedroom door. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled. He stood up and locked lips with Naruto.

"Sparkling apple cider." He said and Naruto giggled. Soon enough Sasuke was pulling off Naruto's shirt and pulling down his pants.

"What happened to the romancing?" Naruto mused.

"That's for new couples. I've been waiting for you to come home for a little while and that's why I called. Now I just want to get to this." Sasuke said; his voice low and husky. Once he had removed Naruto's clothes he grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him to the bed. Sasuke picked up his picnic basket then placed it on the floor before pushing Naruto on his back "Lie straight." Sasuke ordered, directing Naruto to put his head at the head of the bed and lie appropriately. Sasuke went into his basket and pulled of a steaming container. "I had to keep warming this." Sasuke stated.

"What is it?"

"Chocolate." Naruto cracked a smile. "Get ready." Sasuke said as he opened the container and poured semi hot brown liquid down Naruto's chest and stomach. The liquid filled his belly button and Naruto hissed loudly as his dick had a spasm. Sasuke pulled out another container full of strawberries and dipped one of them into Naruto's belly button. He crawled on top of his boyfriend to bring it to his mouth and feed him. Naruto moaned with delight, enjoying his kinky snack. Sasuke went back and forth dipping strawberries and feeding them to Naruto until he felt it was time to move on. "Now it's my turn." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke dipping the head of his cock in the container of chocolate and licked his lips. Sasuke crawled over, dripping chocolate from his dick on to Naruto's chest. Naruto sat up just in time and met Sasuke's cock happily. He licked at it, taking off some of the chocolate. Then he looked up into Sasuke's eyes and took the Uchiha's cock's head into his mouth. He pulled it out and swished the sweet chocolate and salt pre cum around.

"Dip it again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally we have a plan then."

"Yes cousin. There's no way this can fail. We need to just implant that doubt into Sasuke, but he has to come home first." Itachi nodded silently.

"I'll bring him home. Get me a knife."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God Sasuke." Naruto moaned. Sasuke blew on Naruto's dick as he brought a dripping ice cube up his shaft. The blonde's body started to visibly shake as he tried to stop from it from having spasms. "Just fuck me, please." Naruto begged, unable to contain himself.

"No dobe, it's yours tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Sai said, trying to refrain from yelling.

"Possibly." Itachi replied, calm as ever.

"You're getting it everywhere!"

"Be quiet Sai." Itachi said as he left his bedroom and made his way downstairs.

"Are you really going over there like that? Please don't. I don't want anything to happen to you Itachi! What if his father is there?"

"You said the car wasn't there. Besides, I'll be fine. Sasuke's there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You owe me a comforter." Naruto said as he fucked Sasuke. The Uchiha continued to swig cider from wine glass while having sex, resulting in him spilling it often on to the comfortable below.

"You're so unappreciative." Sasuke laughed and brought the side of his face down to the wet comforter.

"Turn over." Naruto ordered to which Sasuke obeyed, quickly bringing his knees up to his chest. Naruto pushed into Sasuke's ass once more, still surprised that his Uchiha was letting him play seme tonight. He pushed in deeper making Sasuke moan loudly and grab Naruto's forearms. Naruto bent down to kiss Sasuke, his sticky chest melding together with Sasuke's. He began to sweat as he fucked Sasuke harder, wanting to hear him moan louder. Sasuke brought his legs down slightly and Naruto grabbed his waist to dig his fingers into it.

"You're being so rough." Sasuke panted.

"You make me so horny." Naruto groaned, slipping his tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's back and dug his nails into it as started to slip into ecstasy. Naruto grunted, only becoming more excited by the pain Sasuke was causing him. He slipped in and out of Sasuke's ass as fast as his hips would move, with sweat dripping from his forehead. "I love you so much Sasuke." Naruto said as he felt himself near cumming.

"I love you too Dobe." Sasuke gasped.

"Do you Suke?" Naruto froze and Sasuke felt an icy chill envelop his chest as he looked over to see his older brother standing in the door way. Itachi's face looked anything but cold or angered, he stared at the sex scene between his brother and his boyfriend with the utmost sadness before locking eyes with Sasuke who looked utterly terrified. The younger Uchiha sat up, forcing Naruto to back away. He met the stare of his brother only to look away and notice what Itachi had brought with him.

"A knife? Oh God Itachi don't." Sasuke pleaded. Itachi looked into his hand then tossed the knife across the room.

"I would never hurt you Suke." Sasuke's eyes scrunched, unsure why Itachi would bring a knife with him, if not to cause someone harm, until he noticed the increasing amount of dark fluid dripping around Itachi's hands on to the floor. Sasuke's eye's widened as he ran up to his brother.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, nearly falling off on his face to grab his brother's hands. "What have you done!?" Itachi looked at his gorgeous baby brother as he came in and out of focus and before he knew it he was falling to the ground. "Naruto! Get me some bandages!" Sasuke yelled frantically as he squeezed his brother's wrists. The blood poured out quickly and Sasuke found himself starting to cry. "What's the matter with you Itachi?!" Sasuke moaned out between sobs.

"I just want you to come back to me." Itachi said weakly.

"Back to your funeral?!"

"If I could die with you holding me like this then it would be worth it" Itachi croaked out.

"Shut up! Stop talking stupidly!" Sasuke yelled as he finally detached his hands from Itachi's wrists to wrap his arms arm his neck. "No please don't go like this. Please!"

"I found the first aid kit." Naruto said as he came rushing in, still naked. Sasuke snatched the box out of Naruto's hands and pried it open happy to find bandages. He pulled out the long rolls of cotton and began to feverishly wrap them around Itachi's wrists. The older Uchiha started to pass out as he watched his younger brother trying desperately to save his life.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called as he noticed his brother slowly slipping away. "ITACHI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Naruto and his new friend Gaara finally made it back home from school.

"Wow, let's never walk home from school again. I didn't think it would take so long." Naruto complained.

"It wasn't that bad. It gave us time to talk about things. So when is Sasuke coming back to school?" Naruto's face turned grim and he looked away from Gaara.

"Probably Monday. I haven't talked to him since that night. I call and he'll only text me back later. I don't know what's up with him." Naruto said sadly.

"He probably just wants some time alone with his family. He'll come around." Naruto snorted.

"You have no idea how bad him staying alone with his family is. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled at Gaara before leading the way towards his house.

"You'll probably get to meet my best, or second best friend this weekend. I don't know what Sasuke counts as anymore. Neji called to say that he'd be by for sure. We need to start planning for Halloween. He promised he'd help with throwing a party here."

"You know, my backyard is pretty huge. You could throw the party there."

"Really?! Oh you're great Gaara." Naruto beamed as he pushed open his front door. "Come on, let's watch TV upstairs in my room."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke he's asleep. Just come down and have dinner." Sai pleaded with his younger cousin. Sasuke looked down at Itachi who lie on his bed asleep with his mouth slightly open. Sasuke grazed a finger across his brother's cheek and sighed.

"Alright Sai. I'm coming." Sasuke agreed grudgingly. He had spent nearly every moment of the past few weeks alone with Itachi in his room; the tension between them broken after Sasuke's shock of possibly losing his brother.

After wrapping Itachi's wounds and setting him on Naruto's bed to rest Sasuke was able to skip the hassle and frustrations of his parents by not bringing Itachi to the hospital. The elder Uchiha's heart held a beat after he had passed out, leaving Sasuke dazed, but satisfied that he wasn't dying. Afterwards, the two somehow managed to rekindle some of their previous relationship; remaining inseparable. Sasuke made the excuse that he was having issues dealing with school emotionally because of his rape to stay home and nurse a sick Itachi. The elder Uchiha had managed to cut rather deeply into his wrists in his high state, but luckily avoided any large veins by simply stabbing into his wrist rather than slicing. Itachi, determined to remain clean for his beloved's return, was suffering greatly from the loss of his usual dope usage. He frequently went into cold sweats in his sleep and would wake up randomly only to disassemble Sasuke's room in futile attempts to clean it. Sasuke would often have to force feed Itachi who had early on sworn off food, so he made it a habit to eat in his bedroom.

Sasuke followed his older cousin out of his bedroom and closed the door quietly. When he looked up Sai was resting against the banister with his arms folded observing him. Sasuke felt an instant uneasiness. They had not really spoken since the early morning when Sasuke had to half carry Itachi back home.

"How was he this week?" Sai asked even though Sasuke got the impression that he had other things on his mind.

"Almost the same as last week. If anything only a minuscule amount of change." Sasuke said faintly. Sai nodded then looked away, only to stare back at Sasuke threw the corner of his eye. "What?" Sasuke asked with a growing discomfort.

"So you two are back on then?" Sai muttered. Sasuke's fingers found his unmanageable ebony spikes and he toyed with them nervously.

"No, I'm still with Naruto, Sai."

"Then why-"

"Because he's my brother and I'll always love him." Sasuke interrupted. "He's typically out of it during the day. It's like we're on two different schedules. I'm mostly worried about his wounds. Occasionally they still bleed; I'm always changing his bandages, but he refuses to go to the hospital. He doesn't want our parents to get involved."

"They'll heal." Sai began to whisper. "They weren't that deep and he's right. Don't get your parents involved." Sasuke nodded silently as he stared at the carpet below. "Let's go have dinner. It'll just your Mom, you and I. You're Dad's working late again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you want some Lo Mein noodles?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm fine. I prefer dumplings." Gaara replied. "Why do you have so much Chinese food?" Naruto chuckled and sucked noodles into his mouth loudly.

"My father likes to go out and do whatever it is he does with his boyfriend Iruka most nights. He usually brings me home Chinese food that I don't usually eat until way later."

"What do you eat then?"

"Ramen, but we're out." Gaara nodded and dipped his dumpling in some sauce.

"So, whose bedroom is upstairs?"

"Well, that's supposed to be my Dad's bedroom but he took the family room over there. I think it's because he doesn't want me to hear him and Iruka, buuuuut I still do." Naruto began a dry chuckle that eventually caught on to Gaara making the blonde halt his own laughter. "Oh wow, I made you giggle. You never giggle." Naruto beamed.

"Anyway," Gaara said, not willing to talk about his laughter. "Are you going to bring Sasuke his homework?"

"Maybe later. I'll text him or something." Naruto replied, seemingly growing gloomy.

"What's up with him anyway?" Gaara asked as he brought his dish to the sink and began to clean it.

"You don't have to do that." Gaara snorted.

"You single handedly cleaned my disaster of a bedroom. I can clean my own dish at least." Naruto's dismal expression brightened slightly.

"Well, I can't really tell you about Sasuke. Let's just say it's got a lot to do with his family issues."

"His brother."

"Yeah, I'm really worried about him, but I can tell he wants his space, which worries me even more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and Sasuke's family had regained separation from each other. Sai found himself in the familiar setting of sitting in the den watching television on the large sectional alone after Mikoto had declared her headache was not getting any better. She went to bed and asked Sai to inform Fugaku, who still hadn't returned home, that his dinner was left in the microwave.

The Uchiha brothers had beaten the rest of the family; they lay side by side sleeping in each other's warmth until Itachi finally awoken. He sat up and sighed deeply; staring at his hands as the quivered in their wake. He threw the sheet he and Sasuke shared off of him and stood up to start pacing the darkened bedroom feeling nervous and confused as he muttered to himself. The sound of his frantic voice and shuffling feet woken Sasuke and the younger Uchiha began to groan as he sat up.

"Itachi come to bed." Sasuke urged

"I-I can't." Itachi stuttered. "I need to take a walk." He said quickly as he grabbed hold on the bedroom door and swung it open.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said forcefully. "Cut it out you don't even have anything on besides boxers. Come here, please." Itachi observed himself and then walked back into the bedroom, only closing the door enough to leave a small crack.

"Sasuke." Itachi said as he crawled onto the bed and sat near Sasuke. "I've missed you." Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled air slowly.

"You need to eat something. Let me go downstairs and grab some of the leftovers from dinner." Sasuke said and began to slide off of the bed only to have Itachi put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"No I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us." Itachi turned so that he faced Sasuke and his back faced the door. Sasuke sighed and folded his legs so that he sat in an Indian fashion.

"We're only brothers now Itachi. You know this."

"I don't want it to be like that. I don't know why you want it to be like that either."

"Because I just want to be normal-"

"Why?" Itachi almost yelled. "It's been you and I ever since you were born. You know that I live for you."

"Why can't you live for yourself?"

"Because I don't care about myself!" Itachi shouted becoming livid. "All I've ever cared about was you and I being together, about protecting you and loving you. Why are you changing on me?" Itachi begged Sasuke for answers. He took Sasuke's hands into his own and squeezed them tightly, feeling overcome with emotion now that he had finally gotten the chance to speak with his brother without any hostility. "Our relationship is taboo, so what? We don't have to share it with anyone. I made the mistake of leaving you and you're still making me pay for it, but I'll make it up to you if you let me."

"I'm not making you pay for it." Sasuke said meekly.

"You are! You don't know you are, but that's what you're doing to me." Itachi said as he began to breathe deeply. Sasuke's eye's remained closed but they seemed to tighten as Itachi's words started to sink in.

"Yeah I'm mad at you! I'm pissed you left me here to become a drug addict! I hate how you try to control everything around me and say that it's to protect me or it's for the best when you can't even do what's best for you! And what I hate the most…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth as tears streamed out of his shut eyes. "…is how you forbid me to see other people and try to keep me locked up for yourself when you go out every other day and fuck men for money! Do you even care if you come home and give me some kind of disease?" Itachi's face looked aghast and he released Sasuke from his grasps.

"Sasuke…I" He said feebly.

"No! If I was so precious to you why would you need to leave me, ever? You're just a liar. The only things you care about are whoring and drugs. They're precious to you. I don't even know why I bother trying to keep you clean. You're my brother and I love you, I really do, but you're too selfish. I just want to be here to help you through whatever this garbage is you're going through and be your brother. I have no interests in being your lover."

"But that's not true either Sasuke." Itachi said almost inaudibly. "If you no longer have those sort of feelings for me then why do kiss my face, my lips and nuzzle against me the way you do when you think I'm asleep?" Sasuke's eye's shot open.

"What?" He asked taken aback by the statement. Itachi stared at Sasuke's hand and inched his own towards it, using his index to graze along Sasuke's ring finger.

"Why do you whisper 'I love you's' to me and remain in this room by my side for all hours of the day.

"Because you're my brother and I promised I'd take care of you."

"Do you think this is normal interaction between brothers?" Sasuke found himself unable to reply. He looked around the room as if he was thinking over the question but the answer was obvious to him.

"No."

"Then why do you do it?" Itachi whispered as he slid up closer to Sasuke. His younger brother bit his lower lip as he began to tremble. The small stream of tears increased greatly and his faced glistened in the pale orange of the street lamp.

"Because I love you Itachi." Sasuke said through a gust of sniffles. Itachi moved in to wrap his arms around his younger brother's upper half and he whispered into his ear.

"Then forgive me." The older Uchiha beseeched before he started to lay small kisses on brother's cheek. Sasuke's tears slowly began to cease as he turned to face his brother.

"That's very hard for me to do." He stated. Itachi pushed his lips forward to meet Sasuke's briefly.

"We can work on it." Sasuke's eyes searched Itachi's, trying to find deceit within them, but they were unsuccessfully. Sasuke mimicked Itachi and pushed his lips to his brother's and Itachi immediately returned the favor. They exchanged pecks until Sasuke's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck and their tongues reencountered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai yawned loudly as he got up from his short nap. He wiped the drool off of the side of his mouth and stretched his arms out widely. After sitting up and shaking off his temporary sleepiness Sai walked out of the den and began to head upstairs to see if Fugaku had returned home. He checked in the kitchen and in the microwave and found Fugaku's food still waiting there for him. Sai made an annoyed sound and walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer. He slowly climbed the zigzagging stairs and reached the top of them only to see a dim light coming from a crack in Sasuke's door. He crept over to it and peered inside. He made a low 'tch' noise as he watched his cousins making out. He smirked to himself and began his descent down the stairs.

"Déjà vu." He said and he walked on to the foyer platform. Before he could touch the doorknob leading to the den's stairs he heard a faint knocking at the front door. Curious, he walked up to it and opened it slowly, hoping that it wasn't Itachi's psycho friend Deidara. To Sai's utter amusement it happened to be someone much better.

"Oh no it's you." Naruto groaned. "I was hoping Sasuke would answer." Sai grinned the widest most malicious grin he had ever made and it set Naruto back a few steps. Sai didn't reply. He merely opened the front door extensively, allowing Naruto entrance. When the blonde didn't move he swooped his arm inwards much like a butler.

"You want Sasuke? He's in his room." Sai said. His vacant eyes and wide grin made the blonde boy nervous but he trekked into the house anyway. Naruto looked back at Sai who continued to stare at him as he closed the door; now he was beginning to chuckle. Naruto slowly walked up the stairs and Sai followed him

Naruto reached the top of the stairs and he started to hear low grunting noises. He edged his way towards the cracked bedroom door and opened it slightly. Immediately, his face lost color and his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Sai mused as he leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs. Naruto didn't look at him. He stared at Sasuke as Itachi continued to make out with him and pulled off his shirt. Naruto looked on even longer as his lustful boyfriend in turn removed his older brother's shirt; the two so engrossed with each that they hadn't noticed the heartbroken blonde standing at their door. Naruto eyes seemed to be glued open. When he finally blinked them large droplets of hot tears dripped out of them as he began a silent cry. Naruto backed away and Sai moved forward to enter the bedroom. "What you don't wanna jump in?" He asked, no longer smiling nor laughing. His face remained vacant. Naruto backed away even further and he nearly stumbled backwards on the stairs. He kept eye contact with Sai as he backed away, step by step. "Your loss." Sai said. He returned his devilish beam and his eyes burned into Naruto's until he walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Naruto gulped. His back found the wall of middle part of the zigzag stairwell and he clenched his chest and felt as if he would suffocate. He had never felt this kind of emotional pain and he ran out of the house before his wails had gotten too loud.

**A/N: Was it long? Was it boring? Was it exciting? DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER?! Ok well later...believe me, some of you are going to get what you've been waiting for...next time one spooky bash. Review or you don't get it!! GRR :P...**


	18. First Times For All Part I

**WOW! Can you believe it I actually updated a chapter. I won't keep you long because unlike my last chapter that I said was long this one is LONG. My chapters are usually around 14 to 17 pages long. This one is..wait for it...over SEVENTY pages long. Now don't get discouraged, I didn't forget about the Halloween party or write on about nothing. Alot happens in this chapter, there's alot of change and yes I'm introducing four more regular characters. I hope you guys enjoy it because I worked really hard on this one since my life's been twisting and turning and I haven't been writing alot. It's my treat to you so aprpreciate it, with reviews and stuff, those make me happy. **

**Side note: I spent a good couple of hours editing this chapter. If there are a tremendous amount of typos I apologize. I just wanted to get this out there.**

**One last note: This chapter was so long I had to split it in two, so don't forget part II. Enjoy. love**

Sai rested his back flat against Sasuke's bedroom door as he cracked a mischievous grin to himself. He looked up at his cousins and Sasuke had already begun to unfasten the buttons on Itachi's boxers while the older brother sucked at his neck. Sai waited a moment as he watched his cousin's go at each other, growing aroused by the scene. He thought to interrupt but knew they would only cease the action, so he decided to wait for a few more moments before he would leave. When he felt that Naruto would definitely not return he began to pull the bedroom door open slowly, but Sasuke had finally caught a glimpse of him as he tried to ease his way out.

"Sai!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What are you doing?" He asked as he pushed his body away from his brothers. Itachi looked up at Sai, clearly annoyed. The stare made the younger cousin halt in his explanation.

"Uh…." He stumbled only to force out the worst case of word vomit he had ever had. "Just getting rid of Naruto." Itachi's head dropped low.

"What?"

"Uh, shit."

"Naruto was here?" Sai looked away from Sasuke and Itachi. "Sai!" Sasuke shouted as he began to shake. Fear pumped through his veins as the thought of Naruto catching him began more evident.

"Yeah, he was." Sai muttered, just enough to be heard.

"He saw us didn't he?" Sai nodded. "Oh fuck!" Sasuke groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Sai looked at his older cousin whose eyes were shocked. The cousins shared a silent gesturing conversation as Sai tried to apologize for his mistake. As he tried to mouth 'I'm tired' a small thud was heard from below that made Sai's chest clamp tightly. Someone was coming in the front door. He knew it'd be Naruto, back to confront his boyfriend and knowing Sasuke he'd plead and the two would end up together again.

"Who cares about him Sasuke you're back with Itachi aren't you?" Sai said, trying to bring Sasuke back to his senses. Sasuke's face turned from distraught to utterly dumbfounded, forcing Itachi to make his move.

"Sasuke?" He called, getting his brother's attention. "I thought we were going to try?" The brother's looked at each other and their tension moved on to Sai played with the top of his boxers.

"Itachi, I-" Sasuke began, but was cut off by the loud grunting noise Sai made as the bedroom door slammed into his back.

"Oh, sorry Sai." Fugaku apologized as he stumbled into the room, tripped and barely caught himself on the doorknob.

"Father? What the hell?" Sasuke cried out. The brother's went to aid their drunken father as Sai stumbled to gain his balance.

"Oh get off of me! I can walk!" Fugaku blared, forcing his sons backwards. Fugaku shuffled his feet a few times as he surveyed his family. "What the hell are you all doing in here at this hour?"

"Um.." Sai began as he cursed himself for being so slow to the pick up tonight.

"We just bumped into each other on our ways to the bathroom." Itachi chimed in, quickly as ever. Fugaku raised an eyebrow to his eldest son and snorted at him.

"Had to go so bad you couldn't wait to unfasten your boxers?" Itachi looked down and with lightening speed went to cover his half exposed semi-hard cock. Fugaku's suspicion rose higher.

"Uh uncle?" Sai called. "I came upstairs to get a snack when I heard these two arguing. Apparently, Sasuke clogged the toilet and Itachi didn't realize it in the dark so when he went to flush the bathroom got all messy and after cleaning it up Itachi and I came in here…to….uh…get some…" Sai tried to finish the story but found his back against the wall.

"Socks." Sasuke jumped in.

"Socks!" Sai repeated happily. "Yeah socks."

"Socks?" Fugaku asked.

"Yup. We're, Itachi and I, are all out of socks and they…"

"They got wet when we cleaned the bathroom." Itachi finished their lie. "My boxers must have come undone when I bent over to put them on.

"Oh." Fugaku said stupidly. "Well yeah, whatever." The men stared at each other awkwardly until Fugaku began to laugh. He turned to exit, stumbled again and this time fell flat on the ground with half of him in the hall, the other in Sasuke's bedroom. This time the noise had finally awoken Mikoto who had come rushing out to find the source of it.

"Fugaku! What's going on?" She gasped and helped her husband up.

"Nothing, socks and all that." He said before burping.

"Oh you're drunk." Mikoto said sadly. "Why did you have to make so much noise tonight, you've been coming in rather quietly before." Sasuke and Itachi exchanged glances.

"I'm not noisy they're noisy!"

"Come to bed now."

"No! I'm not tired. I'm a grown man Mito-to-ko; I'll sleep when I feel necessary." Mikoto strained to keep her husband standing until she looked in Sasuke's bedroom.

"Can you boys give me a hand? What are you all doing up anyway?"

"Socks." They said in harmony as Sasuke and Itachi helped walk their father down the stairs. When they had reached the bottom Fugaku pushed them off angrily.

"I don't need your help! Go to bed or something!" He shouted and Mikoto came behind him to walk with him to the kitchen.

"Let's have some coffee dear." She said and gestured to the boys to get of to bed. They obeyed, to an extent. The three sat on the zigzagging stairs and listened in to the conversation.

"How can you have coffee at a time like this?!" Fugaku shouted from the kitchen. The boys listened as Mikoto's low voice asked him to calm down. "I can't!" He continued. "Our family is in ruins." Fugaku began to sob. "Look at us! One son's a filthy drug addict." Itachi's head sunk low. "It was ok while he was gone, but now he's just bringing down the other one. The homosexual." Mikoto tried to hush her husband frantically. She moved his instant coffee to his lips only to have it smacked out of her hands. "This is your fault you know? I don't have any gays in my family. This all you and your weird dead uncle's doing!" Sasuke bit down on his lip as it started to quiver. He was so shocked by his father's words that crying didn't even seem possible. "On top of it we have the other one. My sister wants to stick me with her kid, another mouth to feed!" Sai's eyebrows jolted, he hadn't expected to get dragged into the conversation. "Sasuke I could handle, but now two more. Mikoto….Mikoto!" Fugaku called for his wife as he clung to her. "I lost my job today." He wailed. "What are we going to do?" Mikoto's voice finally came through Fugaku's wails.

"I don't know dear. I…don't know." Taken away by the news the boys neglected to hear the approaching footsteps soon enough. They made an attempt to dash up the stairs but were caught by Mikoto who had a sneaking suspicion that they were there. Her tear glazed eye's caught theirs. It was obvious, at least to Sasuke that her eyes were not saddened by their family's financial state, but more so that they had heard Fugaku's terrible words. "Boys…" Her trembling voice began, but Sasuke didn't allow her to finish. He jogged down to his sweet mother and embraced her as the tiny droplets made their way out of her eyes.

"It's ok mother." Sasuke whispered to her. "We understand." They hugged briefly before Mikoto pulled away. She wiped her tears and attempted to regain composure.

"Why don't you all head down to the den. I'll bring you a snack." She tried to say cheerfully. The boys obeyed fully this time and descended into the lower part of the house without another word.

--

Meanwhile, a heartbroken Naruto curled into the corner of his couch as he sobbed loudly. He allowed himself to bawl freely, knowing that his father was away for the night with his boyfriend. He sniffled and choked as he gasped for air through his groans when the front door of his house opened slowly as Kakashi tried to sneak in the house like a teenager missing curfew.

"Oh, you're awake." Kakashi said as he walked towards Naruto who tried to hide his tears in shame. Kakashi frowned and sat next to his son. "Naru, what's wrong?" He asked, but Naruto shook his head, refusing to answer. "Hey?" Kakashi asked getting Naruto's attention. The blonde boy looked over at his father who gave him a cheeky grin. "You know you can always tell me. It'll be alright."

The smile softened Naruto's tears and caused an explosion of words that Kakashi had not expected.

"He cheated on me, Kakashi! I can't believe he'd do it. After all that stuff he said about Gaara and worrying about me cheating he just goes back to him. I was there for him all this time and stuck with him through his rape and his crappy moods and he just leaves me!"

"Woah, woah. Slow down. Tell me from the beginning."

"Well ever since Itachi came over here all nutty and cut up, I haven't seen Sasuke at all. He never returned my calls and only sometimes my texts."

"Mhm."

"After Gaara left here today I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had to see him. I waited as long as I could and just ended up giving in and going over his house."

"Mhm."

"I knocked and Sai answered the door. He told me to just go up to Sasuke's room which was weird and then I open the door and see him and Itachi going at it!"

"Having sex?"

"No, kissing and about to have sex."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, I couldn't take it. I had to get out of there."

"Hmm." Kakashi said looking pensive.

"What?"

"I was afraid this would happen. You see, those two share a unique and unspoken bond. Of course Sasuke cares about you." Kakashi added at the look on Naruto's face. "But, he can't forget about his brother. It's not like when you break up with someone then never have to see them again. They live together. They have for years. You can't just stop loving your family. When you add a taboo relationship on top of it…."

"So you're saying Sasuke will never get over Itachi?"

"No, he just won't get over their relationship for any reason other than him growing out of it." Naruto's face saddened and he looked at the floor below.

"So, I have to wait." Kakashi sighed gently.

"Naru-chan, he may never grow out of such a thing. Loving him unconditionally won't make his heart change any faster or at all." Naruto rested his forearms on his legs and his forehead in his hands as a couple of tear drops fell from his eyes.

"So what should I do?" He asked.

"Honestly?" Kakashi placed an arm on top of and around Naruto. "Let it go and learn to just be a friend again. If and when the time comes the two of you will be together again." Naruto sat up and hugged his father tight.

"Ok….dad." Naruto whimpered before pulling away.

"Go to sleep. Some rest will make you feel better."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Naruto asked with a soft chuckle.

"No, but still." Kakashi grinned and Naruto returned it.

--

Sasuke twiddled his thumbs as his mother placed a serving tray with tiny chicken salad sandwiches from the left over chicken from dinner and cans of soda in front of him, his brother and Sai.

"There." Mikoto said. "You boys can snack on these, since I'm sure none of us will be getting to bed anytime soon. I'm going to go continue to help your father sober up. I'll be back down later. Oh and I brought you two some cotton T-shirts. It's chilly down here you should be wearing them." The boys all nodded in her direction before she exited and only Sai started to eat the sandwiches before him as he bent in from his seat on the L bend of the couch to get one. Sasuke and Itachi sat side by side and stared past the sandwiches, each in their own minds. After moments upon moments of silence Sai finally spoke.

"Guys, I know how you must be feeling. Just don't take it so seriously. Your dad was drunk. He didn't mean any of it." Sasuke scrunched his face not knowing if he was more hurt or angry.

"No he meant it. It's something only alcohol could allow him to say. Besides, it's not only that he doesn't love me because I'm gay nor Itachi because he's got an addiction, but apparently he lost his job." Sai quieted himself, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine Sasuke." Itachi said, surprising his younger brother. "Well, it's not like we didn't really know how dad felt."

"But what about-"

"There's only one option." Sasuke paused to hear it.

"We have to get jobs and move out. In fact, I've been thinking about moving in with Deidara."

"What?!" Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand that lay beside him. "No, I don't want you living with that guy. He's not good for you."

"Relax Suke." Itachi said calmly. He slid his hand behind his little brother and pulled him in closer. "I'm not going to do that. With our new situation, I think the best option is for us to move out together." Sasuke's face lost all expression. "That is, if you want to." Sasuke seemed to be taking a moment to think things over. Itachi found himself on the verge of telling his brother that he'd give him time to think about it but Sasuke answered.

"Of course."

"You would?"

"Yes. I don't want to be alone in this house again and I don't want you to be alone somewhere else either." Itachi cracked a smile at his younger brother who pounced on him, bringing the two together for a kiss. Their tongues wrestled and the weight of Sasuke's body slowly brought Itachi on to his back. They kissed passionately until their cousin sighed loudly on the side part of the couch. The brothers sat up and stared in his direction.

"Why are you pouting? You're involved in our whole moving situation as well." Itachi said.

"I know that." Sai said. "It's just….I never get made out with anymore." Sai frowned. Sasuke smirked and looked at Itachi who looked back, then at Sai.

"Fine, you baby." Sasuke said. He eased his way past Itachi's legs and the coffee table to Sai then brought his knees to the couch and straddled his cousin. Sai wrapped his arms around Sasuke as the younger cousin wiggled his tongue like a snake playfully above the others. Sai mimicked his actions until their tongues knocked against each other in quick licking motions. He closed his lips around Sasuke's tongue, missing the saccharine glaze of his saliva. He cupped his cousin's ass cheeks and brought their crotches closer together and tugged at Sasuke's cotton boxers.

"Hey, keep it clean." Itachi demanded before lying on his back with his feet planted flat on the couch.

"Greedy." Sai said lowly and he brought his hands up Sasuke's back. The two kissed and caressed each other until Sai noticed Sasuke's growing erection and grabbed on to it. The younger cousin shifted and slid off of the elder leaving one peck on his lips before they parted entirely. "Damn, I thought that was heading towards a threesome."

"Tch, you wish." Sasuke joked. He walked to Itachi and touched his chest. The older brother still lay on his back with his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. Itachi moved his hand to Sasuke's and rubbed it gently without opening his eyes.

"I'm here." He stated and Sasuke moved to sit down by his feet.

"Mother should be down soon." Sasuke yawned out as he stretched his limbs. Sai yawned as well and lay down on his side so that his and Itachi's heads were near each other.

"Let's just watch TV until she gets here and don't say anything about moving out Sasuke."

"Fine."

A few hours later the early morning sun had already began to makes its entrance. The den glowed blue and Sasuke awoke to find himself curled up in the corner of the couch. Sai and Itachi both slept in the same positions they were in before and Sasuke watched his brother's chest as it lifted and sank gently. He noticed that they all had blankets over them and realized that their mother must have already come down to find them asleep.

Sasuke threw off his blanket and pulled down Itachi's already half off one. He crawled in between his brother's legs and rested on his chest, waking the other.

"Morning." Itachi said and he placed his arms around Sasuke and shifted his body slightly to allow him room.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"Are we really going to move in together?"

"Of course. I'll make it happen Sasuke. We'll get started right away." Sasuke crawled up higher to kiss Itachi, making the couch shake and awakening Sai.

"Unless you're gonna come give me some of that, cut it out and go back to sleep." Sasuke snorted and rested his head on his brother's chest then drifted off again.

--

Uzumaki Naruto rose to the bright sun outside and a loud knock at his door. He stumbled out of bed and down the stairs to the loud knocking.

"I'm coming!" He shouted, thinking it was the mail man with a big package. When he opened the door a handsome boy with long dark hair gleamed back at him. "Neji!" Naruto screeched. He leapt on to his friend hugging him around the neck and Neji laughed and pushed Naruto off.

"Hey what's up? Sorry I haven't come by in a long time. My classes are killing me and Tenten's been taking up all my spare time."

"No its cool, Neji. Glad to see you." Naruto beamed, rubbing the back of his head.

"So where's Sasuke? He doesn't answer his phone." Neji asked then raised an eyebrow to Naruto's changed expression. "Oh God, what happened?" He sighed out.

"Tch, take a seat. I'll tell you while I make myself some breakfast." Naruto turned and looked at his kitchen clock. "Er, lunch."

--

"So these three are at the top of the budget." Sasuke said as he sipped his cappuccino and pointed at his online print outs.

"Do you want that biscotti? I'm starving and that muffin did nothing for me." Sai said.

"Don't spoil your lunch. We'll go get something to eat soon. Should I call these places? Itachi's going to be out until late and-"

"Call em'. He won't mind. It's better to get this stuff done anyway." Sai gestured to the blonde waitress and signaled that he wanted more coffee. "You know you'd think the smell of a coffee shop would wake you up, but I always get tired in here."

"I'm going to call this guy." Sasuke stated as he patted his pockets for his cell phone. "Shit, forgot my phone. Give me yours." Sai handed his cousin his tiny black cell and watched him exit the shop. Sasuke placed the phone to his ear and paced back and forth in front of the large windows as he conversed with building owner. Sai watched him amused for a few minutes until the waitress came to pour him some more coffee.

"Anymore cappuccino for your cousin?" She asked.

"Nah, he's already hyped up as it is." Sai grin at Sasuke's ecstatic face.

"You haven't called me in awhile." The waitress said with a grin. "What's up?" Sai made a small amused noise and put his fingers in the girl's pants pocket. He moved her closer even though she seemed nervous about others watching, though still pleased.

"Sorry, Temari. My family's been going through some things and now my cousins are getting an apartment. I've been busy."

"No problem, just don't forget about me." She said and dashed away just as Sasuke walked back into the shop.

"Great news!" Sasuke exclaimed as he flopped in his armchair. "This guy, who owns the building, he said we could come look at it on Monday. I tried to get him to let us see it tomorrow so you could come, but he couldn't." Sai took a sip of his coffee and crossed his legs.

"Three day weekend little cousin…"

"Oh that's right. Well, we have to be there at one, only problem is it has two bedrooms."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"We only _need_ one. Two's too much."

"Oh, let's just forget about the cousin who may want to come live with us some day-"

"Alright, alright. Hint taken." Sasuke smiled. "No other owners answered though so this is our only lead. Let's hope it's perfect." Sai raised his coffee cup and urged Sasuke to do the same so that they do a proper cheers.

"Here's to hoping."

--

"So you broke up?" Neji asked before crossing his legs at Naruto's dining table. Naruto sat to the side of him at the circular table with his head resting in his folded arms, quite like a school children who napped in class. He groaned and shuffled in his seat before his muffled words came out.

"I don't know. We haven't even talked yet. It's like he jumped off of the planet."

"Don't you see him at school at least?"

"No, I guess his parents call in with their family issues as an excuse. Or he's just skipping. But, I only have two classes and homeroom with him and I could have sworn I seen him dart past me in the hallway once. I wouldn't be surprised if he was just avoiding me. He could get away with missing classes."

"Hmm." Neji responded and brought his hand to his chin as he normally did when thinking. Naruto raised his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji bit his lower lip unsure of how honest he should be.

"Well, you know I tried to call him. I've been trying all week actually. I wish I could get his side of the story on this." Neji looked to Naruto only to be surprised by the questioning look he was receiving. "What?" He asked confused.

"You didn't try to call me all week. Why were you trying to call Sasuke?" Naruto asked seriously. Neji waved him off refusing to answer. "Neji!" Naruto yelled, determined to know. Neji sighed and smiled gently.

"I suppose with all this mess there's no point in keeping anything away from you. It is going to be your birthday Friday Naruto. I wanted to see if Sasuke wanted to plan something. That's all." Naruto's almost anger turned in a complete vacant stare.

"Wow, with all this stuff about Sasuke I forgot my birthday was even coming up." Naruto said sadly.

"Listen Naruto." Neji said and stood up. "I'll get in touch with Sasuke. I'll see what he has to say. I'll play mediator like I always do and you just relax. Figure out what you want to do for your birthday."

"We should probably just go out. You, Gaara and I."

"Already counting Sasuke out?"

"He counted himself out Neji." Neji frowned then turned to exit. He grabbed the front door's knob and hesitated.

"What's up with this Gaara anyway? You've brought him up a lot." Naruto started to play with the back of his hair. He blushed and started to laugh.

"Nothing, really. He's new in town and I met him in school. He doesn't live far at all. His family moved in that house that had been empty for the longest."

"Is that right? The newly built one?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, are we to be introduced sooner or later?"

"You can meet him on my birthday."

"Will do, see you later."

--

Sunday came and went in the Uchiha household as quickly as Sasuke had hoped. He awoke with a start on Monday morning and shook his brother to force him to do the same. The two dressed normally before waiting at the bedroom door. Itachi slowly pulled it open so that he could peer outside. He caught a glimpse of a moving figured and inched his way into the hallway so that he could figure out who it was. A relief slid through him as he noticed it was a fully dressed Sai emerging from the den. The older cousin whispered to the younger below and motioned for him to check if there was anyone else in the house.

"It's ok, your parents left early." Sai called out. The brothers walked down to greet their cousin, the mood between them light and pleasurable for what may have been the first time. They exited the house and went to pile into Sasuke's red car.

"Brother." Sasuke called. "Do you think father will allow me to keep this car when he finds out we're moving out?"

"I think its best not to ask. You don't need to drive in the city and the bus isn't hard to take back here."

"Hey." Sai said as he glanced at his cell phone. "We're running late. Traffic is terrible at this hour let's hurry up."

The boys dashed into the car and began their trip into the city. They sat in what seemed to be endless bumper to bumper traffic and argued over the directions to the apartment until they had finally made it to their destination deep in the center of downtown. After eventually finding the parking garage for the apartment building the boys ran into elevator that led to the main lobby and stepped into the burgundy and gold lined room. Sasuke ran to the security desk to speak with the guard and asked where the owner of the building was at the moment.

"Oh, he's right there. Exiting." The guard informed causing Sasuke to yell out for the man.

"Does he have a last name?"

"Not that I know of, he prefers to just be called that."

"Uh, Orochimaru?!" Sasuke shouted, getting the attention of the pale dark haired man.

Itachi felt his heart drop. His body became ridged as he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. He turned his head slowly to see one of his fears come to light. The tall Orochimaru in his more professional wear shook hands with his little brother and eyed him greedily.

"Hmm, that man, he's interesting." Sai noticed, easily becoming entranced with the man's spell. Itachi began to bite the inside of his lip while he watched Sai approach the man as well. He watched Orochimaru's lustful eyes dance on the two people's that were most precious to him bodies. He thought of fleeing, but knew that whether he tried to run away or grab his family and leave, that questions would arise. Orochimaru's eyes fell on Itachi while Sasuke pointed to him. They squinted slightly before a smile cracked open revealing his pearly white teeth. Itachi sighed to himself and walked over to the trio.

"Itachi is it?" Orochimaru asked. Itachi looked at him disbelievingly and took Orochimaru's outstretched hand. "All you boys are so handsome. If you move in I hope there won't be a lot of ruckus for the neighbors with parties and girls." Sasuke laughed.

"No, that would never happen. We're not partying types."

"At least not those type of parties." Sai grumbled, but he was heard by Orochimaru whose face became even more satisfied if possible.

"Well why don't we go see the apartment? It's on the ninth floor." Sasuke scurried back to the elevator, unsure of which of the facing ones he should take. "Not that one, the one of the right." Orochimaru instructed. Sai looked back to Itachi questioningly. His older cousin's face looked strained and worried. Deciding that it'd be best to question him about it later, Sai turned on heel and followed Sasuke. "Well boy," Orochimaru whispered to Itachi now that they were alone briefly. "if you wanted to be closer to me you could have just asked."

"This was a mistake." Itachi spat back at his best customer.

"It doesn't have to be." Orochimaru replied with a small giggle.

"Hey are you two coming?" Sasuke asked, holding the elevator with Sai. Itachi looked back to Orochimaru irritated and turned to walk towards the elevator, followed closely by a delighted Orochimaru.

The foursome traveled upwards until they reached a hallway with burgundy carpeting and matching gold and burgundy wall trimmings. The long hallway had a calming crème and orange glow and Sasuke found himself grazing his hand against the glistening paint as Orochimaru stepped past them to unlock the nearest door.

"How many people are on each floor" Sai asked, wondering if any of the doors led to another hallway.

"Only three. The apartment available is the only one on this side of the building, so you have a deck." Orochimaru said as he pulled out the door's key.

"Awesome." Sasuke said while looking up at the ceiling lights. "Sounds private." He added then looked to his brother and smiled. Itachi forced a tiny grin, not wanting to bring down his brother's mood. He rested his back against the wall next to the elevator doors hoping that his family hated this space.

"Here we go." Orochimaru said while the door clicked open. "Take a look." He said with a smile and backed out of the way to allow the others to enter. Sasuke dashed first, followed by Sai while Itachi stayed still. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best when he heard Sasuke's voice and a pang shot in his gut.

"Holy shit! This place is perfection." Sasuke said.

"Wow." Sai followed. Itachi opened his eyes and caught Orochimaru's stare. The older man gestured his hand to beg Itachi to move inside of the house, which he did reluctantly.

When he stepped into the apartment he couldn't help but be impressed. He walked into a living room/dining room area and felt Orochimaru's heat as the black haired man stepped closely behind him to close the entry door.

"As you can see this place comes fully furnished."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "We wouldn't have to buy any furniture brother." Itachi nodded in his direction. Orochimaru stepped to his right and pointed to the dinning room.

"There's ample room for entertaining here."

"And I like this table. The glass and wrought iron. Nice look." Sai included. Orochimaru stepped more to the right.

"Here's the kitchen, all new appliances. They're a perfect chrome set."

"It's not as huge as our kitchen at home but it's enough for just us." Sasuke said, looking back to his brother for his approval, but Itachi stayed quiet and lingered towards the entry. Orochimaru walked back towards him then past him gently, nudging him on purpose.

"Over here is your living room. Outside those doors to the left is a large balcony."

"How big?" Sasuke asked as he made his way past the lot and pulled open the large glass sliding door. "Man we could fit a grill and chairs and a pool table out here!" He said excitedly before walking out to pear over the cement ledge. Sai strode to the living room to examine the furniture.

"Leather?"

"Of course."

"Nice. Sleek black, the coffee table matches the dinning set as well. Large entertainment center. It's nice here against the entry wall, no entertainment in it though." Orochimaru laughed.

"Well you'd have to buy your own television. Oh, and behind the curtains there are floor to ceiling windows." He added. Sai nodded his head approvingly.

"Bedrooms?"

"Right." Orochimaru agreed. He turned and glanced at Sasuke who was still being entertained on the balcony and placed his hand on the wall next to the sliding glass door. "Right on the other side of this wall is your washer and dryer. The sliding door right there is the bathroom, yes it locks and also can be entered from the master bedroom. This door is the second bedroom. Go take a look." Orochimaru said to Sai who obliged, leaving Itachi alone once more. "Do you like the place?" Orochimaru asked happily.

"No."

"Oh, don't be so sour. I could tell you were frightened when you saw me. Your family here doesn't know about your little occupation do they?" He asked as he made a grab at the top of Itachi's pants. The Uchiha slapped his hand away and moved backwards, bumping into the bathroom door. Deciding that he was best there, Itachi folded his arms and stared at Orochimaru whom mimicked his actions and placed his back against the laundry unit's doors.

"What do you want from me?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Nothing more than I normally pay you for, except, I could offer you an easier deal. Your family really does seem to love this place." Orochimaru said with mock pity. Itachi nodded silently. "Your little brother is much more decadent than that blonde boy." Orochimaru added with a lick of his lips. Itachi's eyes shot open and he had to force himself not to grab the man by his collar. Before he could reply Sasuke emerged from the side of them and Sai at the bedroom door between them.

"The bedroom has those long windows as well. I love this place. The view is amazing. You can see the river and the suburbs right from the window."

"I agree, this place is perfect. The master bedroom is behind this door by the kitchen right?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru nodded and gestured for him to go on and look. Sasuke left and was followed by Sai. Itachi waited for them to be out of ear shot before speaking.

"Leave my brother out of this. He's only seventeen. If you want to deal we can deal, but if you mess with him-"

"Relax. I was only joking." Orochimaru taunted. "Besides, you know I only have eyes for you." He whispered then moved in slowly to plant on kiss on Itachi's lips. Itachi looked up at him with hateful eyes then walked away. He pasted the threshold of the master bedroom's door then walked inward, past the long dresser and to the walk in closet where Sasuke and Sai played joyfully. Itachi paused at the doorway and watched as his little brother and cousin took each others hands and spun around the ridiculously large closet happily. He smiled at their innocence until they had sensed his presence then straightened up again.

"Look at this closet!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah it's three times as big as the other." Sai added as the two walked up to Itachi and out of the closest.

"Yes, it's quite large." Itachi said.

"And here's the bathroom again." Orochimaru said as he appeared from behind a sliding door near the bedrooms entry and next to the large king sized bed. Sai scuttled to Orochimaru and peered in the bathroom.

"Double sinks" He said back to Itachi. "The bathroom and shower are separated as well. That could be useful."

"Yes this place it is perfection." Orochimaru said while he eyeballed Itachi.

"Itachi." Sasuke called to his brother. He stepped in front of him gave him the most serious face his could muster. "I know this is the first place we looked at-"

"Sasuke."

"-but I'm in love with it."

"Sasuke."

"It's really close to home, which is close to my school." Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke."

"It has everything we want and it's furnished." Itachi took his little brothers hands and began to squeeze them. "Don't act like you can't afford this place either. I know you have the money and I'm going to get a job too.

"I decided I don't want you to work, you're already too distracted from school."

"And with my money-" Sasuke said, ignoring Itachi's remark. "-and yours we can live here."

"Brother."

"I never wanted anything more than I want this right now." Sasuke said as quickly as he could. "Except for you." He added cutely. Itachi's closed his eyes and pushed air out of his nose.

"Leave the room."

"What?"

"Leave the room, you too Sai." Itachi demanded. Sasuke decided he wouldn't press his luck. He did as he was told and Itachi walked the both of them out of the room and closed the door behind them. He walked back up to Orochimaru who had already sat down on the bed.

"I think he wants this place more than he wants you even."

"How much?" Itachi asked seriously.

"I'm not sure you can afford it." Orochimaru teased.

"Save your games for when I'm on the clock. Tell me what you want."

"I can write up an exceptionally cheap offer for you. Just for legal document purposes you know. Then you can do me a little favor."

"What is it?"

"We can work that out later. Do we have a deal? I have the paperwork right in the car waiting for me below."

"What deal? You didn't tell me the circumstances." Orochimaru laughed and stood up. He slithered towards the bedroom door and looked back at Itachi.

"Now _you_ should stop playing games. We both know whatever it is, you'll do it." Orochimaru made a smooching sound towards Itachi and exited. The Uchiha sat for a moment until he heard the front door close. He looked around what was to become his shared bedroom with Sasuke and told himself that he was making a good decision despite the churning in his stomach. He stood up and exited the bedroom, closing the door and its first secret behind him to see his brother and cousin staring at him anxiously.

"Well?" They asked in unison.

"Now all we have to do is break it to our parents."

--

Later the next day and a somber blonde boy found himself sitting idly at his breakfast table as he poked the runny yolks of his quickly cooling eggs. Naruto had been awoken by his father in the early morning hours and refused to go to school, though he dressed anyway. Deciding that he would probably need some time to mend, Kakashi approved of the skipping and made his son eggs and bacon to brighten his mood.

Kakashi watched as Naruto stared lazily at his food. He was apparently too depressed to even eat his bacon. Kakashi took a look at his watch and grimaced at the time. He gathered his things and laid a tiny kiss on his sons head before exiting the house. Not more than a minute after his car was heard driving off a knock came at Naruto's door. He jumped up with more energy than had previously seemed possible and answered the door with and wide grin.

"So he allowed you to stay behind I see." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

"Yup! I'm sure I can get the whole week off."

"We should go. We'll miss the bus." Naruto nodded, grabbed his keys off of the holder by the door and exited.

The twosome walked silently for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"So why'd you want to take the week off? You never did explain it."

"Well," Gaara began. He placed his hands in his cargo pockets and looked to the ground shyly. "It's sort of your birthday present."

"My birthday present?"

"Yeah. I wanted us to do things together every day this week. I could show you a few of the places I liked to go and then on your actually birthday I wanted to take you somewhere special." Gaara said lowly. Naruto cracked a smile to himself but said nothing. "Is it lame?" Gaara asked, feeling insecure.

"No not at all." Naruto almost whispered. "It's so sweet I'm getting a toothache." He chuckled at his own joke and stopped walking.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"I almost forgot. I promised my best friend I'd introduce him to you on my birthday." Gaara made a gentle smile.

"That's fine. We can have lunch with him then go to my spot." Naruto nodded and the two stared at each other once more. The faint sound of a bus approaching reached the blonde's ears and he looked ahead to see it coming to a stop.

"Oh no!" He shouted and grabbed on to Gaara's hand to pull the redhead with him towards the bus. They reached the intersection as the bus began to drive off and had to bang on the back to get it to stop. When they entered it was nearly empty with only an old woman sitting in the front and a man by the back exit. They made their way past the both of them and sat in the back of the bus on the driver's side. Naruto caught his breath and looked at Gaara who had done the same and began to stare blankly at the space in front of him. As his heart thumped loudly in his chest Naruto crept his hand on to Gaara's thigh, shocking the redhead and causing him to twitch, but Naruto continued on. He slid his hand up the length of Gaara's thigh and connected it with the other's hand and clasped them together. Naruto flushed and looked out of the bus's window, embarrassed by his actions, but Gaara looked to him silently. He admired the features of his friend and squeezed his hand gently to reassure him of his actions.

--

Later that afternoon a dark haired boy shuffled his feet as he avoided walking to his destination. He shoved hands his into his pockets and walked up to the Uchiha household, getting tenser with every step. Neji hovered in front of the door, unsure if was making the right decision. He tapped his foot and thought over what to say and ask Sasuke, but everything that sounded so right to him before seemed stupid and pointless. After pushing back a lock of his long dark brown hair out of his face, Neji had made up his mind. Thinking back about Naruto and the sadness on his friend's face had given him the courage to confront his oldest friend once more.

Neji raised his hand and knocked on the front door, gently at first but then harder when it hadn't been answered soon enough. To his surprise the door pulled open slowly and a curious looking Mikoto peered from behind it.

"Oh Neji!" She said happily. "How are you? Is college going well?"

"I'm fine and college is great, aside from all the work. I just came over to talk to Sasuke about some things." Mikoto frowned slightly.

"I suppose you know about the move. I still haven't told their father yet. I asked them to wait. I just don't know what to say." She said gently.

"The move?" Neji asked confused.

"Oh dear." Mikoto said, knowing she had made a mistake. "Perhaps you should just go and talk with Sasuke." She concluded while she patted Neji's back to urge him up the stairs. Neji ascended the zigzag stairwell slowly, first looking back to Mikoto who disappeared into the kitchen and then listening in on the conversation above. He heard Sasuke's voice, seemingly ecstatic as he talked with his cousin about some plans that Neji couldn't make out completely. Neji reached the top of the stairwell and made the floorboards creak as he did so, causing the boys inside of Sasuke's room to stop talking. Sai peered out of the doorway then back in to speak to his cousin.

"It's for you." Neji heard him say lowly before he appeared behind him in the doorway.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked, as if he hadn't seen the Hyuuga in years. What followed shocked Neji even more than the surprise in Sasuke's voice. He looked on as his friend grinned widely and approached him only to pull them both together in a hug, this surely was unexpected. "When did you get back from college?" Sasuke asked. Neji felt odd and stiffened instantly. He looked at Sasuke's beaming face and was reminded of a time before his dating Naruto and before Neji even knew about Sasuke's relationship with his brother. He hadn't seen his face look quite the same since. Neji grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him away slowly.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." He said seriously and looked towards Sai who stood inquisitively to the side.

"Um , Sai?" Sasuke asked and nodded for his cousin to vacate the room.

"Don't take too long cousin. We have a lot of work to do." Sai reminded Sasuke before exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"A lot to do?" Neji asked while Sasuke sat on his bed leisurely. "Does that have anything to do with this move your mother told me about?" Sasuke looked as his carpet and grazed his toes against it.

"So she told you already I see."

"You're family's moving?" Neji asked, so unfamiliar with Sasuke's body language that it was beginning to annoy him.

"No." Sasuke said plainly, still unsure if he was ready to tell anyone else about his plans.

"Sasuke, don't play games with me." Neji said gravely. Sasuke heaved a loud and equally irritating sigh.

"Fine." He said before scooting back on his bed and crossing his legs. "I'm moving, just my brother and I. Maybe my cousin eventually. We're moving into the city for personal reasons."

"Personal reasons?"

"Indubitably." Sasuke said with a small smile. Neji felt his eyes squint and he stuffed his fist in his pockets so that Sasuke wouldn't see his anger, though he noticed the Uchiha staring at the lumps by his side anyway; with the most disgusting nonchalant expression. Neji remembered this part of Sasuke more easily than he had the last. The small bratty side of his oldest friend that would occasionally rear its ugly head in the most inconvenient circumstances.

"Is that so?"

"Sure."

"Well, what about Naruto?" Neji asked, forgetting about his former plan of easing into the conversation.

"What about him?"

"What about Naruto? What about Naruto?" Neji repeated as disbelief surged through him. "Are you fucking serious Sasuke?" Sasuke scoffed at Neji's question and gave a mock chuckle that was impossible to discern between honest shock and a bad attitude.

"Of course I'm serious. What does Naruto have to do with my move?"

"You've got to be joking! I told you not play games with me Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head carelessly. "Naruto, our best friend that you made your boyfriend. Remember, that blonde kid about this tall? Well, he's torn into pieces because he caught you making out with your brother in here, _again_." Neji boomed forcing Sasuke to become alert. He uncrossed his legs and leaned in forward.

"Neji! Shut your mouth my mother is home!" Neji's eyes squinted even more if possible.

"And you already know don't you?" Sasuke sat back uncomfortably and licked the top row of his teeth; trying to look carefree but failing miserably. "Sasuke?" Neji asked softly. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Listen." Sasuke began and he stared resolutely into Neji's eyes. "I have to get out of this house. There are circumstances you just don't understand. My brother needs me-"

"Oh cut the bullshit!" Neji cut in. "It's that same old line with you. 'My brother needs me'. Why can't you at least own up to what you're doing?" Sasuke looked away from Neji and kept his mouth shut. Neji stared at him for a moment, hoping that he'd say something but the words never came. The Hyuuga shook his head in Sasuke's direction slowly as the situation unveiled itself before. "You're the most selfish piece of work I've ever come across. You weren't even going to call him were you? You were just going to leave?" Neji stared on while Sasuke played with the bottom of his shirt, but still didn't speak. "So you could just use Naruto as your human tissue until you mend whatever sick relationship you have with your brother?" Sasuke finally looked up to Neji, his face scrunched and his eyes hardly visible, but still Neji could see the glistening around his eyes.

"Sick?" Was all Sasuke asked and Neji had enough. He snorted, half amused that out of all the things he had said Sasuke had decided to only pick up on that note.

"You do whatever you want." Neji said and held up a hand to Sasuke then grabbed hold of the doorknob. "On Friday, Naruto's birthday if you didn't remember, do us all a favor? Don't call, don't send him anything. You just do what you "need" to do." Neji emphasized with air quotes. "Go off and have your freaky relationship with your brother, or your cousin, or your dad, or whoever you feel like fucking this week and just forget about us." Neji concluded; he exited and slammed the door behind him before storming out of the Uchiha household and apologizing with rushed words on his way through the front door, leaving Sasuke in his bedroom biting his lower lip and feeling furious.

"Sasuke?" Sai called to his cousin hours after Neji had vacated the Uchiha home. The two had spent the time packing clothes and other things in boxes. The older cousin had finally decided to speak to the other after watching him angrily shove old winter clothes in a huge television cardboard box.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a stiff hostility that made Sai want to leave the room. The younger cousin froze in his spot with his back facing the other, waiting for a reply.

"Cousin…." Sai began softly. "Tell me." He concluded, knowing that he wouldn't need to say anymore. Sasuke hesitated briefly; he sat on his feet and slouched over the cardboard box that bent more and more as he apparently was putting more weight on it. Before Sai knew it he watched as little cousin's body lurched as if he had gotten silent hiccups. His back violently pulsated with quickening pace, soon followed by gentle sniffles. "Sasuke?" Sai called sadly, but that only intensified Sasuke's sobs. Sai rubbed his knees awkwardly and felt torn between leaving Sasuke alone and consoling him. The protector in him prevailed and Sai began to crawl over to Sasuke. When he reached his younger cousin he returned to his sitting position behind him, placed the side of his face on Sasuke's back and wrapped his arms around his torso. "You're crushing that box." Sai said with a smile. Sasuke straightened his back and shoved the box away from him forcefully making Sai smile at Sasuke's childish ways. Sasuke slouched over again, but with nothing to rest himself on ended up in a kneeling position with his face on the carpet. He sniffled and huffed, occasionally rubbing his face in the carpet to wipe away tears while Sai hugged his back. The older cousin lifted up and kissed the younger's back before he moved to the side of his cousin started to rub up and down the length of his back, waiting for Sasuke to get the tears out of his system.

"Sick." Sasuke coughed out, alerting Sai more quickly than he expected he would be.

"What?" Sai asked and he stopped rubbing Sasuke's back.

"He called me sick." Sai sat for a moment then moved his hand from Sasuke's back and squeezed it in between his stomach and legs. He pushed his cousin forward and forced him to sit up. After he pulled him forward so that Sasuke was wrapped in his legs, Sai took his thumbs and wiped Sasuke's tears from under his eyes.

"Who?" He asked.

"Neji." Sasuke said quietly. He looked away from his cousin and pulled his hands off of his face with both hands. Then the younger cousin let his body fall to the side until his shoulder rested against his dresser.

"Why?" Sai asked and pushed one of Sasuke's bangs out of his face.

"He said I only cared about my sick relationship with my brother and my cousin." Sai snorted, which then turn into a dry giggle until Sasuke looked at him sadly.

"He doesn't understand us Sasuke. He never will."

"He's my best friend. He knows me."

"No." Sai said and brought his face closer to Sasuke's. "He doesn't. He can't understand the relationships you have."

"He said I'm selfish because I didn't end things with Naruto. You used to call me selfish all the time."

"Yeah back when we were kids."

"Last year you called me a selfish bastard because I wouldn't let you come with me and my friends on that weekend camping trip."

"Well I was pissed at you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Listen this isn't the same. We're going through a lot right now."

"I can't break things with Naruto. I just…can't look at his face right now, it makes me sad. I just want some time apart from him so I can get my head together. Is it so wrong for me to want to think about myself first?"

"No." Sai said lowly."

"I mean, I still love him, a lot. Maybe I should-"

"Sasuke." Sai said quickly, he felt his cousin slipping away and he fished his mind for distractions. "Baby cousin, just give everything some time. Wait until everything is moved in and you're settled into the new place, in school. Don't let all of this distract you from what's going on here, with Itachi." Sai added and smiled at the look of acknowledgement on Sasuke's face. Sasuke nodded silently and sat Indian fashion with his shoulder and temple still against the dresser.

"We still have to tell Dad. He's going to freak….or jump for joy."

"Either way, things will change for the better. Be excited again, I love how you've been these past few days." Sai's words made Sasuke crack a little smile.

"Sai?" He said slightly above a whisper.

"Yes, baby cousin?"

"Kiss me." A smile appeared slowly over Sai's face.

"Yeah?" He said happily and Sasuke nodded at him. The younger cousin sat up just as the other placed his palms on his face. He wiped the remaining moisture from under Sasuke's cheeks and placed a tiny kiss on his pouty lips. Sasuke returned the action and slid his hands under Sai's t-shirt and rubbed the sides of his torso. Sai kissed Sasuke more and licked the small indent on his top lick, tasting the salt from the tears that had swept past the area. He flicked his tongue down slipped it into the soft tightness of Sasuke's closed mouth and met his tongue that came alive with other's contact. Sasuke slightly sucked on his tongue creating a lock between the two. He pushed his tongue forward so that his could evade the other's mouth as well, tasting the quickly fading salt of his own tears. Their tongues danced perfectly together, gliding and twirling around each other like incensed snakes in dew. Sai pushed his body forward and his hands found the floor as he eased Sasuke on to his back and the younger cousin wrapped his legs around his torso. Sai pulled their mouths apart and sat up on his knees, much to Sasuke's dismay while he groaned and reached for the warmth his cousin's mouth. "Your mother's home." Sai panted.

"I don't care." Sasuke moaned and arched his back and groin so that his organ mashed together with Sai's.

"Don't tempt me." Sai begged. "You know once I've started it's almost impossible for me to stop." He said while he rubbed his hand on the outside of Sasuke's house pants. His manhood had already begun to get hard and Sai found his hand starting to tremble; it had been so long since they had last had each other. Sasuke closed his eyes and brought his hand on top of Sai's, guiding it up the length of his dick as it grew larger and grasping at Sai's crotch with his other hand. "It's been awhile." Sai said as the nostalgic feelings crept up.

"I know." Sasuke said and opened his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sasuke responded and that's all Sai needed to hear. He untied the draw string on Sasuke's house pants as quickly as he could manage and pulled them down just enough so that he could grab at Sasuke's almost completely hard cock. He stroked it lovingly and let the warmth of it heat up his palm. Sasuke sighed in relief and fumbled around until he was comfortable on the floor; spreading apart his legs to give Sai ample room to work his magic.

"Do you want my mouth baby cousin?" He asked in his sexy deep voice that Sasuke would never admit worked him up.

"Definitely." Sasuke whispered and he closed his eyes again, waiting for the familiar feelings. Sai moved in closer to Sasuke's cock and blew on the hole where the first traces of precum started to appear. The chill made Sasuke shudder and the younger cousin grinned in delight; Sai was a master at foreplay. Sai had only just licked the top of Sasuke's cock when the warning creak from the top of the stairwell sounded; someone had ascending the flight of stairs. The cousin's moved frantically so not to get caught and Sasuke had only gotten his pants half up before the bedroom door opened. He sat with his back against the dresser, hiding his bare ass. Sai had pulled a cardboard box closer and was already pretending to be packing when Mikoto stuck her head in the door.

"I brought you boys up some soup and tea." She said sweetly. "It's hot so let it cool down.

"Thanks Aunt Mikoto."

"Thanks mom." Sai and Sasuke said together. The two stared up at Mikoto who looked at them curiously.

"Is packing going well?" She asked and they both nodded, grinning in the most suspicious way possible. Mikoto nodded at both of them, feeling odd.

"Ok then." She said. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." She added and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sasuke tried to speak but Sai placed a finger to his mouth, listening closely. He waited for the warning creak to sound again and removed his finger.

"That was close. Very close." He said and Sasuke nodded. Sai breathed out heavily as his heart finally began to slow back to normal. He looked back at his cousin who hadn't stopped staring at him since Mikoto had left the room. "Yeah?"

"I love you Sai." Sasuke blurted out weakly and the older cousin smiled appreciatively at him. He moved in and kissed Sasuke's lips tenderly and pulled him so that they could embrace.

"We should pack." Sai said and Sasuke's face started to loose some of its light. Sai kissed his lips again and rubbed his hard on playfully.

"We'll have plenty of time to make love, interrupted love, later."

Days had passed in the Uchiha household; Sai had gone back to school and the brothers had decided to wait until Friday to tell their father about the move. They deliberately had decided to also make this the day to make their move. Itachi had made plans for Deidara to arrive with Kisame's, now Itachi's van and since they only needed to bring their clothes and personal belongings, everything was expected to fit well.

It was midnight, Mikoto had gone to sleep like normal and Fugaku had spent yet another night out doing God only knew what. He was expected to return soon, but if he followed his usual regime, not for another three hours at least. Sasuke and Itachi rested on Sasuke's bed, cuddling each other in the moonlight. Itachi wrapped his arm around his brother who curled up next to him and rested his head on the lower part of Itachi's chest. They lie on the top most part of the bed towards the side that wasn't against the wall, looking through the half covered window. Sasuke stared at the moon so long that the outer glow of it seemed to hum with the orange street lamps. He stared into the bright orb, taking deep breaths of his brother's airy body wash.

Itachi on the other hand, had not been captivated by the moon tonight. He lay with his eyes closed and his fingers entwined with his brother's hair while he stroked it and pet Sasuke affectionately. He twirled the silky strands of hair around his fingers, taking time to squeeze the wet ends from the shower Sasuke had taken an hour earlier; the shower they took together. With their father slowly becoming an alcoholic, Mikoto had been taking more and more time to herself in her bedroom, leaving the brother's with ample opportunities to make love and do other things they once never had the time to do.

"Tonight was fun." Sasuke spoke, ending their long silence.

"Mmm" Itachi replied, starting to feel tired.

"Do you think it'll be like this every night when we live together?" Sasuke whispered, but in the silence of the night his words were more than clear. Itachi opened his eyes, taking the time to seriously ponder the question.

"Only if you want it to be." He said honestly.

"I do." Sasuke replied. He twisted his body around, forcing Itachi to move his arm out of the way and looked at his brother. He stared at him intently and with the angelic puppy dog eyes that he knew were irresistible. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked, crinkling his brow.

"Will you be angry with me?" Sasuke asked, worried about his brother's possible reaction to his news.

"Never. This doesn't have anything to do with our move, does it?" Itachi asked, equally worried about where Sasuke was going.

"No, well not really." Sasuke said and paused, but Itachi did not speak. He waited and nodded in Sasuke's direction to urge him to talk. "Well…I almost did something."

"Mhmm."

"With Sai."

"Yes?"

"I almost had sex with him, but mom showed up and we had to stop. He said we'd have the time to make love later and I told him I loved him." Sasuke said and his face scrunched up into a deep frown. Itachi looked away from him and at the moon in the window behind his brother. His face was as vacant as it was before, so much so Sasuke thought perhaps he hadn't heard him clearly.

"That doesn't surprise me. Sai loves you as much as I do." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi had usually been so over protective of him that his reaction was more than surprising.

"I don't understand. What's really going on between us? All of us?" Itachi sniffed inwards and scratched the side of his nose. He continued to stare at the window behind Sasuke but eventually his eyes found his brother's.

"I can't tell you what to do. Honestly, with the things that you know I do I'm surprised you haven't demanded to have an open relationship."

"I love you brother. Why would I want to be with other people?"

"Well you want to be with Sai."

"Itachi-" Sasuke began but Itachi put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you're going to say. I'm so in love with you that I don't even mind. You had a relationship with Sai, it won't die just because I'd rather it did. It's not a terrible thing either. I trust Sai with you. I consider this to be the best turn out, out of all the possible outcomes." Itachi finished then removed his hand and let it lie near Sasuke.

"Really?"

"Yes, just don't stress over anything. I've actually conversed with Sai about this extensively."

"I see." Sasuke said then turned so that he was no longer resting on his side but on the wall behind him. He brought his hand up and stroked Itachi's with it softly.

"You know." Itachi said and he turned his arm so that his hand faced upwards and the brother's held each others. "The next time we go to sleep it'll be in our new apartment." He stated. Sasuke smiled and looked at their hands caressing each other.

"I've been thinking about that all night." Itachi smiled at his smiling brother, closed his eyes and placed his left hand on his stomach, while continuing to rub Sasuke's hand with his other. "I'm cold." Sasuke stated after a few moments.

"That's because you're naked." Itachi replied.

"Well then why aren't you cold?"

"I don't know." Itachi said slowly. "Come back here." He added and he tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand then began to pull him closer. Sasuke sat up and the white sheet that was on him fell, revealing his stark naked body. Itachi swooshed the sheet from off of his own bare flesh and scouted over towards the middle of the bed. He spread his legs open to allow Sasuke room to lie between them and the younger brother did just that. He made himself comfortable in his brother's heat, becoming excited as their loins rested near each other then rested the side of his face on Itachi's chest once more. The older brother lifted the sheet with another loud swoosh as it floated up in the air and drifted down slowly on the both of them. He tucked it around Sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's head; bending his neck so that he could kiss it as well. "Goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight. Is the door locked?"

"I hope so."

--

Friday morning and come and gone what seemed to be instantaneously and Naruto rushed to dress himself as his earlier afternoon lunch with Gaara and Neji was steadily approaching. He had gotten his t-shirt over his head and bumped into the wall when the doorbell rang.

"Dad!" Naruto shouted. "Get that!" He somewhat ordered before pulling his shirt over head completely. He dug through his dresser, looking for a pair of jeans and screeched when Gaara appeared at his door.

"I'm sorry!" Gaara said quickly as he backed away and tried to stop from looking at Naruto's orange boxers.

"Oh, no it's ok. I just didn't know you were there. You shocked me. Come in, close the door." Naruto said cheerfully and Gaara did so. He closed the door behind him and side stepped to Naruto's bed sitting on it. "What's the book bag for?" Naruto asked.

"It's for tonight. I have your present as well, but you only get it when we get there." Gaara said, while staring at Naruto's ass. The blonde bent over while he pulled out various pairs of pants from his drawers. He had finally decided on one then stood up and looked towards Gaara smiling. Naruto tossed the khaki cargo shorts on his bed and walked up to Gaara grinning broadly.

"It's a car isn't it?" He joked.

"Damn, you figured me out."

"Gaara you shouldn't have!" Naruto beamed and he bent over to wrap his arms around Gaara's neck, hugging the redhead. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled the blonde on top of him so that they both lay on the bed. Naruto chuckled, released his grip on his friend and sat up to find himself straddling Gaara who lay on his back looking up at him.

"So where are we going to eat?" Gaara asked nonchalantly.

"Chili's. Neji told us to meet him there." Naruto said while he played drums on Gaara's stomach.

"I hate this song." Gaara joked and Naruto laughed then stopped his patting. Instead he began to swirl his palms around Gaara's bare belly and the two fell silent for a few seconds.

"Am I crushing your nuts?" Naruto asked softly.

"My nuts have never felt better." Gaara said seriously, making the blondes cheeks flush pink.

"We're going to be late." Naruto informed.

"Is that so bad?" Gaara asked and wiggled his hips, unable to resist the tension in his crotch much longer.

"Normally it wouldn't be, but I don't want Neji to wait." Naruto said and he started to slid off of Gaara, but the redhead grabbed his forearm.

"Naru-chan, we need to talk." He said.

"We can talk." Naruto said and he stood up. "We can talk all night at your spot."

After dressing Naruto and Gaara rushed to the bus stop, following their usual routine of having to chase it down. They made it to the restaurant and walked into the entry to find Neji sitting on a bench near the hostess stand.

"Finally." Neji said. "You're twenty minutes late."

"Sorry." Naruto apologized. "We missed the first bus and my phone died so I couldn't call you, since I don't know your number by heart." Naruto said embarrassed. Neji gave him a look which prompted Naruto to defend himself. "Well I never dial it! It's always been in my phone book and you know this phone has been whacked ever since I smashed it when I fell out of your car."

"You fell out of a car?" Gaara asked confused.

"It's a long story."

"Yeah ok, fine. Are you going to introduce me finally?" Neji asked as he glanced towards Gaara who seemed overly interested in a standing potted plant in the corner.

"Oh, right. Neji this is my good friend Gaara. Gaara, this is my best friend Neji." Naruto said happily and he watched to two shake hands and greet each other. "So do we have to wait to be seated?"

"No, I was just waiting for you. Come on, they're waiting for us to order. Oh and, happy birthday." Neji said and he hugged Naruto tightly making the blonde blush for the second time that day, then lead the way to their booth. Naruto and Gaara sat on one side of the booth while Neji got a full half to himself. They entertained each other with small talk and stories of Naruto's previous accident during the appetizer's and found the situation was going along more smoothly than expected.

Neji eyeballed the pair of 'friends' as Gaara wiped nacho cheese off of Naruto's face. He seemed to take more time than necessary to do such a mundane act and more to Neji's surprise, Gaara ate the cheese from his thumb. Neji darted his eyes to another part of the darkened restaurant, admiring the stained glass windows, until Naruto and Gaara had finished their obvious flirting.

The pair continued on in their escapades throughout dinner and when dessert had finally arrived Neji had seen enough. They had gotten so comfortable in front of him that they even began to feed each other. Neji smiled when Naruto dropped chocolate syrup on his shirt and moaned profusely making Gaara fuss over him willingly. Eventually Naruto had complained so long about his new shirt that Gaara resorted to kissing him on the cheek to silence him. Neji chuckled and played with his pie, denying any recollection of what had taken place and ever laughing.

The trio finished their meal and Neji insisted on paying before they had set sites on the parking lot. They walked up to Neji's car, full of laughter when things took a slight detour. Neji looked at the back tire of his car that had deflated completely.

"Well now I know what that loud crunching noise was." He said as he looked at the broken glass under and around his tire. "You'd think the tire would have just busted if it were going to pop."

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"We can call a taxi and then once we get home Neji can call someone to tow the car home, or change the tire. Either or." Gaara suggested.

"That's a good idea. We have to get to your spot before it starts to get dark, which is soon. Wow, we've been here for awhile." Naruto said.

"Fine." Neji agreed and he pulled out his cell phone. "Does anyone know a taxi number? I used up nearly all of my minutes talking to Tenten this week. I don't want to make a lot of calls."

"I'll just call my dad." Naruto said and he grabbed the phone from Neji then walk around while he used the phone. Neji rested his back against his car and Gaara did the same. They looked at each other briefly and Neji decided it was now or never.

"So you like him. Are you planning on making a move tonight?"

"What?" Gaara asked, taken aback by the bluntness of the dark haired boy.

"You don't have to humor me. If you guys don't realize how obvious you are you should. Naruto should have told you enough about me to know that I wouldn't mind. Just, take it slow is all I ask."

"Why do you ask that?"

"He's not over Sasuke, he won't be for a long time. The only reason I think he's not hauled up in his room is you and you two must have been building up some kind of relationship beforehand as well."

"I like to think we were." Neji snorted in an amused way.

"Well, I hope so. Sasuke was a big mistake for Naruto. I know this now." Gaara nodded his head slowly and crossed his arms, staring on the ground that shone orange from the soon setting sun.

I'm nothing like Uchiha. I won't break his heart, I assure you. If anything, he has a better chance at breaking mine." Gaara said in his usual husky monotone voice.

"Well see that you don't. I don't want to have to hit you with my car here." Gaara made an amused hmm sound.

"I'll just throw a bottle in front of it."

"Ha." Neji said joyfully.

"Ok guys, my dad called a taxi it should be here soon." Naruto said as he walked up to them. "Getting along without me?" He asked with a grin.

"Gloriously." Gaara said and Neji nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we're all best friends already." He added.

Ten minutes later Neji, Naruto and Gaara crammed themselves in the back seat of a yellow cab and made their trip back home in relative silence. Once they had gotten to Neji's house the dark haired boy and Naruto slid out of the backseat of the cab.

"Well, have fun for the rest of your birthday." Neji said.

"I will." Naruto said and he pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug and rocked them side to side, almost knocking them both over. Neji laughed softly at Naruto's silliness and stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"I almost forgot your gift." He said. "Dinner was so…entertaining that I forgot I took this out of the box so I could slip it to you at the table." He added then handed Naruto his present.

"Oh, a phone!"

"Yup."

"I needed this."

"I'm aware."

"Oh it's one of those sliding ones that you can change into a tiny keyboard for texting. I always wanted one of those!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Indeed."

"You're awesome." Naruto said and he grabbed on to Neji once more.

"Of course I am. You'll have to wait to actually use it. The rest of the parts are in my car."

"No problem." Neji smirked at Naruto, patted him on the back and looked into the cab to wave goodbye to Gaara.

"Oh and Naruto?" Neji said as he began to walk away and Naruto slid back into the car. "Enjoy your night and don't become burdened with other things. Happy seventeenth." He concluded then turned to walk up to his house. Naruto grinned softly at his fading back then closed the cab door. He put his phone into his pocket and looked over to Gaara who was telling the driver where to go.

"We're on our way." Gaara said and the taxi driver shifted the gears and sped off.

Only a couple of minutes had passed before the cab came to a halt and Naruto was surprised to find himself at a dead end street leading into a woods. Gaara paid the driver and grabbed his backpack. They exited the cab and as soon as the driver had disappeared Naruto spoke.

"So you're really going to kill me on my birthday?" Gaara snorted and took Naruto's hand so that he could guide them into the woods.

"You've never been up here?"

"No, I've lived in this neighborhood since I was young and I've never stepped foot on this street.

"Well, we're not quite in your neighborhood." Gaara said and the two entered the woods. "When I moved here I saw that river and decided to follow it. It starts off as a lake then curves around suburbs."

"Yeah, the lake part is right by our houses. There's a beach there." Naruto added.

"But, right now we're on the other side of the lake."

"We are?"

"Yes, with binoculars you can make out Sasuke's house I noticed, on the other side."

"Wait, so if we're on the other side…." Naruto began and he tripped over a tree stump. "…that means we're on the highest part of this side of the city."

"Yes, this trail leads towards the cliff."

"Are you serious!"

"I can't believe as a child you never came up here. We're almost there."

"Well, our parents would never allow us to go this far. When we got older the city was more inviting."

"We're here." Gaara said. He placed a hand to Naruto's chest to stop him from walking. Gaara walked forward towards a bunch of well placed leafy branches. He moved them aside and revealed the most gorgeous view of the city Naruto had ever seen. The blonde's mouth fell open and he walked forward. He looked as he saw the almost completely gone rusty sun gleaming in the still waters of the lake far below the steep sloping edge. His eyes traced the water until he saw the side of the makeshift beach that he, Neji and Sasuke had visited many times in the summers that pasted. He looked even further, past the houses littered alone the beach side and followed the river that wrapped around the right of his eye sight and to the other side of all those houses. Past that river sat dozens upon dozens of tall buildings with flickering lights in the city.

Naruto looked back at Gaara who had already begun to unpack his backpack. The redhead looked up and him and beckoned him to the large blanket he had lain out.

"This is amazing." Naruto stammered, taken aback by the beauty of the area. He took another look at now blue silhouetted view and stepped forward.

"Be careful!" Gaara shouted. "I know someone built that wooden fence to stop people from tumbling over, but it still makes me nervous. It's very old and spindly." Naruto stepped back and walked up to Gaara.

"May I sit?" He asked happily.

"Sure, I wanted to get on to part one of my present anyway." Naruto flopped down next to Gaara who pulled a bottle of liquid and a towel out of his bag.

"This isn't part one?" Naruto asked, wondering how anything could get better than this.

"Nope. Take off your shirt?" Naruto giggled.

"That's very forward of you." Gaara chuckled and shook the bottle he took out.

"This is oil. I'm going to give you a massage." Naruto blushed and laughed softly.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. My sister took a massage therapy course in order to gain a few extra bucks, which she didn't, but she taught me a few things on the way. Come on." Gaara said and he patted a free space on the blanket. Naruto smirked and scouted over towards Gaara. He pulled his stained t-shirt over his head and lay on his back looking up at his friend. "Turn around goofy." Gaara ordered and Naruto obeyed. Before Gaara could move on top of the blonde he sat up quickly and began to fumble with his pants. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked as he began to get tense.

"Aren't you supposed to be naked when you get a massage?" Naruto asked sincerely. "It's not that chilly out, but I'll just leave my boxers on." He said and pulled down his shorts leaving himself in a slightly more naked position than the last time Gaara has seen his boxers. The blonde flopped back onto his belly and rested his head on his arm, becoming more relaxed and into the idea than Gaara had thought he would so easily. Gaara crawled over to his friend and wrapped his leg around him so that he sat on Naruto's butt.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very." Gaara grabbed his bottle of oil and squirted it on Naruto's back. The warm liquid soothing him and making him sigh out in relief. Gaara oiled up his hands then placed them on Naruto's shoulder blades. He dug into his flesh and began to rub down the tense areas of Naruto's back. Gaara rubbed his finger past the smooth skin of Naruto's back and down it and began to rock his body with movements, forcing his cock to smash into Naruto's ass in a rhythmic and titillating motion. Naruto moaned beneath Gaara, which only excited the redhead even more and he wondered if Naruto was getting as much pleasure out of this as he was. Gaara moved his hands lower and started on Naruto's lower back. He tugged his boxer's slightly, so not to get any oil on them, and ended up revealing the crack of Naruto's ass. The blonde shuffled, making his boxers fall even more and Gaara wondered if he was doing so on purpose just to tease him. Gaara dug his thumbs into Naruto's lower back, emitting another loud muffled moan from him.

"Harder." Naruto requested in his deepest husky whisper. Gaara rubbed circles into the circle of Naruto's lower back then moved both of his hands to Naruto's side. He rubbed his way upwards and traced the sides of Naruto's ribcage until he had reached his shoulders once more. Gaara leaned in forward, not being able to contain himself any longer. He brought his head to Naruto's and his lips to the blonde's ears as he continued to caress his back. When Naruto groaned out once more and wiggled his hips Gaara spoke the words to him that had been welling up inside him for awhile.

"Naruto, I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered, making Naruto gasp gently. Naruto stiffened slightly then struggled to turn on to his back. When he managed he looked up to Gaara in almost pitch darkness, with only the moonlight to aid his vision.

"I can barely see you." Naruto said. Gaara leant over and grabbed a few more things out of his backpack. Naruto heard the clicking and saw the flashing firelight of a lighter and watched while Gaara lit a new, large red candle in a glass jar and sat it by them. They stared at each other in the moon and candle light and Gaara's face seemed to become more and more strained. "Do you mean that?" Naruto finally asked.

"I do. We spend so much time together. When you told me about Sasuke I felt bad that your heart was broken, but the light at the end of the tunnel started to burn. I never felt like this about anyone, seriously. I'm not even positive I know how I feel." Naruto began to sit up and the two of them sat Indian fashion and held hands with each other.

"Gaara, I-"

"Hold that thought." Gaara interrupted and he went into his bag once more. "Here's your gift. I didn't wrap it though." Naruto held out his hand as Gaara placed a silver and turquoise pendant in it. "I know jewelry is an odd gift for a guy but this is important to me. It was once my mothers, which was once my grandfathers, so it's for a man you see."

"But Gaara, you're mother is-"

"I know. But I have a lot of her things. My father told me she left my brother and sister something like this to give to someone special. I want to give it to you because believe it or not, you're the first person that I've ever met that I would want to give this to, even though we haven't really known each other that long. I feel a connection with you, like I've known you for years, so please don't deny my gift." Naruto's bright blue eyes looked up at Gaara with the softest happiness the redhead had ever seen relayed back to him.

"It's beautiful."

"It's yours."

"Gaara….thank you."

"You're welcome." Naruto looked down at his pendant and rubbed his thumb across it. He sat it down next to him then took Gaara's hands once more. But, instead of merely holding them he pulled the redhead closer and locked the both of them into a relieving and absolute kiss. Gaara felt his heart thump so badly when his lips met Naruto's and struggled to breathe when the blonde slipped his tongue into his mouth. Naruto's hands found Gaara's black shirt and tugged at it, begging for it to come off. Gaara parted their lips for an agonizing second while he pulled his shirt over his head quickly. Naruto fondled Gaara's chest and toyed with his nipples making Gaara moan and occasionally stop their kissing.

"Wait, wait." Naruto begged and he held his hands up to Gaara's chest. "I don't know about this."

"Why?" Gaara moaned out, feeling pained by the sensations in his groin.

"Gaara, I don't know if I should just jump into another relationship. I care about you a lot and I don't want you to be a rebound."

"Naruto." Gaara began. He grabbed on to Naruto's forearms and tried to rub them to ease his friend's stress. "I won't force you, but I don't want to be friends. It's taken me so long to get to this, I can't take it back now. I care about you as well and I think you deserve better than the games Uchiha plays with you. I want you and only you." Naruto's blue eyes glistened in the candles light. He stared blankly before speaking.

"You're good."

"I try."

"Ok." Naruto said and he leapt back on to Gaara, to continue their passion. Naruto pushed Gaara down on to his back and crawled on top of him. He rubbed up and down Gaara's chest and began to breathe just as heavily as the other. Naruto started to bend down to suck at Gaara's neck, but before doing so the redhead started to chuckle softly. "What?" Naruto asked, a little perturbed, by the laughter. Gaara didn't speak, but he grabbed on to Naruto's hard on that had escaped the confines of his boxers. Naruto joined Gaara in his chuckling, but the laughter quickly turned to soft moans as Gaara's already oiled hand stroked up and down Naruto's dick. Naruto began to hump gently in tune with the strokes before he had another break down. "No, no!" He shouted and he stood up quickly, stuffing his erection in his boxers.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, confused with his friend.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Naruto apologized and looked away as Gaara stood up next to him. "I just can't, not yet. I still love him."

"Sasuke." Gaara said sadly.

"Yes." The two stood shirtless and in Naruto's case, without pants in the dark.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said. "I moved too fast."

"No it's not you. I just need some time." Naruto said and he walked up to Gaara to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Alright." Gaara said and he wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I can wait."

--

"It's 10 o'clock Chi. Let's just go, everything's packed." Deidara whined in the back of the van.

"No, I'm not going to just disappear without telling my father." Itachi said for the third time that night. Deidara sat in the back of the almost full van with both doors open and watch Itachi slowly pace back and forth. He kicked at the cement road beneath his sneakers and sighed out loudly. After watching his handsome accomplice pace back and forth in front of him he half wanted to grab his hand and pull him down onto his lap. Before he could think twice about the idea, Sai and Sasuke emerged from the household and walked up to their family member.

"Mother say's he should be here soon. She lied to him about some dinner date and he say's he's just running late." Sasuke said exasperated. "I feel like just leaving, he won't miss us anyway."

"See! The kid's got it right." Deidara agreed and flailed his hand in Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke." Itachi began, but looked over menacingly at Deidara who seemed like he was about to interrupt. "We can't just leave. We have to put a lid on the situation. Just be patient." He said, and patient they were. Another hour had passed before the headlights of Fugaku's sleek silver car appeared down the street. He speed up to the house, blinding everyone who was either sitting in the van or standing outside of it, only to skid to a stop directly in front of everyone.

Fugaku stumbled out of the car and stared at the lot. He struggled to discern their faces in the street light then finally walk up to them looking confused.

"What are you all doing out here? Get in the house." He said relatively normal, indicating that he wasn't intoxicated, at least not badly.

"Father." Itachi said, as he stood up from his position seated next to Deidara. "There's no use in dancing around the facts. Sasuke and I are moving out."

"What?" Fugaku said softly, not understanding the onslaught of information.

"We heard you." Sasuke chimed in, but he didn't stand. Instead the younger Uchiha brother grabbed on to his cousin's hand, outside of his father's view and cowered by him.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Fugaku asked, becoming slightly frustrated.

"I've already told you. Since you consider myself to be a burden and can't get over Sasuke's homosexuality, we're leaving. We thought it'd be best for everyone." Itachi said, rather calmly. Fugaku stared his eldest son in the eyes, the dim orange light from the lamp above them etching out the shallows of his face, making him look grim and ghastly.

"You can't." Fugaku uttered and began to shake his head. "You can go, but Sasuke needs to stay." He said and looked over to his youngest.

"No, Sasuke doesn't need to be here. He'll be fine with me." Fugaku eyed his youngest son who tried to avoid contact with him.

"Fine with you? Are you kidding me!" Fugaku blared, his voice echoing throughout the neighborhood. "You can't even take care of yourself! How could you possibly take care of my son!?"

"He's not a child, he could take care of himself." Itachi said, his voice never skipping a beat. Fugaku's chest swelled and he became woozy with anger. He staggered and Mikoto came running out of the house the help him.

"What's going on?" She exclaimed. "Why are you yelling?"

"Do you know what they want to do Mikoto?" Fugaku yelled and Mikoto's face turned from one of worry to one of guilt. "You knew?" Fugaku asked softly as he stepped away from his wife. She nodded and bowed her head in shame. "How long?"

"They told me a week ago but-"

"A week!?" Fugaku interrupted. He stared at his wife then the rest of his family. "Are you all insane? Where are you going to live? How are you going to eat? Sasuke's still in school! And who is that guy!?" He bellowed, trying to bring sense to the situation.

"We have a place to live." Sasuke said meekly.

"I have plenty of money." Itachi said.

"I'm…helping out with money." Sai lied to deter any questions about Itachi's income.

"And they live close enough for Sasuke to still go to the same school. They might even have a bus route." Mikoto concluded, even more meekly than Sasuke had. The family fell quiet as Fugaku took in the facts.

"So you've all got this figured out do you?" Fugaku said, his voice cracking from his shattered pride.

"Goodbye father." Itachi said. He nodded appreciatively to his mother then gestured for Deidara to head to the front of the van. He walked away from Fugaku without another word and got into the driver's seat of the van.

"Come on Sasuke." Sai said and turned to crawl into the little area in the back of the van they had made for Sasuke and Sai to fit in. He blew a playful air kiss to Mikoto who smiled gently and waved to Fugaku whose mouth had fallen open and couldn't close, then squeezed past crates and boxes to disappear towards the front of the van.

"Bye mom." Sasuke said more sadly than he thought he would be. He embraced his mother for a long moment, kissed her on the cheek then turned to his father. Fugaku's head start to shake slowly, as he protested his son's leaving. Sasuke gave him an awkward wave then mouthed a "bye." He turned on heel and as he placed a knee on the van to crawl in then Fugaku spoke to him.

"He'll only bring you down to his level. You're so bright, you can have a future." He said lowly.

"Itachi's bright as well father. You just gave up on him, but I won't and he won't give up on me either." Sasuke said and he crawled into the van.

"I could have him arrested. You're not of age yet, this is kidnapping!" Sasuke closed one of the van's back doors and reached for the other, when he had grabbed on the handle he looked up to his father.

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you'd be happy you didn't have a fag in your house. See you on Thanksgiving." Sasuke said then slammed the door closed. Fugaku's face scrunched and he heaved a heavy sigh. He took his wife's hand and stared at the dark van whose loud engine came to life. The headlights turned on and soon the van drove off, turned a corner and was gone.

It was midnight and the clouds had moved in. It gently rained on the city and Sasuke watched and listened to the tiny pitter patter of it splashing against the floor to ceiling living room window. He pressed his hand to the cold glass and watched the fog of his breath cover and disappear from the area of his old home across the river. When he had grown tired from the guilt of leaving his parents in the way he did he changed focus to the only thing obstructing the view of the river; the identical building that sat side by side his new home. He looked into the widows of all the apartments with turned on lights, but eventually found one with another person in it. He stared at them and began to think they were staring back at him as well. When he started to squint to see if he could make out any of the person's features they turned away from their equally large window and shut off the lights. Sasuke Tch'd at them then pressed his face to the cold glass and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called, looking up at him from his seat on the black leather sofa next to Deidara. Sai looked up at his cousin as well, but from the loveseat that had it's back the window. The trio had resigned to sitting on the couch and watching the only thing they had available; an old movie about a love affair in the late eighteenth century. Itachi hadn't gotten cable hooked up in the house yet, but had ordered Deidara to go out and buy a television and DVD player and the movie came with the set. Sasuke looked over to his brother and uncrossed his arms. "Come with me." Itachi said and he stood up and motioned for Sasuke to follow.

"We're going to need to get you a chair for that window." Sai joked as Sasuke walked by him. Sasuke followed Itachi into what was now their bedroom and closed the door behind him as Itachi gestured for him to do. Itachi sat on the bed and Sasuke next to him. He played with the sheets his mother had given to them and looked up to his brother.

"Why'd you call me in here brother?" Sasuke asked and yawned.

"You're tired, you should go to bed." Itachi said and brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "You called me back here to trick me into going to sleep?" He said with another loud yawn.

"No."

"Then what Itachi?" Sasuke asked again. He stretched out his arms and flopped on to his back on the bed.

"I'm going to have to go somewhere with Deidara tonight."

"What!?" Sasuke asked, but he didn't sit up. "Oh, Itachi! It's our first night." He complained.

"I know but it must be done. If I didn't have to you know I wouldn't." Sasuke sighed and turned his head towards the head board.

"Fine, will you at least be back before morning?"

"Probably, maybe around four or five." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. "Do you need to talk?"

"About what?" Sasuke asked and looked back to Itachi.

"Our departure. It….didn't go all that smoothly."

"Well…." Sasuke sighed out. "I'm glad we're here now, but I didn't think father would say those things."

"He's always cared more about you." Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't like it. He shouldn't do that to you, we should be equal."

"It doesn't bother me Sasuke, so it shouldn't bother you."

"I'm going to miss mom."

"You can call her once we get a phone, unless you didn't leave your cell."

"I left it. The only thing I took that they bought me besides clothes and gifts was my laptop."

"She's not far away anyway. Mom understands, don't worry about it." Itachi said and bent over to kiss Sasuke's lips. He stood up and gazed at his baby brother lovingly.

"I wanted to christen the bed." Sasuke pouted.

"We can tomorrow. I've got to go, try to rest." He said and exited the bedroom. He headed towards the entry door and motioned for Deidara to follow him. "Sai, Sasuke's feeling a little depressed. Make sure he doesn't spend the whole night worrying."

"Alright." Sai said dully as he barely heard Itachi's words nor him exiting since he had gotten into the movie.

Sasuke laid on the bed yawning for a few moments after Itachi's departure, trying to convince himself that he didn't need to feel guilty. He bent his head into the mattress to look behind him and out of the bedroom window that had more of a city view than the living room window. Sasuke sighed then sat up to pull his shirt over his head. He stood and walked into to a corner of the room to look through bags and boxes for a towel so that he could shower. When he found one of the huge, fluffy white towels his mother had allowed them to take he threw off his pants and fell back onto the bed, almost too tired to shower.

"Nice strip tease cousin." Sai said, appearing from the doorway and shocking Sasuke. Sasuke made a small amused noise and buried his face in the bed sheets. "We're alone again."

"We are." Sasuke said in a muffled voice.

"Were you going to shower?" Sai asked and he sat down on the bed then began to massage Sasuke's ass.

"Yes."

"Well, let's skip the formalities and start where we left off?" Sai asked. Sasuke didn't respond, he waited a moment then turned on to his side to look up at his cousin.

"Ok." He finally stated making Sai grin happily. "But carry me alright?" Sasuke said playfully. Sai didn't miss a beat. He stood up, grabbed Sasuke's legs to pull him closer then lifted him up in a new married couple fashion and carried him to the bathroom with no difficulty. Sai sat Sasuke on the bathroom's counter top and turned on the shower. He quickly stripped himself naked and posed in front of his cousin, making him laugh lightly.

"Stand up." Sai order and Sasuke slipped down off of the counter top. Sai put his hand behind Sasuke's hip and pulled him closer. He wrapped his other hand around him as well and the two embraced and kissed each other while inching towards the shower. When Sai's back hit the glass he slipped his fingers into Sasuke's boxers and grabbed on to his cheeks like he was kneading dough. After the younger cousin started to moan between their tongue wrestling and Sai could feel the other's cock stiffening against his own, he pulled one of his hands out and brought it to his mouth. Sai licked his index finger seductively, making sure to moisten it so much so that his saliva dripped down on his palm. He removed his finger and brought his mouth back to Sasuke's then slipped his hand back into Sasuke's boxers. Sai rubbed his wet finger along the crack of Sasuke's ass until he felt the raven haired boy shiver slightly. Afterwards, he took his left hand and some the fingers in his right and pulled Sasuke's cheeks apart gently. He massaged the cheeks more then brought his still wet finger to Sasuke's anus and teased it; rubbing the tip of his finger in smooth, slow circles. Sasuke began to rock his hips, becoming hornier with every revolution Sai's finger made around his anus. He grabbed on to his cousin's hip and squeezed the slightly fleshy area as he felt himself losing control. Sai took the hint and slid his finger into Sasuke's ass; turning and twisting it to the best of his ability. When Sasuke started to basically dry hump him, Sai removed his finger and pushed his cousin back slightly. "We're wasting water." He said with a small smile. Sasuke nodded in agreement with lustful eye's that to Sai, looked quite tired.

Sai pulled Sasuke's boxers off of him then pushed the shower door open and stepped in backwards; pulling Sasuke in by the hand as he went. The younger cousin stepped out of his boxers and pulled the shower door closed behind him. He felt the heat of the shower hug him and stepped in closer to the head so that he could wet his hair. Sasuke's closed his eyes and let his spiky hair become patted down by the water. When he felt completely soaked he wiped the water from his eyes and looked to see nothing but tiles in front of him. His head turned behind him, wondering how Sai could have gotten past him in the small shower but his cousin spoke from below.

"Down here." Sai said with a small wave. He sat on the shower's floor with his back against the wall and legs on either side of Sasuke's body; feet planted against the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hand me that body wash, the black and blue bottle. I hate the green one." Sasuke turned to the wall that had the shower head against it and picked up the bottle Sai asked for in the indented space built in for soaps and wash clothes.

"Was this here already?" Sasuke asked and handed his cousin the bottle.

"No, that Deidara guy and I did a little unpacking while you and Itachi brought up boxes. Come closer." Sai said and he squeezed and generous amount of clear blue liquid in his hand. Sasuke did as asked and after Sai dropped the bottle on the floor he rubbed his hands together then placed them against Sasuke's body. He worked a lather into Sasuke's stomach and down his thighs where his reach was best and prompted the younger cousin to turn around so that his slip his fingers between his ass cheeks once more.

"So you're going to wash me?" Sasuke asked rather amused as he bent over slightly and placed his hand on the shower door to brace himself.

"Why not? You came in here to shower."

"Among other things!"

"Just relax." Sai said passively and he grabbed on to Sasuke's hips to turn him around again. Sasuke faced his cousin again then felt his body being pulled down. Sai positioned his younger cousin on the floor in front of him so that Sasuke's positioned mirrored his, but the younger ones leg's rested above Sai's whose fell slightly to allow him room.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked as Sai began wash Sasuke's neck and shoulders.

"I'm clean. I took a shower at your parent's house when I arrive at eight. Remember?"

"Fine, since I have nothing else to do…" Sasuke said but didn't continue. Instead he brought one of his hands between his and Sai's legs and began to stroke his cousin's penis that lay near his own. Sai made an amused sigh and washed down Sasuke's arms, with some difficult due to the one that was jerking him off. He moved to Sasuke's legs, knees first and worked his way back to his waist, stopping to briefly lather Sasuke's dick. Sasuke continued to stroke Sai's ever growing cock, waiting to lick the precum that oozed out of it and feeling vaguely saddened by the shower water washing it away. "Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked with a giggle as Sai made his way to his toes.

"Alright…yes." Sai finally decided. "Stand up and wash whatever's left off." Sasuke obeyed and when all the remains of were gone Sai lifted his hand and motioned for Sasuke to spin around. Sasuke sighed and did so, wanting to get on to kinkier things sooner then later. He became a tad startled when Sai grabbed on to his cheeks again and gasped out loudly when they were spread and Sai's tongue licked his anus.

"Finally." Sasuke moaned out while Sai's tongue picked up where his finger left off. It flicked and prodded Sasuke's hole feverishly and eventually Sai stuck it deep within his cousin's butt; licking and slurping to Sasuke's delight. "Oh, this is why you wanted to wash me." Sasuke choking out, making Sai laugh and falter in his licking. He regained composure and began to fuck Sasuke's ass with his tongue quickly; pushing in and out of his cousin's hole, occasionally pausing to admire the small, dark tunnel until it squeezed shut. Sai spanked Sasuke's ass playfully, making a loud splashing noise from the water that fell on it. He turned Sasuke around and wiped water from his eyes, kneeling back so that he could look up at his cousin. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Drowning in your ass water. Come closer again." Sai said and pulled Sasuke at the same time. He took his hand to Sasuke's hard dick and started to pump it. The water enveloped his fist and Sasuke's organ as he stroked the length of it quickly. Sasuke rocked his hips in tune with Sai's thrusts moaning loudly. Sai smiled and brought his head back under the water to lick Sasuke's cock; tasting mostly water but the light hint of salt from Sasuke's precum. He flicked and dug the tip of his tongue into the slit and grabbed Sasuke's waist with his free hand as the younger cousin pulled backwards gently. Then Sai's lips hugged the head of Sasuke's cock as he brought it deeper into his mouth. The older cousin slobbered on Sasuke's dick and pulled it out quickly. Sasuke looked down at his cousin who blinked and squinted to see him through the falling water and brought his hand to Sai's face to brush his soaked hair out of his eyes. He held his hand up to stop the water from hitting Sai's face and Sai kissed Sasuke's dick then made his eyebrows jump. "Do you want to?" He asked, knowing Sasuke would understand.

"Definitely." Sasuke gasped out. Sai returned Sasuke's organ to his mouth then pushed it deep inside of his throat and waited for Sasuke to make his move. A bit hesitant at first, Sasuke placed his hand on Sai's wet head and started to slowly pump into his cousin's mouth; slowly at first, but he gained speed soon with Sai's head bobbing with his humping. Sasuke's face contorted and he pushed Sai's head back out of the water and against the wall so that it didn't wiggle around. He started pumping faster, only becoming more turned on by Sai's gurgling and the long globs of saliva that dropped from his mouth. The tension in his dick grew and Sasuke eventually placed both hands on the side of Sai's head; pulling it in and pushing it out to work with his own movements. The younger cousin felt himself losing control and before he knew it Sai had pushed him backwards and started cough. "Cousin?" Sasuke asked, worried that he had done something wrong. Sai looked up at Sasuke and grinned; wiping his saliva glossed lips and chin.

"I couldn't breath." Sai said normally. Sasuke's face began to look guilty and he got on his knees and straddled Sai to kiss his lips.

"I'm sorry." He said, but Sai laughed.

"It happens. Stand up. Don't stop." Sai said but Sasuke shook his head. "Sasuke?" Sai asked and he nudged his cousin to get him to stand up, but he wouldn't move. Instead Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sai's neck and nibbled on his ear. Sai laughed again and ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's spine. "So what do you want to do then?"

"I want you to fuck me." Sasuke whispered into Sai's ear, but didn't allow him to answer. He lifted himself slightly then positioned his opening on top of Sai's cock. Sai grabbed his own organ and prodded Sasuke's hole with it then the younger cousin slid down on it, emitting deep sighs from both parties. Sasuke laid his shins flat against the shower's floor and started to bounce up and down on Sai. The older cousin grabbed Sasuke's hips and began to guide him up and down the length of his dick. Sasuke brought his mouth to Sai's neck and started to suck on it making him groan.

"Uhh, baby cousin." He whispered. Sasuke began to grind into Sasuke's dick more quickly; the splashing from the water nearly drowning out Sai's moans. The older cousin pried Sasuke off of his neck and watched his body bounce up and down speedily in front of him, occasionally stopping and rubbing his ass in a circle on top of him. Sai held on to Sasuke's torso and stopped him from bouncing. He slid down to get some leverage and started to hump upwards into his cousin.

"Sai..." Sasuke began to pant and he placed his palms against the shower wall to brace himself. Sai looked at Sasuke's nipples and bent in to suck on them, handling them with the same care as he did Sasuke's anus. Sasuke started to grind in tune with Sai and they whimpered and grunted in each others ears after Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Sai's neck once more. The bouncing started again, followed by the gentle squeaking of Sasuke's knees against the shower's floor and Sai nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck; wrapping his arms around his cousin and squeezing him tightly. Their breathing picked up and Sai listened to Sasuke's muffled squeals. They excited him more each time another came out and the whispering of his name urged him to go on. Sai's feet had reached the other end of the shower as he slid down in an attempt to thrust harder into his cousin. Finally, Sai sat up and eased Sasuke backwards. When the younger cousin was on his back, Sai placed his hands on the backs of Sasuke's knees and pushed his thighs into his chest. The two paused, only moving their hands to caress each other's bodies in the water.

"I love you, baby cousin." Sai said softly.

"I love you too." Sasuke replied equally. Sai air kissed in Sasuke's direction the younger cousin smiled and nudge his head towards his genitals. Sai took the hint and shoved his dick back into Sasuke's ass. He glided it in and out slowly taking in the sensations of Sasuke's tight hole squeezing around his manhood. He pushed it in fast, making Sasuke grunt and his body lurch, then pulled it out slowly until he could see the head of his dick. He repeated his actions, pulling out more quickly time after time until he regained the former speed of his fucking.

"Sai, cousin." Sasuke breathed, unable to form sentences until he finally forced his words out. "I'm going to cum!" He groaned and slapped his hand against the shower door; scrapping it with his nails passionately. Sai pumped into him faster and harder and Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take. He looked at Sai biting his lower lip the same way he was and his muscles outlined by the water running over his body, down his hair and dripping off his crinkled nose; only to occasionally go flying away by the air being forced out of his mouth violently. Sai grunted loudly and was reaching his climax. When Sasuke felt a small pull of Sai's body he held up his hand, knowing he'd orgasm soon. "Let's cum together, pull out." Sasuke said almost inaudibly. Sai nodded and achingly pulled out of his cousin's warm ass. He pushed back to allow Sasuke room to sit up and started to stroke his own dick. Sasuke placed a hand above his to stop him, then pulled Sai's hand away. He placed it on his own dick and his on Sai's and they stared to stoke each other excitedly. Sai moaned and brought his lips to Sasuke's, sucking on the bottom one and licking the top before he pulled away. They both started to gasp and squeeze at each other's dicks until Sasuke climaxed and Sai followed with in a second. They came on each other, squirting out their seed with loud grunts and sighs until they both let go hold on each other and rested their backs against the opposing shower walls. Sasuke's eyelids fell slightly and he struggled to see Sai on the other side of the falling shower water. He closed his eyes and after a few moments Sai had crawled over to him and started to kiss his neck. Sasuke started to drift off to sleep but was woken up by Sai dumping handfuls of water on him.

"I'm wiping off the cum." Sai informed and Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes again. "That was beautiful." Sai whispered to Sasuke as he continued to pour water on him and the younger cousin smiled and nodded. Sasuke puckered his lips with his eyes still closed and Sai laughed. "So cute." He said in a cutesy voice himself and pecked Sasuke on the lips.

"So cute." Sasuke mocked him, but grinned.

"Look at me." Sai requested and Sasuke obliged. He opened his eyes to see Sai's wet and questioning face.

"Why are you bent over like that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want the water to hit my head, it'll run into my eyes."

"Oh." Sasuke concluded and looked at the shower door on his right.

"Baby cousin?"

"Yes?" Sasuke answered and returned his sleepy gaze.

"Does this mean you're ok with this?"

"With what?"

"With us, being together. I want to know before I invest anymore of myself into you."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, a bit offended by the statement.

"Don't act dumb. I fell in love with you, brought you back your brother and once you had him you forgot about me."

"No I didn't Sai. I just wanted to be with just him for awhile. I tried to make you stay, but you left anyway." Sasuke said and some of the sadness and hurt from that past encounter flooded him.

"I couldn't share you." Sai said, feeling somewhat guilty about his departure. "I wanted to stay but it was hurting me. I couldn't stay away from long though. That's why I took the acceptance to the university near here at the last minute."

"If it was so hard to share back then why is it easy now?" Sai became silent and looked away. "Well?" Sasuke asked, not feeling particularly patient.

"Because I have no other choice." Sai said and he looked back to Sasuke with an old cheeky grin that usually meant lying.

"I don't understand. Tell the truth Sai." Sasuke said with a frown.

"It's true. I want you to myself more than I think you'll ever know, but that's impossible. Not as long as Itachi's alive." Sai joked. Sasuke frowned a little more sadly than he did before. "What's wrong?"

"It sounds like I make you unhappy." He said.

"No, in fact…" Sai began and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "There's no one who makes me happier."

--

"So he's going to throw the party?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Yes. My brother has made a lot of friends. He has this one friend who has a house that's perfect. Besides, Kankuro says my father would never let us have a party at home. We're better off just going to that party." Gaara said then began to rub his fingers through Naruto's hair again.

"I wanted to plan one though." Naruto pouted as he rested between Gaara's legs.

"Kankuro said we can help if we want."

"Fine, we can do that. When do we start?" Naruto asked, briefly turning to look up at Gaara.

"Tomorrow is fine."

"But Halloween is on Friday next week. We need a whole week to plan a party?"

"Ok then, Monday, or later. Whatever you want to do Naru-chan."

"Are you upset with me?" Naruto asked timidly. Gaara chuckled softly.

"Hey, look at me." Naruto sat up from his resting position between Gaara's legs and pivoted slightly. He looked at Gaara, waiting for an explanation that never came. Instead the redhead grabbed on to one of Naruto's cheeks and jiggled it playfully making the blonde giggle and struggle away.

"Stop it." Naruto laughed. "Does anyone else know you're this playful?" He asked after Gaara ceased his tugging.

"No, I've never been this way. It's you."

"It's me eh?" Naruto asked and he crawled back up to Gaara; starting to shake the redheads legs back and forth with his hands on Gaara's knees.

"Indeed." Gaara said lightly. He took Naruto's hands off of his knees as the blonde started to shake him too roughly. He pulled Naruto closer to him slowly until he forced the blonde's arms around his neck.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Naruto whispered into his ear once they had begun to hug.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gaara asked, unsure if Naruto was throwing him a trick question. Naruto squeezed Gaara slightly then pulled away to look his friend in the eye. "Oh, no the sad face." Gaara said seriously at the blonde's pouting expression. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm cheating." Naruto uttered making Gaara sigh loudly.

"It's been over three weeks. He hasn't even called. Neji had to tell you Sasuke was over it. I wish you would let it go, not so you could be with me, just because you need to."

"It's not so simple."

"Naru-" Gaara began, but was cut off.

"No, you don't understand. I'm still in love with Sasuke. To be honest if he came here right now and asked me to leave with him I probably would. Feeling like that makes me feel like a bad friend to you. If we were to…become….lovers, well I just don't think it's fair to you. I don't want you to hate me." Gaara sat in silence for a moment while Naruto fiddled with the loose strings of his comforter, pondering the blonde's words.

"Well," He began. "I still think I can help you get over him. Don't you feel any closer to me?"

"Of course!" Naruto said more excitedly than he intended. "But I still care about him."

"But are you caring less for him and more for me?"

"I suppose."

"Then why don't you think over time you'd be completely over him and into me?"

"It's not that I don't think that." Naruto hesitated, not wanting to use the wrong wording. "But….like I said, if he were to come back right now I'd probably leave. I really don't want to ruin what we have." Naruto said and he looked downwards gloomily. Gaara eyed his friend who seemed to shrink more and more in front of him and could feel no more than the utmost adoration. He brought his palms to Naruto's cheeks and pulled his face upwards so that their eyes would meet. Naruto's lips puckered, ready to speak and Gaara cut them off; entranced by them he quickly brought his own to Naruto's and smooched the blonde. He only left one kiss and Naruto with his eyes closed and lips puckered out when he pulled back.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Gaara said once Naruto's eyelids had pulled back open. The bright blue eyes that were behind them shone and softened to Gaara's words and Naruto's face form an angelic smile towards his friend. His lips puckered once more, ready to speak before Kakashi had opened Naruto's bedroom door.

"Time for dinner!" He screeched happily as he busted in door, only to look upon an annoyed Naruto and a shocked Gaara who pulled his hands away from Naruto's face speedily.

"Can't you knock!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think I'd be interrupting anything." Kakashi giggled.

"Shut up dad." Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms, looking to the other side of the room.

"Well, yes….Gaara are you staying for dinner?" Kakashi asked, trying to salvage what he had broken up.

"Um, sure. If it's ok with Naruto?" Gaara directed at the blonde.

"Yeah, I'd like if you stayed. After dinner we can talk about the party some more." Naruto smiled at Gaara.

"What party?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Dad!"

"Ok, ok. Dinner's ready, come down when you're ready." Kakashi said then exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Naruto stood up and stretched his limbs with loud moans.

"My dad's so nosy." Naruto complained, making Gaara chuckle as he stood up as well.

"He's fine, at least he cares."

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto griped and grabbed on to his bedroom's doorknob and opened the door.

"Naru-chan?" Gaara called, stopping the blonde from exiting. "About that kiss, I'm sorry, it was too forward. I'm attracted to you and sometimes it's hard for me to control myself when I just want to hug and ki-" Gaara said before getting interrupted. Naruto bent in and pecked on Gaara's lips, leaving the redhead confused by the doorway.

"You apologize too much." Naruto teased and dashed down his zigzag stairs. "Hurry up before I eat your dinner!" He called to Gaara from below and the redhead snorted and shook his head.

"That guy…" He stepped forward to make his trip down the stairs when a vibrating sound came from Naruto's bed; it was his cell phone. Gaara peered over the ledge of the stairwell and noticed Naruto beginning to set plates. Gaara walked back into the bedroom and looked on to Naruto's phone to see that he had gotten a text message, from Sasuke.

"Well I'm sorry ok? I just don't know how to handle this. I'm confused I've always been confused about relationships. I still love you so much so don't tell me I don't. I want to hear your voice. It's going to kill me and make things even more difficult, but I miss it. Call me when you get a chance to talk. I'm not doing anything here, I'm always alone except on the weekend."

Gaara felt a nervous tension and anger that kept him locked in his spot. He looked out of the bedroom as Naruto called him again and broke out of the trace. So Naruto had been talking to Sasuke. Gaara looked through the blonde's older messages and saw that the two had exchanged a large number of text messages throughout the day that only stopped around thirty minutes ago when Gaara had arrived. Gaara squeezed the phone, frustrated and worried. He knew that if Sasuke wanted Naruto back he would go with little struggle. Gaara's heart thumped loudly in his ears as he thought of what to do. When Naruto had called him again he deleted the newest message from Sasuke and threw the phone back on the bed. He jogged down the stairs to meet a confused looking Naruto.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking for my phone, it slipped under your bed. I wanted to call my sister and tell her I'm not coming back home for awhile." Gaara lied.

"Oh alright. Come in the living room it's too noisy right here." Naruto said as he pointed to Kakashi who was washing some of the dishes left in the sink from lunch and laughing with his lover Iruka. Naruto guided Gaara to the other side of the large rectangular room that doubled as a living and dining room and waited from him to make his call. Gaara did as he said he intended to, hanging up quickly from his sister who clearly didn't need to be called. "Is everything alright?" Naruto asked, concerned about Gaara's somewhat odd expression.

"I'm fine."

"Ok, well let's eat."

"Alright." Gaara said, but grabbed Naruto's hand to turn him around as he started to leave. He repeated his former actions and exchanged yet another kiss on the lips with the blonde, who blushed violently at being kissed in front of his father.

"Gaara!" He said with a smile and squeezed the hand Gaara had already connected with his then pulled him to the dinner table.

**Now go to part II!**


	19. First Times For All Part II

**Here's part two. Get ready for the party. :) I hope you guys aren't getting bored or anything! Oh and don't get confused guys, the setup at the party house is pretty simple. It's living room, entry with stairs then bar room from left to right, the kitchen behind the living room and entry, the pool behind the bar room. :) Continueeeee...**

The week came and went more quickly than expected and Gaara had spent the majority of his time making sure that Naruto hadn't been talking to Sasuke. His decision must have paid off because Naruto hadn't texted Sasuke back, possibly waiting for a response and Sasuke hadn't texted him either, most likely doing the same. Gaara smiled as he watched Naruto change in front of him. It seemed that every day the two spent together their relationship increased greatly. Not only had Naruto allowed Gaara to begin embracing him whenever he felt like it, but every now and then he would allow kissing. Naruto even started to become more relaxed about the things like changing in front of Gaara and sensual massage. Gaara figured that without any responses from Sasuke, Naruto had either gotten over the Uchiha or forced himself to act as so to spite him in a way. Either way Gaara didn't mind.

"Tonight's the night." Naruto said as he pulled on his black and white striped shirt.

"The night we make love?" Gaara asked from his sitting position at the head of Naruto's bed. He fixed his blue hat and grinned playfully.

"Smooth." Naruto smirked and connected his handcuffs on just his left wrist.

"What about the other wrist?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not spending the night with my hands cuffed together. These things are real I don't want to ruin Halloween. By the way, the keys on the dresser here, hold on to it for me? Just in case?"

"Sure." Gaara said and nodded in the direction of the key so that Naruto knew he acknowledged it. "Where'd you get real handcuffs?"

"Well." Naruto began as he patted himself down and checked himself in the mirror in back of his dresser. "Long story short, they're my fathers." Gaara began to chuckle. "What?"

"Well, we both know what they use those for." Naruto made a disgusted expression.

"Don't make me not want to bring them, the other ones that came with this outfit are way too fake looking."

"Shouldn't I be holding the handcuffs?" Gaara asked as he tapped the badge on his blue collared shirt.

"Well officer, I'll hand them over later if you want." Naruto joked.

"Can I strip search you for them?" Naruto giggled.

"You know, I love your voice. It's so calm and nonchalant I can't tell how serious you are most of the time." Gaara didn't respond but only stared at Naruto with the tiniest of grins. "Only if you can pin me down long enough." Naruto added to answer.

"Do we need to pick up Neji, by the way?"

"No he said he'll get there by himself. I told him where the house is. You'll probably meet the wife tonight."

"Tenten?"

"Yup."

"What are they going as?"

"No idea, but they better not be matching. That only works with gay guys." Naruto joked and Gaara snorted.

"Let's get going. We don't want to be late." Gaara said and stood up.

"I thought you had your brother's van since he went over to the house with his friend so they could set up booze and whatever."

"I do, but we need to get there early so we can help them. Kankuro said the turn out might be a lot larger than expected. He wants us to setup police scanners around the house so that we can have a little notice."

"Tonight's going to be awesome."

"Probably."

--

"So bored." Sasuke huffed to himself as he stared out the window. He watched the moving lights from cars below him and gave another deep sigh; tired of being alone. He brought his hand up to the glass of the living room's window and wiped it downwards making a loud squeak. He sighed again, wondering where his mystery friend was. Lonely in his empty apartment and tired of trying new dishes in the kitchen, Sasuke resorted to staring out of his window. Eventually he came across the same person who looked out at him on the day he moved in. The two seemed to always be bored enough to stare out of the window at the same time every night and Sasuke had grown accustom to her presence. He had concluded that she was female after using binoculars borrowed from Deidara to look at her. The two had started using signs to communicate with each other and Sasuke found it to be the highlight of his week days. So much so that he had gotten Itachi to buy him a large chalkboard, since she already had a marker board. Sasuke wondered if he should meet his mystery friend. He wasn't even sure of her appearance; she always seemed to be wearing a hoodie.

Sasuke pounded his fist against the glass, upset that now his mystery friend wasn't even showing up.

"She's probably out for Halloween too." Sasuke said to himself, thinking that his cousin and brother both had to be at some kind of holiday festivities for a varied number of reasons. Sasuke clacked his head against' the glass, kicking himself on his mistakes in the past months. He thought about his two best friends that he had abandoned. Naruto hadn't even responded or called him after getting Sasuke's text. He thought about all the other various friends he had and just stopped getting in contact with. They were all probably out enjoying themselves, together. Sasuke frowned even more deeply and wondered if this was how Naruto felt when they had broken up. Sasuke shoved his toes into the carpet and tugged the strands that slipped between them, wanting to pull them out of frustration.

Sasuke took another look out of the window and she still hadn't appeared. He turned to leave, feeling that she was definitely out as well when a bright light appeared from the corner of his eye. It was her, late but still around. Sasuke smiled and grabbed his binoculars off of the couch, then dashed back to the window. There she was, in her usual black hoodie looking over at him with binoculars as well. Sasuke made out a smile on her face and she bent over and began to write something on her board.

"Hangman?" The board read and Sasuke laughed.

"Sure." He replied with his own, used to the games they would play with each other. Sasuke grabbed a chair and wondered why she picked hangman tonight. They usually played tic tac toe or slow pictionary. He sat down just as her board came up the window and stared at the blank spots. "E." Sasuke guessed and she wrote in a number of E's included side by side ones. Sasuke guessed for another five minutes until he got her question. He laughed and answered before giving a guess. "I'm not out for Halloween because I'm a friendless bastard." He wrote on his board.

"We should meet." She replied.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sasuke replied and his heart started to thump nervously.

"Go downstairs then. We'll meet in the middle." She said and Sasuke hesitated. He thought over the situation, wondering if he should really go out to meet a stranger, but then figured that it was as natural as if he had bumped into her.

"Alright. I'm going now." He replied and she walked away from the window. Sasuke played with his bangs like he did when he was nervous, which wasn't often. He wondered why a girl was making him feel this way, it wasn't as if he would be attracted to her. He looked out of the window and saw her light go off and figured he should probably hurry up. After glancing down at himself and coming to the conclusion that his house sweats, white t-shirt and socks would be enough he grabbed his set of keys off of the rack near the door and exited.

Sasuke traveled down the complexes elevator, tapping his foot anxiously. When he finally stepped foot in the lobby he dashed past security who smiled and nodded in his direction. Sasuke exited the glass doors and felt the brisk air hit his body. He looked up the identical tower and couldn't find his mystery friend's window from this angle. After looking around the area in between the two buildings Sasuke had figured that he had beaten her there. He walked around the narrow cement stairs with his hands in his pockets then sat on the cement squares that had dirt and flowers growing inside of it. He hunched over and watched the occasional passing cars until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sasuke swung around to see a cute girl with square framed glasses smiling at him.

"Hey." She said and stuffed her hand back into her hoodie pocket.

"Hey." Sasuke replied and stood up.

"This is weird." She blurted out and started to rock on her feet. Sasuke chuckled and stared at her for reasons he wasn't sure of, but became aware that he was making her nervous when she looked away from him.

"I feel like I know you, or like I should know you." He stammered.

"Ha, yeah. You're good at pictionary." She agreed and the two laughed briefly.

"Thanks….So why aren't you out for Halloween?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother grounded me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I live with my brother. He's actually my legal guardian. So after I brought this guy home he grounded me."

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked, hoping that she wasn't too young.

"Seventeen." She laughed. "My brother just doesn't want me hooking up at the house."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything." Sasuke said and looked behind her at the traffic on the other side of the buildings. "So I guess that means I could never come over." He joked making the girl laugh.

"I didn't know you wanted to hook up already." She said making a sensation sting through Sasuke's body.

"No, no! I didn't mean it li-"

"I'm just kidding." The girl laughed, putting Sasuke back at ease.

"It's pretty warm." He said, trying to bring the conversation back.

"Yeah." She agreed and pulled off her hoodie's hood. "It's warmer out here than in my house, for some strange reason." Sasuke looked at the girl finally getting to see her completely.

"I like your hair. It's so bright." He said, not sure of what else to add.

"Ha, I like to dye it. I might change the color soon."

"I'm guessing you go to school in the city."

"Yup. We're in both districts here."

"I figured that, but I wanted to stay in my school."

"From the suburbs?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you move?"

"Long story, but I live with my brother now; At home got to be unbearable."

"We have something in common." The girl said with a smile.

"Aside from the crazy hair." Sasuke smiled back and she laughed. The two looked at each other in a comfortable silence until someone came calling Sasuke's name.

"Baby cousin?" Sai called as he walked over to them.

"Baby…cousin?" The girl smirked at Sasuke and he rolled his eyes to dismiss Sai's words.

"I got into the lobby and saw you out here. What are you doing? Who's this?" Sai added with a menacing grin towards the girl as he checked her out.

"A new friend. We….um, just met sort of."

"Pretty." Sai smiled and the girl blushed and looked away chuckling.

"What do you want Sai?" Sasuke said, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Oh, come upstairs I have some propositions for you."

"Propositions?" Sasuke asked, wondering if Sai just wanted to have sex.

"You'll see. Come on."

"Alright." Sasuke said. "Give me a minute."

"Ok, bye pretty girl." Sai said happily with a wave and jogged back to the lobby.

"You're cousin, I assume, is quite forward."

"Yeah, that's Sai."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." The girl said a bit sadly.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to end up going no where with her.

"Not that I know of. Meet me here at like two tomorrow. Maybe we can do something." She beamed.

"Sure." Sasuke said and started to walk away. "I'll see you then." He said while walking backwards. He turned around and grinned to himself only to turn back again. "Hey wait!" He called after the girl who was also walking away.

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"What's your name? Mine's Sasuke." He said.

"Powerful name."

"Thanks." Sasuke said and he felt his face getting hot.

"Mine's Karin. Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight…Karin."

"So, do you feel like going out?" Sai asked after closing the apartment door behind him. Sasuke turned to glare at his cousin before flopping on the couch and looking out of the window?" "What?" Sai asked, wondering why he had been getting the silent treatment up the elevator and now. "Who is that girl?" He added after watching Sasuke stare out of the window for a few seconds.

"A friend, why?" Sasuke asked more abrasively than he had intended.

"She lives in the other building?" Sai asked timidly.

"Yes." Sasuke answered quickly.

"When did you meet her?" Sai asked even more apprehensively making Sasuke stand up with a loud annoyed sigh.

"Why does it matter? You called me up here to ask me this?" Sai looked at Sasuke for a moment with a blank and indifferent face that forced Sasuke anger to boil down to nothing.

"No." Sai finally answered. "I brought you up here because I wanted to do this." He said and walked up to Sasuke. He grabbed the younger cousin's face and laid and wet and sloppy kiss on him. Sasuke wrestled his cousin away and took a step backwards.

"Is that all I am to you?" Sasuke asked with an angry gasp.

"What?" Sai said, unsure of why Sasuke was pushing off his advances. He wiped his mouth and frowned at his cousin.

"Nothing, forget it." Sasuke dismissively and headed towards his bedroom.

"Cousin!" Sai called after him but Sasuke ignored him. Sai jogged in front of Sasuke to cut him off by the kitchen then held on to his cousin's sides. "What the hell? Why are you upset with me? Is it that girl?"

"No!"

"Then what?!" Sai yelled, becoming tired of Sasuke's attitude quickly. Sasuke visibly retreated and his back hunched as he looked to the ground. "Baby cousin?" Sai asked gently, worried that he may have been too forceful.

"I'm just tired of being here alone all the time."

"Sasuke….You knew it was going to be like this. I have school, Itachi has things to do so that the two of you can be together."

"I know." Sasuke said, elongating the last word. "But I don't have my friends, or Neji….or Naruto, anymore." Sasuke said meekly, feeling sure that Sai would reprimand him for missing his ex.

"Hey just relax for awhile. Things will settle down." Sai said and brought his cousin inwards to embrace him.

"Sure they will."

"They will, like tonight. Come with me to this party."

"Halloween party?" Sasuke asked and pulled away from Sai.

"Yeah, this girl I know invited me not too long ago. She said that she was expecting it to be lame, but when she stopped by it was actually pretty kickass. So let's go." Sai said and headed to the door.

"Do we have to dress up?" Sasuke asked, rooted in the spot but turning to watch Sai walk around.

"Nah, a lot of crashers probably haven't. If anyone asks just say you're dressed up like a normal guy."

"Well, wait Sai let me put on something actually decent."

"Ok, but hurry up, I told her I'd be there ASAP."

"So you were going to go even if I didn't want to?" Sasuke asked feeling more discouraged.

"I knew you'd go for one, two stop being so overtly emotional." Sasuke tch'd and left into the bedroom. Sai glanced to see if his cousin was at the door then pulled out his cell phone. "Temari?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm on my way, just came to pick up my cousin…. Tch." Sai laughed. "I'm up for whatever you want to do tonight beautiful."

--

"So, have you actually studied the homework I gave to you? You haven't asked me to do any for awhile." A brainy lazy boy named Nara Shikamaru asked. He leaned his body against the wall of the stairwell and glanced up at the passing group of girls who giggled in his direction. "Women." He scoffed.

"Yeah, I used them to study. I figured I'd better actually start learning something if I wanted to do well in college." Naruto said with a grin as he rubbed the hair on the back of his head. "And when did you get so popular with the ladies Shika?" Naruto asked and nudged Shikamaru with his elbow sarcastically.

"I don't know any of these girls, or half the people here. Looks like this party got crashed. Word most have gotten out to the college kids. I can't believe they showed up to a high school party." Shikamaru said with an eye roll.

"Well, I'd come to a party at this house."

"It's not even huge."

"Yeah, but it has a huge pool, loaded bar and I heard there's a stripper pool in here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, who the hell lives here?"

"A guy who knows how to party." Gaara said, marking his reappearance. "Here's your beer." He said after handing the blonde a dripping silver can.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled and cracked open the can making it splash on the trio.

"Hey watch out Naruto! I was thinking of bringing this costume back after today." Shikamaru yelled.

"Where?" Naruto snickered. "The hospital you stole if from? Those doctor's scrubs look too real." Naruto said, observing the turquoise loose shirt and pants on his friend. Shikamaru pulled off his stethoscope and threatened to hit Naruto with it playfully.

"That's better than your entirely fake looking convict get up." He joked and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Are you guys going to be wall flowers all night?" Yamanaka Ino asked with a pouty snarl, mostly towards Shikamaru.

"Yeah, every time we come back to this part of the house you're still here." Haruno Sakura chimed in. The girls observed the trio with their hands on their hips and drinks in the other looking as sassy as they could be, and a little tipsy.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Shikamaru asked Ino. "A whore?" He added, smirking at his own rudeness.

"Oh, how original." Ino said with a wave of her hand. "Actually I'm a dark fairy. See the wings."

"Way to bring it together." Shikamaru said and Gaara couldn't hold back his snort. Ino eased her way past the two boys and to Naruto. She grabbed on to his forearm that wrapped into the banister of the stairwell and caressed it lightly.

"Do you like it Naruto? It's the playboy edition." She said, mustering up as much sex appeal as possible.

"Um, it's alright." Naruto asked. He looked to Gaara for help, but Shikamaru inadvertently came to his aid.

"Oh so it's a whore _fairy_. That's better." Ino gave Shikamaru a mocked smiled, pulled down her super short velvet dress, fixed her black and grey wings then stomped off; making sure to clack her heels loudly on the wooden floor.

"Is Sasuke here?" Sakura asked Naruto, feeling that he would know. "I want to show him my angel outfit." She said as she twirled around to show it off. Gaara smiled as the ling fringe of Sasuke's white dress grazed his hand and tickled him. He brought his hand to her fluffy wings and felt the smoothness of them.

"Nice." He said making her smile and perform a cute curtsey.

"My shoes feel the same." She added point to her fluffy stilettos. "Anyway, Naruto? Is Sasuke here yet?" She asked.

"I don't think so."

"Is he even coming?" She asked a bit annoyed that he may not be.

"Don't know." Sakura sighed and stood around for a moment, until she walked up to Naruto and hugged him quickly then left. Naruto's face contorted oddly as he looked back and forth from Shikamaru to Gaara, who laughed silently at him.

"Now the ladies like you." Shikamaru said with a nudge.

"I don't even know why Ino's hitting on me. She likes Sasuke."

"Looks like Sakura likes him." Gaara said.

"They're weird." Naruto said, receiving nods from the other. "But, they're right. Let's go mingle." He added and placed his hands on his friends' backs to guide them away.

--

"Sai? Is this a college party?" Sasuke asked as he looked around at the people lounging outside of the house.

"Not really. I think some high schoolers threw it." Sai asked while he texted away on his phone, walking slowly towards the house. Sasuke glanced at him and back to all the many people drinking and dancing to the music playing outside the house. The vibrations from it were so loud Sasuke could somewhat feel the rhythmic beats coming from the rap. He dreaded going inside, mostly because he hated loud noise, but quickly he found another reason.

"Sasuke! Wow everyone thought you were dead." Inuzuka Kiba said happily. He chugged the rest of his beer and threw the can on the ground as he walked up to Sasuke happily.

"Hey Kiba. Who threw this party?" Sasuke asked, becoming tense.

"Some senior. You should get inside. Ho one and ho two are looking for you and they've been drinking since they got here." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino and Sakura." Kiba said quickly then turned around wave to a girl that called his name. "Gotta go."

"Wait!" Sasuke requested.

"Yeah?"

"Are there a lot of people from out school here?"

"Nah." Kiba answered and he said and scurried away. Sasuke sighed loudly and looked to his cousin, wanting to leave already, but the older boy was grinning at the front door at a cute blonde girl who strode up to him. Sasuke felt his jaw drop creek open as the kissed each other on the lips and embraced.

"Hey lady."

"You made it great!" The girl said excitedly. "Come on, let me get you a drink."

"Alright." Sai said happily. The girl grabbed his wrist and started to walk him away playfully until Sai caught a look at Sasuke's annoyed faced. "Oh wait, this is my baby cousin Sasuke. Sasuke this is Temari."

"Baby cousin eh?" Temari said with a grin. "He's the one that was at my job with you."

"Yup." Sai said gleefully, but Sasuke stood and looked between the both of them, squinting as if he had never spoken to either of them in his life. "Ah Temari, I'll meet you inside. Grab me a beer and start stripping on that pool you told me about." Sai said, while turning Temari around and slapping her on her behind. Temari squealed and giggled before turning back to Sasuke briefly.

"Fine Sai, seeya Sasuke." She said and walked away, leaving Sai to watch her go.

"Wonderful body." Sai said and he stared on until Sasuke hit him.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked heatedly.

"I thought we just went through that?" Sasuke stifled a growl and bit his lip.

"I want out of here."

"Oh come on Sasuke! I go to college. I know people. What do you think I do? Sit in my dorm all day?"

"I didn't think you make out with random chicks."

"She's not random and we just pecked each other on the lips. Relax." Sasuke stared at his cousin who looked back anxiously. Sasuke could tell that he wanted to leave so he could start his partying with the mystery girl only Sai knew about. The thought angered him, but then he remembered their romp in the shower and became more even tempered.

"Sai." Sasuke began. He took a breath and said exactly opposite of what he felt. "Alright, I'm fine, just go do whatever it is you were planning."

"Are you sure?" Sai asked, surprised by Sasuke reaction.

"Yup." Sasuke said grudgingly. Sai smiled and hugged his cousin. Sasuke grit his teeth and allowed his cousin to hug him, then watched as he dashed along the walkway and up to the front door. He frowned then looked around him at all the people, some he recognized, not paying any attention to him. He wondered if he should walk away from the party and just leave, but after glancing at the door Sai had entered once more he figured he'd stay. A senior threw the Halloween party and most of the people Sasuke recognized weren't in his grade so he had come to the conclusion that nothing could go wrong.

--

In the back of the house, as Sasuke entered the front door Naruto exited the back. He walked up to the pool with his pulled up black and white stripped pants and sat at the edge to stick his feet in the surprisingly mild water.

"You'd think it was summer, the way everyone's jumping in here." Naruto said happily to Gaara who sat next to him. Naruto chuckled as his watched a tall skinny boy with black hair and an odd bowl cut who was in his boxers dive into the pool from the diving board, splashing a group of girls who sat at the edge.

"That guy's too drunk. Everyone's too drunk. I'm going to get a drink." Gaara said and he stood up and exited once more. Naruto nodded his head with the loud thump from the music around him, occasionally tilting his head or waving in his friend's directions as they passed him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kiba said, making his first appearance to the blonde.

"Chillin'. Why?"

"You should be drinking!" Kiba said happily. He nudged Naruto with his foot almost pushing the blonde over, only to bend over and shove a plastic up with a white substance inside of it at him. Naruto looked at the cup oddly, not even wanting to drink something that looked a beige color.

"What is this?" He asked disgustedly.

"Pina colada. It's a fag drink, but it tastes good and should get you loosened up for the real stuff. Just drink it." He said forcefully.

"Fine." Naruto said and he started to swig down the sweet drink. He almost finished it, but had to roll away from the poolside frantically as another group of drunken boys ran to jump in the pool. Luckily, Naruto's quick reactions paid off and he avoid getting entirely wet. Naruto stood up to fix his clothing with much laughter from Kiba.

"You looked like a spy or something." He said, holding out his hands as if he had a gun to mock Naruto.

"Whatever, _now_ I need a drink. Let's go back in and find Gaara."

Sasuke stood in the entry on the house, looking around and taking in the chaos of the people dancing and making out around him; hoping his eardrums wouldn't pop from the deafening thumping of the music. He looked up the stairwell and wondered how anyone could go up or down it. Three couples, two standing one sitting, were on the stairs kissing and groping each other madly. Sasuke watched them, wondering if they were about to have sex, but broke out of his trance when he heard the gasps of a girl to the right of him. He looked past the doorway into the room to the right of the entry and saw a huge bar that didn't look like it was built into the house. An odd looking boy rallied up people from behind it, urging them to drink and take shots. He had dyed bluish hair similar to Sai's cut and a malicious grin, but wasn't the one who prompted the squeal. In the corner of the room stood Sai and Temari who seemed too engrossed with each other to notice anything else. Sasuke considered going to Sai; half to cock block him and half to just not be alone, but he decided against it. He looked at the other end of the room and saw big widows and a huge glass door that was open to the backyard at pool area, but Sasuke didn't want to get wet. He turned around to the room to the left of the entry and entered what seemed like madness.

"Hey everyone!" The tall boy with the malicious grin called. "I'm pouring more shots!" He yelled and received much cheering and applause from the various people crammed into the room. Naruto pushed past the people that blocked the doorway and bumped into Gaara who had stood up from dropping his keys and looking for them for a long while.

"Woah." Naruto said and chuckled. "What are you doing?" He asked and Gaara swung his keys in the blonde's face. He nodded towards the bar and Naruto and Kiba walked up to it to grab shots from the counter as bunch of others did so as well. Kiba presented four shots from his two palms and held them out so that Naruto could help him hold them. "Really eager aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Two of these are for you. You need to get loose."

"Why is it your duty to get me drunk?"

"We're friends!" Kiba said happily. "Besides, I'll be helping your buddy out." Kiba added slightly more low as Gaara was distracted by the sound of something breaking on the other side of the room and looked around to try to see what happened.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, feeling odd and ignoring the sounds and commotion.

"Oh come on. I see you in class with that guy. He wants your asshole!" Kiba yelled unintentionally, making Naruto frown and a few people laugh around them.

"Let's go in another room." Naruto said to both boys, pulling on Gaara's navy blue shirt to get his attention. "It's like a sardine can in here."

"Drink first."

"Yeah." Gaara agreed when his attention came back to them, making Kiba smile. Naruto's eye's squinted in Kiba's direction, not sure if he should be upset with the wild looking boy or appreciative. He took the tiny cups in both hands though, wondering where you'd actually go to buy them and drank one then the other with a loud hissing sigh.

"It stings." He said.

"Good, let's go" Kiba said and led the way out of the room.

The trio pushed past people to the other side room to the entry and stood there for a moment.

"What's down past the stairwell?" Naruto asked, having only been in the current area, past room and back yard.

"The kitchen." Kiba and Gaara said in unison.

"You haven't seen everything?" Kiba asked stunned. "My god, come down stairs. There's a stripper pole!"

"What about in here?" Naruto asked as a wave of cheers came from the room to the right of the entry."

"Nah, down stairs is more fun." Naruto and Gaara nodded then walked past various people making out and towards the kitchen. Kiba stopped them from entering to show them the stairwell behind a door that was directly under the stairwell they walked past. Naruto peeked into the kitchen as Kiba and Gaara started their descent. He looked as people stood around eating finger foods and drinking; sitting on counters and moving to the beat of the music. The blonde fought of the urge to stuff his face and turned back towards the stairwell, closing its door behind him as he started down it, towards a reddish darkness.

--

Sasuke had entered the other room of jeering and laughter and stepped to the side to rest his back against the wall near the doorway. He watched an enormous bleach blonde boy with spiky hair and a smaller boy with an emo dyed hair cut that parted over his eye arm wrestled each other.

"Come on!" The smaller boy shouted, receiving loud woot's and a few boo's from all the people around him. He grunted loudly on his knees at the supposed living rooms coffee table across from the taller boy who bent over just to be at an equal level. The taller boy pushed and strained, but eventually lost as his arm slammed into the coffee table with a loud thud. The people surrounding them shouted approval as they flew up from the various chairs they were sitting, pounding on the floor loudly.

"Drink it Sakon!" A girl dressed up as a 50's car hop girl screamed. She stomped her foot on the ground and almost slipped as she was wearing roller skates, but another huge boy with a gut caught her. "I don't need your help bitch!" The girl shouted and fixed her skirt. "Stop perving on me because I'm wearing this piece of shit!"

"It suits you so well Tayuya." The man mocked and the girl frowned and looked away from him and back on the smaller guy who had lost the arm wrestling match.

"Drink that beer Sakon."

"Fine!" He yelled and he started to chug down a twenty four ounce can. The large group of people began to shout 'Drink!' as they stomped their fight on the ground and within a minute Sakon had finish and threw the can on the ground, resulting in more noise.

"You call that drinking!" A fat boy with brown hair asked from the side of Tayuya. "I could drink ten of those in that time."

"Would then do it Chouji!" The big guy who had stopped Tayuya from falling prompted. "Show us what you can do cousin!"

"I will, move out of the way everyone. Bring me some drinks! Watch Jirobo! I'm going to break your record."

"You can try." The bigger guy said happily.

Sasuke smirked at the nonsense in front of him and shook his head slightly, he considered leaving the drinking fest but heard someone call his name faintly from a corner of the room. He looked around and finally found someone looking in his direction; a familiar face that didn't make him want to leave.

"Kimimaro?" Sasuke said and smiled and the attractive boy smiled back to him and called him over to the arm chair he was sitting in. Kimimaro scooted over in the huge chair to allow Sasuke to squeeze in next to him and patted the younger boy's legs.

"I haven't seen you in so long. You're all grown up now. Itachi and I used to leave you behind when we went to parties. Do you want a drink?" He asked and dug his hand into a cooler on the side of the arm chair.

"Sure. Does Itachi know you're back in town?"

"Nope, I'm not even supposed to be here. I visited the university here with the soccer team of my own since mine has a match with this one. I made some friends and they told me to stay around for this party today."

"You should call Itachi. He'd be happy to see you." Sasuke said and Kimimaro nodded and looked away.

"I'll give you my number. For now, let's watch these Neanderthals drink themselves to the grave."

--

"Oh yea, take it off." Kankuro said with a wide grin. He sat on the floor in between two love seats watching drunken girls attempt looking desirable on the stripper pole. The brunette that Kankuro spoke too giggled and grabbed on the pole with both hands so that she could swing around it, only to fall and stumble off of the platform clumsily. Kankuro chucked loudly and took another long swing of beer while Gaara put his palm to his forehead. Naruto looked at the redhead, his hair looked even more red in the glow from the red and purple light bulbs in the basement. He smiled and pulled Gaara's hand away, rubbing it gently before letting it go again after being called.

"So." Kiba said on the other side of Gaara on the cramped love seat after prying his eyes away from the other drunken girls. "Do you guys have any change?"

"Why do you want change?" Naruto asked and started to feel a little dizzy, he placed his head on Gaara's shoulder and decided to speak this way for awhile.

"I want dollar bills. I want to bring a little more life down here."

"You mean aside from the loud music, people dancing or stripping and drug use?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"They're not stripping, but they will soon." Kiba stood up and pulled his wallet out. "Hey ladies?" He called to the handful of girls by the pole. "Anyone want to make a career change?" He said with a grin as he held up his wallet.

"That looks like a good idea." Came the voice of Aburame Shino who sat inconspicuously on the side of the couch across from the trio.

"Shino how long were you there?"

"I've been here for about an hour." He said and pulled the strings on his black hoodie to tighten the grip it had on his head.

"Anyway, you two, get up." He said to the couple sitting on the loveseat across from the trio. The two sat and kissed each other passionately in their his and hers vampire outfits with long capes. "Damn it Neji lay off of her for a second!" Kiba screeched making Naruto laugh when Neji shot up from his girlfriend Tenten.

"Do you have to shout?" Tenten asked annoyed and she stood up with her boyfriend. "Geez Kiba what are you doing!?" She squealed as the wild looking boy moved the couches around with Shino who still had his hood up.

"Getting ready for some fun." The others in the dark red basement stopped what they were doing for the most part and looked at the commotion Kiba was causing.

"Why are you moving the couches so close to the pole kid? You want to lie down and watch these girls fall around?" A tanned older boy with a ponytail and dressed in a pinstripe suit as a 20's gangster asked.

"No, whatsyourface, I want to get some seats in front here so these girls' tops can fall off as well."

"The names Kidomaru and how are you going to get them to do that?" He asked and Kiba pulled out his wallet again to show Kidomaru the bills inside. The tanned boy smiled and went to the other side of the room to start rounding up guys, all of which came easily.

"I've got the shots!" A pretty girl with long black hair strained to say over the music. She stumbled as she entered the basement and nearly tripped on the stairs. Shino went up to her to take the tray of shots from her and place them on the table by the stairwell.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Shino asked.

"I'm fine." She said softly and started playing with the bottom of her dress.

"You're a nurse." He said plainly, observing her tight white dress that her cleavage popped out of. "Very nice." Hinata giggled and looked away from him, blushing violently, but it wasn't visible in the red light.

"Oy! Hinata!" Naruto called from the corner of the room the stripper pole was at and the girl crept by Shino who watched her as she went.

"Hey Naruto." She said softly and looked over at Gaara.

"Hey, how are things over at the all girl school?"

"Everything's good. Neji called me and asked if I wanted to come to this party. I figured it'd be a lot more fun then the one at my school."

"Yeah, maybe you can get laid!" Naruto joked, making Hinata blush even more and gasp as she turned around and Shino was standing there.

After a few minutes Kiba and Kidomaru had finished putting the loveseats on either side of the stripper pole that sat in the corner of the room. Everyone had grabbed jello shots from the table and sat on the floor or the loveseats and soon enough Kiba's desires were realized and the drunken girls from the neighboring university had taken turns dancing on the pole in front of the room for bills that got thrown at them. Kiba pulled out his phone and woot'd loudly as he took pictures of each girl and became angry when Kidomaru proposed another idea.

"Now that we're all horny," He began and Shino placed his hand on Hinata's thigh as they sat next to each other on the floor. "let's bring out an age old favorite: spin the bottle." He walked over to the cooler on the other side of the room and pulled out a glass bottle of beer. After chugging it quickly he sat Indian fashion on the floor and the others came in after him. "One rule everyone." Kankuro said before Kidomaru could spin. "Go big, or go home."

--

"Fuck you! I didn't steal your stupid ass pimp cane!" Sakon yelled.

"I know you took it!" The boy with the bowl cut hair do shouted and slurred his words in his drunkenness. He staggered to stand and ended up touching the wall.

"Lee?" Sakura called out to him trying to stop the boy from fighting. "Why would he take it, maybe you lost it?

"I know he did because he is a bastard!" He said and almost fell on her.

"Hey, get out of the way pinky, I want to see a fight." Tayuya asserted.

"Fine, I'm out of here." Sakura said and grabbed the side of her dress so that Lee wouldn't step on the fringe. She turned around to go back into the kitchen, but looked into the far corner of the room and saw Sasuke who had been dreading being spotted. She smiled and began to push herself through the people towards him. Sasuke panicked, not wanting to talk to Sakura in the least.

"I've got to go Kimi." He said hurriedly. "I'll tell Itachi to give you a call."

"Sure, see you later." Kimimaro nodded and Sasuke dashed out of where he had previously entered. He looked back into the bar room and noticed the strobe light that had been added. People jumped up and down to the beat of the techno music and Sasuke figured that would be a good place to hide. He looked in the corner and noticed that his cousin wasn't there any longer and figured he was bopping around with the others. Sasuke took a final glance at the room and decided against it; it was too packed and he'd get caught trying to squeeze in. He turned to the stairwell and looked at the new set of people making out. Having not a clue as to what was up there he decided against that as well and looked down the hall that led into a bright, normally lit room.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said in a strained voice as she tried to push through people. She couldn't see him, but had seen him exit and knew he had to be behind the wall of the room. Sasuke bolted down the hallway upon hearing her voice and ended up in the kitchen of the house.

"Hey there." Shikamaru said in his doctor's outfit as he sat with a girl Sasuke didn't recognize and smoked a joint.

"This party's bringing the worst out of everyone." Sasuke sighed and he sat on the island in front of Shikamaru and between food platters. Shikamaru sat on the counter with his back against the cupboard and his friend sat oddly in the sink as she giggled at her own silliness.

"Want a drag?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, it might make me want to hang around Sakura or something." Shikamaru laughed and coughed a little.

"Give up. They'll find you."

"They?"

"Ho one and ho two."

"Why is everyone calling them that now?"

"This party started that trend. You're all tense and weird. Take a drag, relax, it's a party." Shikamaru said and extended his arm out to his friend. Sasuke stared at the joint and thought of his brother who used to smoke weed with Kimimaro at parties.

"I don't know."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Shikamaru asked and rubbed his red eyes. He looked over lazily at the French doors of the kitchen that also led out to the backyard and pool as empty beer can hit them, but kept his hand in place, determined to share with Sasuke.

"I could become a drug addicted man whore." Sasuke said seriously, but felt a pang of guilt.

"Tch, you're funny." Shikamaru said and bobbed his hand. Sasuke took the joint from him and inhaled and great puff. He struggled to hold down the smoke and started to cough. "Hold it in." Shikamaru said and smiled. Sasuke kept it down the best he could and coughed out the rest soon after. The two sat in the kitchen, taking drags off of the big blunt and eating some of the forgotten jello shots for a little over thirty minutes, but Sasuke made sure to moderate his use. He became less tense and everything seemed to be alright now that small amount of weed he smoked had gotten into his system; so much so that he didn't run when Ino and Sakura came walking into the French doors on the right of him.

"There you are!" Ino said happily and she stumbled over to Sasuke, bumping into his leg and the island roughly. Sakura laughed loudly and the two had clearly had too much to drink by this time.

"You guys are wasted." Sasuke said lazily as the two girls placed their hands on either of his thighs to support themselves. "You should go lie down or something." Sasuke forced out the words, not wanting to talk anymore. He took the last orange jello shot and squeezed the tiny plastic up into his mouth.

"Aww." Sakura moaned. "I like orange." Sasuke paused with the jello in his mouth then nodded his head. He bit into the jiggling mound and let a piece of it fall out of his mouth and into his palm then raised his palm to Sakura's face so the girl could lick the jello off of it.

"Eww." Sasuke said after he wiped his hand on his jeans. Ino frowned and pushed Sakura. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't get any." Ino pouted and Sasuke handed her a green jello shot that she refused. "There's no Sasuke juice on that one."

"Too bad." He said lethargically and stuffed a couple of pretzels in his mouth.

"Oh will you just piss on that thing and get all that ho off of your lap."

"You're just mad you don't have any on your lap." Ino retorted.

"Yeah, because it's so hard to get hoes." Shikamaru and Sasuke laughed.

"Relax brother don't fight that kid!" Came the voice of Sakon or someone who appeared to be Sakon.

"No. I didn't steal his fucking cane!" The real Sakon shouted as his brother pushed him into the kitchen from the living room. Sasuke turned around to look at the commotion that came in from the other room and snorted.

"Shikamaru, this stuff can't be this good. I'm seeing double."

"We're twins you idiot." Sakon's brother snapped back at him.

"Ukon! Let me fight him! I can take his scrawny ass!" Sakon shouted and jumped only to have Ukon push him backwards out of the kitchen and outside. A couple standing by the door making out paused to close the door and muffle Sakon's shouts as Shikamaru and Sasuke snickered at his outbursts.

"Sasuke." Ino called cutely. "I've wanted to see you for so long. Come upstairs with me." She requested.

"No! Come with me." Sakura asked. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru who smirked and nodded then looked back at the drunken girls with a grin of his own.

"Ok, but Shikamaru has to come too." The girls looked at Shikamaru and agreed.

"Hidan?" Shikamaru called to his friend who was lying on the table in the dining room on the other side of the kitchen and taking money from various people. "I'm going upstairs for awhile. Save me some of that weed. I'll buy some later."

"You better be quick. This shit's going fast." Shikamaru waved his new friend off and followed the two girls and Sasuke into the entry of the house.

"Should we go upstairs?" Ino asked dumbly.

"Duh." Shikamaru said and passed her. "Follow me." The trio did and soon found themselves upstairs looking down either end of a long hallway. Shikamaru took a left and came to two doors that stood in front of one another. He cracked the one on the right open and closed it quickly. "Occupied." He said and opened the other one on the left. He pushed it open fully to reveal an empty guest room with nothing more than a dresser and a bed in it. The quartet entered the room and Sasuke flopped on the twin sized bed and rested against the headboard. Shikamaru did the same and they stared at the two girls waiting for them to do something.

"So what do you want to do?" Ino asked, speaking to Sasuke.

"Nothing, you called me up here."

"I wanted to do things with you." She said embarrassed.

"Do things with each other." Shikamaru suggested. Sasuke looked at his friend then back at the girls.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke agreed.

"Would you like that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke lied, knowing that nothing about either of them got him excited.

"Fine." Ino said and she grabbed Sakura's arm. She pulled the other closer and embraced her in a kiss that made Shikamaru grin widely and Sasuke yawn. After seeing that their kiss had no effect on Sasuke the girls began to make their show more theatrical. They tongued each other and moaned as they caressed their buttocks'. Sasuke looked to his friend who was getting a thrill out of the whole thing, being a heterosexual boy. He thought to himself and figured he'd give Shikamaru a present in disguise.

"So boring, I'm falling asleep." Sasuke said, prodding the girls to do more. Sakura frowned and looked to Ino. She grabbed the flaxen haired girl's hands and moved her to the foot of the bed to sit, then pushed her on her back. Ino didn't ask any questions. She let Sakura take the lead and eventually Sasuke even started to get surprised. Sakura pulled up Ino's dress and exposed her friend's breast, licking the nipples and rubbing in between her thighs. She pulled up her own dress and brought her lips to Ino's giving her another sloppy intoxicated kiss as their nipples flicked against each other. Shikamaru tried to resist the horniness the scene was giving him, not wanting to become hard in front of Sasuke who seemed to be feeling nothing more than amusement from the event happening in front of him. He looked on and decided that everyone was stoned and drunk anyway; no one would remember much of what took place at this party.

"Take the dresses off." He requested, expecting to be denied, but the girls merely sat up and did as told. They got onto the bed fully and rubbed each others breasts as they moaned and started to grind their hips; becoming more into the act than they had expected. As they moved on and Ino started to pull down Sakura white thong the door to the bedroom opened slowly and Kiba popped his head in, much to his delight. The girls didn't notice and Shikamaru waved him in only to find out that he was with Hidan and two guys neither Shikamaru nor Sasuke knew.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba asked and Hidan grinned. He moved to the foot of the bed and sat on the long dresser in front of it along with the two other guys.

"They're drunk." Sasuke said calmly.

"Man, I came up here with this guy to ask you something, but I forgot what it was." Kiba said. "Give me a hit of that and move over?" He asked and Shikamaru passed his blunt along then slid closer to Sasuke. "Screw spin the bottle." He said after puffing in some of the weed. "I'm staying up here."

--

"Where the hell is Kiba?" Naruto asked, feeling dizzier than he had before.

"Who cares, give me the bottle. I'm going for that cutie in the vampire outfit." A boy with bluish dyed hair and an evil grin said.

"Hey you're that boy from the bar." Naruto said.

"My name is Suigetsu. Give me that bottle." He said forcefully. Naruto handed it over and looked around the room as Suigetsu spin.

"Hinata is gone too. What the hell?"

"Relax." Gaara said. "She's making out with Shino in that corner. Why are you looking for everyone anyway?"

"I don't know."

"ALRIGHT!" Suigetsu shouted as the bottle landed on Tenten. Neji looked enraged at the bottle, as if it had did him a personal injustice. He grabbed Tenten and brought her closer to him. Suigetsu picked up a dice and rolled them to get a straight twelve.

"YES! Come with me to the closet baby." He said.

"No fucking way." Neji said seriously.

"Those are the rules man!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Hell no. You're not fucking my girlfriend."

"Hey those are the rules. Twelve means fucking." Kankuro chimed in.

"Why are we doing this anyway? This is an adolescent's game." Neji argued.

"Because we're all drunk and half the people playing are getting in on in the corner's of this room now." Kidomaru joked.

"I want to be one of them." Suigetsu said with a grin as he eyeballed Tenten.

"I will kick your ass guy." Neji said, becoming angry and his semi drunk voice made Naruto laugh loudly. He looked up to the ceiling, ignoring the argument going on around him and inhaling fumes from weed from various people smoking. He looked to his left and noticed a white light coming from the stairwell and wondered who could be coming downstairs, when Gaara tapped him to get his attention.

"I'm feeling sick. Do you want to go upstairs soon with me?"

"Sure, let's just see how this pans out. I don't want Neji going nuts." He said, even though he wanted to leave now. The blonde started to feel queasy and nervous and wondered if he was going to be sick as well. He hadn't drunk that much and didn't feel very drunk, but still he felt uneasy.

"Screw this." Kankuro finally said. "Someone else go." He suggested and tossed the bottled to Naruto who had only gone once and tongued and fondled the breast of a girl he didn't know.

"Me again? Okay." He said and he spun the bottle hard on the wooden floor, wanting it to land on Gaara and to have to do homosexual acts that he would fake hating, but really love.

--

"Man that was crazy. They're going to get fucked you know." Shikamaru said and Sasuke grinned at the top of the stairwell. "I couldn't take anymore of that. I don't want to be known as one of the many who got it on with ho one and ho two at the Halloween party." Sasuke laughed loudly and started walking down the stairs slowly with Shikamaru.

"What's down here anyway?" He asked and grabbed on the rail to steady himself before closing the door behind him.

"More stoners and a stripper pole." Shikamaru informed and waited for Sasuke in case he got light headed. They made their trip down the stairs and heard chanting. Sasuke shook his head and laughed to himself. Sasuke reached the floor and looked over at the spinning bottle and a shock surged through him. He looked at Naruto's smiling but exasperated face as the blonde and others watched the bottle that spun in the center of their circle come to a halt slowly. It stopped in between two people Naruto didn't know and the blonde's eyes traced up the legs and to the face of his ex lover. The smile vanished from his face and Tenten made a tiny gasp followed by 'It's Sasuke."

Sasuke had been at the party for over three hours and gulped loudly when he found his ex best friend and ex boyfriend in the basement after becoming comfortable with the fact that they weren't there. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a long moment, ignoring all the clapping and laughter from the other people who thought that another gay scene was in store. A flood of emotions crammed into Naruto's chest and he grabbed at his shirt, feeling as if he would cry. He hadn't heard from Sasuke in almost a month and didn't expect to for much longer, when he was over the raven haired boy. Sasuke felt, if possible, even worst than his ex lover. An embarrassment came over him as the room of people looked to him to apparently engage in an unknown sexual act with his ex boyfriend and he felt his love for Naruto clash with the distaste in the blonde's face. Furthermore, Neji stared at him, with what seemed to be a disgust that Sasuke would even attempt to be anywhere near either of them.

Naruto stood, ignoring the tugs from Gaara below him.

"I have to get out of here" Naruto stated generally and stormed past the circle of people with many aww's from most of them. He looked to the ground, avoiding Sasuke's gaze and pushed past the Uchiha, trying, but failing in not bumping him. Gaara stood up and followed Naruto who ran quite quickly even though he was rather dizzy and left Sasuke downstairs with Neji who looked away from him.

"Okay, someone else go then." Suigetsu said and the rest agreed.

"Naruto!" Gaara called, meeting his friend in the hallway of the entry.

"Let's go Gaara? I can't stay here. I can't, not when he's here." Naruto said and stumbled almost falling. Gaara reacted quickly and caught the blonde before he hit the ground, but failed to stop him from hitting his head.

"Come up stairs, you need to lie down." Gaara suggested and he put Naruto's arm around his neck and walked the slightly drunk and heartbroken blonde upstairs. They took a right and made it to the two doors that faced each other. Gaara opened the one on the left and walked in before checking if anyone was there. They entered the room to an onslaught of moans and grunts and Naruto looked up to see a stark naked Sakura with a light blonde guy with slicked back hair on top of her. They had apparently entered just as the two had reached their climax.

"Oh fuck!" Sakura screamed as Hidan licked her nipples.

"Oh yes baby." He groaned and pumped into her quickly making her breast bounce wildly.

"Oh, fuck I'm gonna cum!" She scream and Hidan stopped pumping and came in her with a loud grunting.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. The blonde already felt terrible just looking at his ex lover, but now he turned to utter repulsion as one of his best female friends rolled her green eyes back in her head and relaxed her body. She looked over to Naruto and tensed up instantly, putting her hands over her bare breasts, sloppily as she was drunk.

"Oh shit Naruto, what are you doing?" She screeched and Hidan chuckled above her.

"You know her?" He asked Naruto, becoming slightly nervous.

"I think that's my friend. Naruto?" Sakura said and the blonde hopped off of her. "What are you doing?" She asked, watching him put on his clothes with lightening speed.

"That's my cue to leave." He said and he dashed out of the room once dressed. Sakura sat thunderstruck. She pointed for someone to hand her, her dress on the dresser and Gaara did so. She slipped it over her head quickly and dashed out of the room as well; stumbling and almost falling in her drunken stupor.

"I hope she doesn't fall down the stairs." Gaara said and closed the behind her. "Don't sit." He said to Naruto who staggered and held his head. Gaara went up to the bed and pulled off the comforter since Sakura and Hidan were having sex on top of it. He sat down on the bed and scooted to the middle and prompted Naruto to sit near him. The blonde did so and rested his spinning head on Gaara's lap as he slid down to lie. Gaara petted Naruto's head, grazing his fingers through the silky blonde locks and looked to the side of him. "There's a waste paper basket here, so if you have to throw up just let me know." He said and Naruto nodded.

"I feel terrible."

"It'll wear off, you probably will throw up." Gaara informed.

"No, Sasuke I mean. I was having a lot of fun. He just had to show up and ruin it."

"It doesn't have to be ruined. Just let it go." Gaara said but Naruto shook his head gently.

"I'm still in love." Naruto said and Gaara felt a short stab in his chest. He felt lost for words, not because he had nothing to say, just nothing to say that wouldn't anger his blonde friend. He thought about bringing it to Naruto's attention that he was in love with him again and came close to saying so but a door to the right of them slid open with a loud bang; shocking Naruto and making the blonde sit up quickly and fall just as fast with his unbalanced head.

"Hey you guys." Kiba said as he struggled to walk out of the bathroom with his pants falling and Ino struggling to walk on his arm.

"Ino? Kiba?" Naruto asked and sighed as he realized that more of his friends had hooked up. Ino giggled and bobbed around next to Kiba while her breast started to pop out of the top of her dress and as Kiba pulled on his pants to fastened them. He took Ino's hand and pulled her body away from him and towards the exiting door on their right.

"Over there and fix your clothes." He said and smirked at her as she staggered and held on the doorknob, sticking out her butt oddly and revealing her panty less crotch. "So what's up you two? Am I interrupting something?" He said knowingly.

"What?" Gaara asked, not knowing that Kiba knew about himself and Naruto being homosexual.

"Come on I know you're gay." Kiba laughed. "I remember on the first day of school in homeroom you told Naruto you had a 'brother' who was gay. I met your brother today and he is not gay. You were talking about yourself. I can see you're gay for Naruto." Gaara's faced turned pinkish and he looked away from Kiba, not bothering to deny the truth.

"Kiba I just don't feel well. I just want some quiet, so just leave us alone please?" Naruto groaned and Kiba frowned slightly.

"Sorry." He said, honestly feeling that way. "Hey hand me your phone?" He requested.

"Why?"

"Just do it so I can leave." Naruto fumbled with his pockets and eventually Gaara stuffed his hands in them to get Naruto's cell phone himself. He handed it to Kiba who dialed a number while Ino fell on the floor and stopped moving. After dialing a ring tone went off in Kiba's pocket and he answered and hung up his own phone.

"You called yourself?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, now I have Naruto's number. And," Kiba said and played with more buttons on Naruto's phone "now he has mine in his phone book." He said and tossed the phone back on the bed.

"See you guys later. I'll give you a call tomorrow to see how you're feeling Uzumaki." Kiba said then he walked to Ino and dragged her to her feet and exited the room.

"That guy…" Gaara said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, he'll never go away now." Naruto chuckled, but stopped because it hurt his now headache.

--

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain what's up with Naruto and Neji. Neji wouldn't even talk to you, you guys have been friends since we were in grade school. What did you do Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked in the kitchen.

"I can't really say. Especially out here in the open." Sasuke said sadly.

"Come on, you know I'm not a rumor type of guy. I won't tell anyone. I don't even know why I care. Does this have something to do with you not showing up to school for so long?"

"Sort of." Sasuke said.

"Well, if you let me in. I can help you not fail all the rest of your classes. You know, if you plan on coming back." Shikamaru offered.

"I'm coming back." Sasuke said, thinking about the enticing offer. "But, if you just do my homework for me I'll never really learn anything and fail tests."

"I won't help like that, I can tutor you or something." Sasuke thought over the offer more. He could use the extra help from the school's resident genius and the extra company on weekdays.

"Fine, I'm going to go upstairs and I'll tell you up there where it's quiet." Sasuke said.

"I'll meet you in a second then. Hidan's signaling for me outside. I wonder why he won't come in." Shikamaru said, noticing the blonde waving outside of the French doors.

"Fine." Sasuke said and the two parted and Sasuke started his trek up the stairs once more. He took the same right he did before and met the facing doors again. Thinking that Sakura and Ino were still inside doing God knows what Sasuke tried the door on the right this time and opened it only to find yet another horror.

"Oh fuck it's so big." A girl moaned into a pillow as she bent over on her knees and stuck her ass out for a tall thin boy who humped her vigorously. Sasuke turned to exit as he was unseen, but unfortunately noticed that the back of the boy's head looked quite familiar. Sasuke observed the scene more as his chest tightened and hurt and rage shot through his body. He looked on at the clear view of his cousin's dick sliding in and out of Temari's asshole with great speed and Sai seemed to love it. More than he loved having sex with Sasuke. He grunted and moaned, being more verbal than he ever was with his cousin.

"Oh my little whore." He moaned. "Your ass is so tight."

"Ah! Sai fuck it then let me taste my ass." Temari grunted on the wildly shaking bed as she clawed at the comforter and grabbed huge handfuls of it.

"You want to taste my dick?" Sai asked forcefully.

"Yes please!" Temari screamed and Sai stopped humping her and grabbed on to her hair to pull her towards his hard on. She slipped it into her mouth greedily and Sai guided her head back and forth on it making her gag much to his delight as he chuckled at the sounds. Temari pulled back and looked up at Sai smiling as she stroked his glazed dick feverishly. Finally she had caught a glimpse of Sasuke in the doorway and ceased smiling as she stared that the enraged boy.

Sasuke gripped the doorknob so hard he thought it would break and when Sai's head turned around ever so slowly to meet his gaze it took all of his effort not to shout at him at the top of his lungs.

"Sasuke?" Sai said, so plainly that it angered Sasuke even more. The older cousin didn't move, barely blinked and worst of all didn't hide his shame. He was too shocked by the look on his cousin's face that he thought moving would only set Sasuke off. Sai stared at Sasuke like a deer in headlights and inched his body ever so gently but that was enough. "Sasuke!" Sai yelled as the younger cousin started the swing the door shut and he sprung to life to try and stop him, but Temari grabbed hold of his arm.

"What's wrong? Let's finish. I'm so close." She said and shoved his still hard dick deep into her mouth.

"No, uhh." Sai said, unable to deny the pleasure in his lions. "You don't understand." He grunted and Temari removed his cock.

"What's the problem? It was just your cousin. Don't stop please?" Temari begged and the actions made Sai look to the door, but settle back on the bed.

Sasuke heatedly slammed the door behind him with so much force he stumbled and bumped into the people exiting the facing door. He knocked into Naruto and turned only to see the blonde leaving the other bedroom hand in hand with Gaara. Sasuke observed the two and no one talked between them. He looked at their hands and to the door he exited and punched the wall closest to him so hard he broke through it.

"Fuck!" He shouted with his punch and his eyes welled up tears. He looked so insanely angry that Naruto let go of Gaara's hand the two stepped backwards. "This is why?" Sasuke shouted. "This is why you didn't call me or write back to me?" He asked loudly with many arm movements.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked somewhat fearfully as he held his head that was badly effected by Sasuke's ringing shouts.

"You know Naruto, don't fuck with me right now!" Sasuke said edging closer.

"Hey!" Gaara shouted in his deep voice as well and Naruto felt himself getting lost in a sea of testosterone. "Don't shout at him!" Sasuke pushed past Naruto to the now hotheaded redhead and shoved him hard.

"Fuck you! I knew you wanted my boyfriend. Ever since you showed up you've been trying to get him!" Sasuke said and Gaara tried to lunge forward. Naruto pushed himself between the two boys and felt like everything was fading around him. He fought off the feeling to stop the two from pummeling each other and forced Gaara backwards with all he had.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" Shikamaru asked as he ascending the stairs.

"Shika? Help please." Naruto said weakly and Shikamaru pulled Gaara away as he swung at Sasuke.

"Hey? I wasn't the one who forced you to go off and fuck your brother, leaving Naruto behind was I?" Gaara said in and Sasuke stood still.

"You told him?" He asked Naruto who propped himself against a wall. "You told me you'd never tell anyone." Sasuke said with every ounce of hurt he had for the entire night radiating in his voice. Naruto sighed, feeling guiltier than he had ever been and closed his eyes; he couldn't take it anymore. He stumbled and the stress the situation made him collapse.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke shouted as the blonde fell backwards towards the stairs, but Sasuke was able to grab on to his arm and pull him upwards.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke asked the blonde who seemed unconscious as he held him against the wall and shook him lightly.

"He's drunk don't shake him!" Gaara informed, but it was too late. Naruto's torso started to lurch and Sasuke moved to the side as Naruto looked like he was about to be sick.

"I'm gonna puke." Naruto gurgled and Sasuke dragged him into the empty bedroom he was in previously. He scurried along and flung open the tiny bathroom's door where a toilet sat right in front of it and Naruto pounced on it as a mountain of liquid puke flew from his mouth with a disgusting and disturbing sound that only puking makes. Sasuke stood behind Naruto while Gaara and Shikamaru sat on the bed behind him. He watched Naruto continue to hurl for a few moments then walked over him into the bathroom to sit on the floor in front of the sink that was next to the bathroom. He rubbed his ex lover's back and when the throwing up had ceased Gaara spoke to him.

"Naru-chan? Are you alright now?" Gaara asked and Sasuke stood up to slid the bathroom door closed again and locked it before the redhead could come in. Gaara banged on the door angrily until Naruto spoke to him.

"I'm fine." Naruto said into the toilet and Gaara retreated back to the bed next to Shikamaru.

Sasuke sat back on the floor facing Naruto and rested his back against the wall. He banged his head against the wall a few times, thinking of all that had happened to him in the past hour and a few silent tears slid down his cheeks.

"Why are you doing that?" Naruto asked, still bent over the toilet.

"What else am I supposed to do? I have a better question. How could you do that to me?" Sasuke asked with a pained resentment.

"I trusted him." Naruto said and sat on his butt with his legs on either side of the toilet and back against the door.

"I trusted you! That was the most important thing I ever did and ever will tell anyone and you betrayed me!"

"You betrayed me!" Naruto spat back, revealing streaked tears of his own as he looked to Sasuke with a trembling lips. "I love you and trusted you with much more than that and you went back to him the first real chance you got! I wanted to die when I saw you kissing him. Don't compare that feeling to anything!" Naruto shouted even though it pained him physically to do so. Sasuke shook his head against the wall unsure of what to say or do.

"You love me?" He asked calmly.

"No shit!"

"Bullshit."

"What?" Naruto asked, not sure Sasuke could have actually said that.

"You heard me. If you loved me so much why didn't you call me? Or at least text me back. If you loved me why are you shacking up with that freak!?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said as he shoved his fist into the wall. "I texted you and you never got back to me. You never asked me to call. You said it would be too hard for you to hear my voice!" Naruto said frustrated and Sasuke squinted at him.

"I sent you another text, don't act like you didn't get it." Sasuke said.

"I didn't! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he shook his head. "It all happened like I thought it would. You're with him now, even though you're so in love with me." Naruto frowned at Sasuke so angrily he felt the tension in his forehead.

"Like you always knew?"

"Yup."

"So you just knew I would end up leaving you and skipping off with Gaara into the sunset right? FYI Sasuke, Gaara is my friend. Yes he wants to be with me you were so right about that, but I've haven't been able to go anywhere with him because I can't get over you! I don't even know why I'm talking to you it's not like you give a shit about anyone other than yourself. I risked everything for you. I came out to my father, my best friend and had to deal with your psycho family members all, while I trusted you to stay true to me."

"You risked so much didn't you? It's so hard for you. I'm just having a walk in the park right?!"

"Don't give me that victim bullshit! You do this to yourself. No one makes you sleep with your brother or cousin! All of these things you go through are your own doing or just in your head."

"And I'm supposed to just forget about my brother who's been there for me my entire fucking life and just move off with you while he ruins his life?!"

"No one ever said that! You're the one that decided helping him meant fucking him! You know, I know, everyone knows that Itachi needs more help than sleeping with you will ever get him! You want to talk about betraying you and your secrets? How about that huge secret of Itachi's?" Naruto asked receiving a wide eye'd stare from Sasuke. "Neji and I could have gotten him put away forever, but we didn't get involved for you! Even though you're brother a fucking insane and needs to be locked away somewhere square, white and soft!"

"Did you see what that guy did to me? He was protecting me!" Sasuke said and Naruto's mouth opened wide.

"I can't do this." Naruto said and he began to wipe his wet and salty face and struggled to turn around to exit. "No matter what I do, I'll never be more important to you. You don't want to stop this, believing you did was stupid." Naruto said, no longer yelling and trying his hardest not to full on cry.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called lowly as the cramp in his chest started to tighten again. He watched Naruto sit up slightly and pull his legs in so that he could get some footing in the cramped bathroom. The closer he came to opening that door the closer Sasuke felt to loosing the blonde completely. When Naruto's body had turned his way and he could grab on to the door lock Sasuke shouted for him. "Naruto!" He said making the blonde pause and face him with his painfully cute and sadden face. "Don't go." Sasuke pleaded and his body began to shake.

"Why shouldn't I?" Naruto asked as his hand trembled on the lock.

"Because…..I love you. Don't leave me." Sasuke said meekly and Naruto let go of the door's lock. The two fell silent and Naruto sat Indian fashion in front of Sasuke shaking his head slowly. "What?" Sasuke moaned out as he bit his quivering lip, but the question only made Naruto bend over and place his head in his own lap. The blonde couldn't withstand the pressure any longer and he bawled out loudly, sniffling and rocking slightly. "Naruto?" Sasuke said once more and he inched closer to Naruto to push the blonde upwards.

"No, Sasuke." Naruto said in between tears, but Sasuke continued anyway. He pulled Naruto between his legs and forced Naruto's arms around his neck while Sasuke wrapped his around his torso. Naruto breathed deeply and took in Sasuke's familiar scent which made him more distraught than nostalgic. He squeezed Sasuke's neck, missing the raven haired boy more than he would ever admit and Sasuke did the same. The two embraced in their tears until Naruto started to pull away. "I can't." He said and Sasuke's face sulked in a strained way as he shook his head.

"Why?" He begged to know as he held on to Naruto's forearms, not wanting the blonde to get away.

"Because you don't want to stop." Naruto said and Sasuke continued to shake his head.

"Don't say that."

"It's true. That relationship means more to you than ours and you'll always want him." Naruto cried out.

"Naruto please." Sasuke said as he started to cry harder.

"I can't do it. You'll keep hurting me like this."

"No I won't."

"I don't want to live like this, Sasuke."

"I promise I'll be better to you!"

"You promised me wouldn't go back." Naruto said softly and he began to inch away. "I can't trust you." Naruto forced the words out of his mouth, ignoring all the shouts from his heart to stay. Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto's arms harder, determined not to let the blonde leave, but Naruto pried himself away. He looked into Sasuke's red watering eyes with his own and solidified his decision. "I love you, Sasuke." He said miserably and turned to leave. Sasuke grabbed on to him once more and cupped his face in his hands.

"If you love me then don't go. I fucked up! I know I did! But I love you, I need you." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands that were on his face and shook his head.

"No, Suke." He said timidly and tried to get away. In a desperate attempt to save their relationship Sasuke brought his face to Naruto's and locked lips with the blonde, not caring about the people outside who must have heard their conversation, not caring that Naruto had just puked. He put all his energy into their one last kiss and cried because even as they kissed he knew it was no good. They parted slightly, only inches away from each other and Naruto's face strained once more while more sparkling streaks appeared on it. He balled up his fist and let it fall on Sasuke chest, wishing he could hate the Uchiha as he parted from him, feeling that his love for him made the situation this difficult. He looked at Sasuke's eyes once more then released his fist, he turned and let his hand glide down Sasuke's chest as he got up to exit and his fingers lingered there briefly before they floated away and Naruto left the bathroom.

Sasuke cried as silently as he could, which wasn't all that quiet and listened as Naruto and Gaara vacated the bedroom. He stifled his tears and looked up at Shikamaru who stood by the doorway.

"Hey, do you want me to bring you home or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" Sasuke sniffled and wiped his face.

"Yeah, that was….a lot to swallow." Shikamaru admitted.

"Fine. You're going to tell the whole school, aren't you?"

"Nah, I told you I wasn't about the gossip stuff. Come on." Shikamaru said as he held out a hand for Sasuke. The Uchiha took it and let Shikamaru pull him upwards. "I guess we're going to have to be best friends now." He said and Sasuke smiled weakly.

"I have nothing against that. Let's go." Sasuke said.

"Just know." Shikamaru said as this exited the room. "I am in no way gay." Sasuke laughed lightly as he sniffled a little more and walked out of the bedroom with Shikamaru and down the stairs. He looked around for Naruto, but the blonde was no where to be seen and all there was, was commotion in the living room that was building a crowd. The pair jogged down the stairs and squeezed past people to see a group egging on a fight.

"Come on! Are you afraid!?" Rock Lee shouted at Sakon.

"Don't do this brother!" Ukon shouted to his brother who threw off his hoodie.

"You're nuts and you're a freak, but I'll beat some sense into!" Sakon yelled back as he brought up his fist. Lee threw the first punch. He swung and Sakon ducked only land a solid hit right in Lee's gut. The tall boy clenched his stomach in pain and Sakon twirled around to gloat to the crowd. When he faced Lee again the odd looking boy punched him square across the face squealed loudly as Sakon stumbled backwards. "You son of a bitch." Sakon said angrily and he pounced on to Lee, knocking them both to the ground. He began an onslaught of punches to Lee's face and was kicked off after drawing blood. Sakon tumbled and turned, but came to his feet with his back to Lee. Soon he felt a great pain on the back of his head as Lee tossed small vase at it. Sakon saw stars and his brother screamed for him.

"Sakon!" He yelled and caught his brother as he fell. He looked to Lee, full of rage. "Cheap shot slinging bastard. I'll kill you if you hurt my brother."

"I'll fight you too, three, four, five!" Lee said as drunk as he could be/

"Hey everyone!" Kidomaru shouted after running into the center of the fight. "We heard it on the radios! Cops! Scatter!" No one needed to be told twice. Instantly groups of people began to move. Sasuke and Shikamaru found themselves being pushed around by running people, who looked around for friends and things, then Sasuke heard his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!!" Sai shouted as he appeared in the entry's hall. "Cousin where are you?" Sasuke looked at his cousin's worried face and thought about leaving him there, but was seen. Sai pushed past people and grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull him out of the front door of the house. "Let's go." He said. "The cops are coming." When they had gotten outside and watched the impressive display of exiting cars and running people Sasuke pulled away from Sai and stared at him defiantly.

"Fuck you. I have a ride home." He said and nodded towards Shikamaru, who walked out calmly with a reappearing Hidan.

"Hey?" Sai said. "I know you." He directed to Hidan.

"Oh it's you." Hidan said with a smile. "Itachi's cousin that kept showing up at our old place. Where is that guy? He ain't dead is he?"

"No!" Sasuke chimed in.

"Oh hey you must be the little brother! Man I should have known, you look just like that guy!" He said with a grin, but it faded quickly at the sound of siren's approaching. "Gotta go." He said and dashed away.

"Let's go Shika." Sasuke said to Shikamaru who was patting himself down.

"No! Sasuke, you're coming home with me." Sai said seriously.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your girlfriend? Maybe she needs a ride."

"Sasuke please."

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "I've had a terrible fucking night, just screw off Sai."

"Uh, he better not. I lost my keys." Shikamaru said and looked down the street. "We really need to get the fuck out of here. They're almost here." Sasuke sighed and followed Sai who ran to their car like many other people. The three jumped into Itachi's van and Sai started it and peeled off just as the police cars reached the house on the opposite side of the road.

"Where do you live kid?" Sai asked.

"Can I crash over your house Sasuke? If I come home smelling like booze and weed my mother will nag the hell out of me."

"Sure, I'll need someone to talk to." Sasuke said, making Sai sigh loudly.

"I want to talk to you when we get home Sasuke."

"I have nothing to talk to you about."

"Hey you guys can talk now. I already kind of know about that whole sex thing." Shikamaru said from the back and Sai almost crashed into the sidewalk.

"Sasuke?" He asked as he stared from the road to his cousin stunned.

"It's a long story."

--

"Gaara, are you sure we should stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. If we're driving around the cops might stop us. Let's just wait here for a bit. They can't see us parked here behind this mini mart. I don't think…."

"Alright. Are you sure your brother and sister are alright?"

"They'll be fine. I'm the youngest, they should be worried about me." Naruto nodded as he sat across from Gaara in the back of the van and felt the tension between them.

"I'm sorry." Naruto blurted out.

"Huh? For what?" Gaara asked.

"You know, about my conversation with Sasuke." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Oh, it's fine. I mean it broke my heart and soul in two, but I'll be fine." Gaara said sarcastically.

"I care about you, you know."

"I know, actually. I thought you were going to go back to him for sure."

"I couldn't."

"It's probably for the better."

"I hope so." Gaara smiled at Naruto, but he was sure the blonde couldn't see him in the darkness of the van. "Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"What?

"Come here." Naruto said and Gaara did nothing but crawl over to the blonde who was in the light the orange light that shone from the street lamp outside. Gaara reached Naruto and sat on his knees in front of the blonde. Naruto didn't speak to him, instead he brought his lips to Gaara's and tongue the redhead.

"Surprisingly minty." Gaara said and Naruto chuckled. "Are you sure about this?"

"I had gum and yes. I want you to be my boyfriend."

"But Sasuke…."

"That era is over. Tonight I want to mark the start of our new relationship by making love."

"Here?"

"Definitely."

--

"Listen." Sai said after taking another turn around the block. "Itachi's not going to be happy to find out that this kid…."

"Shikamaru."

"…knows about, everything. Let's just bring him home. Just for tonight. Please Sasuke."

"Hey, listen if it's going to be a big thing for you guy's just drop me off in the Nara Inn in the city. My family owns it so of course a room would be free for me. I don't mind."

"Are you sure Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure."

"Fine, but come over tomorrow."

"No problem."

--

"Naruto, it feels like I'm taking advantage of you." Gaara said as Naruto unbuckled his pants.

"Seems more like the opposite."

"I'm reaching the point of no return." Gaara warned.

"Good thing we're not going back." Naruto said. "Now lie down." He demanded as he pulled Gaara's semi hard penis out of his pants.

"Okay." Gaara said breathlessly as Naruto already slid his hot organ into his mouth. The blonde sucked on his friend, now lover's cock, loving the contrast of Gaara's warm skin to the cold floor of the van. Naruto removed the cock from his mouth and sat up. He tugged on Gaara's navy blue pants while the redhead lifted his waist to aid them in coming off. Gaara sat up as well to unbutton his shirt while Naruto stood, crouching in the back of the van to remove his clothes and shoes.

When the two had finally become nude Naruto sprung on to Gaara, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him until Gaara lie on his back once more. Naruto rubbed his fingers through Gaara's soft hair, groaning and grinding into him at the tongued each other carelessly. Gaara worked his hands over every available inch of Naruto's body, letting the friction of his smooth skin tingle through his fingers. He groped Naruto's ass and back, bringing his knees up some so that his thighs could squeeze Naruto's body between them. The two kissed heavily, until Gaara rolled over and propped himself up on a hand. Naruto hissed as the cold metal floor touched his bare skin and shivered even more when Gaara brought his tongue to the blonde's nipples. He flicked them with his tongue while he stroked Naruto's hard dick, occasionally nibbling on them gently with his teeth.

"Uhh, Gaara." Naruto whispered and brought his hand back to Gaara's head to run his fingers through his hair. Gaara sat up and pecked another kiss on Naruto's lips, then his chin, and then he licked across Naruto's neck, stopping in a few areas to suck on it. He moved down Naruto's chest to brush his tongue against Naruto's nipples once more and continued his journey downwards. He kissed down Naruto's stomach and licked the inside of his belly button, pausing briefly to blow into the shallow hole and send a shiver through Naruto's spine. He kissed lower and lower, and then wet his tongue to lick circles until he reached Naruto's hardness. Gaara wet his tongue once more and swept the tip of it to the tip of Naruto's cock, making his lover gasp out. Gaara smiled then repeated his action until Naruto's dick shone in the street light from his saliva. Gaara stroke Naruto until he started to hump in tune with him out of frustration, and then brought his mouth back to the organ. He sucked on the head while his stroked the rest until the salty fluid of Naruto's precum invaded his mouth. Afterwards, Gaara sat back and looked to his lover, waiting for him. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, wondering why Gaara had stopped.

"I don't know what to do." Gaara said, slightly embarrassed.

"You….you never had sex before?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. Gaara shook his head then looked to the ground as Naruto sat up. Naruto brought his hands to Gaara's face, forcing his lover to look at him. He kissed his lips gently and when they parted went back in to kiss his nose, making Gaara smile and gain back confidence. "Do you want to try pitching, or catching first?" Naruto asked.

"There's a choice?" Gaara asked as well, resulting in a small laugh from Naruto.

"I'm fine with either or, so yes." Gaara thought the two positions over for a moment, then laid back on his back to signify that he wanted Naruto to take control. Naruto grinned. "It might hurt a little." Naruto informed. "I don't have any lube or a condom." Gaara nodded and started to breathe heavily. He prepared himself and closed his eyes as he waited for Naruto to enter him. When he felt the cool wetness of Naruto's tongue at his asshole he lurched violently. Naruto snickered quietly then continued to lick Gaara's hole. He stimulated the hole on the outside then stuck his tongue into it. "Pull your knees to your chest, so I can get a better angle." Naruto ordered and Gaara obeyed. Once he had gotten into a better position, Naruto continued to poke into Gaara's anus with his tongue, swirling it around to wet and help loosen the tightness. Naruto brought his hand to his mouth stuck his index and middle finger inside, licking around them so that they would get moist. He brought his dripping fingers to Gaara's opening slipped them in, emitting loud moans from Gaara. Naruto fucked Gaara with his fingers slowly, becoming agitated and tense in his lions as his fingertips grazed the bumpy insides of Gaara's ass. He breathed heavily and started a scissor motions inside of Gaara to aid in loosen up his ass. Gaara whimpered and squirmed underneath Naruto and the blonde smiled as he looked at his orange tinted strained face. Naruto pulled out his fingers and brought them back to his mouth, this time adding the ring finger in as well. He brought them back to Gaara's ass and slipped his middle finger in. "This is where it'll start getting a little uncomfortable." Naruto said and Gaara nodded for him to continue. Naruto slipped his index finger in Gaara then slowly his ring and Gaara groaned loudly.

"Ah, it feels strange. I'm want to push or something."

"Don't, just take it." Naruto whispered and started to rub his fingers in and out of Gaara. He started off slow, but soon ended up pumping his arm so quickly that a tiny squishing noise came from Gaara's ass. Naruto knew he couldn't take the foreplay any longer; he pulled his fingers out of Gaara and scrambled on top of him. He pulled down Gaara's legs and crawled past them to hover over his chest then held his cock in front of Gaara's face. "Wet it." Naruto said huskily. Gaara lifted his head slightly and took Naruto's cock in his mouth, he let his saliva glands ooze out so that his spit coated Naruto's dick once more. The blonde, satisfied with the wetness, crawled backwards and repositioned himself at Gaara's opening. He placed the tip of his cock at the hole then slowly pushed inwards. He left himself only go a short ways in then pulled back it; repeating the step time after time, always adding more of himself into Gaara. Naruto panted as the warmness of Gaara's hole seem to radiate throughout his body.

Gaara's finger nails scrapped the cold metal floor of the van as he searched for something to grab on to. He bit down on his bottom lip and shut his eyes tightly as Naruto's cock ripped through him. He forced his muscle not to reject the large cock and tried to relax, waiting for the feeling to become less painful. Naruto bent in closer to Gaara and kissed his cheek.

"You're almost there." Naruto breathed in Gaara's ear and started to lick and suck his neck. As if prompted, the sensations inside of Gaara started their evolution from painful to pleasurable and Naruto started to pump more vigorously when Gaara panted his name below him. Naruto sat up to get his balance and started to pound into Gaara. He grabbed on to his lover's dick and started to pump it, while he slapped himself against his ass. Gaara's head started to spin with so many sensations running through him. He pumped his hips with Naruto's strokes against his dick and tried to push against his lover at the same time to intensify the strength of his humping. Gaara looked up at his lover's strained expression as he began to fuck him even harder and the fluttering feeling he got in his chest for the blonde joined the party of pleasures. He gestured for the blonde to come forward and kissed him when he did. He twirled his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, sporadically bumping his nose into the others as his body rocked from being fucked. "Oh God." Naruto groaned and pulled away. He planted his hands on either side of Gaara and started to seriously work into the redhead's asshole. Gaara grabbed on to his forearms, finally having something to dig his nails into and huffed loudly as a pressure started to build within him.

"Naruto." Gaara panted, pausing between the syllables because he couldn't stop his groans. "Fuck me, harder." Gaara requested, ultimately getting over his desire to push Naruto out of him and wanting nothing more than the blonde go deeper. "Give it to me." Gaara begged through gritted teeth while his body started to work up a sweat with Naruto's. He rubbed his palms against the other's toned arms; feeling the moistness in Naruto's skin and clawing him passionately.

"Fuck." Naruto gasped out as he felt himself under the line of climaxing. He mustered all the strength he could to stop himself from cumming in Gaara's ass, wanting the redhead to reach his point first. "Come on Gaara." Naruto moaned. "Cum for me." He said and grabbed on to Gaara's dick once more. He stroked it uncontrollably and watched as Gaara's body started to stiffen.

"Ah, ahh." Gaara moaned in a higher pitched voice than accustomed to him. His eyes watered and his body trembled violently before shooting into Naruto's hand and on his own stomach.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted as he let go of Gaara's cock to brace himself again while hi came in his asshole. The blonde froze, letting the sensations wear off and becoming limp and tired quickly. He looked to Gaara and smiled, and Gaara did the same. Naruto's body collapsed on top of his lover's and he eased his way upwards to face him. He rolled off of Gaara and the two laid side by side on the van's metal floor. Naruto shivered, as his part of the floor hadn't been warmed up by and body yet and Gaara snickered and pulled him closer. The two embraced and pecked each other on the lips.

"I love you." Gaara said quietly.

"I-" Naruto began but couldn't finish. He and Gaara jumped up in shock as the van's door's swung open and a bright light shined inside it.

"What the hell are you kids doing?" A police officer asked. "This van was rocking like crazy when I was driving by." Naruto and Gaara grabbed for their clothes to shield their nudity and the officer laughed in front of them. "Oh, that's what you were doing." He said and lowered his flashlight. "Do you two have ID?"

"Yes." Gaara said sadly, his perfect experience with Naruto ruined.

"How old are the both of you?"

"We're both seventeen." Naruto informed as he pulled on his pants.

"Well come on, get dressed. I've got to bring you in."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "We live a few blocks from here. Can't you just bring us home?"

"No. Indecent exposure. I'm sure you kids were at that party up the street, too, unless you were trick or treating there officer." The cop said with a cocky grin and nod towards Gaara.

"Is this really necessary _officer_?" Naruto asked. "We're sorry. We just got caught up. Please? I don't want to have to wake my dad up to come pick us up."

"Officer Sarutobi, kid. And you mean both of your parents. We can't release minors to anyone other than their guardians." Naruto sucked his tongue and crawled out of the van with Gaara.

"What about my van?" Gaara asked as he walked to the officer's squad car.

"It'll be there." Sarutobi Asuma said as he opened the back door of his squad car to let the boys slid in. He got into the front and began to write in paper work. "Hand over your ID's." He demanded and once they did so he looked at them and filled out papers, ignoring the boys behind him. Naruto looked to Gaara who looked completely worried. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to his lover who shook his head in response.

"It's not your fault." Gaara said lowly, getting the attention from Asuma.

"Ok kids. I want to know one thing. There was a lot of drug paraphernalia at that party. All I want to know is, do you know who sold it? Because right now we've only got you two and I can make this hard for you." He said calmly.

"You're blackmailing us now!" Naruto said heatedly, making Asuma chuckle.

"Come on kid, you know how these things work don't you? Tell me what I want to know and you won't have any problems."

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed, but Gaara began to speak.

"The only guy I seen selling was a told blonde guy named Hidan. We don't know him, he might be from the university." Gaara spilled.

"You're not lying to me?" Asuma asked.

"Why would I?" Gaara asked and Asuma nodded agreeing. The officer got out of his car and walked over to the door near Naruto to open it.

"Get out?"

"What?"

"Get out, now." The boys did so and stood looking awkwardly as Asuma wrote on some papers. He shoved them and the boy's ID's into Naruto's chest and turned to get back in his car. Once the door closed he rolled down the window to speak. "Those are tickets, one for each of you. You have to pay it or your parents have to pay it or you'll get a notice to come into court. Now head home both of you. The sun's coming up. I think you missed curfew." He said and drove off.

"He just wanted to scare us to get information." Gaara said as they trekked back to the van.

"Well." Naruto sighed. "At least we didn't have to go to jail." He said with a smile and took Gaara's hand while they walked to the van. Gaara grinned back at his boyfriend and looked up at the blue sky.

"The sun's about to rise." He said.

"Yeah, you better just stay the night with me."

"Sure." Gaara said. The two parted from each other and got into either side of the van. Gaara inserted the van's key and hesitated before he started it. "Naru-chan?"

"Yeah?" Naruto yawned.

"Are we really dating?" Gaara asked timidly and Naruto giggled.

"Yeah, definitely."

--

"I don't care!" Sasuke shouted as he threw off his shirt and flopped on the couch. "Turn the heat off its too hot in here. It wasn't even cold; it was dumb to turn it on." Sasuke said curtly. Sai dragged his feet to the thermometer and turned the dial. He yawned and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Sasuke, fuming, scooted over more into the arm of the chair even though he was as far over as he could get.

"Baby cousin…" Sai pleaded but Sasuke held up his hand quickly.

"I don't want to hear it. Now I know why you gave me that crap about being ok with me still being with Itachi."

"Sasuke.."

"No! You could have just been honest you know? But you had to be your usual sneaky self." Sasuke huffed and crossed his legs. He put his elbow on the arm of the couch and placed his head in his palm; shaking his head slowly.

"You don't understand. I've gone through this with you all night. Look, I'm tired. Let's just talk about this in the morning." Sasuke stormed to his feet, slapping them loud against the ground.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said sternly and started towards his bedroom.

"Come on Sasuke!" Sai called after him, but the older cousin barely got his sentence out before Sasuke slammed the bedroom door behind him. Sai groaned and stood up slowly. "That kid." He said to himself and he crept over to Sasuke's bedroom door. He turned the knob slowly and luckily Sasuke hadn't locked it. He pushed it open slowly and saw Sasuke sitting Indian style in the middle of his large bed. Sai inched his way in further and Sasuke turned to look at him with a tear streaked face. "Sasuke." Sai said softly and sat on the edge of the bed near him.

"You know, we've been living here almost a month and I've yet to christen this bed with Itachi. He's never here. I thought we'd be together all the time after moving here, but I see him even less now. Whenever I do see him it's when I wake up and he's crawled into bed with me. I'm wondering if I made the right decision. I just want to see him, or hear his voice, but his phone is going straight to voicemail." Sasuke said quietly, occasionally cracking his voice as he held up his cell phone to show Sai he had called Itachi. "Where is he?" He asked and looked away.

"He told you he it'd be hard, that he'd be away." Sai reminded.

"He can't really be out on the streets just going out with random guys. I don't want to believe that."

"Well, he…." Sai stumbled with his words. "The guys he does this with are wealthy and he told me he only has a few of them he goes to."

"If they're so wealthy why is he _always_ gone? How much money does he need?"

"I don't know baby cousin." Sai said and rubbed Sasuke's arm.

"Why are you always calling me that?" Sasuke asked quietly, a bit annoyed.

"Calling you what?"

"Baby cousin? I'm not a baby. You never called me that before either. You just started it." Sai started to laugh dryly, but halted it quickly at the look on Sasuke's face.

"You're just so cute to me. I feel like I need to take care of you. You're just precious to me in a way a baby is sort of; not literal entirely. It's not an insult; I'll stop if you want me to." Sai suggested, but Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine." Sasuke said and the two fell silent.

"Sasuke…." Sai began after a long pause. "I'm sorry, again. She's just my friend, I like her, but we're not going to date or anything. We're just friends like that. You know I'm bi and I'm still attracted to girls-"

"Sai!" Sasuke said quickly, not wanting his cousin to continue. "It's fine. I'm over it. I felt funny getting mad at you about it anyway." He said and pushed backwards so that he could rest against the headboard of the bed. "I just couldn't help being jealous."

"I understand the feeling." Sai said as he watched Sasuke yawned loudly. They fell silent once more and Sai continued to feel awkward even though Sasuke looked close to falling asleep. "It's morning already. What a night." Sai said and Sasuke snorted loudly. "You're still mad at me." Sai said remorsefully.

"No…." Sasuke said, wanting to go on and tell Sai about Naruto, but he decided against it. "A lot more happened at that party. Let's just leave it at that."

"Alright."

"Come here." Sasuke asked and Sai crawled up to his cousin to sit next to him. He nudged Sasuke playfully, trying to get him to smile and succeeded after a few attempts. After he had gotten a small chuckle out of his sleepy cousin he brought his lips to his forehead to kiss him.

"I love you baby cousin." He said delicately.

"I love you too." Sasuke said with a weak smile.

"So…." Sai began mischievously. "Want to christen this bed like you always wanted?" He asked receiving a big laugh from Sasuke. "What?" Sai giggled.

"It's _always_ sex." Sasuke grinned and shook his head.

"What?! We had a fight. You're supposed to make up with sex."

"When you're in a relationship maybe?"

"Well….we are, sort of. Not really." Sai laughed. "Come on…." He said and crawled on top of his cousin. Sai sat on Sasuke's lap, moving his head from side to side to try to get Sasuke to look at him as the younger cousin laughed and avoided his gaze.

"You're so stupid, get off of me." Sasuke giggled as Sai's hands rub up his bare chest.

"No way." Sai said and he kissed his cousin's reluctant lips. Sasuke struggled playfully, but ended up getting into the actions, letting his cousin's tongue slip into his mouth. "Oh yes." Sai said humorously.

"We're not having sex." Sasuke said with a smile, taking a stand.

"Fine, I'll make it up to you another way." Sai said and he slithered down to Sasuke's crotch. He dug his hand into the top of Sasuke's house pants and pulled out his wakening dick. The organ felt so hot and inviting in his palm Sai ignored Sasuke's resistance and stuck it into his mouth.

"Ah, you bastard." Sasuke moaned and spread his legs apart.

--

"Hello sir. Long night?" The security guard asked in the lobby.

"Entirely." Itachi sighed out as he made his to the elevator.

"The night shift kills." The security guard said pleasantly.

"You don't know the half of it." Itachi said just before the doors closed in front of him. The dark haired older brother put a palm to his face as he took the seemingly endless journey up the building and to his front door. He fumbled for his keys in his pocket and unlocked the door lazily. After shielding his eyes from the light coming in from the living room window he retreated into the bathroom and turned the faucet on gently so not to wake his brother who was sure to be sleepy. Itachi wet his face in the trickling water and wiped it off with his own shirt that he pulled off of his body. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, wondering if today should be the day to reveal his secret. Itachi yawned and stretched out his arms before hearing faint groaning to the right of him. He went to the sliding door that led to his and Sasuke's bedroom and opened it quietly. He looked to his left and saw his younger cousin in between his brother's legs sucking his cock delicately. Itachi made an amused exasperated sound and stepped into the bedroom. Sai looked up at him, but continued anyway, only giving a slight wave to his cousin.

"Brother!" Sasuke gasped and sat up, only to be forced back down by Sai's hand. Sasuke held out a hand for his brother who sat next to him, resting his back against the headboard on the side of him. Itachi bent over and pecked his brother on the lips affectionately then settled down next to him. Sasuke's eyes started to dart around, Sai definitely wasn't letting go of his dick and Sasuke couldn't help but moan and gasp. He grabbed on to Sai's short hair and tugged at it, wanting his cousin to stop. Sai looked up to him and giggled with his cock in his mouth, but continued on, not caring about Itachi's presence. Sasuke felt his face getting hot and his back tensed uncomfortably. He felt so embarrassed by his situation and didn't know how to get out of it gracefully.

"Sai?" Itachi called drowsily and Sai murmured a 'huh?' to him. "I'm tired." He informed and Sai pulled Sasuke's cock out of his mouth with a loud pop.

"Then wake up." Sai said happily and started to suck again. Sasuke tired to sit up, but Sai held on to his hips determined to keep him down.

"Sai…" Sasuke groaned. "He wants to sleep." Sai popped Sasuke out of his mouth once more and laughed.

"Aww cousin, you're tired?" Sai mocked. Itachi brought his fingers to his eyes, wiping them.

"I'm not in the mood." Itachi said quietly, but Sai persisted. He crawled over to his older cousin and settled in between his legs. Sasuke felt his heart beating in his chest as he watched Sai moving in to Itachi. He almost gasped when he noticed his older cousin sucking on his brother's neck. Sasuke didn't know how to react. There was no jealousy, or loneliness, in fact Sasuke was stunned at how horny the seen made him. "Everything's a game to you." Itachi said lowly and grabbed Sai's hair. He held his cousin's head in place and bent in to whisper in his ear. "Stop before you upset him." He said and Sai chuckled.

"I think he's fine with it." He said, noticing Sasuke masturbating his hard on with his eyes closed. "Baby cousin?" He called, making Sasuke flinch when he noticed his brother and cousin looking at him. "Are you alright?" Sai asked amused.

"I uh, you two…it was. Stop looking at me." Sasuke said awkwardly and Itachi couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's so adorable." Sai cooed. "He likes to watch."

"I do not!" Sasuke said embarrassed. Sai looked to his older cousin and smirked; Itachi waited a moment, but eventually nodded his head. Sai crawled off of him as he laid on his side and ran into the bathroom. "Brother?" Sasuke asked when Sai had left. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to get to live a fantasy." Sai said as he reemerged with a bottle of clear liquid.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused. Itachi smiled at his dumfounded little brother and pulled him closer so that he could embrace him in a kiss. Sasuke forgot about what was happening and lost himself in his brother's mouth, up until a cold fluid drizzled over his cock and Sai started to stroke and lick it. "Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"What? It's flavored." Sai mused.

"Just relax and let it happen." Itachi whispered. "I'm tired, but this will be worth staying up for another couple of hours."

**A/N: Oh you guys must hate me. I'm terrible I know, I know. But I assure you this pretty awesome sex scene running through my head WILL be at the top of the next chapter. I know a few of you wanted this and I wasn't originally going to write it, but with the odd turn Sasuke's relationship has taken with his brother and cousin I felt it wouldn't be a huge jump from reality, since Sai and Itachi have had sex in the past. Anyway, what a emotional and sexually frsutrating chapter, wonder what that says about me. (shifty face). I'll update more frequently, if I get some honest reviews I can guide this thing in good directions people so it's up to you! Hope you guys appreciate the update. See you next time with the big threesome, hopefully!**


	20. Change in Direction

**Hey guys, it's been awhile! Well, it took me a long time to come out with this for a few reasons, personal ones and me having to decide which one of the few routes I wanted this story to eventually go. This chapter officially marks the second half of this story and things get very serious from here own with the boys. Not a lot of Naruto but a lot of Itachi and Sasuke together and insight into their deeper emotions(like you wanted, lol). Enjoy, hopefully.**

"Ahh! That's cold." Sasuke hissed at the burning freeze sent through his shaft. He shifted his weight quickly to try to avoid the sensations but was held in place by Itachi's body on top of him.

"Don't be so frail." Sai ordered. "Just chill out." He chuckled and grazed the melting cube of ice down Sasuke's organ.

"Let's change positions and see whose frail then! Uhhh, ahhh…" Sasuke panted going through bouts of pain and pleasure while his older brother lay across his stomach, licking at his nipples gently.

"Let up on him." Itachi said lowly. "It's liable to fall off the way you've been going at it all this time." He said and continued to swirl his tongue around Sasuke's erect nipples while the younger brother groaned underneath him. Sai smiled and tossed his ice cube on to the bed. He crawled up behind Itachi and began to kiss the nape of his neck softly, eventually licking and sucking tiny traces of salty sweat off of it.

"The way you say 'it' almost seems like you're afraid to be vulgar." Sai whispered playfully.

"Not afraid…" Itachi corrected while Sasuke's hand found his head and his fingers danced around his scalp. "I just don't see the point in being unnecessarily vulgar." Itachi said and Sai giggled, making Itachi stop and look back towards him. When he had had his older cousin's attention, Sai brought their lips together and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Itachi ignored the annoyance he felt for Sai and let their tongues slip around each other while he rolled around to face his cousin.

Sasuke opened his eyes, no longer feeling the tingling Itachi was making in his nipples. He looked at the back of his brother's head as it wobbled fluidly in motion with Sai's while they made out. He started to sit up, forcing the two of them to glide downwards on to his legs. Sasuke observed his brother and cousin lost in their kissing until the tension in his groin urged him to make a move. He cupped his palm under Itachi's chin and forced his brother's head to turn slowly; wrenching him from his lip lock with Sai. As soon as the older brother had looked up, Sasuke brought his mouth down and evaded his brother's with his tongue.

"Heh, rude." Sai said amused. He brought his hand to Sasuke's face and brushed his bangs out of the way. After admiring his cousin's he brought his lips to Sasuke's forehead and kissed it tenderly, laying more and more tiny smooches on Sasuke's face, etching down to his cheek. Sasuke's lips parted slowly from Itachi's and met with Sai's as they trailed down the side of his face and reached his mouth. The cousin's then continued the endless three way kiss that made Itachi smile gently as his heavy eye lids created a widescreen border for the beautiful display. "Mmm." Sai moaned, unable to stop himself from grinning. He started to pull backwards away from his cousin but continued to kiss him passionately. When he felt Sasuke starting to pull away as well he grabbed on to his cousin's face and pulled him forwards. Sai pulled himself and Sasuke back until he sat on his butt on another section of the bed. He pulled Sasuke on top of him, making many grunting sounds while Sasuke fumbled between crawling over Itachi and keeping his lips to Sai's.

Finally, Sai had gotten them in the right position and he brought his hands down and rested his weight on his elbows. With a loud smacking sound Sasuke broke free from his kiss with Sai and looked over to his brother on his right who faced the both in them, naked sitting Indian fashion. He shuffled onto his knees on top of Sai who smirked broadly.

"What the hell on you waiting for?" Sai asked mischievously, yet with a hint of impatience. Sasuke looked back to his brother who sprung to life and started over towards them. He looked at Sai whose eyebrows jumped in anticipation and lifted his buttocks slightly. Sai brought one of his hands to his erection and positioned it at Sasuke's opening as the younger cousin slide down and enveloped it with his ass. Just as Sasuke began to bounce in tune with Sai's upward thrusts Itachi met with them once more. He sat up on his knees and placed his hands on Sasuke's waist, pulling and pushing his body up and down to aid in his fucking. Itachi came closer to Sasuke and his tongue met Sasuke's neck as he licked and bit it delicately making Sasuke coo in delight.

"Brother?" Sasuke panted as the intensity of Itachi's aid began to increase and he felt the slight sting of his skin slapping against Sai's. Itachi kissed his way to Sasuke's mouth and dip his tongue inside quickly before answering.

"Yes?" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Wh…what is this?" Sasuke stammered. Itachi stopped guiding Sasuke's hips and trailed his hands up Sasuke's sides then to his chest. He kissed his brother once more, struggling to stay intact as Sasuke began to grind back and forth on Sai with his older cousin's help. They sucked on each other's tongues for a moment before Itachi answered his brother simply.

"I don't know. I don't think it matters." He said and placed a peck on Sasuke's lips that went down his chin, neck chest and stomach. Itachi paused as he reached Sasuke's dick and the younger tensed greatly at the thought of what was going to happen.

"Woah!" Sai said exuberantly, feeling Sasuke's tightened ass. Sasuke went to block his brother from sucking at his organ, feeling that he couldn't take so many sensations, but he failed and merely ended up grabbing his brother's hair as he groaned out loudly.

"Brother! Fuck!" Sasuke whimpered and reduced to grunts as Sai began to thrust into him once more. Sai had long since relaxed on to his back and grinned, biting his lip happily at the sounds and display in front of him. He looked to his older cousin whose wet tongue glided around the head of Sasuke's dick, sexily. Sai inched his hand to Itachi's knee to get his attention and the older cousin looked over at him, never stopping from pleasuring Sasuke's cock.

"Sit." Was all Sai said and Itachi understood from his gestures what Sai wanted him to do. He released Sasuke's erection briefly and planted his butt on the bed, leaning over on his hip and left leg slightly so that he could balance on his left arm and still blow Sasuke. As he slipped his brother's cock into his mouth once more he felt Sai's soft warm hand wrap around his hard cock and start to pump it. He looked at Sai who had just licked his palm sloppily and brought it back to his dick then closed his eyes, deciding to get lost in the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naru-chan?" Kakashi said at the door of his son's bedroom. He rested his shoulder against the doorway and crossed his arms long moments ago and had been in that position for awhile before speaking to his son.

"Hey." Naruto said, looking back at his father then out of the window again. He sat Indian fashion at the foot of the bed and stared out of the window at the orange morning sun and sighed out deeply before turning to face his father again. "What's up Kakashi?"

"I'm about to head off to work." He said and glanced towards Gaara's sleeping body at the top of the bed.

"Wild party." Naruto explained.

"Official is it?" Kakashi asked knowingly and Naruto nodded. "Well, I hope you don't just start sleeping around. It's pretty cliché."

"Kakashi..." Naruto said seriously but smiled and shook his head while looking at the floor. "Dad…" He added.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked, unmoving. Naruto sighed deeply and glanced at Gaara.

"Everything."

"You're not married you know."

"I regret nothing."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know…." Naruto said honestly, feeling lost in his random thoughts. "Do you think my parents would have been upset about me being gay?" He asked and Kakashi stifled a pang that shot through his chest.

"Probably not, they were really understanding, non-judgmental people." He said and Naruto nodded slowly. "I've got to get to work." Kakashi said and he stood up straight to leave.

"Dad!" Naruto called quickly then twitched when he thought he had woken Gaara.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you tell me?" He asked, feeling relieved and stressed at the same time.

"It's been so long. I thought you'd never asked me that." Kakashi said as he walked up to Naruto. He placed his hand behind his son's head and kissed the top of it gently. "I thought you should know. I had always planned to tell you." He said and Naruto nodded more. He felt his face crinkle up and buried it in his father's stomach.

"I love you." He said and Kakashi smiled.

"I love you too." Kakashi replied and ruffled Naruto's hair before departing from the room. Naruto looked around the room, feeling slightly awkward then his eyes fell upon Gaara once more. The red head lay on his side facing away from Naruto slightly, soundlessly. Naruto smiled as he watched Gaara's breath rise and lower his body rhythmically and gently. He crawled over to him and slipped in the sheets behind him, even getting caught in them in a small fight between man and cotton, but Gaara still lay asleep. Naruto brought his arm over Gaara's waist and pulled the red head closer until his mouth was at his ear.

"Gaara?" He whispered a few times until the other stirred and turned around to smile at him sleepily.

"Is it time to get up?" He asked weakly, falling asleep as the words escaped him.

"No." Naruto answered, surprised that his boyfriend's breath smelt like dull mint and not morning funk. "I was just checking on you. You drank a lot." Gaara laughed lightly and nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck while the two embraced.

"I'm fine. Get some sleep." Gaara said.

"Alright." Naruto said and he closed his eyes and let his face rest in Gaara's silky red locks. They were quiet for a moment, but Naruto spoke again. "Gaa-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you won't leave?" Naruto said lowly. Gaara sat up slightly to look into his boyfriend's eyes. He kissed his lips, settled on to his back and brought Naruto on top on him to lie on his chest.

"After tonight, the only way they could separate you from me is to pry you from my cold dead fingers Naru-chan." Gaara said seriously and Naruto snickered.

"So morbid."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, come on cousin." Sai pleaded as he arched his back more. "It's been a long time." He said looking towards Itachi with his neck bent uncomfortably. Itachi placed his hands on Sai's cheeks and eyeballed his cousin's backside briefly before scooting up to it.

"Lower your ass a little, this isn't porno." Itachi said and Sai crawled upwards on to Sasuke's lap so that his butt wouldn't be pointed so high. Sai looked away from his older cousin and brought his attention back to his younger one's organ. He slurped and sucked on it loudly and groaned with it deep inside his mouth as Itachi pressed into him. The older cousin pumped and glided Sai slowly while memories of their past encounters flooded him. He grabbed on to Sai's hips and started pushing into him more vigorously; becoming aroused by the moaning from his brother and Sai beneath him. Itachi's hand traced the indent of Sai's spine and to his shoulder. The other followed momentarily, getting stuck to certain section of Sai's sweaty skin. Itachi grabbed on to Sai's shoulders and rode him fiercely, making his cousin's head bob up and down on his brother's cock. He rocked his hips diving deeper into the warmth of Sai's hole and grunting airily in tune with his own movements. He squeezed Sai's shoulders tenderly as the younger cousin swiveled his hips with Itachi's. Itachi panted and slapped against his cousin's ass forcefully, exuding strength over the situation. His hand found Sai's hair and he played with the soft locks letting them graze against his already tingling fingertips until he grabbed on to them unrepentantly. He forced Sai's head up and down the best that his reach would allow him so that he would gag and Sasuke's dick.

"Ah yeah…"Sasuke said, with a long sigh as the wet hotness deep inside Sai's throat sent a shiver through him that pinched in his nipples. He wet his index and middle finger and brought them to his nipple to stimulate it even more as he rocked his hips so that he could push deeper into Sai's mouth. Sai gurgled and drooled on Sasuke's manhood while suppressing deep moans from Itachi's thickness pushing in and out of him. Itachi had finally released Sai's hair and brought his hands back to his cousin's waist to pull his body in motion with his own movements. Sai pulled his mouth off of Sasuke's cock and gasped for air during his temporary freedom, but Sasuke brought his free hand back to Sai's head and forced himself back into his cousin's mouth with a loud groan and much thrusting. Itachi looked on and his brow scrunched as the pressure welled up in his groin. He pumped faster and harder and didn't let up even as Sai pulled away from Sasuke's grasp and coughed. Sai felt a familiar twitch and looked behind himself to yell at his older cousin.

"Don't cum yet cousin." He panted.

"Why not?" Itachi asked with a grunt as he continued to ram into him.

"Because Sasuke's close, cum with him." Itachi's eyebrow lifted slightly.

"How?"

"Pull out." Sai groaned. "Lie next to him." The older cousin complied and forced himself to hold his tension. He pulled out of Sai and crawled to the side of his little brother to lie next to him while Sai continued to slurp at his organ. Itachi looked on and moved his hands as Sai's came on to his organ to stroke it. Soon the impious cousin shifted himself on to his older cousin's lap and sucked at his dick while stroking Sasuke's. Sai kept up with the sordid act until Itachi could hold out no longer. He erupted just as Sai had returned to his cock and began to suck on it. He moaned deeply and Sai squeezed at the base of his organ while it spewed out cum. He licked at it and the sight sent Sasuke to his climax as well. He thrust his head back and moaned much more softly than his brother as his own hot sticky seed appear at the end of his shaft. Sai's attention diverted and he quickly made his way back to his younger cousin to aid in his orgasm. Itachi looked on and when the sensations started to die down the brother's looked to each other briefly and engaged in the night's, or morning's, last lip lock.

Sai sucked on and smiled though not noticeably, at his cousin's affection for each other. As Sasuke's hard on began to shrink in his mouth, Sai decided the moment was over and removed it from his mouth and looked up at his cousin's with a wide grin.

"Thanks." He said when their attention drifted towards him. He sat up on his knees and looked over his cousin sweaty and cum stained bodies. "Not everyone gets to live out their deepest fantasies." He said happily. Itachi, on the other hand, sighed deeply.

"Just another setup I see."

"No cousin, though I wouldn't mind taking credit for that." He said as he bent over to stroke Itachi's almost completely soft penis. "Just a deep seeded fantasy, heh I made a pun."

"Deep seeded. I beg to differ." Itachi said. Sasuke smiled, looking towards his brother then up at his cousin and growing more and more tired. Sai yawned for him and stretched his arms out high above his head as he started moving as if to vacate the room.

"Bed time."

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"Baby cousin?" Sai asked, unsure of why Sasuke didn't expect him to leave.

"You didn't finish yet." Sasuke said making both Sai and Itachi chuckle softly.

"Sai's a pleaser. He's fine." Itachi said and he turned on his side slightly, ready to fall asleep finally.

"Yeah, Sai's a pleaser." Sai said mockingly.

"No, come here." Sasuke demanded and he dragged his cousin back to him by his arm. Sasuke sat up and instantly began to suck Sai's still hard cock. The older cousin chuckled and played with Sasuke's hair as he sucked softly and slowly, making a metrical motion with his head you could get sea sick too. Soon Sai found himself moaning gently and rocking himself with Sasuke's motions. Itachi watched on the side feeling his eyelids get heavier with each passing second. He looked on though, unsure of how he felt about the scene now that his desires had been fulfilled. He caught a side glance of Sasuke, forcing himself down on Sai's cock, trying to push it deep into his throat without gagging, and got nasty images. 'He's becoming too much like Sai' Itachi thought, 'too much like me'. He held back a sigh and his disapproval when Sai smiled and prodded Sasuke to continue saying things like "Good!" and "Try to hold it". After a few minutes had passed Sai had came and Sasuke, determined to finish him properly, lick up every bit of his cum. The two kissed sensually and soon enough Sai was gone, off to his own room to sleep the rest of the morning away.

"Brother?" Sasuke called lightly, not wanting to wake his brother who lay with his eyes close, if he was indeed asleep.

"I'm here." Itachi said more normally than Sasuke expected. The older brother opened his eyes and gave a tender stare to Sasuke who returned it silently. Ultimately, Sasuke curled up next to his brother and the two wrapped up in each other arms comfortably, despite the fact that they both needed a shower terribly. "How was Halloween?" Itachi asked once they had settled in their position. "Sai told me he was planning on taking you to a party?"

"Um…" Sasuke replied awkwardly as he remembered his encounters at the party. A heavy weight seemed to rest it's self on him once more and he felt his head becoming stuffy and his brow tense.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, waiting for an acceptable response.

"It was pretty boring, when I think about it now." Sasuke lied and felt extremely guilty about it. "I found out Sai's actually bi."

"You didn't believe that before?"

"Not really."

"Hmm." Itachi said, now wanting to go to sleep. Sasuke nuzzled his face into his brother's collar bone area and his chest stiffened slightly.

"Are you…actually bi as well?" He asked.

"I suppose, but that doesn't even matter anymore. I have you." Itachi said and Sasuke couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Brother?" Sasuke called after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, finally sounding as tired as he was.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked and this time Itachi hesitated to answer.

"We'll…talk about that later Suke. I have things I'd like to do with you."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked, becoming excited. Itachi kissed his brother's forehead and squeezed his body slightly.

"Tomorrow, Suke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow had come sooner for the brothers than they had expected. It was noon and the sun was at a position where it gleamed into the windows of the bedroom brightly. Sasuke stirred, trying to stay asleep but the incessant buzzing of some unknown, buzzer like object, kept him from doing that. The sun shone into his eyes and he now noticed that a bedroom window had been left cracked open. The sound of busy cars and hundreds of people out and about on their lunch hours heightened the amount of noise and Sasuke growled out angrily.

"What is that noise!" He shouted into his pillow, forcing Itachi awake as well.

"The doorbell." Itachi mumbled sleepily.

"Who could possibly be at the door, did Sai get locked out or something?"

"I have no idea Sasuke. Go answer it." Itachi somewhat pleaded as the buzzing became the more predominant aggravation. Sasuke sighed and crawled out of bed. He fumbled and stumbled along the path to the front door and swung it open angrily waiting for Sai's blushing face to appear at the other side. Instead, a curious Shikamaru lent against the doorway with a smirk and I raised eyebrow.

"Took you forever to answer the door."

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were my cousin. I have no idea of the time. I had a long night."

"I can tell." Shikamaru said sarcastically with a glance downwards and an odd expression. Sasuke's brow furled and he looked down to see his own sleeping penis dangling around freely. He jolted to hide his naked self and ran back to his bedroom to grab some clothes. He pulled a fresh pair of boxers out of his dresser and threw them on quickly before storming out of the bedroom once more.

"Why didn't you say anything!" He shouted at Shikamaru who was closing the front door behind him.

"I didn't notice until just then."" Shikamaru laughed. "Made up with your cousin?"

"Why would you think that! I just sleep naked." Shikamaru made another odd expression and glanced towards Sasuke's lower abdomen again.

"Oh fuck…" Sasuke sighed out. He crossed his arms over his stomach and looked away from Shikamaru as his face grew red with embarrassment. "It's nothing."

"I know dry cum with I see it."

"Hey! Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, wanting his 'friend' to make his leave already.

"Hmm? You told me to come over today. Forgot already?" Shikamaru asked as he sat on the arm of the couch. "I can leave if you're busy…"

"No…shit….Things have changed. "Sasuke said, just as Itachi made his, thankfully clothed, appearance.

"Morning." He said to Shikamaru before turning to enter the open kitchen for breakfast. Sasuke looked worriedly towards Shikamaru then back to his brother who had opened the fridge and started to pull out milk.

"Afternoon." Shikamaru replied and corrected. The statement prompted Itachi to let go of the milk and he grabbed a long roll instead, realizing that breakfast had eluded him.

"Um, Shika…This is my brother Ita-"

"I know who he is. You and Kimimaro carried our soccer team to state." Shikamaru said to Itachi, who looked less than flattered by the statement.

"Oh, that's right…Kimimaro." Sasuke said aloud, but to himself.

"Sasuke are you going with your friend?" Itachi said as he opened a can of tuna.

"No! You said you wanted to do things today."

"I do."

"Then I want to be with you. We erm…" Sasuke said with a glance to Shikamaru who smiled back at him. "…need to talk. Shikamaru you understand right? My brother isn't home all that often these days."

"What a drag, I came all this way."

"Really?"

"Tch, no. You dropped me off; you should know the hotel is only five minutes away. Geez, Sasuke. Anyway, I don't feel like seeing my battleaxe of a mother, so I'm heading to get some lunch then back to the hotel…for awhile. Call me if you…get settled and want to do something tomorrow." Shikamaru said and headed to the door.

"Alright, seeya." Sasuke said plainly and Shikamaru exited with nothing more than a nod and a wave of his hand.

"Friend you made at the party?" Itachi said while he pulled his bread out of the oven and proceed to smear tuna filling onto it."

"No, I knew him from school. We sort of, bonded there."

"Hmm."

"So what are we doing today?" Sasuke asked happily as he watched his brother. Itachi cut the large sandwich in half and put it on a paper plate. He handed it to Sasuke and went back to the fridge to pull out a can of soda.

"We need to talk first." Itachi said softly, not looking in Sasuke's direction at all. At first Sasuke had remembered this as normal interaction between him and his brother upon waking up. Itachi was never one for breakfast conversation. But now, he felt that knot in his chest spring to life. Sasuke remembered that Itachi had had something to tell him and apparently it was really important for it to be told.

"Alright." Sasuke said somewhat somberly.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before I eat. You can go in when I finish. I have to be somewhere so please be quick. Alright?" Itachi asked, finally meeting his brother's eyes.

"Okay." Sasuke said, curious as to where Itachi had to be and where he was planning to take him.

"Actually, showering goes no where." Itachi said to himself and the older brother exited the kitchen quickly disappeared into the bedroom. Soon Sasuke heard the sound of drawers shuffling and he stood idly and somewhat perplexed for a moment before realizing he should eat and prepare his clothes. As soon as he bit into his toasty sandwich the front door swung open and Sai appeared with grocery bags and seemingly talking to himself.

"Alright I'll see you. Yeah. Yup. Yes. Yeess. Just trust me okay? Alright then bye." He said, after dropping the bags onto the glass dining table and setting his cell phone and headset on it as well. "Aww you're eating. I was going to make fajitas." He said.

"I didn't even know you had left?" Sasuke questioned after quickly swallowing a large bite roughly.

"I couldn't sleep, came out here and couldn't find anything I wanted to eat so I went and bought some groceries."

"With what money?" Sasuke asked after forcing down more of the sandwich.

"Some of the money my parents send me."

"You didn't have to waste your money."

"Eh…Why are you eating so quickly?" Sai asked, making a face at Sasuke's offensive eating.

"I'm trying to rush. Itachi will be ready to go soon and I haven't taken a shower. He doesn't want to be late."

"How does that concern you?"

"He's taking me with him." Sasuke said proudly to which Sai gave a concerned look.

"Where?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "I've got to go. Finish my sandwich." He said and dashed away, leaving Sai with many questions.

Thirty minutes had passed and both brothers had prepared themselves, almost. Sasuke stood in his bedroom and pulled on a black under shirt and black button up, long sleeve collared shirt.

"Are you two going to be back for dinner or should I not wait up?" Sai asked, entering the room.

"Not sure. Call and ask." Itachi said sitting on the bed waiting for Sasuke to finish dressing. "Well since you're both here and I've got about twenty minutes to spare now I might as well go on."

"Go on with what brother?"

"I have something to tell to the both of you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"So is this about where you've been all this time?" Sai asked, a stern expression adorned on his face.

"Yes, it is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God! That was terrible." Naruto said feeling stupid.

"At least my dad let us take the car out today." Gaara said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We shouldn't have done that. It should have stayed a secret."

"No! I don't want us to be a fake relationship like your last one. My family is fine. They just didn't know how to handle it."

"So you did lie when you said your brother was gay." Naruto said looking out of the window at a small child in the back of an SUV who was sticking his tongue out at him. Gaara frowned and tried to stop from sinking into himself.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you comfortable with me."

"You didn't have to lie." Naruto grumbled, somehow feeling guilty for assuring Sasuke that Gaara wasn't after him, when he obviously was.

"Listen. We told my family about us. They didn't react well, but think of all the people who have come out of the closet and were disowned or dejected. My family just felt odd."

"They looked like they hated me. Especially your sister! I can't believe she brought up Sasuke. 'I thought he was with Sai's cousin'." Naruto mocked. "What if they tell? We'll be ruined in school, Sasuke too."

"Will you stop thinking about him! Do you think he goes by in life saying 'What if this happened to Naruto, or that?' at least think about _us_." Gaara said, feeling fed up with hearing Sasuke's named.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized and sunk lower in his chair. He just couldn't help thinking about Sasuke. What did Gaara expect of him?

"My brother and sister wouldn't do anything like that anyway. Just relax. They'll get used to us. We just have to show up to my house more. You're never over there it's like I just met the neighbor one day and started sleeping with him."

"You told them we slept together!?" Gaara placed a palm to his forehead and nearly drove off the road. "Woah! Gaara?"

"Sorry, just please…let's stop fighting. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack or something." Gaara said sincerely and Naruto could tell by his face. He looked over his red head boyfriend who looked strained and worried and smiled over his honest concern for their relationship.

"No, I'm sorry. Let's just go get something to eat and relax." He said and Gaara smiled at him in his almost mistakable for an indifferent face smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious cousin!?"

"Yes, Sai."

"And you want to bring Sasuke there?!"

"Sai…" Sasuke said, trying to stop his cousin and brother from arguing.

"I want to show him that it's safe. Now my life doesn't have to be a secret from him. When I was offered the opportunity I thought it would be best for both me and my brother at this time in our lives." Itachi said, continuing to speak as if Sasuke weren't in the room, or even within ear shot.

"Cousin." Sai said beseechingly. He got to his knees and shuffled up to Itachi. Sai grabbed on to his cousin's hands and tried to talk sense into him. "It's just the same as what you were doing before."

"It's not Sai. This is legitimate business."

"Porn! The only difference is now everyone will see what you're doing."

"Only people who watch porn, gay porn. Besides, they only want you to think it's a bad idea to stop me from taking care of him." Sai raised an eyebrow to Itachi but Sasuke spoke before he could comment on the weird statement.

"You're only going to do gay porn?" Sasuke asked as he stood near the bed, feeling left out of the decisions being made and the conversation in general.

"Yes, Sasuke. I'll make more money that way."

"Itachi." Sai groaned and brought his face to Itachi's knee. "Please don't do this cousin. Why can't you just go back to college, get into soccer again or something?"

"Soccer…" Sasuke said inaudibly to himself.

"Sai, I need to make money, more now than ever. I need to take care of Sasuke. He has to finish school, I won't let him work. If he does he'll be corrupted."

"What are you talking about? If you don't want him to work then I'll help! I'll work, we both can work and make enough to pay bills here."

"It won't be enough. Numbers don't match." Sai shook his head and looked to Sasuke whose face was sad and confused. Sai moved in closer to his cousin and whispered to him.

"You told me you had a deal with this guy. Is the porn part of it!?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down as much as possible.

"It's not. It's just for the rent." Itachi said normally.

"How long are we good for?"

"A year." Sai groaned loudly.

"You could only get a year?"

"You have no idea how much rent would be here."

"Then we'll just have to move once the contract is up."

"What are you two talking about!?" Sasuke yelled, frustrated with his family's secrets.

"Don't you know?" Itachi said as Sai continued to shake his head slowly. Itachi looked down at his upset cousin and kissed the top of his head.

"I don't know how you could think this is a good idea." Sai almost whispered.

"It's….more safe."

"How?!"

"Sai, it's a controlled environment, no possible hooker murderers." Sasuke twitched violently at the word 'hooker'. "There are guaranteed paychecks, no worrying about if I'll actually be paid. There are frequent tests, which reduces the risk of STD's greatly and if something _were_ to go wrong…." Itachi paused, making all of them look away from each other. "well, I'd find out in relatively good time."

"Everyone will see you, cousin."

"You say that as if people will point me out in the streets. There's only one person I would be upset to know they've found out about this. That's our mother." Itachi said, looking to Sasuke. "However, the possibility of that is slim." Itachi concluded, leaving Sai with nothing more to say, or argue constructively better yet.

"You've made up your mind." Sai said remorsefully as he placed his cheek against Itachi's knee.

"I have to go."

"Must you bring him!?" Sai asked, still not acknowledging Sasuke as much as Itachi had.

"I feel that it'll reassure him, besides, we haven't spent much time together in awhile."

"You call bringing him to _work_, spending time together?"

"I'm not having a shoot. I just need to speak to my agent about future plans." Sai groaned once more, ending with a hefty sigh.

"It's alright Sai." Sasuke said, trying to put on a content face. "I really want to go."

"Fine." Sai said standing up. "Then I'll call the two of you later." He said sadly, avoiding gaze with his older cousin.

"Sasuke, will you see if my keys are out there so we can go?" Itachi asked while standing and Sasuke left immediately after nodding in agreement. "Sai…" Itachi said lowly once Sasuke had left. "It's not going to be a lifetime career."

"Sure." Sai replied just as lowly.

"You're disappointed in me."

"I don't know why you won't let me help you, or let Sasuke help himself even a little. Thousands of college students and high school students work while in school. It's not a spectacular thing for a person to do. Your pride angers me"

"I don't know if I would call it pride."

"I don't know what else it would be called." Sai said, looking to his cousin sternly for what seemed to be like an eternity. However, Itachi looked on blankly, unmoving. "What?" Sai asked, not amused by the expression. "Why are you just standing there like that?"

"It wasn't so long ago that you couldn't care less what Sasuke and I did."

"See, that's where you're wrong cousin. I guess you just don't understand me. It wasn't so long ago that you and I were the only ones making love either." Sai said with an expressionless face. Itachi looked away from him and stared blankly, yet miserably at an empty space of floor to the side of him before his eyes etched back to Sai's torso. He grabbed on to his cousin's hands in front of him and pulled them up and around his neck. Sai allowed himself to be moved though he half wanted to not embrace his cousin. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sai's torso and squeezed it tightly.

"It was quite long ago actually." Itachi whispered into his cousin's ear. Sai laughed while he shook his head slightly.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Brother! I found the keys!" Sasuke yelled from the other room and Itachi released himself from his hug with Sai.

"I'll see you." Itachi said and walked out of the room somewhat stiffly.

"Yeah." Sai said quietly, knowing Itachi couldn't hear him as he walked out of the bedroom.

Itachi and Sasuke found themselves moments later traveling downwards into the underground parking lot from the second elevator. Sasuke gazed at his older brother who stood with his arms crossed, seemingly determined to stare at the ground in front of him while he rested his back on what must have been the uncomfortable bar etched around the inside of the cab. Even as the elevator came to a halt and Sasuke shifted oddly between walking out of the elevator and waiting for his brother to follow, Itachi stood quite still.

"Brother?" Sasuke called softly as a man in a trim grey suit hovered in front of the elevator cab that Sasuke was blocking. Itachi still did not seem to notice anything around him and only as Sasuke exited the elevator to make way for the grey suited gentleman and the elevator doors began to close did Itachi's arm spring to life to bounce them back open. He stepped out at what must have been snail speed to the impatient grey suited man and stood before his brother zombie like. "Brother, are you-"

"Let's go." Itachi said abruptly and seemed to bounce back into the present as he led the way to the familiar black van of a deceased man.

"So we're going to an office?" Sasuke asked, once the van had started and they were making their way out of the darkened garage into the bright day of the busy city.

"Yes, in the heart of downtown." Itachi said rather monotone like. Sasuke nodded and set sights on the many people and cars around him as they drove deeper into the most chaotic part of the city. "We're here." Itachi stated and pointed towards a tall circular shaped tower in front of them as they stopped at a red light. They sat in silence once more at what Sasuke was beginning to think was the longest stop light in the city when his brother spoke again.

"What?" He asked confused as he looked behind himself into the emptiness of the van. Sasuke's forehead scrunched and he raised an eyebrow to his brother before chuckling.

"I didn't say anything you're just hearing stuff."

"No, I'm positive I heard that."

"Heard what?" Sasuke asked as Itachi shuffled around trying to get a better view of the space behind him, so intent upon it that Sasuke found himself looking for the source of unheard noise as well.

"We shouldn't park in the garage." Itachi said lowly as the sound of beeping from the cars behind them erupted.

"What? This is downtown, where else will we park? And drive brother!" Sasuke exclaimed and Itachi sped off. Sasuke watched as the massive circular, glass paned building came and went as Itachi became determined to park outside of the buildings garage. "Brother, this is crazy. You're late aren't you!" Sasuke exclaimed after circling surrounding streets for nearly fifteen minutes.

"I'm not parking in there." Sasuke sighed and sat back in his seat, frustrated with his brother's weirdness.

"Look there!" Sasuke cried out as he noticed a family van leaving from its spot, marking a place to park. Itachi sped over to claim the spot as quickly as possible and snagged it easily. Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief and exited the van right after Itachi who walked right across the street and towards his destination. "What about the meter!" Sasuke yelled and grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and inserted enough coins for an hour. "What's with him today?" He asked himself and jogged across and up the street towards his brother. "Are you real late?" Sasuke breathed to him.

"Yes." Itachi said uninterestedly and continued to walk on.

"Then let's run." Sasuke suggested but Itachi shook his head.

"I don't feel like it." He said and stopped to open a heavy glass door and that lead to the main lobby.

The two traveled upwards twenty stories by yet another elevator in which Itachi seemed to be more alert in yet unconcerned about his tardiness. The elevator doors slid open with a loud ding-dong tune and Sasuke looked up to face a plaque with the name Manic Films Inc. on it: the company's logo. Sasuke peered to his left and found wall then right and saw his brother who had walked into a room at the end of the wood paneled, bright hallway to a receptionist desk whose front almost came up to his chest. Sasuke walked to the end of the hallway into a half circle room occupied with two of the bustiest women he had ever seen personally. The blonde and brunette duo sat side by side in front of the curving large floor to ceiling window in thin cloth and wooden chairs. They both stared at porn magazines, perhaps looking for themselves or another friend, with their legs crossed towards each other and their shoes clanking loudly against one another occasionally 'I'm too gay to even enjoy this', Sasuke thought to himself.

"You're an hour and a half late Itachi." The receptionist said lowly with what seemed like more concern than she should have.

"I apologize, some things came up."

"He's on a business call, I'm sure he'll see you still though. He likes you a lot."

"Mmm." Itachi replied. "I have to use the restroom. Take a seat Sasuke." He said and walked past the receptionist desk to a make shift hallway behind it; consisting of a real wall and a freestanding right angle one that made for a wall behind the receptionist desk and a wall obstructing those two doors from the view of anyone sitting in the waiting room. Sasuke saw his brother walk into one of the two doors and looked to his right to see another hallway with many more doors and the same wood paneling as the other. He looked back to his left at the two women whose attention he had caught and then to the receptionist in front of him who grinned.

"So you're Itachi's little brother that I've heard about so many times?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, how do you know my brother?" Sasuke asked more interrogatingly than he intended.

"Oh, he's a friend of a friend." The woman said dismissively, obviously not taking any offense. "You can sit down if you want, you don't have to keep me company." She said with a smile Sasuke was quickly learning to distrust.

"Alright…Sunan." Sasuke said as he peered over to check out Sunan's name plate. Before he could even walk over to the busty women peering his way, simultaneously his brother reemerged and Sunan's desk phone bleeped.

"Yes Mr. Richardson? Alright, I will." She hung up her phone and turned to Itachi who approached calmly. "Go ahead." She said.

"Alright." Itachi replied and turned towards the longer hallway.

"Brother?" Sasuke called, unsure why.

"Hmm? Alright come on." Itachi said and Sasuke looked confused, not expecting an invitation. "Hurry up." Itachi added and walked down the hallway. Sasuke followed and had just reached his brother as he entered and seen a man who looked a lot more casual than Sasuke had expected him to look.

"Close the door and who's this kid?" Mr. Richardson said.

"My brother." Itachi said as he sat down in one of the two seats facing Mr. Richardson's desk. Sasuke closed the office door behind him and looked at the man in his black T-shirt who was observing Sasuke with great interest.

"Hmm, do you have a lot of muscle tone kid? If not I can definitely get him solidly into some twinkie movies."

"He's only seventeen." Itachi added, much to Sasuke's delight.

"Bummer." Mr. Richardson said plainly.

"Anyway Tony, you said you need me to sign some papers?"

"Yeah." The man said as Sasuke sat down. "I need you to sign some release forms and resign some paperwork that accidentally got shredded."  
"Terrible mistake."

"It could have been worse also, I want you to do a movie next week. It's double what you've been making." Tony said, clearly trying to sweeten up the deal. He smiled widely and Itachi froze as he was writing on a paper to look up at him.

"That sounds like it'll be double the work." Itachi said knowingly.

"A few more guys, nothing you can't handle. This shoot can really start to give you a name."

"You say that as if I want to become huge in this business." Itachi said plainly.

"Look…." Tony replied, losing his cheerfulness. "honestly I need someone to cover this shoot. I had a guy booked but he backed out before signing any papers."

"That's reassuring."

"I'll give you a larger percentage. I just can't have this client upset. They're high end."

"How much higher." Itachi asked, his interest perked. Tony sighed and shook his head while he pulled out some papers and a calculator.

"You porn stars, it always comes down to the money." He said with what appeared to be sincere disappointment. Tony wrote on paper and pushed the buttons of his calculator a few times then slid the paper Itachi's way, out of Sasuke's view. "I can go that high, no more." Itachi seemed to think of the prospect more seriously now.

"How many guys?"

"Four."

"Genre?"

"Double stuffed." Itachi nodded slowly and Sasuke became concerned. What did he mean by double stuffed?

"Alright." Itachi agreed and Tony's cheerfulness return and he clapped his hands together happily as he pulled out more forms.

"You're a life saver." He said as a bleep came across his phone. "Yes?"

"Mr. Richardson, K's here."

"Tell her to give me about five minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"K?" Itachi asked with a casual curiosity.

"Ah, she's a gem. A gangbang queen. I see in you what I saw in her, if only you did straight movies. Maybe a bisexual flick sometime?"

"Tony." Itachi said threateningly.

"Right, right. Anyway, call on Monday so you can come back to get tested."

"Alright."

"Brother?" Sasuke said even more concerned as Itachi signed his named quickly over numerous pages. Itachi held up his hand to stop Sasuke from talking.

"I need to have a private moment in here before we leave. Alright, Suke?" Itachi said with a stare that prompted Sasuke to leave.

The younger brother stood up dragged his feet to and out of the office door. Once it had closed behind him he walked back into the waiting room where the two busty girls had disappeared and only the receptionist sat.

"Where's Itachi?" She asked when Sasuke approached the desk.

"He'll be right out." Sasuke said glumly as he rested his elbow on the desk and fiddled with Sunan's cup of pens.

"K?" Sasuke heard Sunan call to someone who must have been in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" K said and Sasuke's brow furrowed. She sounded oddly familiar.

"He'll be with you in a moment he's finishing with another client." Sasuke faintly heard Sunan say as he turned around to came face to face the supposedly infamous gangbang queen K.

"Ka-Karin?" Sasuke asked as the bright pink haired neighbor he met yesterday appeared before him.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked confused. "What are you doing here? You're a..?"

"No! I mean, no." Sasuke said more calmly. "But that means you are?"

"Ah, well yeah." Karin said with a slight giggle.

"But, you're in high school. You're seventeen." Sasuke said, unsure of how this could be possible.

"Well…" Karin added, finally sounding embarrassed. "I lied. I'm actually eighteen. It's just that I flunked my last year of high school and have to repeat it so when I moved here I just started telling people I was seventeen so I didn't have to go all into explanation." She said.

"Wow." Sasuke said, unsure of how he should react.

"So what happened to you today?" Karin asked, sending Sasuke into a whole new wave of confusion. "Last night," Karin added, "you said you wanted to meet up at two." Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt himself becoming hot under the collar.

"Oh, that's right." He said dumbly. "Last night, after we talked was pretty…" Sasuke said as he thought back to the Halloween part; getting high, finding Naruto, finally severing their tie, becoming real friends with Shikamaru and having a threesome with his brother and cousin, "eventful. Last night was very eventful and I woke up really late and completely forgot I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Are you….free today still?" Karin asked cautiously.

"Well no. My brother's usually really busy and he's free today so I wanted to take the chance to spend some time with him." Karin's face turned hurt and she nodded her head in silent understand.

"You're not…turned off by this are you? I mean my job, sort of." She asked as Sasuke had a mental image of a group of guys crowding around her naked body.

"Ah, no." Sasuke stammered making Karin stare at him inquisitively. "Of course not." Sasuke somewhat lied and forced a weak smile.

"I'm ready." Itachi said seemingly appearing out of thin air into the tension between Sasuke and Karin.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Let's go." Itachi suggested and Karin waved goodbye to Sasuke who stiffly returned it and followed after his brother who was already entering the elevator.

"It's pretty business orientated as you can see." Itachi said, once they were making the long twenty story drop.

"Yeah, that was all very…enlightening." Sasuke said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Itachi asked plainly. "I'm all yours." Sasuke chuckled and tapped his knuckles against the cold metal of the elevator cab.

"Get away." He said vaguely not expecting to be taken seriously as the elevator came to a stop.

"Alright." Itachi said and exited the elevator.

"Alright?" Sasuke replied, wondering what Itachi had in store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed and the mid fall chill swept over the air as darkening clouds approached over head. It had been a long awhile since Sasuke had left his brother's agent's office and the two had spent a relatively normal day together. To Sasuke's surprise Itachi had had the idea of going a little ways outside of the city to a few of the spots he had remembered from his adventures with the soccer team years ago when he was still in high school. They had lunch at a small luncheonette with the best and freshest tasting Panini's Sasuke had ever had. They went to another surrounding town just to follow up with a light dessert of specialty ice cream at a place Itachi's soccer team had found upon getting a flat tire in their van on their way from a match.

Itachi recalled the journey over his bananas fosters ice cream as a small smile etched its way across his face, hardly visible. Sasuke grinned at his brother's appearance; entranced in his memories. He looked at his disheveled appearance and wondered why his brother hadn't made more of an effort to groom himself today, while simultaneously finding his somewhat messy hair cute. Sasuke stirred his cappuccino absent mindedly and gazed lovingly at his brother who seemed lost in some other reality at the moment.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" A waitress asked, startling Sasuke out of his gazing and Itachi out of his thoughts.

"No, we're fine." Itachi said gently and the waitress nodded and left.

"Now what brother?"

"One more stop for today." Itachi said and he pulled out some bills, placed them on the table and left with Sasuke's hand in his own.

Soon, Sasuke found himself being awoken by the clanking on the outside of the black van coupled with slight rocking. Sasuke wiped his cheek, realizing that he had fallen asleep and drooled slightly on top of that. He frowned, never being one to drool, and sat up from his position with a small ache in his lower back from leaning on to the van window for so long. After stretching slightly he looked around himself and finally noticed that the van had stopped moving and Itachi was no longer inside of it. He peered outside of the windows to look at the blue silhouetted soccer field the van had been parked directly on.

Sasuke peered at the clock in the radio; it was almost six in the afternoon and the sun was setting behind dense rain clouds that rumbled gently over head. Sasuke stretched his arms out further and yawned loudly as his senses started to come back to him fully. He fought off his remaining sleepiness and got out of the van sloppily in search for his brother. It had started to mist outside already and Sasuke walked along the slippery fresh cut grass to the back of the van whose door was slightly open.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called wondering where his brother could have gone and not seeing him anywhere on the field.

"Up here." Itachi replied, making Sasuke lurch and jerk his head upwards to the top of the van. Sasuke dashed around the other side of the van where he could clearly see his older brother sitting Indian fashion on the roof. Sasuke grinned making his eyes form into tiny slits.

"What are you doing?" He asked happily.

"Just observing the field." Itachi said quietly as he stared out on to the horizon.

"Ah, so you do miss soccer." Sasuke said knowingly.

"This is where I had my last game." Itachi said, seeming as if he was merely talking to himself about his own memories. Sasuke's face went back to a content appearance and he walked over to the front of the van, managed to get himself on to the hood and carefully climbed up the windshield glass to the roof. "That seemed easier." Itachi said even though he hadn't watched Sasuke climb up or even looked away from his original gaze. "I lifted myself up from the back." Sasuke sniggered and relaxed himself next to his brother with his feet and calves daggling over the side of the van.

"Well, you have more upper body strength than I, brother." Sasuke said affectionately, to which Itachi only nodded.

The brothers sat in a comfortable silence until it became hard to see as darkness made its arrival. Sasuke shifted in his hoodie. He pulled the top over his head and pulled his arms inside the torso part to hug himself. Sasuke shivered as the mist turned into small rain drops and looked to his brother who sat as still as ever in his same position even as the rain fell on him.

"Itachi, do you want me to get you a sweater?" Sasuke asked while looking at his brother's increasingly wet T-shirt. "You have one in the back of the van." He reminded but Itachi didn't reply. Sasuke's head titled as he became more and more perplexed by his brother's ignoring him. He slid his right arm back into his sleeve and patted Itachi's shoulder guardedly; Itachi still did not respond. Sasuke shook his brother as lightly as he could manage, worried that something was wrong.

"Brother?"

"Do you think of me strange?" Itachi finally spoke.

"What?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Am I strange?" Itachi asked more coherently as full rain began to fall.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Sasuke asked tenderly as he scooted over closer to his brother. "Of course I don't think that." Sasuke said more assuredly than he actually felt.

"Father thinks so." Itachi revealed. Sasuke became mute. He hadn't a clue on how to debunk Itachi's statement.

"I thought…You didn't care what he thought?" Sasuke asked, hoping this would be a reminder of good emotions. Regrettably, Sasuke's effort had failed and Itachi's once void expression became somber directly. "No, brother…" Sasuke whined as his brother began to shrink before him in the rain that traced down his cheeks like teardrops. "…you're not strange." Sasuke declared as he wrapped his arm around his brother's back. Itachi shook his head slowly and his face contorted into a heart shattering frown. "I'm serious!" Sasuke said, feeling his own happiness being sucked down a tube. "I don't think you're strange. Sai doesn't either. No one else matters." Sasuke informed, but his words were not piercing.

"I'm strange. Perhaps, I'm too strange to take care of you anymore." Itachi said weakly.

"Itachi! I don't need you to take care of me. I'm not little anymore I can take care of myself." Sasuke forced out his words in a panicked rush as his heart began to pound in his chest. What was happening to his brother lately?

Itachi finally pulled his legs apart from their sitting fashion and planted one of his feet flat on the hood of the car so that he could bury his face in his knee.

"Brother, please?" Sasuke pleaded for Itachi to come to his senses as he wiped water out of his eyes; the rain started to fall harder. Itachi held up a finger, signifying that he needed Sasuke to leave him for a moment, but Sasuke stayed and rubbed his brother's soaked back to console him. Soon, Itachi's head lifted, hair sopping wet and clinging to the sides of his face. Sasuke moved in closer to see his brother's red eyes, full of sorrow and worry. Itachi blinked repeatedly as if he wasn't recognizing his brother then placed his hand on Sasuke's which had found solace in resting on Itachi's lower thigh.

"I love you." Itachi said meekly before parting eye contact. The statement did little more than state an obvious fact. Sasuke felt his chest tighten and did the unexpected and pushed his brother on to his back. He placed a palm against Itachi's chest to keep him pinned and in the dull lighting of the empty soccer field Itachi saw his brother's stern damp face staring above him.

"If that's the case then why are you still doing this?" Sasuke asked harshly, leaving Itachi dumbfounded.

"What?" Itachi barely got the word out before Sasuke continued.

"What are we?" Sasuke rushed out.

"What are we?" Itachi repeated, not understanding how Sasuke wanted him to answer.

"Us! Together! What are we?" Sasuke shouted and his voice cracked.

"We're…brothers." Itachi replied as if the answer was obvious. Sasuke bit his lower lip and face became red as if he were about to explode.

"Wrong answer!" He bellowed and thumped his hand on the metal roof of the van, forcing his weight on his other and sending pain surging through Itachi's gut.

"Sasuke?" Itachi breathed, taken aback by his brother's anger.

"We're not brothers anymore!" Sasuke screeched and his eyes welled up and began to redden.

"That…doesn't make any sense." Itachi said, beginning to question his own logic even.

"Yes it does! When this happened, when we start making love we became something else." Sasuke said, his voice calming down. "We became lovers! We're not brothers anymore! And as your lover I won't accept you treating me this way any longer!" He affirmed, his voice reaching deafening heights once more.

"I'm not treating you nicely?" Itachi asked.

"No!" Sasuke beamed, dying for his brother to understand. "You're not treating me fairly. I'm not your child. You have a whole life that you're always hiding from me. I'm not frail! Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? Why won't you let me help?" Sasuke demanded answers, but Itachi's eyes closed as Sasuke shifted his body and it no longer shielded his face from the rain. He looked so peaceful, almost like he was asleep until he sat up and redirected his gaze to the van's roof. Sasuke grimaced and began to grind his teeth in frustration. Why did nothing he say ever seem to have any effect on Itachi?

"I'm not hiding anything from you." Itachi grumbled lazily.

"Liar." Sasuke proclaimed and he looked away from his brother, worried his lackluster expression would make him even angrier.

They sat in their positions for a moment before Itachi spoke again.

"You know, we can never stop being brothers no matter how much you would like that." Itachi said calmly.

"That doesn't negate my words! Just because we're related doesn't mean you have to take up being my father." Sasuke said, forcing himself not to look towards his brother as he crossed his arms in his soaking wet hoodie.

"I don't think of myself in that way, but I feel obligated to protect you. Not out of parental duty, or even brotherly duty. It's just something I feel I must do, even though I'm failing as of late. It's that so different from…regular lovers?" Itachi asked. Sasuke didn't answer him, he clung to himself more tightly than ever, wishing that his brother's logic wasn't coming over his own and hating how he always seemed to have an answer to ever thing.

"Failing." Sasuke repeated; that particular part of Itachi's statement sticking out to him. "How so?" He asked more gently than he had expected he would.

"Don't you still hurt?" Itachi asked after a moments thought. Sasuke turned back towards his brother, more interested in where he was going with his question. He looked to see that Itachi had still been in his same position staring at the same empty space of roof as before.

"What do you mean?" He almost whispered, becoming suspicious.

"I know you still hurt. My abandoning you, Sai's, Naruto's, you're so confused and I'm sure that's my fault. I've taken you away from our family, your friends and most of all…" Itachi trailed off. He sucked in his bottom lip, actually making a visual display of discomfort. "Most of all…" He repeated, trying to muster up the words. "This van." He said and Sasuke started to shake.

"What about it?" He asked, attempting to be dismissive.

"It's his, I'm surprised you even get inside of it." He said and made etches into the water gliding on the metal.

"Itachi…" Sasuke warned and his heart began to pick up its beat once more.

"I know you still hurt from that as well."

"Just don't bring it up!" Sasuke yelled and brought his knees to his chest and faced the other side of the van.

"Why?" Itachi asked serenely.

"Because I don't want to think about it, or talk about it at all!"

"But why?"

"If I do it'll never go away." Sasuke croaked. "I want to forget it happened. I want to forget what you…" Sasuke couldn't continue. Itachi's eyes unglued themselves from their spot and looked to his little brother's back. He outstretched his hand and grabbed the back of Sasuke's dripping hoodie and pulled him closer. Sasuke turned slowly to meet his brother's gaze; his eye's looked sleepy with sadness. "What if they find him?" Sasuke whispered, but Itachi never answered. He shuffled his and Sasuke's bodies around and brought Sasuke's legs onto and around his own. He embraced his little brother tightly even though he could barely feel his body's warmth between the layers of wet clothes and his own cold numbness. The only heat he felt coming off of his brother was his breath on the nape of his neck as Sasuke nuzzled his face into it.

Itachi turned his head to kiss Sasuke's cheek. He lifted his brother's chest from his own and came face to face with him again. The two simultaneously shut their eyes and pecked each other on the lips. Once, twice and so forth until one brother cracked open his lips and they found the sticky heat of each others mouths. They kissed silently and caressed each others freezing chests underneath their soaked clothes as above them the cloud's rumble extended throughout the soccer field and they forgot their worries for this moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuffling, then jingling. The sounds clattered gently in the living room, so soft, yet so annoying. Sasuke tumbled in his warm bed sheets and comforter and turned to lie on his brother who until that moment had been sleeping quite soundlessly.

"Sasuke?" Itachi grumbled as his brother's constant shifting awoken him. "What's wrong? Take the comforter off if you're hot." Itachi suggested as he turned to lie on his side and cuddle his brother who had then shifted away from him.

"What's that noise?" Sasuke asked angrily, expecting his brother to know for some reason.

"I don't know." Itachi said, nearly inaudibly as he fell back asleep on his brother's back. Sasuke sighed, unable to ignore the tiny tingling noises coming from the other room. He ripped the comforter off of himself and exited the bedroom, stumbling. He looked around for the source of the noise, hearing the jingling towards Sai's bedroom he went to turn the corner when a tan mound of fluff no more than a foot tall went streaking past him. He looked for the animal, wondering if a cat had gotten into his house.

It played with a notebook situated behind the far end of the couch. Sasuke crept over to it, noticing that it started to look less and less like a cat.

"Hello?" Sasuke called to the animal and it turned and sprung to life at the sight of him. The tiny little Pomeranian puppy jumped at Sasuke's legs, barking happily seeking his attention. Sasuke smiled and bent down on his knee to play with the puppy that nipped and ran around him in a hyper fit. "Itachi! Sai!" Sasuke called dully.

Moments passed in which Sasuke repeatedly called his family members and finally they arrived. Itachi entered the room first and his face scrunched slightly as the puppy ran around him. Eventually he bent over slightly to pet its head and for the first time the Pomeranian seemed to relax as it sat and licked his hand.

"It likes you." Sasuke said happily as he lay on his side on the floor, yawning loudly.

"Where did it come from?" Itachi asked.

"Well, either a puppy snuck in our house or Sai bought it." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

"What is 'it'?" He asked. Sasuke whistled to get the puppy's attention and it ran over to him, regaining its energy. He picked it up and it wiggled around in his hands, seemingly nervous.

"Girl." Sasuke confirmed as he placed her down and she ran after Sai who emerged from his bedroom. He rested his shoulder and body weight on the bathroom door's wall in front of his own and looked down at the puppy that was happy for him to be awake again.

"Do you like her?" Sai asked to no one in particular.

"She's cute." Sasuke admitted. "Did you buy her?" Sasuke asked wondering if Sai was merely pet sitting the puppy.

"Adopted. I didn't think a bigger dog would go by well here and she was the only small puppy."

"Why did you get her?" Itachi asked.

"I thought Sasuke needed a friend." Sai said with a loud yawn.

"Thanks." Sasuke grimaced, slightly offended.

"What's her name?" He asked. "Does she have a name?"

"Nope. I'm going back to bed." Sai said and turned on heel, disappearing into his own bedroom.

"I'm going back to bed too." Itachi slurred slightly and disappeared into his room as well. Sasuke grabbed the puppy Pomeranian and lifted her above his head. He sat up and rested her on his lap where she relaxed and allowed herself to be petted.

"I'm going back to bed as well…..Lily." Sasuke hesitated a moment after he stood up once more. "Yeah…Lily."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed until it was deep into the chilly gusts of November. The trio of boys had spent fairly normal times together and separately in a state of blissful monotony that made Sasuke grin as he lounged on his couch late into the night. He brought his feet on to the arm of the couch and crossed one leg over the other while shaking his foot anxiously. He shuffled around trying to find a couch pillow behind him to rest his head on as he looked at the cable box's clock.

"He's running late." Sasuke said to himself, abandoning the search for a throw pillow. The dark haired boy had grown, if possible, too accustomed to his brother's new routine. Itachi's work in the porn industry had become quite steady, so much so that Sasuke was able to always pinpoint his brother's arrivals and departures.

On top of Itachi's new predictable schedule, Sasuke had officially become a steady high school student again. After his sob story to the principal and a short meeting with the Board of Education, Sasuke and Itachi were able to secure Sasuke a spot back into high school, granted he pick up his grades and got himself back on track with the rest of his peers. Shikamaru had also become apart of the routine over the past three weeks, as he became Sasuke's personal tutor.

Sasuke titled his head backwards uncomfortably to glance outside at the night behind him. He thought of Karin who he hadn't seen nor had any contact with since his meeting with her at the porn agency. A feeling of guilt bubbled in his stomach. He wanted to talk to her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Whenever he thought of her he could only imagine her in a crowd of men waiting to have their chance at her. The thought made him think lesser of her and in turn lesser of himself; the hypocrisy. Sasuke tried to make excuses for himself mentally, telling himself that he only felt odd about her promiscuity because she was in fact a girl; but that thought only made him feel sexist. It was a lose/lose, a stalemate that he had come to over and over again and for the millionth time he swallowed his guilt and forgot about it; setting sights back on to his brother and cousin who both should be walking in the door eventually.

As if on cue Sai came rushing through the door, only to hop over Lily who greeted him eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah Lily I've got to pee." He said and began to unbuckle his pants before the door had even come to a completely close. Sai shuffled his way to the bathroom and Sasuke watched him amused until he disappeared into the bathroom with a deep sigh of relief.

"What took you so damn long? You were out of school this afternoon. With that chick again?" Sasuke said as if he tasted something nasty.

"No, I wasn't with Temari." Sai called from the bathroom before the sound of a flushing toilet went off. "But," He said, emerging from the bathroom. "our plan of hiding out here on Thanksgiving is null and void."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked and sat up quickly.

"Yeah, my parents met me at the campus. They were at my dorm. I was at your parents house most of the day, basically being interrogated on things here. I practically had to pull out the chair and whip so that I could get back here without my parents driving over to see this place."

"Oh man." Sasuke moaned and buried his face in his palm. "I don't want to see my father."

"Sorry." Sai said lowly and moved Sasuke's legs so that he could sit on the couch, only to rest them back on his lap. "He seemed eager to hear about you, Itachi too."

"I'm sorry he was." Sasuke grumbled sarcastically, starting a long pause of silence after he lay back down.

"You should go for your mother." Sai finally said.

"I'm going regardless." Sasuke moaned just as Itachi entered. "Guess what?" Sasuke said to him lazily and proceeded to tell him the awful news. Itachi, unsurprisingly, had little reaction to the news and merely sat on the love seat near Sasuke's head, starting the next long pause of silence.

Ultimately, Sasuke looked over to his brother who minutes later was still sitting in the same slightly tilted position he was in when he originally sat down. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then another and so forth. He frowned as he started to unconsciously count the seconds in which Itachi hadn't blinked. Eventually, he slid his hand over to his brother's knee and shook it gently to get his attention. Itachi didn't seem remotely phased by the movement, but after awhile slowly, and somewhat creepily he turned to his empty gaze to his brother.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked concerned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Me…fine." Itachi said as he seemed to become unstuck and moved around in his seat. He kicked off his sneakers, brought his feet up and rested the side of his face on his knee. Sasuke turned on his side, still observing his brother who had gone from a completely catatonic state to what looked to be worry. Itachi's eyes looked around the room cautiously until he spoke to his brother again. "Sai's asleep." He said and Sasuke looked over to see his older cousin's head wobbling and his mouth slightly open. Sasuke grinned and turned to crawl over to Sai's lap. He rested his back on it and pulled Sai's shirt up to reveal his nipple. The older cousin stirred and before he could wake up completely Sasuke sat up sucked hard on his nipple making Sai jolt awake with a loud hiss.

Sasuke pulled off and chuckled loudly as Sai rubbed his nipple and bit his lower lip.

"You're terrible." He mumbled and shook his head as he began to laugh as well.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke stated and bounced off of Sai quickly. "Come on, Itachi."

"God, you get me hot and then you just leave. It's lonely in that room." Sai said with a fake sad face and pouty lip.

"Take my spot." Itachi said lowly, as the stare seemed to be making its return.

"What? Where will you sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not going to sleep….right now."

"But what about when you do?"

"I'll push Sai on to the floor."

"Works for me." Sai said happily and he grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull him into the bedroom, but Sasuke halted to stare after his brother who did not seem fine.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sasuke asked, unsure if he should leave his brother to sleep. Itachi nodded gently.

"I'd like to sit here alone." He said and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little rejected. Still, he pried himself away from Sai and dashed back to his brother to plant a long goodnight kiss on his lips before allowing himself to be slowly dragged away.

"Goodnight." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, goodnight." Sai said a lot more happily, but Itachi replied to neither of them. Sai turned Sasuke around so that he couldn't look at his brother anymore and started to push him into the bedroom.

"Why are you so anxious?" Sasuke said abruptly with a slight stomp of his foot. "I'm going straight to sleep, no funny business."

"Sure, that's what you always say." Sai said and pinched Sasuke's butt and shoved him roughly into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Sasuke stifled a laugh as Sai plopped on the bed and patted a space near him and stood awkwardly, feeling uneasy.

"Are you sure we should leave him? He doesn't seem right."

"He's probably tired. Just let him be." Sai grinned and rubbed circles into the bed sheets.

"I'm going to sleep." Sasuke smiled and pulled off his white T and blue plaid PJ bottoms then slid into the bed belly first. Sai pulled off his own shirt and pounced on to his cousin; kissing his lips and instantly grabbing at his member.

"Yeah, eventually." He teased and Sasuke objected no longer starting the beginnings of a late night romp and twisting the lid a little further off of an unknown can of worms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. Sasuke had awoken and there was only darkness. Not the dimmed kind of darkness he awoken to when the shades were down in the morning, but pure night. He lifted his head and looked at the clock; 3:00 AM. He'd only been asleep for about thirty minutes and no wonder he had woken up. Sai's moist hot organ rubbed against his back and his cousin's body enveloped his under the huge comforter in the well heated bedroom. Sasuke's body was sticky with sex sweat and now fresh sweat. He pushed his behind backwards a few times to get Sai to turn over off of him then distanced himself from his cousin's heat and onto a cool section of the bed. He was comfortable, but not so much. Sasuke thought back to his brother's odd face and vacant stare and became uneasy once more. He wasn't tired anymore, now he was fully awake. An inner battle raged as to whether he should compromise falling back asleep easily with checking on Itachi. The former was winning as his eyelids began to get heavier until a small crash was heard outside of the bedroom.

Sasuke shot up and looked around the dark bedroom. His eyes still hadn't adjusted fully to the void surrounding them but he got out of bed anyway and held out his hands like a blind man for the bathroom door. He slid it open and only the pale light from the living room television came from under the bathroom's other opposing door. Sasuke spotted a pair of pants on the bathroom floor and through them on not knowing who they belong to. He tied the draw string on the thick sweat pants and moved cautiously to the other door of the bathroom. He slid it open slowly but before he was half way open another crashing sound came from the kitchen.

Sasuke gulped and his heart started to pound, deafening him to his surroundings. He popped his head outside of the bathroom and didn't see Itachi on the couch where he once was. He crept out of the bathroom, unsure of why he was so nervous. He started to walk towards the living room when another crash sounded and he pressed his back against the wall. A few seconds went by and Sasuke heard someone moving dishes inside of the cabinets. He shuffled over a little more, got sight of the loveseat Itachi was once at and nearly fainted as his head spun and he lost his breath completely. On the table in front of the loveseat and splattered around it was what appeared to be a good amount of blood.

It was so dark inside of the living room. The television was silent and was on a channel that had finished its broadcasting day, for only multicolored bars were on the screen. Sasuke tried to breathe, he choked in breath and grabbed at his stomach. As he felt he'd throw up. What should he do? Go back for Sai? Another crash sounded from the kitchen. Who was in the house and what had they done to Itachi? Sasuke frowned as a small rage burned inside of him. He mustered up whatever courage he had and turned into the room quickly only to come face to face with his own brother.

"Itachi?" Sasuke sighed in relief, but his tension soon started to return. Itachi stood, quite still, so still in his position that he looked fake and mannequin like; with his arm outstretched and a glass cup resting frailly at the tips of his fingers. His eyes were wide and everything about his very appearance resembled a 'deer in headlight'. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with an upturned eyebrow. Itachi twitched gently and Sasuke's hands lifted and he pointed his palms to his brother, hoping to calm him down and hoping even more that his glass weapon wouldn't come flying at him. Itachi, seemingly shocked, confused and on the defense, stood even more still and in the dim glow of the T.V. began to look scary. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked again in almost a whisper and now, only now did he notice the scarlet dripping liquid coming from both of Itachi's arms.

Sasuke frowned, completely worried and yet quite fearful as he inched his way closer to his disturbed brother.

"Give me the cup, please?" Sasuke asked as he tiptoed towards his brother and Itachi merely squinted at him, as if he had no idea who he was. Sasuke made his way towards Itachi and eventually his hand made contact with the now blood stained cup. Itachi's muscles loosen as Sasuke eased the cup away from him and set it on the table. He took Itachi's hands into his own and turned them over to reveal his forearms that were coated in his own blood that had dripped little puddles on the floor beneath him. "Oh God." Sasuke moaned as he tried to hold back tears. "What happened?" He asked aghast to which Itachi looked at him plainly and spoke.

"Accident." He said with the blankest of expressions. Sasuke looked into his brother's clear eyes with his own glistening ones with his mouth half open lost for words.

"Sai." He called. "Sai!" He yelled as he hands started to tremble with the warm scarlet liquid flowing onto them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and 7:12 AM came way too soon. Sai and Sasuke sat in one of the back rooms of the local hospital trying to stop from dozing off. They sat on the hospital bed that was positioned all the way up side by side sprinkled, and in Sasuke's cause doused, with Itachi's blood.

"Hello?" A nurse walked into the 'room', pushing the curtain aside gently.

"Yes?" Sai said as he straightened up quickly.

"Shouldn't be much longer now. He's still being analyzed."

"After that he can go home?" Sasuke asked and the nurse frowned sadly.

"I'm…not sure. They may want to keep him." Sasuke sulked and sat back once more as the nurse exited. Sai and Sasuke didn't speak to each other, both deciding to leave their emotions to themselves. After ten minutes had passed a doctor walked into the area holding a clipboard and looking very concerned.

"Hello, Sai is it?" He asked, speaking to the older of the two.

"Yes? Is he alright?"

"Well, he's adamant in saying that what happened to his arms was an accident, but according to his story that he dropped some glass into a garbage disposal and later went back to search for a ring he may have dropped in there…"

"Yeah…"

"It's, not likely, it doesn't even explain how his other arm was injured. He clearly did the cuts to himself. They're deep, but none of them are deep enough to have caused him to bleed out that quickly. I'm pretty sure he did the damage and then kept adding more cuts on top of the old ones. By the time you got here most of the scars were already drying. It doesn't look like legitimate suicide and as far as an evaluation goes he's pretty shut down." Sasuke and Sai nodded slightly. "Basically, I can't get him to talk right now about what he did and why. He seems very depressed, manic, but since according to his account," The doctor pointed at Sasuke, "that Itachi says it was an accident and the scaring and situation suggests it wasn't an actual suicide attempt I can't keep him unless he wants to. I suggest you take him to a specialist. There's obviously something wrong. Maybe this doctor can help him. Cutting, especially with this severity is very dangerous and can lead to accidental death. Please make sure to get him mentally evaluated. It's obvious there's a problem." The doctor said and handed a card to Sai.

"Thanks." He said sadly. The doctor nodded and walked away and Sai sighed greatly before burying his face in his palm. "Sasuke…" He began, but got knocked off of track. He composed himself, took a breath and managed to start up again. "Sasuke, are you sure about what you saw? What he said?"

"Yes." Sasuke croaked, the memory of Itachi's words stinging into his memory. "He was just dropping the cups. I don't know why, he was already bloody when I got there. He told me I wanted it, that I wanted it to happen and that he was sure of it." He said. Sai sighed once more and took Sasuke's hand.

"It's alright. I don't know. Maybe he is depressed. Maybe we shouldn't have…Never mind…I mean…he said he wasn't _trying_ to kill himself." Sai began to croak as well. "I hope that's true."

"No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't just…" Sasuke said and broke off as Itachi appeared at the opening. He held his hands together quite childlike and looked from the floor to his family sheepishly.

"Let's go." He said and started to walk away slowly. Sai and Sasuke followed closely behind him and the trio made a long completely silent trip back to their bloodstained apartment.

As soon as the door had opened Itachi walked straight into his bedroom, ignoring the destruction he had caused. Sai and Sasuke glanced at each other until Sai walked off towards his own room.

"Sai?" Sasuke called, not wanting to be left alone.

"He's calm now, just go to sleep, I'm here if you need me." He said and walked off. Sasuke hovered around the entry way for a moment until his own sleepiness got the best of him. He hesitantly entered his bedroom to see Itachi sitting up in bed, shirt off and gently grazing his nails against his bandages. He looked miserable, but more so the state of him looked miserable, his actual expression was quite dull.

Sasuke closed the bedroom door behind him and Itachi looked up at him sleepily in his boxers.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey…are they bothering you?" Sasuke asked, pointing to Itachi's bandages.

"No." Itachi said plainly. He shuffled downwards and lay on his side before closing his eyes. Sasuke had a mixture of emotions he couldn't account for. All he knew is that he felt completely tortured by Itachi's actions. He walked into his bathroom and cleaned himself up quickly; he slipped into bed and sat up slightly and uncomfortably, but chose not the move.

"Brother?" He called sadly. "I'm…"

"Shh." Itachi interrupted. He slid over to Sasuke and rested his head on his chest and stomach and Sasuke merely rubbed his fingers through his brother's hair before drifting off to sleep, luckily having more than a week to sort things out with his family before school restarted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honking and screeching of the cars outside forced Sasuke's eyes awake as an early afternoon crash happened outside of his apartment. He rubbed his blurry eyes and rolled over to peer at the clock which informed that it was quarter to three in the afternoon. Sasuke grudgingly pulled himself out of bed and dragged to one of the massive windows to close one of the push out corner windows. He peered outside at the wreckage as police cars and ambulances arrived quickly on scene. After a deep sigh and a dread of seeing the chaotic kitchen and living room he turned on heel and went to exit.

Immediately, the smell of hickory smoked bacon gushed into his nostrils and the sizzling and frying sound of the skillets coupled with the tingling and sweeping noises from the glass being swept off of the floor accompanied it. Sasuke stepped outwards to find his cousin cleaning the floor and found the new scent of bleach and pine cleaner as well.

"Morning, well afternoon." Sai said rather plainly, as if the night's previous occurrences were a distant memory. Sasuke watched as he scooped up the last of the remains of glass from the floor and emptied them into the trash. Sai moved on to the mop and bucket full of pine cleaner and pushed the dining table aside so that he could clean the still blood stained area.

"Let me do that." Sasuke interjected.

"No it's fine." Sai declined and pulled out the mop and began sweeping it across the floor. Sasuke stepped back and only then looked over to see his bandaged brother fiddling with food and pans as he pulled out pieces of bacon from them and set them on paper towels near a plate of scrambled eggs. The brother's exchanged tense glances before Itachi removed the frying pan from the heat and walked off. Sasuke sighed and quivered, holding himself from the slight chill in the house. "Turn the heat up if you're cold." Sai suggested as he squeezed out his mop for the second time.

"Are you two mad at me?" Sasuke asked. Sai paused in his position then stood up slowly.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm sure he isn't. It's just weird right now. He's not really talking to me either." Sai informed then went back to work. Sasuke nodded then walked off. He went into his bedroom and didn't find his brother there, instead the faint sound of running water could be heard and he followed it to the bathroom where he found his naked brother stepping into a running bath. Itachi turned off the water and sat into the bath, oblivious to Sasuke's presence and with his body now hidden behind the freestanding shower.

The younger brother stood hidden by the shower until he noticed that he could see his brother through the large mirror parallel to the tub. Sasuke stiffened, knowing that if he could see his brother, his brother could see him, but Itachi had relaxed and rested his head on the wall behind him with his eyes closed. Sasuke exhaled and rested his shoulder against the shower glass as he observed his brother. A small smile crept onto his face but was soon washed away as Itachi had become too relaxed and let his arms fall into the water. He hissed loudly as the soapy water stung his scars and sat up abruptly causing the overfilled bath to spill.

"Itachi?" Sasuke exclaimed, revealing himself and coming to his brother's aid. He took Itachi's closer arm and pulled off the bandaging.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, becoming concerned as his scars were revealed.

"You can't leave them wet." Sasuke informed. He took Itachi's other arm, unbandaged it and then left to get the supplies the hospital had given them to rewrap Itachi's arms with. Sasuke cleaned and placed fresh wrappings on Itachi's arms and sat on the bathtub's side. He aided Itachi in washing his back a few tims so that he wouldn't wet his dressings again. The silence remained for a few more minutes until a deep sigh emitted from Itachi and he decided he felt like speaking.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm not going to any doctor." Itachi stated.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Sasuke muttered even though he felt his brother needed to meet with a specialist.

"You're only saying that now, because you're afraid that I'm mad at you."

"No…"

"Admit it." Itachi grumbled.

"Well…" Sasuke said after a long breath, "you aren't happy."

"So?

"If you go to talk to someone maybe they can help. That's all."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Itachi said and he wasn't urged to go on. Sai walked into the bathroom from the opposite entry in his boxers with his towel.

"Oh, I thought you two were in the bedroom. I finished cleaning the couches by the way. He said and sat next to Sasuke on the side of the bathtub. "I guess you're talking something out." He said bored.

"Mmm." The brothers said in unison.

"Oh come on." Sai groaned. "Last night was, scary, but we can get through it. I know you don't want to see any doctor Itachi, no one's making you. But what do you want Sasuke and me to do?"

"Nothing?"

"Then why are you so upset? Is it because last night we-"

"No." Itachi said more firmly. "I want to work through this on my own. That's all. I'm not upset with either of you." Itachi stated, flat out. "I swear…I'm not upset." He added at the look of disbelief on his family's faces.

"Alright then, we'll put this badness behind us." Sai agreed and let himself slip into the bath water with a loud splash and his boxers on. "In or out Sasuke?" Sai asked, but his younger cousin stood.

"Out, I'm going to eat some of that cold food out there." He said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Good idea." He shouted after him. "Get his strength up for this Thursday." Sai said to Itachi.

"Thanksgiving?" Itachi asked.

"Unfortunately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend ended and soon it was early Thursday morning. Thanksgiving was beginning and Mikoto had already called her sons three times before noon to be sure that they would arrive for dinner. Sai tussled in his big empty bed looking out of the floor to ceiling windows in front of the patio. The sun burned into his eyes as it rested high above with the tiny bit of water separating the city from the suburbs that opened into a lake bouncing its rays off playfully. It looked as if it was warm outside, but Sai knew better. He exhaled deeply and pondered his attire for the evening. Tiny knocks came at his bedroom door and he looked over to see Sasuke approaching and closing the door behind him.

"Hey." The younger cousin said as he stood about Sai's bed.

"Aren't you cold?" Sai asked, looking at his cousin oddly as he stood only in his boxers.

"Nah, our bedroom was so hot last night."

"Mmm." Sai said and looked away. "Gloating?"

"What?" No, the heat was turned on too high. Geez." Sasuke said, turned off by Sai's assumption for some reason. Sai stared up at his cousin who looked away from him oddly as he seemed ready to make his exit. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled the raven haired boy on top of him so that Sasuke's chest hit the bed and his legs lay over his cousin. "I'm too tired for this!" Sasuke grumbled into the blankets and turned on to his back to glare at a grinning Sai.

"Relax. I know you're tense about tonight, but it won't be too bad."

"For you." Sasuke said lowly. "This is going to be the most uncomfortable night of my life." Sasuke whined just as Itachi entered the bedroom unannounced. If Sasuke had appeared to be worried and upset, Itachi must have been overwrought and distraught. He plopped on to Sai's bed and dropped his forearms on to his knees, staring out in front of him in a daze.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." Sai said abruptly.

"We have to go." Itachi muttered.

"We could always go off to some diner, use the pay phone and say our car broke down." Sasuke suggested, becoming delighted with the idea of ditching Thanksgiving.

"They'd want to know why we went to a diner and send Father to pick us up." Itachi informed.

"Fake a kidnapping?" Sai suggested. Itachi sighed. "Fine then, how about we just go late? We'll get right to dinner and wing our way out of the place."

"Alright." The brothers agreed together.

Hours later the trio scrambled to finish dressing. Unfortunately, the old plan of arriving late was out of the window. The boy's hadn't counted on Mikoto checking in on them several times before departing nor Sai's parents informing them of the great and clear commute. There was no reason for them to be late and dinner began in two hours, which meant they needed to leave immediately.

"The way they're pressuring us to get there early…." Sai said, "you'd think they had a trap set for us or something." He said with a rush as he fixed his tie in the bathroom mirror and scurried past Itachi who had finally found a sweater he could wear that would cover his scars and wasn't tight around them either. They hustled and soon enough were all dressed and exiting the apartment, just as the phone rang once more.

"Tch, my mother…" Itachi muttered to himself as he turned of the light and closed the door behind him.

They drove in silence and dread and sooner than later the familiar home the boy's had grown up in was feet away from them and they were exiting the van apprehensively. They walked up to the door, Sasuke made contact with the doorknob and it ripped from his hand as the door flew open and Mikoto appeared from the other side looking overjoyed.

"Sasuke!" She said as she threw her arms around her youngest son and nuzzled her face in his soft hair. She squeezed him tenderly as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey, mom." He said, letting go and embracing her in return. She kissed his check and moved on to hug Sai as Sasuke walked past her into the house. After spending a brief moment with her nephew she made eye contact with her first born who lingered in the background oddly as like a stranger. Mikoto smiled and held out her hands for her son to grab. Itachi hesitated at first, glancing at the cement underneath him, but soon enough his palms and his mother's made contact and he pulled her into him to embrace his mother's warmth and nostalgic sweet scent.

"How have you been?" She whispered into his ear.

"It's been okay." He said more normally and Mikoto pulled away from him still looking pleasant as usual. She kept one of her hands attached to his and pulled him gently into the house as if she were concerned that he'd scamper away, which was entirely possible. Itachi felt a pulse in his head that made him think his brain had twitched as he crossed the threshold of the door. Mikoto closed it behind him and continued to guide him forwards. He felt as if he were moving in slow motion. Itachi look upwards at the familiar zigzag stairwell and had memories flash into his mind of his childhood with Sasuke and how they would play dangerously there. They walked further into the house, and passed the den door. Itachi immediately thought back to the night he had set Sasuke up to be caught with Naruto and how he and Sai gloated in their success. Now he was feeling absolutely dizzy and his heart was racing. What was this an anxiety attack? They walked onwards and voices and faint laughter were heard from Itachi's cloudy ears and soon they entered the living room where his brother and Sai were seen greeting Sai's parents. The couple caught sight of Itachi and Mikoto let go of his hand. He felt himself reaching out for his mother, feeling abandoned at that moment as Mikoto disappeared into the kitchen to the side of him.

"Itachi!" His aunt grinned and she walked up to him and hugged him far too tightly, which he assumed was on purpose.

"How are you boy?" Sai's father asked happily. "I've heard you've got your own place now?" He said as he shook Itachi's hand roughly. 'Of course you have,' Itachi thought to himself.

"Hello Aunt Uruchi, Uncle Teyaki." Itachi said stiffly and Mikoto reentered the room.

"Hey everyone, due to Tekka and his family having to leave early we'll be having dinner now if that isn't a bother?"

"Oh, Mikoto?" Uruchi asked.

"Yes, Fugaku informed me in the kitchen."

"Well that's fine I'm starving." Teyaki said happily.

"Alright then, let's join everyone else in the dinning room." Mikoto said as she made sweeping motions with her hands for a moment then disappeared into the kitchen again. Uruchi and Teyaki walked into the back hall before the boys and Sasuke looked as Sai made a reverse punching motion signifying his happiness with starting dinner early behind his parents. Itachi walked forward, but Sasuke grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked behind for his mother and spoke lowly to his brother.

"Join everyone else? Who else do you think is here?" He asked worried.

"Well, obviously Uncle Tekka, Aunt Ayame and Inabi are here. Maybe that's it?" Itachi said plainly and continued down to the end of the hall way. The already opened double sliding wood doors to the left at the end of the hallway revealed that not only were the expected family members there, but yet another branch of the Uchiha family.

"Hey, hey, lone wolf Itachi. I thought I'd never be seeing you again."

"I could only be so lucky, Madara." Itachi said as he, Sai and Sasuke sat across the long dinner table from their cousins.

"Madara, stop the bickering! You're too old for it now." An older man called from a two seats down.

"Yes father."

"Thanks Uncle Yashiro!" Sai said happily and the man nodded in his direction and turned conversation back to Tekka near him.

"Listen here Tekka! The man just shouldn't be president, he's a radical!"

"Oh everyone's a radical to you! I'm surprised you don't issue out citations to all the women wearing pants." Tekka said with a wave of his hand as he turned to face another direction.

"Oh! Brother I swear!" Yashiro raged.

"Pft, bickering eh?" Madara snorted.

"Both of you shut up and make room for this turkey." Fugaku stated as he entered the room with one of the largest Thanksgiving birds anyone in the family had ever seen.

"Showing off little brother?" Yashiro asked as he ruffled his wavy hair after moving around a few side dishes.

"Oh, stop being jealous just because your spread last year paled in comparison _little_ brother." Teyaki chimed in at the right end of the table.

"Oh, alright men you've established dominance." Suzume said as she pushed up her spectacles. "Let's get ready to eat. My Izuna is diabetic and hasn't eaten all day."

"Mother, Izu's eaten several times already." Madara said.

"Don't correct your mother." Yashiro said. Itachi sighed deeply and rested his elbow on the table and his forehead in his hand.

"Don't worry brother." Sasuke said apologetically. "At least with everyone here we'll fade into the background."

"Alright, is everyone seated and comfortable?" Mikoto asked as she lit the candlesticks on the table. The crowd agreed and she took her seat at Itachi's left. Fugaku stood and made eye contact with his sons briefly and awkwardly before looked away.

"I'll say thanks." He said, as if the very idea sounded laughable. Fugaku stood and mumbled a few words of thanks and asked that everyone have an inner moment to say their own thanks as well. After about a thirty second stand off in which Sasuke saw various people peeking their eyelids open and looking around, Fugaku finally raised his head and slapped his hands together. "Alright, let's carve the turkey." He said. Fugaku pushed his chair at the right end of the table in from across Inabi and made his way to the center of the table where the turkey and consequently, Sasuke sat; across from his aunt Suzume. Fugaku fumbled in between his sons as he forced the two boys apart and began to cut into the turkey with his electric shaver.

"Oh it's marvelous." Ayame finally spoke at the left end of the table opposite her husband Teyaki.

"Thank you." Mikoto said as she peered down from Itachi's left on the left side of the table.

Moments passed and finally everyone had been served and various dishes were being passed around the great table. Eventually Sasuke found himself to no longer be eating but instead taking up the chore of being the main person passing along the side dishes from the left to right. He looked over at his aunt Suzume annoyed, wondering why she couldn't bother helping as she had been one of the lucky two who were directly in the center.

"Just stop and eat Sasuke. Pretend to not hear anything and someone else will get it." Itachi suggested as he ate and became half way through his very small plate.

Time went on and the large family sat at the table in a rather abnormal way, each person engaged in short conversation with the person closest to them, the various glasses of wine beginning to take their toll. The four brother's Teyaki, Yashiro, Fugaku and Tekka battled fiercely over politics as their wives walked along the tables offering up seconds, all except Suzume who had taken her usual interest in her younger and delicate son Izuna, much to Madara's distaste. The older of the two sat back with a lackluster stare and eyeballed his foreign cousin's from the other side of the table, while occasionally sending a word or two towards his mute cousin Inabi.

So far so good, Sasuke had thought as he sat back and watched his father and his brothers talk; so affianced in their topic that he and his brother seem hardly noticeable until Mikoto had sat down once more. Itachi sat with his elbow on the table again and his head in his palm, lost in his sickness. The idea of being around his family members made him tremble; the actual act sent his mind spinning. Various thoughts crossed his mind, self destructive thoughts that seemed to plague him more and more lately. Itachi started to tap his foot up and down so vigorously that his whole body went along with the motion. Unconscious to his movements, he continued on and neither Sasuke nor Sai had seemed to notice soon enough as Sai was wrapped into conversation with his mother in which he had dragged Sasuke into.

Soon Itachi's too loose sweater started to fall, the sleeve on the up turned arm bounced on until it slid down just enough to reveal a slight corner of his bandages.

"Itachi?" Mikoto asked and grabbed on to his wrist. Before he knew it, Itachi's mother was pulling down his sweater sleeve and gasping as the covered up flesh.

"What the hell?" Madara asked from across Mikoto. "Why's you arm all covered like that?

"Itachi? Did you have an accident?" Fugaku asked, speaking to his son for the first time that night. The table went silent and Itachi stared off unsure of what to do, in their displeasure with having to arrive for the holiday never had the boys thought of any sort of back up story in case something had gone wrong.

"Um, it was my fault." Sai said, attempting to come to the rescue.

"Your fault!" Uruchi shouted. "What have you done to your cousin?

"Nothing!" Sai said, becoming defensive with his mother. "We were just...wrestling and he scrapped his arms."

"Wrestling? What did you push him?" Madara asked, forcing Sasuke to send him a piercing glare.

"No, well he was on his knees I guess?" Sai tried to explain, failing completely in his lie.

"Oh his knees?" Inabi said from the end of the table, much to everyone's surprise. "That sounds so gay." He said as he revealed the Game Boy he had been playing with from under the table.

"Well duh." Madara said. "You didn't know Sai was gay? How far behind are you?" Inabi shrugged but Uruchi's eyes widen, outraged.

"What do you mean he's gay? Why is he saying your gay?!" She asked.

"Oh will you relax Uruchi." Teyaki said next to her. "Sai is _not_ gay." He said assuredly.

"Exactly." Sai agreed as he sat back and crossed his legs. "Clearly I'm bi."

"What?!" His parents asked in unison.

"Fugaku I thought you said your kid was gay?" Tekka called from his end of the table.

"You told him what?" Mikoto asked aghast.

"Oh God." Sasuke groaned and he lowered his forehead to the table.

"What do you mean you're bi?" Uruchi shouted.

"It's sort of a jack of all trades. Don't worry you'll have children."

"Sai!" Uruchi and Teyaki shouted.

"Oh, so he's gay or bi, whatever. Let's start dessert." Suzume suggested. "My Izuna needs to fill up."

"Will you let the boy grow already?" Yashiro moaned.

"Fugaku I can't believe you said such a thing." Mikoto said, a pained strain following her words as she unconsciously rubbed Itachi's arm.

"I didn't Mikoto."

"What? You told me you caught him with some blonde boy." Tekka asked.

"Shut up Tekka!" Fugaku yelled.

"Don't shout at me just because your kid's gay!"

"Blonde? Ew, I hate blondes." Izuna said as he swatted his mother's hand away from his face.

"Will you all relax?" Suzume asked, bored with the argument.

"Yes please." Ayame chimed in.

"This whole thing is unimportant. Who cares if Sai or Sasuke or gay?" Suzume asked. "Unless their gay with each other." She joked, forcing both boy's hearts to race fiercely. "Itachi's arms…don't be silly." Suzume said, sounding drunker than ever. "It's the drugs. He's probably hiding all the evidence of him shooting up. I heard they do that on a documentary." She said rudely.

"Watch your mouth!" Mikoto bellowed, coming to her feet.

"Hey!" Yashiro yelled, defending his drunken wife. "She's only saying the truth."

"The truth my ass!" Fugaku yelled. "You don't know anything about my son."

"Tch, sure." Yashiro gloated.

"At least we know of our child's capabilities. Not like you lazy good for nothing children." Fugaku said proudly.

"I resent that." Madara said sarcastically, not caring for what any one has to say.

The arguing continued and began to worsen and Itachi felt as if someone were pumping air into his head, forcing his eyes out of their sockets. Finally he stood with a loud thud as the chair behind him fell to the floor.

"I can't take this." He grunted and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "We're leaving."

"Itachi, Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled but Itachi continued to drag his brother along.

"I don't think the gay bars will be open today." Madara said and smirked, finding himself hilarious. Sai jumped up just as his cousins reached the door and tossed a dinner roll into Madara's face violently.

"Shut up." He said and scurried off.

"Where are you going?" Uruchi asked, utterly shocked.

"To gay sex a man, obviously." Sai mused and blew a kiss to his mother. "Love you." He said and exited the room. He ran up to his cousins who had made it to the living room once more. Just then Itachi let go of Sasuke's hand and stumbled. Sai reacted quickly and stopped him from falling to the ground as Itachi held on to his head as it rolled around. The older brother looked as if he had become instantly intoxicated and Sasuke's nerves got to him. He trembled at the sight and tried to help Sai in holding up Itachi. "It's okay, I've got him. Get the front door so we can peel out of here." He said and tossed Itachi's arm over his shoulder and walked slowly with his cousin. "Its okay, Itachi. We'll be out of here soon."

Sai scuttled through the edge of the living room and down the foyer where Sasuke stood by the open door way. He got Itachi past the doorway and into the fresh night air. The cold breeze relaxed him as he felt it crisply upon his forehead where he had began to sweat. After a few steps outside he got his balance back and by the time they had reached the van and Itachi place his body against its cold metal, he was able to stand on his own again.

"What the hell was that?" Sai asked Itachi who opened the van door and sat in the passenger seat, legs out.

"Anxiety attack I suppose. I was hot and dizzy I needed some air." He said. Sasuke looked on at the doorway and exhaled after seeing his brother regain some composure. He dashed back into the living room and grabbed Sai's coat from the huge pile of them.

"Leaving with them again?" Fugaku asked, appearing seemingly magically at the hall leading to the dinning room. Sasuke sighed and looked towards the front door.

"Itachi's sick, I have to go." He said.

"He'll always be sick. I thought you would have realized that by now." Fugaku replied, but Sasuke didn't speak. He only stared out ahead at his brother and cousin who talked to each other far outside. "I don't know what kind of lifestyle you're living, but I hope you're going to school, getting good grades and thinking about your future, not Itachi's." Fugaku spoke on as he stood in the hall leaning against the wall.

"I know what kind of future I want." Sasuke said, meeting his father's eyes. "I'm working for it." He said and Fugaku nodded at him. Fugaku stood up straight and turned to walk back into the dinning room.

"Visit your mother sometimes, will you?" He said as he walked down the hallway.

"Sure." Sasuke said back to him. "And father?" He added, getting Fugaku's attention. "Thanks." He stated.

"Get going, before the rest of the family follows you." Fugaku said and disappeared back into the dinning room. Sasuke looked after him, down the hall for a moment before Sai's shouts for him to hurry up came. He clutched his cousin's coat tightly and ran out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Sasuke jumped into the back of the van and Sai into the driver's seat while Itachi sat lifelessly in the passenger's seat, already buckled in. Sai and started the engine, then peeled off. The van sped through the town and Sasuke crawled up to the front of it to look at his brother who appeared to be asleep.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Itachi nodded gently. Sasuke smiled and looked out of his brother's window just as Sai hit a stop sign and caught a before glimpse of Naruto's house as they made the turn. He frowned looking at the orange lit window and felt a sliver of his brother's pain as he became hot and dizzy when he saw Naruto and Gaara sitting near each other outside of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanksgiving weekend came and went. The trio had spent the majority of their weekend indoors, renting movies and in Sasuke and Sai's case; making love. Sasuke threw his blue sweater over his head slowly as he grudgingly dressed for school. He peered over at his sleeping brother who lay on his side delicately and grinned at him. Due to his scars Itachi was unable to work until they were healed enough to cover with makeup. Consequently the older of the brothers had begun to spend much time asleep in his bed, leaving Sai and Sasuke to their vices.

Not more than a few seconds after Sasuke had tied up the laces on his boots did the buzzer sound at the door. Sasuke heaved a sleepy sigh and walked out to open the door.

"Hey, Shika." He said to his lazy friend as he pulled himself into the room sleepily.

"I hate this. I've already gotten used to waking up late over the long weekend." Shikamaru stated as he plopped on the couch.

"Let me toast a bagel then we can leave." Sasuke said as he rummaged through his cabinets.

"Alright. Are you sure you don't just want to skip today?" Shikamaru asked, half hoping Sasuke would agree.

"Can't, my asshole teacher scheduled a test today and I think I've missed enough school this year." Sasuke said and sat by idly waiting for his bagel to toast. Once the bread had popped out of the toaster he smeared strawberry cream cheese on it and wrapped it in a paper towel before heading to the door. "Let's go already." He said to Shikamaru who was falling asleep on the couch.

"Fine, fine." Shikamaru said and pulled himself out of the seat. Before he had properly stretched another unexpected buzz, rang from the door and the two exchanged curious glances. Sasuke opened the door apprehensively and was grated by a dirty, anxious looking Deidara; a face he had hope he wouldn't meet again anytime soon.

"Is Itachi here?" He asked, his eyes dancing along all the corners of the room.

"He's asleep why?" Sasuke said rudely.

"I need to talk to him." Deidara said, sounding more worried now.

"Call him later, I'm heading out." Sasuke said and began to walk out of his house. Deidara placed his hand on the doors opening, restriction Sasuke from leaving.

"No, please. It's _very_ important. I have to talk to him _now_." Deidara stressed and Sasuke looked him over for a second.

"Hold on." He finally said and walked out of the living back into his bedroom. He reemerged a minute later and tilted his head towards his room.

"Go ahead, he say's it's alright." Sasuke informed and walked out of the apartment with Shikamaru on heel, feeling thoroughly irritated.

Sasuke parted with Shikamaru in the hall of his school with a wave of his hand. Despite being relatively lazy in the morning the two had always managed to show up around ten minutes early for homeroom. Sasuke stood at the entry way of the door, hesitating as usually. He peeked inside of the class and saw that it was mostly empty; most of the students stood in the halls chatting with their friends before the first warning bell sounded, alerting them that they'd be marked tardy soon. After checking the room Sasuke sighed in relief; Naruto wasn't there yet again. Sasuke stepped inside the room, feeling silly and shaking his head to himself; Naruto always barely, if at all, made it to homeroom on time. It would be odd for him to arrive this early, but he still always felt the need to check and mentally prepare himself.

However, much to Sasuke's dismay, the classroom was not as empty as he had hoped for. Once his body had become entirely visible only then had he noticed that Gaara sat idly in the corner of the room, outside the view from the door. Sasuke groaned slightly and sneered as he caught eyes with his ex's new lover. He looked away from Gaara quickly, who too glared in his direction and made his way to the opposite side of the back of the room.

Sasuke plopped his book bag on the desktop and buried his face in it, tired and already put in a bad mood before school had officially started. He drifted off into a temporary sleep and was woken up by the slamming of the classroom door as the homeroom teacher entered to take roll call before the first class began. She immediately sat down at her desk in the front of the class and began reading from an exhausted list just as sleepily as Sasuke felt.

Sasuke looked over at the other side of the room and saw his ex blonde lover chatting it up happily in the seat in front of his new redheaded lover. Sasuke watched him intently, with his head down on his backpack in arms. Naruto looked just as happy and cheerful as he always did; he didn't even glance Sasuke's way that the raven boy wondered if Naruto had even known he was there. He found himself going through various scenarios of how Naruto could have not noticed him, but was broken out of his trance once his name was called. He shot up and grumbled out a "here" while rubbing his eyes. Directly after Sasuke name came Naruto's and he looked over at him after his "right here" sounded. The two made brief eye contact in which Naruto's happy disposition seemed to lose composure and Sasuke turned his head and looked out of the window, where he noticed the first traces of snow beginning to fall.

The snow continued on and only two hours later a considerable amount of it coated the outside of the school. Sasuke dangled his pen lazy from within his mouth, letting saliva coat a tiny portion of the end of it. He gazed outside at the increasing pure whiteness surrounding his school as the pen slid across his moistened lip. As he began to space out once again a piece of paper from in front of him hit him square in the eye and he grumbled and concealed it in his fist as his biology teacher looked up from his desk at him.

"Is there a problem Mr. Uchiha?" He asked behind his thickly rimmed spectacles.

"No, my throat itches." Sasuke replied lazy, not all that interested in lying. His easily agitated teacher sensed his insolence and leaned over his desk to get a better look at his pupil.

"Oh, well would you like me to run out and get a lozenge or could you keep it down so the rest of the class can continue independent study?" Sasuke's teacher asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no I'm sure it's all the biology fumes in this lab. Not from us of course we only read books, I'm sure I'll be fine soon enough." Sasuke replied equally as sarcastic and with much snickering from the other students.

"Listen here-" The teacher began but the bell had rung and the class stood up instantaneously. Sasuke snorted to himself as he stood up from his seat, opening the crumpled piece of paper Shikamaru had thrown at him.

"Lunch here or out?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru confirmed. "I think it's a meatloaf day."

"We can't go anywhere." Sasuke said as he walked past his friend and a staring group of girls at the door. Shikamaru followed and the two ignored the females and walked up the hall to the cafeteria.

"Well why not?" Shikamaru finally asked as the entered the giant room and the unappetizing smell of loafed meat wafted in his nostrils.

"It's snowing too badly outside. I'm sure they'll ploy the roads right before school dismisses." Sasuke sat as he grabbed a tray and entered the lunch line.

"Come, on I can't eat this stuff and there's no hills around here we'll be fine. Oh wait never mind they've got sandwiches." Shikamaru said as he walked past Sasuke to grab one of the quickly going pre-wrapped sandwich rolls. Sasuke smiled gently and looked on as his friend pushed past various students without a care as to who he was shoving aside.

"Get me turkey!" Sasuke informed and Shikamaru merely gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into another line.

Sasuke moved onwards, grabbing chips and water for both he and Shikamaru, but only one cake for Shikamaru.

"Sasuke!" A loud screechy voice called. Sasuke looked over with dread as his one of his usual admirers approached him. "Hey Sasuke." Ino said happily as she crawled under the rope for the lunch line, cutting many people.

"Hey." Sasuke said plainly as he walked along the path to the cash register.

"Oh it looks like you're having lunch with someone?" Ino asked noisily.

"You know I always have lunch with Shikamaru." Sasuke said as he handed the cashier some bills.

"Well, you used to have lunch with Naruto." Ino said, clearly in the dark. Sasuke took his change, stared at Ino annoyed and walked away to a far table. He was so annoyed by Ino's statement that it had taken him a few minutes to notice that Naruto, Gaara and various other people sat at the other end of the table, unaware of him. Sasuke made to stand up but Shikamaru plopped down in front of him, tossing a sandwich his way and grabbing what he knew to be his portion of the food on Sasuke's tray.

"Hey, let's move." Sasuke suggested, but before Shikamaru to agree or object another person sat next to him.

"Hey, Chouji." Shikamaru said as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Oy, Shika. No cake Sasuke?"

"No." Sasuke grumbled with his head in his hand.

"Sasuke's having a bad day." Shikamaru informed and Chouji nodded and started on the plethora of food before him.

"Hey Sasuke." Came a sweet light voice.

"Sasuke's day just got worse." Shikamaru said and Chouji chuckled aside him. Sakura appeared walking towards the table and she sat on the other side of Sasuke in front of Chouji happily.

"What?" There were sandwiches?" She asked.

"Sakura!" Ino called, making another appearance as she too joined the table and sat on the other side of Sakura. "Hey, what's up?" She asked. Sasuke stared ahead of himself, determined not to look Naruto's way and hoping that Chouji's girth and the girls crowding over his would shield him from view. He looked on as Shikamaru and the rest chatted and Shikamaru squirted mayonnaise and piled chips on top of his sandwich.

"Uh, Shika, why are you doing that?" Sakura asked.

"It's good and it makes the sandwich have a little crunch. It's a salty replacement for lettuce." He said and Ino looked on curiously.

"That looks kind of cool." She said and started to copy him as did the rest except Sasuke who still hadn't started to eat.

"Sasuke you don't want your food?" Chouji asked while his hand slowly crept over to Sasuke's tray. Shikamaru slapped it away, waved his hand and shook his head disapprovingly. Ino frowned and looked at Sasuke, feeling guilty.

"Sasuke did I put you in a bad mood?" She asked.

"How would you have done that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I brought up Naruto and he got upset and glared at me. Did they have a fight?" Ino asked innocently to Shikamaru.

"Something like that." Shikamaru confirmed, but Sasuke still stared away, becoming annoyed with every utterance of his name and Naruto's.

"We'll that's silly." Sakura said defiantly. "You two are the closest of friends."

"The absolute." Shikamaru joked and Sasuke frowned at him.

"You shouldn't be fighting. Naruto!" Sakura called over to the other side of the table. "Naruto come over here!" She ordered.

"Why!?" The blonde shouted back.

"Just come over here!" Sakura said once more. Sasuke pushed his tray aside and his forehead made contact with the table. Naruto scurried along and soon came to the other side of the long table, confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked, looking at Sakura directly who hit him across the head violently. "What was that for!?" He shouted.

"Stop being stupid and apologize to Sasuke for whatever it is that you've done to him." She order and Shikamaru nearly choked in laughter.

"Seriously. Get on that Uzumaki." He said.

"Sasuke? I haven't done anything to Sasuke, where is he?" Naruto asked and the others pointed to the previously hidden dark haired boy who only lifted his head, placed his elbows on the table and his chin on this interlocked fingers. Naruto stared at his previous boyfriend, curious as to what was going on when well timed fate rang the bell once more, notifying that the lunch was over and the students needed to depart.

"Ugh we'll deal with this later!" Sakura said and she grabbed her purse and walked off quickly, having a class at the other end of the school.

"I'm gone. I've got class with miss busy body here." Shikamaru said before standing, patting Sasuke on the back and quickly walking out of the room.

"Later." Chouji said and grabbed Sasuke's still wrapped sandwich, placing it in his back pack before leaving. Only Ino remained with Naruto and Sasuke took his chance to stand with her and attempt to walk out, but Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Wait." He said, knowing he and Sasuke could spare the time, both of them having to endure class with each other that was only down the hall.

"Bye guys." Ino said and she scampered off getting lost in the crowd of students exiting the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked once she was out of ear shot. "You told them?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke said indignantly. "They're just being noisy and making assumptions."

"Alright." Naruto said, still gripping Sasuke's hand. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before Gaara was heard from the other side of the table.

"Naruto!" He said and the blonde released grip on Sasuke's hand fiercely. He jogged away, leaving Sasuke alone and feeling battered. He stood against the cement wall of the cafeteria and waited until most of the students had exited. After the bell for the next class sounded he made up his mind; he had had enough of seeing Naruto today, so he skipped his next class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deidara, stop pacing. You're giving me a headache." Itachi said lifelessly as he rested against the head board of his bed, smoking a cigarette.

"How can you be so calm? They're going to find out we did it! We're going to jail Itachi." Deidara cried out as he started to sob. Itachi sighed and motioned for him to come to the side of the bed. Deidara fell to his knees and crawled over to him, sobbing and shaking like a lost child. When he had reached Itachi, the dark haired stoic man grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him forward harshly.

"Relax. They found body parts to a known drug dealer who you happen to have been seen in contact with a few times. I highly doubt they'd look that far into it without many leads." Itachi muttered fearsomely before releasing his grip and tossing Deidara back some. He had such disdain for the younger blonde. "And you smell terrible."

"But…but" Deidara bumbled and gave up completely with a heavy sigh and slouch of his shoulders. "Well, what am I supposed to do?" He asked sadly.

"About what, the cops or the smell?" Itachi asked nonchalantly as he puffed on his cigarette; lying with his side rested against a few stacked pillows, away from Deidara.

"What do you expect? I'm homeless." Deidara said sounding hurt enough to annoy Itachi.

"We made copious amounts of money hooking together, especially off of Orochimaru." Itachi stated, making Deidara frown and look away. "You could have gotten and apartment. You could have been well off for awhile. Don't expect me to pity your gambling habits and drug abuse."

"_My_ drug abuse?!"

"I don't expect pity for mine."

"So I guess that means you don't want any candy?" Deidara asked apprehensively.

"Who did you buy it from?" Itachi asked, sitting up and becoming more interested in his blonde friend.

"Our usual guy, I'm still good with him."

"Let me see." Itachi ordered, sitting up and dangling his left leg off of the bed between it and the night stand while curling his other leg up to his chest. Deidara pulled a tiny clear baby blue bag out of his jeans pocket and tossed it at Itachi who held it up in the air examining it. "Get me a plate from the kitchen." He demanded and Deidara hurried up and scurried away. He returned with a small saucer and set it on the night stand next to Itachi gently. "In my sock drawer…" Itachi pointed behind himself. "…there's a pair of blue socks in the left corner with my pipe in them. Bring it here." He said and Deidara went digging into the high drawer for the right pair of socks.

"These?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah." Itachi said after flicking the bag with his finger.

Deidara scuttled over to Itachi and handed the socks to him. Itachi unraveled them and dug into one of the socks to retrieve his tiny glass pipe with the mesh cleaning brillo at one end. He hovered the contraption over the plate squeezed the sides of the tiny bag in his other hand in between his thumb and index finger so that it popped open. Deidara looked on hungrily as he began to get antsy and bounced gently on his knees below Itachi.

"Is this all you have?" Itachi asked with a pause.

"No, I've got another bag." Deidara informed and dug into his hoodie. He retrieved another clear blue bag and shook it in his fingers above his head near Itachi's face.

"Fine, that one's yours." Itachi said as he dumped the tiny rock into one end of the glass pipe. The rock fell into it and was caught by the mesh stuff inside almost at the end of it, leaving only enough room for the crack rock.

"Okay." Deidara said, a he looked on.

"Alright, leave."

"What?" Deidara asked confused.

"Take a shower, your smell is bothering me." Itachi said as he grabbed his lighter off of the night stand near his cigarettes.

"Fine." Deidara sighed, standing up and turning to his right to the bathroom door. Itachi looked after the blonde until he disappeared into the bathroom. He lifted his lighter to his pipe, but before it made contact with the glass the front door slammed off in the distance. Itachi startled, dropped the pipe on to the small saucer and shoved the saucer into the night stand in front of him. He sat awkwardly for a moment, waiting for someone to enter the room but all he heard was the sound of the shower starting.

Itachi stood and made to exit his bedroom through its door, but halted and decided to go through the bathroom door. He walked past the stand alone shower with Deidara humming inside it, the bath next to the shower and to the parallel door on the other side of the bathroom. He peeked outside of it to the left, looked at the living room and at the windows glare, trying to see if he catch a reflection. Feeling highly suspicious for unknown reasons, Itachi crept out of the bathroom and towards the living room. When he entered it and looked over into the dining area and kitchen they were both empty as well. Itachi wondered if he was hearing things again.

"Hey, who's in the shower?" Sai asked behind him, startling the raven haired man once more, but his body gave no inclination of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I skipped my last class to get a book I left here." Sai said, brandishing his textbook in the air.

"Why?" Itachi asked disbelievingly.

"I have a test in my next class. It's one of the last before the semesters over and I need to bring up my average before the final." Sai informed. "And again, who's in the bathroom?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why are you being so secretive and weird?" Sai asked defensively, but Itachi only looked away from him. "Sasuke didn't go to school?" Sai asked, confused by Itachi's odd expression.

"No, it's Deidara."

"Why is that guy here!?" Sai asked viciously. "What are you planning with him?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. He had some information for me."

"Information?" Sai asked, becoming more and more interested now. "Like what?"

"It's not important, he's just being too worried about nothing." Itachi said and Sai stared at his older cousin, now on the disbelieving side. "Really." Itachi added.

"Fine." Sai sighed. "I don't have time to argue this with you anyway. The snows coming down hard and I want to get back on the bus before they stop running or something. I can't miss this test." Sai said and walked past Itachi who looked out of the living room window and had only just noticed that it was snowing.

"Alright." Itachi said, not turning to watch Sai leave.

"See you at dinner. Have your phone on in case you need to get Sasuke or myself and don't open my door the puppy is in there sleeping and she's learning to use the floor pads." Sai said with a wave of his hand as he left, closing the door behind him. Itachi stared at the whimsical flakes of snow falling gently outside of the window in a trance. He looked on for quite a few minutes, only stopping when the shower water had ceased running.

Itachi shook his head and put his palm on his face before walking into the bathroom with a naked Deidara.

"Chi I need a towel." Deidara whined and Itachi pointed to his left at the built in towel rack behind the toilet directly opposite of the shower. "Oh." Deidara said stupidly. Itachi walked past him and back to his spot on the bed, back into his former position. He opened the night stand then slowly and gently placed the saucer on the top of it. The crack rock had fallen out of the pipe and Itachi watched as it rolled to the other side of the plate slowly since it was placed half way on a small stack of papers.

Itachi picked it up, stared at it then sighed, looking out of the window at the falling snow he once hadn't noticed.

"Chi, can I use your pipe? I don't have mine I think I dropped it." Deidara said from the bathroom, but Itachi didn't answer. He exhaled, closed his eyes for a moment then picked the rock back at the end of the pipe, held by the stuffed mesh. He lit his lighter, moving much faster now, and brought the flame directly to the glass under the rock. Black soot caked the area with the flame and Itachi placed his lips tightly to the other end of the pipe, making sure to keep to opposite end tilted upwards. As the vapor from the crack filled the pipe Itachi sucked on it enthusiastically, inhaling as much as he could. He sucked in tiny puffs over and over while relighting and letting go of his lighter.

After a minute or so the effect started to flood him. He felt strong, and awake. He wanted to get up and fix things, to cook for Sasuke, Sasuke. The thought of his little brother made Itachi feel elated and more so aroused. He took a few more puffs of his pipe and then Deidara entered the room. He watched the blonde who hadn't dressed and only came in, in a towel.

"I didn't put on my clothes because they're dirty." Deidara informed. He scratched his head and arms, feeling itchy after finally cleaning himself after such a long time being dirty. He looked over at Itachi who merely stared at him in a sleepy, sedated way, yet his dangling leg wriggled around loosely and the one curled up to his chest bounced happily despite his expression. "Is it good?" Deidara smiled.

"Mhm." Itachi said, with his pipe stuck between his lips and a rather long emphasis, much unlike himself.

"Did you finish?" Deidara asked, easing over towards Itachi. Itachi didn't reply, but answered by bring his lighter back to the pipe in his mouth and sucking in a few more vapors. Deidara grinned and sat next to him, watching and waiting until it was his turned.

Finally, Itachi released the pipe from his lips and handed it to Deidara who quickly opened his balled hand to open the bag inside of it to drop the crack rock inside. After it was securely put inside of the pipe Deidara placed the other end to his lips as well and motioned for Itachi to hand over the lighter. Soon, the blonde puffed and sucked at the pipe as well and felt his anxiety about the cops wash away. Itachi stared at the blonde, still bouncing around, more so than before and felt as if he would burst with energy.

"Deidara." Itachi called.

"Hmm?" Deidara said, turning only slightly to glance at him.

"I need to do something. I have to move."

"Hmm." Deidara said again, but much longer. Itachi stared on at the blonde who was so preoccupied with his smoking. He glanced at his wet hair and brought his fingers to it, feeling as if the touch of his silky hair was never so enjoyable.

"You washed it."

"Yeah." Deidara said, now becoming more aware of his high friend. Itachi rubbed his fingertips through Deidara's hair slowly. He grabbed a small bunch of it between his index and thumb and squeezed while pulling downwards so that the water dripped on to his hand and down his forearm. Afterwards, Itachi moved in dangerously close to Deidara and sniffed his now clean hair and body. Deidara's groin pulled happily and the blonde turned to face the other. "Can I?" He asked, mischievously and Itachi nodded.

Deidara pushed Itachi backwards until he lay on his back with one leg off of the bed and the other with its foot planted on the bed. Deidara sat down his unfinished crack pipe on the plate on the night stand then crawled closer to Itachi. He tugged at his boxers and unbuttoned the top of them. Deidara giggled and dug his hand into Itachi's boxers. The dark haired man shivered slightly as Deidara's cold skin came in contact with his hot organ. Deidara stroked the flaccid penis tenderly then popped it out of it's dwelling. He stared at it as it had already started to become stiff. Deidara licked his bottom lip and glanced at Itachi once more before he slid his shaft into his mouth, reminiscent of older times.

Itachi felt his urges getting the best of him. The days upon days without having sex had taken its toll. He rubbed his fingers through Deidara's wet hair and pushed the blonde on to his dick forcefully; making him bob up to down only briefly before he pulled Deidara's head to his. Itachi slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth, kissing him violently while he tasted a slight hint of his own seed. Deidara climbed on top of Itachi fully and Itachi brought his other leg up to the bed, scouting over slightly to gain balance. The blonde removed his towel, tossing it aside and positioned his opening above Itachi's hard organ. Itachi bit his lower lip and grabbed hold of Deidara's cock, pumping it vigorously as the hot tight sensation of Deidara's ass hugging his manhood sent surges up his spine.

Soon Deidara bounce speedily on top of Itachi, with his hands planted on Itachi's stomach. Itachi moved his hands to Deidara's waist and guided him up and down his shaft, not caring about being kinky for a client or a camera, or loving for his family members; concerned only with the unparalleled feeling of satisfaction he received from rough sex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped off of the public bus and nearly fell as he slipped on the just previously plowed road. The sheet of ice still lay on the ground and he grabbed on to the bus's folding doors for balance.

"You alright?" The bus driver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing my house is right there." Sasuke said. The bus diver nodded and Sasuke stepped over a big mound of snow on to what he assumed was the sidewalk. The bus driver looked on waiting for Sasuke to gain his balance. When the raven haired boy waved a sign of approval the bus driver closed the doors of the bus and drove away slowly.

Sasuke stood in the snow, bemused by how much of it had fallen so soon. He walked into it, making loud crunching noises and made his way to his apartment building. Eventually, he made it to the front door and he shook his head when he entered the main entrance, knocking off the snow from it and patting himself off as well.

"Cold?" The security guard asked.

"Freezing." Sasuke informed and he made his way to the elevator, up nine floors and to the nearest door to the elevator. Sasuke entered his key slowly, not wanting to make a lot of noise in case Itachi was still asleep. Sasuke crept in and closed the door behind him gently, hearing a constant thumping noise that at first he thought was the washer or dryer with something odd in it.

Sasuke turned and noticed the noise much more now. He peered at the area of the washer and dryer and was sure they weren't the source of noise. He walked into the apartment further and everything started to make sense to him. The source was in the bedroom, his bedroom and as he approached it slowly, grunting and cooing was heard.

"Sai's home? Did his classes get cancelled?" He asked himself as he made his way to the door that stood, open. Sasuke pushed open the bedroom door, ready to play jealous at his brother and cousin's love making when the unexpected scene burned into his eyes. He watched as the blonde Deidara, who he had completely forgot was once here moaned and bounced on top of his brother with his long hair and thin body; so feminine that he almost looked like a girl.

"Chi, chi…" He panted, not even noticing Sasuke as his and Itachi's eyes were closed tightly. Sasuke felt a repulsion and anger bubble inside of him so badly that he didn't know if he was going to be sick or punch the girly man straight in the nose. "Chi.." Deidara continued to groan, every utterance of his brother's broken name sending a new wave and anger through Sasuke's uneasy stomach.

Then, with the utmost shock at noticing Sasuke, Deidara screeched a quick, loud "ah!" and tumbled off of Sasuke's brother's body on to the floor clumsily. Itachi's eye's widened, finally expressing and sincere picture of being caught off guard. He sat up and grabbed the comforter aside him to cover his hardness while Sasuke's fists clenched and his body trembled.

"Sasuke…" Itachi breathed while Deidara peeked at the boy from the floor below. He crawled away into the bathroom and dressed himself on the floor in his dirty clothes as quickly as possibly.

"How long?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"Just this once, I…" Itachi began, but has just no excuse for his actions this time. Sasuke walked over to the other side of the bed near Itachi and seen the crack pipe on the night stand. He picked up the plate and observed the pipe on it, some of the rock still inside.

"You're high. You've been getting high." Sasuke said, more calmly than he looked, but Itachi didn't speak, he kept eye contact with his brother not knowing what else he could do. "Get out of my house." Sasuke said, directing his attention to Deidara who sat on the bathroom floor.

"Alright." Deidara said, standing and cautiously walking back into bedroom. "Itachi, what about-"

"Get out of my house!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the plate and pipe at the wall near the door to the bathroom with an ear shattering smash.

"Just go." Itachi said and Deidara jogged out of the bathroom, exiting through the other door for some reason around a minute later Deidara was heard exiting through the front door.

"I can't believe you. You move me out here, you promise me you won't do drugs anymore and here you go."

"You don't understand." Itachi said lowly. "I can't just stop! All these voices all this pain, I feel like I'm dying all the time."

"Save me your sob stories! If you wanted help I would help you, Sai would help you. You deny us every time." Sasuke shouted, feeling as if he had never been this angry; anger beyond tears. "I compromise everything for you, my family, my schooling, my _health_!"

"I never asked you to stop school because of me. I didn't want you to. I only asked you to leave home to be with me."

"For what? What's the point in me being here? I give you everything Itachi and you don't even try. I let you prostitute yourself, I let you become a porn star? And still it's not enough for you! You have to fuck that dirty crack head? You even fuck our cousin!"

"You fuck our cousin!" Itachi shouted, completely shouted, taking Sasuke a few steps back. "You fuck our cousin every single night." Itachi said with a more normal volume; pounding his fist on to the night stand. Now things started to make more sense to Sasuke.

"So…" Sasuke began, breathing heavily and trying to choose his words wisely. "if you had a problem with it why didn't you say anything? Why did you let that threesome happen?"

"I just want you to be happy. If being with him makes you happy who am I to stand in your way? But don't think for a second that I like sharing you."

"You're so selfish!" Sasuke exclaimed, slapping his hand to his forehead. "You think it's easy for me to share you with any random person? At least Sai is our family, someone we know and can trust."

"It's a business, I do what they want for money. I'm not making love to them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked with a slight frown.

"You're in love with Sai. You never stopped being in love with him…maybe you should just be with him. He can take care of you." Itachi said lowly and Sasuke shook his head, biting his lip to steady himself.

"You don't get, you still don't get it. I don't care about Sai. I only care about you. I only want you. I want us to be together before I want anything else. You just don't believe me!" Sasuke said, becoming heated again and the two fell into an unsure silence. But, after a few seconds a creaking was heard at the door and Sai stepped into the door way to reveal himself.

"So…the truth comes out Sasuke." He said somberly.

"Sai…" Sasuke said astonished. "You're…here."

"I got a call from Temari about classes being cancelled just as the bus hit downtown, so I came right back."

"Sai, I didn't mean it as harshly as it sounded." Sasuke said and Sai nodded and turned to leave. "Sai wait!" Sasuke said and ran after him. He caught Sai with his hand on the doorknob and stood in the dining area, confused and lost. "I don't know what to say, I'm sorry."

"You've said enough."

"No! I'm just frustrated with him. I do care about you. He just thinks that I love you more than him and I don't…I mean, I love you, but-"

"Sasuke." Sai said and looked to his younger cousin who stopped talking and stared. Sai shook his head, no words, no anger; he merely shook his head and smiled at his cousin then opened the door. "You can keep the puppy, see you." He said and exited the apartment. Sasuke sighed and stood not knowing where to go from there. Once again it seemed like everything that held his life up was slowly starting to crumble around him. Sasuke stood even longer, wanting to cry but feeling too detached to shed any tears.

"I'll be back." Came Itachi's voice abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke groaned.

"I have something to I need to handle. I'll be back I promise." Itachi said and left the apartment as quickly as he could.

"You promise…like I can believe that." Sasuke said to himself. He dragged his body to the living room and flopped on to the couch, burying his face into the material and soon drifting off to sleep.

Hours later a sturdy knock sounded at the door and Sasuke awoken with a start. He looked around the darkened living room and soon realized that no one had returned to the apartment yet. The knocking came again and Sasuke stood up, groggy from his nap. He opened the door and a man and woman stood at the other side, looking serious in their trench coats.

"Uh, hello?" Sasuke asked, thinking these people had the wrong door.

"Hello, this is Detective Aburame Shibi and I'm Detective Inuzuka Hana we're looking for a Mr. Uchiha Itachi. Does he live here?" The brunette woman asked. Sasuke felt his heart and gut do tiny back flips, he stood, wondering if he should lie.

"Um, yeah why?" He asked.

"Is he home? We'd like to speak with him." The female detective asked.

"No, he left not long ago. I can leave a message." Sasuke said, feeling as nervous as ever.

"Alright then, tell him to come down here, when he gets a chance." The woman said, handing Sasuke a card with a police department address.

"I will, thank you." Sasuke said.

"And tell him to show up as soon as possible or we will be coming back here again." The brunette man said, finally speaking; cold and stern. Sasuke nodded and the two turned their backs and hit the button for the elevator which opened immediately.

"Um…" Sasuke said, getting their attentions. "May I ask what this is about? He's my brother." The detectives looked at each other and finally the woman spoke.

"A murder. We found the head of a well known drug dealer buried near in the quarry. We think your brother might have some connections to this man."

"I see." Sasuke said, the shock on his face evident.

"Well then, have a good night." The woman said and she and the man entered the elevator that closed in front of them. Sasuke slammed his door shut and pressed his back against it as he slid to the floor and placed his head in his hands.

"My god…it's over."

**A/N: Well how was it? I bet you guys forgot about our little cop issue, lol. Reviews are nice, especially since it's been awhile. Hope you liked it, see you next time!**


End file.
